


A State of Survival: Alone with the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World

by Angie737



Series: A State of Survival: Alone with the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Allegiant General Pryde - Freeform, Alone, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Arousal, Awkward Flirting, Can Poe Earn Kylo's Trust, Cold World, Denial of Feelings, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Empress Rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Order, First Order Balanced Government, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Order Rey (Star Wars), First Order officers and Resistance members clash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gentle Sex, Gray Force Users (Star Wars), Gray Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Han Solo Visits Kylo, Hux does not like Rey, Isolated, Kylo Leia Reunion mother and son, Kylo and Rey take a trip, Kylo challenges Hux, Kylo deals with Hux, Kylo does not put up with Hux, Kylo flirts with Rey, Kylo is in love with Rey, Kylo is soft for Rey, Kylo proposes to Rey, Kylo rules with an iron fist, Kylo takes Rey on a trip, Leia Organa Ships It, Light Angst, Mentioned Knights of Ren, Mitaka and Rose an unlikely love story begins, Mitaka and Rose wedding, Mutual Pining, New Resistance group forms, Part 2 to this story, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Reckless Behavior, Pregnant Rey Surprise, Protective Kylo Ren, Resistance First Order Ceasefire, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey gives birth, Rey is Kylo's only soft spot, Rey is shy, Rey is shy with Kylo, Rey tells Rose she's pregnant, Rey's first romance, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo wedding, Reylofest, Romance, Rose Tico finds love in an unexpected place, Rose and Mitaka fall in love, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Space Mom Leia Organa, Stern Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Stranded, Stranded Again, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Survival, Tender Sex, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force Ships It (Star Wars), The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars), Virgin Rey (Star Wars), kiss, kylo ren is not a virgin, reylo pregnancy, reylo romance, the resistance, there is a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 174,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737
Summary: Rey and Kylo find themselves stranded and alone with one another on a cold, snowy, icy world near the Outer Rim where they must depend on one another to survive. This world has hostile life forms and nearly impossible terrain and minimal resources for food or water. All they have with them in the beginning is what is on board their ships when they land on this frozen waste of a planet!During this time, a VERY SHY Rey will eventually give in to her feelings for Kylo.Kylo is not shy about his own feelings for her, but he will be gentle about how he pursues her and eventually wins her heart!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A State of Survival: Alone with the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171268
Comments: 90
Kudos: 133





	1. Alone with the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World

**Author's Note:**

> TAGS ARE UPDATED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES!
> 
> (( IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS/STORY IDEAS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE WRITTEN, let me know, and I'll do my best with it😀😀))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds Rey unconscious on Maldo Kreis and helps her to recover from a concussion after she crash lands there. They will both express their feelings of love for one another and eventually Rey decides to join Kylo and help him balance the Force and start a new form of government for the galaxy.
> 
> LINK To Part 2 of this story:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553951/chapters/72629655

**Chapter 1: Alone With the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World**

**Kylo was in pursuit of the Falcon and had been tracking it for light years. He was in his TIE Whisper, following the Falcon, hoping that Rey was on board. General Pryde had informed him that his father's old ship, the Corellian Freighter, was seen heading toward the Outer Rim territories.**

**The last Force Bond connection that Kylo had with Rey was a week prior and it didn't go very well. It had been three months since Kylo had killed Snoke and became the new Supreme Leader.**

**Kylo had ordered his officers and generals repeatedly that if they had any inclination or idea where Rey may be, he wanted to know immediately. The very day General Pryde spotted the Corellian Falcon en route to the Outer Rim, he contacted Kylo in his quarters to inform him.**

**Kylo ordered that his TIE Whisper be fueled and stocked with his usual supplies. He was on a mission to pursue Rey and nothing would stop him from seeing her face to face. He wanted to face her regarding her decision to leave him that day in Snoke's throne room. Why had she left him? He KNEW he could sense her feelings of affection for him through their Force Bond, but why did she leave? Due to his pain and confusion over this, he had to pursue her to find out. During their last Force Bond conversation, Rey was less than amiable and quite angsty with him, leaving him even more lonely for answers.**

**Kylo's sensors continued feeding him the information he wanted. He followed the Falcon a few light years behind it's present location.**

**********************************

**Rey was in orbit around a frozen world of Maldo Kreis. She found herself here in hopes of landing and making repairs. Her alarms were sounding due to engine troubles. She was excellent with working on Falcon in times past and it didn't seem to be much of a problem to fix the troubles and be on her way quickly.**

**The Ice planet of Maldo Kreis was known for it's terrestrial ice spiders, which stayed below the surface. She would be sure to steer clear of them as she worked on the Falcon. As she entered the atmosphere, she scanned for any habitable areas or anything that looked remotedly inviting and the only thing she could find was some hot water springs that were located deep beneath the surface of the planet in deep caverns.**

**She shook her head, amused at the lack of anything noteworthy to be found on this ice rock, and made a steady approach to the surface. As she entered the atsmosphere of this world, she noticed a whole new set of alarms sounding. The Falcon was having difficulty making a smooth landing and was hitting turbulence and strong jet streams as it was on approach to land.**

**Rey strapped herself into her seat tightly and did all she could to bring the Falcon in for a smooth landing, but to no avail. The Falcon broke through several wooded areas and made a crash landing into the ice and snow with a huge jolt.**

****

**Upon impact, Rey was knocked unconscious. Her head hit the back of the pilot's seat hard. The Falcon was near a ledge, but far enough away that it was not in danger of going over the edge of the cliff.**

***************************************

****

**Kylo was fast approaching the Maldo Kreis system and he was closely monitoring the whereabouts of the Falcon.**

**The sensors on the TIE Whisper were far superior to those on his Silencer, and he was easily able to pick up an engine signature from the Falcon on the surface of the ice planet. He entered a standard orbit, ran his sensors once more to pinpoint the Falcon's exact location and made an immediate entry into the atmosphere.**

**His heart pounded with anticipation. He longed to see Rey again in person. He knew she may be less than happy to see him, but his heart longed to see her face to face.**

**His face became stern and concerned as he noticed an odd signature coming from the Falcon. He grew up flying on that ship for years with his father Han Solo and knew when a signature from the Falcon was not right.**

**He narrowed his search and located the Falcon. As he descended through the atmosphere, however, he also encountered the tremendous turbulence and strong jet currents in the planet's atmosphere. His TIE Whisper held steady enough, for now.**

**He was finally able to make a visual on the Falcon from the air. He saw the Falcon appeared to be half buried in snow and not far from the edge of cliff!**

**He knew Rey was a good pilot and would not purposely land the Falcon this way and Kylo immediately suspected that something had gone wrong with her landing.**

**He brought his TIE Whisper to landing not far from the Falcon and disembarked. He put on his mask, cape and gloves and stood beside his own ship, making visual observation of the Falcon.**

****

**Kylo stood looking at the sight of the Falcon for a few seconds and not seeing any sign of Rey outside the ship or any of the systems running, he quickly made his way through the wind driven snow to the Falcon.**

**Kylo walked up to the where the ramp of the Falcon was and noticed it was still closed. He began to walk around the ship, trying to see any sign of Rey within through the windows. He circled a few more times and noticed some engine damage on the outside of the ship.**

****

**His heart pounded with worry over Rey. He walked away from the Falcon a few steps to see exactly how close to the edge the Falcon was.**

**Kylo took his lightsaber from off his side belt and ignited it. He walked back over to the area where the ramp was and began to strike at the hinges holding the ramp closed. Snow was piling up outside the window of the Falcon and he could not see Rey visually.**

**He managed to use his cross saber to melt some of the snow from the entrance and destroy some of the hinges holding the ramp closed. He managed to use his own strength and the strength of the Force to open enough of the ramp that he was able to enter the Falcon!**

**He made his way up the ramp steadily, hoping to hear some kind of sounds coming from the cockpit from Rey. Hearing none, he quickly closed the ramp and made his way through the main corridor to find Rey in the cockpit.**

**Kylo made his way to the cockpit and leaned over the chair to see Rey laying unconscious. Her head was bleeding and her breathing was very shallow.**

****

**Kylo immediately knelt down and pulled Rey into his arms. He sat on the floor behind the main pilot's seat and held her so he could see her face. He lifted off his mask and laid it to the side and then leaned his ear to her mouth to hear if she was breathing normally.**

**He put his hand on her waist and felt her lungs still filling with air and her breaths coming in slow, but shallow. He held her head up slightly and used his cape to wipe some blood from off of her forehead.**

**Kylo's only thought was not losing Rey. He knew she was angry with him after what had happened on Crait, but even if she was harboring unforgiveness and anger toward him, he could live with that as long as REY herself lived!**

**She was his other half and to him, if she died, his heart would die as well. He stared down into her face. Her eyes were still closed and he began to slowly whisper her name, while stroking her cheek.**

**Kylo held her on his lap and continued to stroke her face until she finally opened her eyes. Rey was extremely startled. She opened her eyes and here she was staring up into Kylo's face.**

****

**Kylo kept his face straight and firm, not showing much emotion, but deep inside he was relieved that she had opened her eyes for him.**

**She sat up, startled and took a deep breath, wiping her forehead. She still had blood on her face from the impact of the Falcon.**

**Rey managed to give Kylo a slightly shocked and angry expression, backing away from him and leaning on her elbows, scooting a couple of feet away from him.**

**Kylo kept his eyes boring through hers and said, "Rey, I found you like this, unconscious. Why are you on this planet?"**

**Rey took another deep breath, gave an annoyed look, and said, "What are you _doing here?_ Were you following me?"**

**  
Kylo looked straight through her, his expression his usual deep penetrating gaze, and said, "Yes, I was following you."**

**Rey sat up and leaned back against the wall of the Falcone's cockpit and said, "So, you _admit it?"_**

**"Yes, I admit it," Kylo began, "I have wanted to speak to you since we parted ways on Snoke's ship. My generals found the Falcon on the Finalizer's sensors and I came after you."**

**Rey sighed, wiped her forehead again and said, "Why? What else is there to discuss?" she said, pausing for a moment, then she stood back on her feet, rather shakily, then continued, "Why did you follow me? What is that important? Didn't I make it clear during our last Force Bond Connection that I had nothing else to say to you?"**

**Kylo stood to his feet as well now and continued to let his eyes penetrate hers deeply. He said nothing at first, but bent down to grab his mask from off the floor of the Falcon, then took a seat in the pilot's chair and said, "Rey, sit down. You're not steady enough to be on your feet yet. You may have a concussion. Let's talk." he said, motioning for her to sit down.**

**Rey rolled her eyes, wanting to resist his suggestion.**

**"You may be the Supreme Leader of this galaxy," Rey began, "But I don't take orders from you. If I want to stand, I'll stand." she protested.**

**Kylo huffed a bit of a chuckle, then said, "Well, at least take this...." and he removed his cape. He unhitched it and walked over to Rey to wrap it around her shoulders. It was cold inside the Falcon and neither Kylo or Rey had tried to start the heat back up yet.**

**Rey backed away and resisted at first.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "It's just my cape. It's cold in here. Take it." and he held out his cape to her.**

**Rey slowly reached out and took Kylo's cape and wrapped it around herself and took a seat in the co-pilot's chair.**

****

**It was getting dark outside and much colder.**

**Rey looked over at Kylo for a moment and said, "Well, I guess I should thank you for your cape. It is cold in here."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey intensely for a few seconds and Rey became uncomfortable and said, "What? Why are you looking at me so deeply?"**

**Kylo inched closer and said, "Let me see your eyes. Your pupils are dilated. You have had a concussion." and as he said this, he flipped on an overhead light to see her eyes more clearly.**

**Rey closed her eyes for a moment and put her hand to her forehead. Her head ached and she knew Kylo was right.**

**Kylo looked even closer and Rey inched away from him in her seat a bit and said, "Hey, that's close enough."**

****

**"Rey," Kylo began, "You have a concussion. I'm checking your pupils more closely. You can barely lift your head."**

**Rey closed her eyes and was finding it difficult to keep herself awake. She leaned her head back against the seat and kept her eyes closed. As she began to drift back to sleep, Kylo tried to keep her awake.**

**"Rey, stay with me. Don't sleep right now." He insisted.**

**Rey shot him a look of irritation and said, "I need to go lay down."**

**"No," Kylo said, "sit up, look at me."**

**Rey's eyes were heavy and Kylo knew he had to keep her awake. In desperation, knowing he may make her angry, he blurted out, "If the only way I can keep you awake is to kiss you, I will."**

**He took hold of the side of her face and moved his mouth closer to hers.**

****

**Rey's eyes shot open quickly and she took a deep breath, pushing his hand to the side, "No you won't!" she protested.**

**Kylo huffed a small chuckle and said, "Then keep your eyes open."**

**He stood up and reached for Rey. She leaned back a bit and said, "What are you doing _now?_ "**

**"I'm going to carry you to the back of the ship where there are blankets and some food and water." he answered.**

**Rey sighed deeply, "I'm able to walk. Let me. I can do it."**

**Kylo stepped to the side and let her stand on her feet. She was still wearing his cape around herself to keep warm. He followed behind her as she made her way slowly through the ship to the kitchen area. She staggered for a few seconds and Kylo was right there to catch her from falling down on the floor.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "let me carry you."**

****

**Rey looked up at Kylo with blurry vision and was unsteady on her feet. She gave him a sigh and then nodded 'yes' to him.**

**Kylo gently gathered Rey into his arms and carried her to the sleeping area first. Rey's eyes were heavy and she could hardly believe that Kylo, of all people, had shown up here and was now carrying her around the Falcon!**

**"Kylo..." Rey began.**

**"Yes, Rey?" he answered plainly.**

**"Are we stranded here?" she asked, her voice fading again.**

**Kylo looked down at her face as he laid her on the bed and said, "sit up for me okay?" he began, then paused, "I am not sure if we're stranded. My ship is operational and if we can get the Falcon's engines working again, we may get off this rock."**

**Rey sat up against the back of the bed and Kylo pulled a blanket up and over her. She watched his every move so closely and it almost made Kylo chuckle.**

**"Watching me awfully closely, I see," Kylo began, "worried I may try to kiss you again?" he flirted.**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow and said, "Oh believe me, Kylo, I will stay awake just to make sure you _don't_ kiss me."**

**Kylo sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her with that typical penetrating gaze and said, "We'll see. Things change. You may eventually let me kiss you."**

**Rey's face blushed all shades of red and she knew Kylo could see it.**

**She looked away from him and pulled the blanket up over her more and Kylo said, "I'll be back. Stay awake. I'm going to make you something hot to drink. The Falcon is stocked with food and drinks, right?" he asked.**

**Rey nodded 'yes', but said nothing.**

**Kylo nodded back and said, "I'll be right back. If I find you nodding off to sleep with that concussion going on, I will not hesitate to wake you with a kiss."**

**Rey sat upright in bed and said, "Kylo, what the? What the Force? Why do you keep saying that?"**

**Kylo's eyes bore through hers and he said, "I can always hope. I've wanted to share that with you for so long now. Maybe one day you'll trust me and let me kiss you."**

**Rey was speechless. She felt suddenly a warmth rush through her. All of a sudden, her anger and irritation was melting away. She knew he was doing his best to take care of her and he honestly cared about her. She didn't answer him, but watched him look away from her after he had said that to her and leave the room to get her something to drink.**

***********************************

**The wind howled outside the Falcon. There was a snow storm brewing and the snow was piling high. Kylo's TIE Whisper was getting covered, but he was not aware of it yet due to the darkness outside.**

**After he had made Rey some hot tea and she managed to take a few sips, Kylo sat on the edge of the bed next to Rey.**

**"That wind is picking up and the snow depth is increasing," Kylo began, "I don't know what condition my ship is in. I'm hoping the Finalizer tracked my position to this system before I landed here and found you."**

**Rey's eyes were heavy, but she said, "The Finalizer? The First Order's flag ship? Find us?"**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at her, "Yes, _MY_ flag ship."**

**"That's all I need is the First Order to capture me and..." Rey started, but Kylo interrupted her.**

**"Rey," he began, "No one will harm you even if they do show up here. I'm the Supreme Leader and without my permission, no one would lay a hand on you." he said, reaching his hand to touch her arm.**

**This time, Rey did not move away from him. She allowed him to touch her arm. He kept his hand on her arm for a moment and then asked, "Are you still cold?"**

**Rey nodded slightly, "Yes, is the heat not working on this ship?" she asked.**

**Kylo shook his head, "No. I tried to get the engines on and the heat running, but nothing is responding."**

**By now, the temperature was dropping and Rey was beginning to shiver.**

**Kylo saw it and said, "I can sit next to you tonight and we can keep one another warm, if you'll allow it." he suggested, giving her a sideways glance.**

**Rey sighed once more and gave him a timid nod of her head, "Oh.... ah..... I guess."**

**Deep inside Kylo's emotions soared when she agreed to allow him to sit next to her all night.**

**He removed his gloves and his boots and put them to the side of the bed. Rey watched him closely.**

**Kylo sat on the bed next to Rey and she moved herself over a bit to give him room. She was actually so cold that she was beginning to welcome the idea of Kylo's body heat.**

**She tried hard not to look him directly in the eye and he noticed her doing so. He lifted her chin to look up at him and said, "Let me see your pupils. I need to know if you are still dealing with a concussion. I can't let you sleep until I know."**

**Rey let Kylo lift her chin to face him and she noticed how deeply his eyes searched hers! He was so intent in the way he examined her pupils.**

**"You have pretty eyes, Rey." Kylo blurted out softly.**

**Rey pulled back slightly, saying, "Kylo....." she paused, "are my pupils okay?" She felt immediately shy and knew he was trying to soften her heart toward him.**

**Rey's mind went back to the night they touched hands over that fire on Acht-To. She knew they felt something deeply romantic for one another. Was she fighting it? Didn't she know that Kylo could sense through the Force that she was resisting what they had felt when they touched hands or fought side by side against Snoke's Praetorian guards?**

**Kylo didn't say a word to Rey, but kept his fingers gently under her chin. He leaned down and hovered his warm lips over hers and stayed still for a second. He waited to see if Rey would resist or say 'no'.**

**She didn't. To his amazement, she held his gaze and didn't move.**

**He lowered his lips slowly to hers. Rey closed her eyes as the warm, fullness of Kylo's mouth brushed hers, then pressed more firmly.**

****

**Kylo, seeing that Rey did not resist his kiss, put his arm around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, trying to get even closer to her.**

****

**Rey allowed Kylo to lower her back against the bed and he pulled away from the kiss just long enough to say, "Your pupils are looking better."**

**Rey simply nodded and said, "Okay..." with a sigh, without breaking eye contact with Kylo.**

**Kylo kept his arms around Rey and she finally reached up to touch the side of his face and, while keeping her eyes locked onto his, he lowered his mouth to hers once more.**

**They pulled apart and Kylo said, "Now, was that so bad?"**

**Rey tried so hard to hide her blushing from Kylo and said, "Well, I ..... don't....."**

**Kylo smiled, knowing Rey enjoyed it and wasn't going to answer just yet.**

**He laid down next to her and pulled her closer to keep her warm and then within minutes, they were fast asleep in each other's arms.**

**The next day would bring a whole new set of challenges of survival and a new day for Kylo to work on winning Rey's heart!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553951/chapters/72629655
> 
> Link for Part 2 of this story


	2. Sexual Tension, Conversation and Resolution!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey manage to fix the Falcon's heating systems, but they experience extreme sexual tension between them.

****

**Chapter 2: Sexual Tension, Conversation and Resolution!**

**Rey slept heavily all night long next to Kylo. Due to her injury, her sleep was deeper than usual. Kylo shifted in his sleep to face Rey directly. He opened his eyes, only briefly, hearing the howling winds outside the Falcon and the ice and snow hitting the hull of the ship. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Rey sleeping facing him.**

**The Falcon was extremely cold. One of Kylo's goals for the day ahead was to get the engines working once again and work on the heating system. But, for now, Kylo pulled the blanket they were using up and over Rey's shoulders and then laid his head back down on the pillow facing her.**

**Images of kissing her the day before flooded his emotions and his mind as he watched Rey sleeping next to him. All he could desire or think about was making love to her, making her _his_.**

**He couldn't fall back to sleep. He listened to Rey's slow and steady breathing. He used his left hand and stroked her cheek and brushed some of her hair out of her face. He wanted to feel her against him, to hold her close, pressing his mouth onto hers, hands roaming over one another until their bodies became _ONE_.**

**Kylo looked away from Rey and rolled onto his back, trying to stop the images from filling his thoughts any longer. What if she did not want what he did? What if she only allowed him to kiss her because she was half out of her head with a concussion?**

**He took a deep breath and gritted his jaw together, staring at the ceiling of the Falcon. He was in love with Rey and ever since she rejected his hand on the Supremacy, all he could think of was winning her heart and getting her to listen to his offer once again.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey again as she slept. What if she regretted kissing him just a few hours ealier? What if she wakes up with him next to her here in this bed and regrets that too? Kylo was never one to entertain 'self doubt'. He was confident, strong and purposeful and never let anything stand in his way of ruling or obtaining what he wanted, however, when it came to Rey, it was a different story. He felt the pain of rejection three months earlier from her and now worried it may happen all over again.**

**Suddenly, Kylo's thoughts were interrupted as Rey took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking directly at him as he lay next to her.**

**Her eyes widened and she sat up, pulling the blanket around her, giving Kylo a half sleepy, half startled stare.**

**Kylo propped himself back up on his right elbow, facing her, and said, "Rey, how do you feel?"**

**Rey suddenly remembered what happened yesterday and that Kylo helped her through her concussion and was now trying to remind herself that the reason he was in bed with her was to keep her warm.**

**She blinked, wiped her forehead and said, "Oh.....um....," she paused, wincing her eyes, "my head still hurts a bit and I'm cold," she paused again, opening her eyes, then continued, "I forgot that you were next to me. It startled me at first."**

**Kylo continued to keep eye contact and responded softly, "You gave me permission to sleep next to you to keep us both warm. The Falcon is cold," he paused, hoping Rey was not going to order him out of the bed, and said, "do you want me to get you a pain reliever from the Med Kit on board?" he asked.**

**Rey yawned, wiping her forehead once more, "Uh....," she said, wincing as she looked out the window at the snow falling and listening to the sound of the wind outside, "sure..."**

**Kylo reached over to Rey, positioning the blanket over her shoulders as she sat up. She noticed that he didn't look away from her as he did this and she held his gaze too.**

**Kylo let his hand stay on Rey's arm after he positioned the blanket on her and she nervously looked at him, wondering what he was going to do next.**

**He moved closer, inching his body next to hers. Rey stayed still and didn't protest, much to Kylo's surprise once more. Her heart throbbed. She suddenly remembered the kiss they had shared the night before and her body became warm with nervous anticipation.**

**Seeing that Rey didn't move away from him, he positioned himself directly in front of her, keeping his arm around her, and leaned in closer to her lips. Rey's breath deepened and she kept her eyes on his as he moved closer.**

**"Rey, I will get you that pain killer for your headache, but first, I need to see your eyes again. I want to make sure your pupils are back to normal size." he said, trying to be subtle with his intentions. Rey could see right through what he was trying to do though!**

**She tried to hide the fact that she knew he was looking for a reason to be close to her. She opened her eyes wider and he looked at them deeply, nodding.**

**"So?" she asked, "are my pupils alright?"**

**Kylo nodded, without saying a word, and then pulled Rey closer with his left arm, bringing his mouth to hers. She sighed into the kiss and he pressed her against his chest more firmly. Kylo's full, warm lips roamed Rey's for several seconds, neither pulling apart. Rey lifted from the kiss for only a second to look at his expression and reaction. She could feel his heart racing in his chest and her own heart raced as well.**

**Rey had never been intimate with a man. The most she had experienced was a kiss with one teenage boy while she was growing up on Jakuu, but nothing more. She could feel the tension and desire between she and Kylo and it was growing. Her only concern was for her own lack of experience. She couldn't deny what they both were desiring at this moment. They could each feel their 'need' through their Force Bond.**

**Kylo moved in again, deepening the kiss and holding her close, pressing her firmly against him at the small of her back. His hips instinctively moved slightly into hers and she gasped, breaking the kiss for a second to look at him. His eyes were heavily lidded, his breath was deepening and though she was inexperienced, Rey could clearly see where this might lead between them. She could smell his hair, his body was firm and warm and large against her and it was becoming evident to her that her own body's desire was evident.**

**Kylo stopped kissing her and remained still, keeping his eyes on hers, hoping this moment would not end. He knew Rey wanted him. He could sense it through their Bond quite clearly. He also didn't want to push her to fast. He hadn't even had the chance to discuss with her why she rejected his hand on the Supremacy. If she was willing to give in to this moment with him, then _he_ was _not_ about to stop it!**

****

**Kylo rolled Rey gently onto her back and pressed his soft mouth to hers once more. His breath was needy and his body weight gently laid on her and then he pulled back for a second and said, "Rey, if you do not want this to go any further, you had better stop me _now_. If you allow me to hold you like this any longer and kiss you, I will not be able to stop soon." he said, hoping she would not stop him. Then he continued, "I want you, Rey. I've loved you since Star Killer base. I want this, but you have to want this with me too." His breaths were pants of need now and Rey lay beneath him, searching his face, his eyes and his soul. She wanted him but was not sure if she was ready.**

**She felt Kylo's hear racing against her chest as he lay above her. He was trying to keep his hips to the side of her so she could not feel his arousal hitting against her. He didn't know if Rey had ever been with a man before. He knew they were ten years apart in age and he was trying to be sensitive about this.**

**Kylo leaned back down to kiss her once he realized Rey did not answer right away. He dove back to her mouth with more force this time and more passion. She moaned into his kiss. He stopped, hovering just above her lips, saying, "Rey, please..., I need an answer..." he said with a desperate plea for her answer.**

****

**Rey was captivated by Kylo's deep brown eyes boring through hers. At this moment, all she could feel was her desire for him. Wasn't he supposed to be the enemy? The enemy of everything she believed in? How could her body be betraying her like this? Yet it was. All she wanted was to forget that Kylo was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, forget that he ruled with the Dark Side of the Force over the galaxy, yet here she was, laying beneath him, her desire just as needy as his own, and yet her answer for him escaped her.**

**Rey finally mustered up the courage to speak.**

**"Kylo...., I.....," she winced her eyes and took a deep breath, realizing her hands were running through his hair already, "I want you..., but... I've never been with anyone like this. We haven't even spoken since Snoke's throne room. Where is this leading?"**

**Kylo closed his eyes hard and took a deep breath through his nose. It was obvious to Rey that Kylo was feeling the difficulty of fighting his sexual and emotional need for her. He pushed himself away from Rey and sat up next to her in the bed. He nodded quietly, running his hand through his hair, taking deep breaths.**

**Rey knew enough about men that to stop arousal at this point was extremely difficult for them. She hoped he was not angry with her, but she had so many unanswered questions. She needed to know where they stood. Was this just a once in a lifetime experience for Kylo or something more? Was he going to use her and be done with her? They had parted ways on Crait in an awkward situation and now they were about to make love?**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and nodded once more, "I will be back," he paused, standing from the bed, taking yet another deep breath, "I will get you that pain reliever and something to drink." He paused for a moment to look back at Rey before he left the room.**

**"Rey," Kylo continued, "I'm not angry with you. I just need a minute to .....," he paused, "gather myself."**

**She gave him a weak smile and nodded quietly and then watched as he left the room.**

**She sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. She knew he was struggling, but she herself needed more time. She was falling in love with him, but knew she was afraid to let her heart completely go to him yet. She had so many unanswered questions about Kylo, his intentions, his policies as Supreme Leader of the galaxy, his use of the Dark Side of the Force and how she would fit into any of this! Her mind was racing.**

**She was lost in thought when about five minutes later, Kylo came walking back into the room with a hot cup of Caf and a pain reliever for her. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and without making direct eye contact, he handed her the hot Caf and pain reliever.**

**Rey slowly extended her hand and took both.**

**"Thank you." she said softly.**

**Kylo nodded, "No problem. I better get busy on the engine today and try to fix the heat. I also need to work on trying to raise communications with the Finalizer and check on my ship outside that is probably buried in feet of snow by now." he said, rambling on, trying to distract himself from his desire for Rey.**

**Rey took the pain reliever and took a few sips of Caf. She started the conversation between them again and said, "Kylo... as we are working together today to fix the engines and get some heat going, can we talk? What I mean is, I need to discuss some thing with you."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and nodded, "Of course. You can talk to me about anything," Kylo paused, "Don't you remember when we touched hands over that fire and I told you that you 'aren't alone'? Well, I meant it."**

**Rey's face flushed warm and she nodded, looking down for a moment, then back up at Kylo.**

**"What do you need to discuss?" he asked.**

**Rey swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "I guess it's not just _one thing_ I need to talk to you about. I have a lot of things I need to share with you and ask you about."**

**Kylo stood from the side of the bed and said, "Come on. Let's head to the cockpit. Keep a blanket wrapped around yourself and as I'm working, you can talk to me." he said, still trying to calm his arousal down a few more notches!**

**Rey nodded and stood from the bed. She didn't feel dizzy anymore and was able to follow Kylo through the hallway to the Falcon's cockpit. She took a seat in the co-pilot's chair and kept the blanket wrapped around her and sipping on her Caf. She looked out the window and could barely see due to the amount of snow that had fallen the night before.**

**"I can't see how deep the snow is," she began, "the window is completely covered."**

**Kylo nodded with a sigh, "I see that. I'll need to use the Force just to find my TIE Whisper out there! It's probably buried by now." he said, trying to lighten the moment.**

**Rey smiled and watched as Kylo took a seat in the pilot's chair and began to work the controls again.**

**"I've known this ship for years. I used to work on it with my father. I'll find the problem soon enough." Kylo said, mumbling out loud to Rey.**

**Rey stood up from her seat and walked past Kylo and began to work some controls herself. Kylo watched her intently.**

****

**"Rey," he started, "what are you trying to do?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey smiled, "Watch....," she paused, "If I hit this..." she said, punching a few buttons, then said, "then get down here, on the floor, beneath some of these panels...," she said pausing again, "you may get somewhere."**

**Within seconds, the falcon's sensor panels started and some of the control panels were working again.**

**Kylo sat in amazement at her ability and huffed a sigh in her direction, "Hmmm...." he said.**

**He bent down to look at what she was doing on the floor beneath some panels and then looked back at the control panel itself and found the controls for onboard heating.**

**"I found the heating controls." Kylo said.**

**Rey stood up, brushed the dust off of her clothes, smiled to herself, crossed her arms in front of her and said, "See? I knew what to do."**

**Kylo smirked at her slightly and said, "Hmmm, pretty good, Rey." and leaned back in his chair, gazing at her.**

**"I can feel the heat kicking in already." Rey said, visibly happier now.**

**Kylo nodded, "It does feel better. Pretty soon I'll have to go outside and check on my ship," he began, "but before we do, you said you wanted to talk...., right?" he asked, his eyes looking right through her as he always did.**

****

**Rey looked back at him nervously as he held her gaze. She suddenly remembered they each told each other they were 'not alone' and she needed to trust that and open up to him.**

**He sat waiting and lifted an eyebrow at her and said, "Want me to start the conversation?"**

**Rey chuckled, then said, "I don't know where to begin."**

**"Let me start then." Kylo answered, then continued, "you rejected my hand on the Supremacy because I'm a Dark Side user of the Force. You most likely ran from me that day because you didn't want to be a part of the First Order, am I correct? You are also probably wondering if I want to make love to you simply out of lust or for my own personal gain, right?"**

**As Kylo uttered ALL of this to Rey, she sat amazed and her jaw opened slightly, going slack. She nodded quietly to him and just said, "Yes, to everything you just said."**

**Kylo looked down for a moment and nodded, "I know," he paused, then looked back up at her and said, "you forget, Rey, that I've been inside your head. I know you. I understand you like no one else ever will. When I offered you my hand, I knew we had a connection in the Force, a Bond that cannot be broken. I wanted more with you than just a _'platonic partnership'_ to rule the galaxy....," he paused, then stood from the chair he was seated in and paced the cockpit, then continued, "I have been in love with you for so long now. I would never use you, Rey."**

**Rey's eyes watered and she wiped a tear from her eyes. She then said, "I ran from you that day out of fear. I have never been intimate with anyone. I also ran because I have only heard evil things about the Dark Side of the Force and the First Order. I _DID want to take your hand,_ but I didn't know if I could agree with the Dark Side or the First Order, so I ran in fear..," she paused, looked down for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry, Kylo."**

**Kylo kept his eyes on her so intensely as she spoke to him.**

**"Finally you are being honest with me. You are finally trusting me and talking to me. Running away that day, like you did, Rey, didn't help matters. We are grown adults who need to discuss our relationship and what we both _know_ is there _between us, not run away._ " He insisted, somewhat forcefully.**

**Rey could sense the pain in his tone of voice. Kylo took another deep breath and said, "What if I told you that if you changed your mind and took my hand, I'd give you equal ruling beside me? You and I would make decisions for the galaxy as equals in the First Order."**

**Rey's eyes shot up quickly to Kylo.**

**"Equally? How do you suppose the Dark Side and the Light Side can rule together? You and I use different sides of the Force. We may love one another, but how do you suppose that would work? There has been constant war because neither side can agree on anything." Rey interjected.**

**Kylo took his seat again and said, "Rey, I found out that you and I are a Dyad in the Force. It's something that has not been seen or known for generations. You and I are two that are one. The Force drew us together to bring balance. I know this sounds difficult to believe right now, but I'll prove it to you. I can show you the teachings I've studied about the Dark Side and the Light and how I came to know this about you and I." he insisted, leaning closer to Rey as she sat listening.**

**"A Dyad in the Force?" she questioned, then continued, "Two that are one? I've heard of this in the Jedi texts I have studied." she said.**

**"Yes, Rey." Kylo began, "We are a Dyad. The Force has revealed this to me. That is why when we first me one another on Star Killer Base, we both felt that instant Bond and connection, even though we didn't understand why we felt it." he answered.**

**Rey's eyes met Kylo's and she didn't know what to say.**

**"Rey," Kylo continued, "I offered you my hand because I knew this, but you ran off that day on the Supremacy so quickly that you never gave me the chance to explain."**

**Rey noticed the pain in Kylo's eyes as he said this last statement to her.**

**Rey's mind was suddenly flooded with memories of Kylo standing in front of her, offering her his hand and begging, 'please'.**

****

**Kylo saw Rey's eyes watering and she wiped a tear away from her face. Kylo could sense through the Force that she was remembering that day with perfect clarity.**

**Rey looked into Kylo's eyes and then slowly lifted her hand, extending it in Kylo's direction.**

**Kylo extended his hand to hers and took his glove off, hoping to touch her skin to skin once again. "Are you saying 'yes' this time?" he asked, his voice hopeful.**

****

**"Yes," Rey said, "I'm saying 'yes'." and as she placed her hand into his, the warmth of his hand filled her entire being. His eyes were soft and steady as he looked down at Rey's hand finally taking his. It was finally 'official' to Kylo now.**

**Kylo held her fingers in his large hand and then leaned in closer to her. He kept his face about an inch from hers and said, "You've competed me, Rey." and he put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, stroked her face and said, "We'll make this work. We will rule together, the Light and the Dark...," he paused, then moved his mouth closer to hers and said, "and I will love you for the rest of my life."**

**Rey sat on Kylo's lap, straddling him and finally mustered up the courage to tell him she loved him too.**

**"I love you, Kylo. I admit it, I love you."**

****

**Their needy breathing picked up between them once more. Kylo stared down at Rey with yearning and _she knew what he wanted to share with her_. This time, she would not say 'no' to giving herself to him completely.**

**Kylo knew Rey had never experienced making love with anyone and he was going to be as gentle a lover as he could be. He picked her up in his arms and as he lifted her and carried her back to the bedroom area, he whispered into her ear, "I will be tender with you, Rey. Please share this with me."**

**Rey buried her face into his neck and nodded silently into his skin, inhaling the scent of his hair too.**

**Kylo put Rey down on the side of the bed and sat next to her, gently cradling her face and kissing her. He began to pepper her neck with kisses, dragging out each sensation for her. Rey closed her eyes into his touch and let out a small whimper of desire as his hand roamed her back and around to her abdomen. He pulled away long enough to look at her clothing and lifted his hand to her clothed breast, asking permission to touch her.**

**Rey nodded 'yes' and he gently stroked her clothed breasts and then returned to kissing her lips, then down her neck and onto her collarbone. Rey's arousal was climbing. Each time he stroked her clothed breasts, all she could think about was how it will feel to have him touch her bare skin and actually have him inside her body soon.**

**Kylo couldn't hold back anything he was thinking and said, "Oh Force, Rey, I need you...." and his eyes were filled with longing.**

****

*****************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo makes love to Rey for the first time.  
> They will also face some challenges that threaten their safety on this ice planet.


	3. Erotic Love and Deep Distress: The Dyad Becomes One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes loves to Rey and they are completely enraptured with one another and so deeply in love! Afterward, Kylo finally makes contact with his flag ship and the Finalizer is on the way! However, Rey and Kylo nearly lose one another to a hostile life form that attacks them after they contact the Finalizer from Kylo's TIE Whisper!
> 
> ******** Warning note: Slight mention of blood and wounds and a couple of graphic love making photos included in this chapter*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******** Warning note: Slight mention of blood and wounds and a couple of graphic love making photos included in this chapter*****

****

**Chapter 3: Erotic Love and Deep Distress: The Dyad Becomes One**

**Kylo's hands stroked Rey's clothed breasts. He wanted to arouse her slowly, drawing out each touch, each minute for her. He wanted to make sure her first time experiencing this was something she would love and not regret. He slowly worked his hands up her body to her hair and released her buns. Her hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Rey closed her eyes as he unraveled her hair. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her neck as his hands worked. His lips were so close to hers and his breath was deep and panting.**

**Kylo hadn't yet removed any clothing and neither had Rey. He had been with other women in times past where they would have already been undressed, but he didn't want to take this too quickly for Rey, knowing she may feel some sense of awkwardness or shyness.**

**Kylo ran his lips over Rey's neck again and used his hands to cup each clothed breast, using his thumbs to stroke her nipples through her clothing. Rey's breath deepened as he did this and he could hear her breath increasing and feel her arousal through their Bond.**

**She opened her eyes and didn't say a word, but just locked eyes with Kylo for a few seconds. Kylo slowly ran his hands down her waist and held them at her hips and then moved his hips forward into hers, gently pushing against her. She could feel his erection now and her eyes widened. She looked down between them for a moment and saw him gently pressing himself against her and then she looked back up at him, directly into his eyes.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, then he looked for her hand. Rey looked at him taking her hand and placing it on his erection and he said, "I need to feel you touching me....., please."**

**Rey's body suddenly went hot as he guided her hand to his arousal. She could feel how large and firm he was just through his uniform. She breathed deeply through her nose and then looked back up at Kylo. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed her touching him with her hand. She gently stroked him back and forth and as she did, he moved against her a bit more.**

**Kylo opened his eyes and suddenly picked Rey up into his arms and she straddled him at his waist as he continued to move his hips into her, while kissing her.**

****

**Kylo's rhythmic pulses against Rey's groin sent impulses through her body in ways she never knew possible. If she could feel this good already, how will it feel when he's actually inside her body?**

**Kylo moved Rey to the bed and laid her down on her back. He began to unzip his tunic and Rey watched with baited breath. She had seen his bare chest once before during one of their Force Connections and was eagerly seeing him again, but this time, in person.**

**He removed his tunic, breathing deeply. Rey noticed he was not in the least bit nervous or shy with her. She, on the other hand, was not even beginning to undress yet. She watched him as he placed his tunic off to the side of the bed, then began to unzip his uniform pants.**

**As he stood before her, Rey noticed all the scars he had accrued from his many battles in the past. One of the scars she herself had given him and it pained her to see him like this, with so many scars. She also couldn't help but notice how _utterly beautiful he was_. **

****

**He walked toward her and she leaned back on her elbows just staring at his form. As Kylo leaned over her, she touched the scars on his shoulders and chest and a sad expression filled her face. Kylo shook his head 'no' to Rey, hoping she would not focus on their turbulent past. She lowered himself over her and gathered her into his arms once again. He ran silky kisses over her lips while reaching for her top clothing to remove it. He tugged a bit and then looked at Rey to see how she would react.**

**She looked down at her wrappings which were already loose due to Kylo stroking her. She nodded and with a deep sigh, she sat up slightly, removing her clothing straps for Kylo. Once she had done this, he reached behind her back and unfastened her breast binding and removed it.**

**Kylo took one look at Rey's bare breasts and sighed, saying, "Rey, you are beautiful. Perfect." and he ran his fingers over her bare breasts and stroked and cupped them as he watched Rey's reaction. He ran his mouth down her neck and then to her collarbone again and then his lips took her right nipple into his mouth and he gently suckled until he managed to get several sighs from Rey.**

**He moved to her other breast, taking her into his warm mouth. The entire time he did this, his arms were wrapped around her, cradling her close to his groin. Kylo looked up at Rey momentarily, giving her the most tender expression, then began to kiss down her abdomen. Rey put her hands along Kylo's arms and ran them up to his shoulders, gently squeezing his muscle and stroking. Kylo kept moving down to her leggings and gently prodded her to help him remove them.**

**Rey almost felt she would freeze right about now. No one had ever seen her completely undressed before and she was afraid she was about to change her mind about all of this! She was not going to stop, but she hoped she could handle what was coming next.**

**Kylo could sense the turmoil in Rey's emotions through their bond and he leaned down over her, whispered into her ear, and said, "You can trust me, Rey. I love you."**

****

**Rey nodded quietly and then let him take the lead again. He moved back down her body with his lips and then slowly removed her leggings. She was bare and now there was no going back. He looked down at her and as he did, he didn't leave her feeling uncomfortable. He immediately finished taking off his uniform pants so she could see him now and not be so focused on herself being open to him. She took one look at him and was overwhelmed with his size. She was not afraid, she was just amazed at how beautiful he was and how confident he seemed in front of her.**

**She didn't ask him out loud, but she wondered if he had already been sexually experienced. He didn't seem shy at all and so she supposed he had been with others before her.**

**"Kylo"....Rey whispered, "You are so beautiful."**

**Kylo gave Rey a small smile and looked at her longingly, studying her body. His eyes roamed her entire frame. She did the same. It was obvious they were both taking the vision of the other in for the first time and it was sheer delight for them both.**

**Kylo lowered his body over Rey and then moved his hand to her clitoris, gently stroking her to get her even more ready for him. When he did this, he kept his face almost tucked into her neck, kissing her there, then moving to her lips again, while his fingers stroked her core. He gently moved one finger into her and saw that she was extremely aroused. He knew she had never had a man inside her, so he wanted to be sure she was ready for him. He moved another finger into her, while using his palm to stroke her clitoris yet some more.**

**Rey arched up into Kylo as he touched her this way. He met her lips with his own for several seconds, then looked down at her, making full eye contact. Neither one of them needed words. What they felt between one another was understood. Rey's eyes closed as Kylo aroused her and she continued to arch into him. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her neck and moved his way back down to her breasts, taking each one into his mouth.**

**Rey was beginning to moan now, feeling a sensation creep up and over her body like nothing she had ever known before. Oh Force, how could he feel this good _already_? **

**Kylo removed his fingers from inside Rey and moved his hand up her thigh, stroking her back and forth there. He looked at Rey, not breaking a gaze with her and said, "Rey, please let me inside you."**

**Rey gasped a little and nodded her head that it was alright and then ran her hands through his hair. He took hold of himself and positioned the head of his length at her entrance, barely inserting himself. He was going to be as slow as could be. Deep within him though, he wanted to push his way into her with such force, but he knew he could not do this to her, especially not during her first time.**

**Rey felt him begin to enter her and she put her hands on either side of his face and kept her eyes locked with his. She couldn't believe this. He was actually entering her now.**

****

**Their lovemaking took off quickly from here. Kylo eased his way slowly into Rey's body and she closed her eyes, her jaw came open with pants of air as he moved within her, inch by inch. She gripped his arms and chest as he continued to move within her more deeply. She gasped into his ear, "I love you, Kylo, gods I love you...."**

**Kylo panted into her left ear as he moved slowly back and forth within her. Surprisingly, she felt very little pain or discomfort. Kylo was sure to move slowly. His breaths came quick as he muttered to her, "Oh Force, I've needed you. I long for you, Rey." His body moving steadily back and forth, but not completely pulling out of her.**

**Rey reached for Kylo's face and pulled his mouth to hers with passion. Kylo began to press his mouth into hers with more force now and gave a deeper and faster thrust this time into her while they kissed. He could tell that the deeper and stronger thrust into her made her jump a little and he quickly slowed down.**

**"Rey...." he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes, "did I hurt you?" his breaths were hot and quick.**

**She shook her head 'no' and pulled him back down to her mouth, then ran her hands over his hips so she could feel him moving his body into hers.**

**"You feel so good, Kylo, oh Force you feel so good. Your body is filling me.... I can't get enough of you." she whispered into his ear.**

**He lifted himself slightly up so he could look down at her and said, "Your body feels the same to me, Rey. Ahhh....," he paused as he relished the pleasure he was feeling, then continued, "I need to push more deeply, I need to push into you.... I need...." and he started to pant quickly. He knew his climax was nearing but he didn't want to climax before Rey did.**

**He rolled onto his back and quickly pulled Rey over top of him. She didn't know what was happening right now, but she followed his lead.**

**"Rey, I'm going back inside you like this. I need you to move over me. You will climax with me if you do." he said.**

**Rey trusted he knew what he was talking about from experience and she watched as Kylo entered her once again from beneath her. He put his hands on her hips and guided her to move back and forth over his groin, grinding not only her clitoris against him, but also hitting the right spots inside.**

****

**"Ahhh, yes," Kylo said, "move, Rey, feel me. move....."**

**Rey touched the side of his face and she continued to grind herself against him, taking in his full length. She leaned over his lips, but kept her eyes just so she could look at him while she moved.**

**"Kylo.... I feel....," she paused, then couldn't say another word.**

**"Feel it with me, Rey....., let go." he panted into her ear, "Let go.... feel it with me." Kylo urged her.**

**Within seconds, they both were climaxing together. The Connection they shared through their Bond almost made the pleasure they mutually felt almost unbearable. It was like their entire existence had been blended and they were one soul now as well as one body. They each jerked and sighed and panted as they experienced their climaxes together.**

**Rey collapsed on top of Kylo's chest and tried to catch her breath. Kylo wrapped his arms around her and held her close, panting and breathing hard as well. Rey listened to Kylo's heart racing in his chest.**

**Kylo lifted Rey's face so he could see her and she just gazed down at him.**

**Kylo touched her face and, with panting breaths, said, "You don't regret this with me, do you?"**

**"Oh No!" Rey blurted out, "I can't _believe_ how beautiful this was. I want to spend the rest of my life with you like this," she paused, then continued, "if I could keep you inside my body like this every day and night cycle, I would."**

**Rey had never felt so complete, so full, so right. It was perfect. Their union was meant to be and she knew this now. Regardless of him using the Dark Side of the Force or being the Supreme Leader of the First Order, she'd figure all of that out with him later. All she cared about right this moment was him, being with him, loving him, never leaving him again.**

**Kylo smiled and gently pulled Rey down to his mouth for a kiss and said, "This is just the beginning."**

**Rey laid her head on his chest and soon they fell asleep for a couple of hours in each other's arms, not caring about anything taking place outside the Falcon. But, sooner, rather than later, there were dangers lurking just outside the ship that they would run into. Kylo would also be checking his TIE Whisper to be sure it was still accessible, even in the deep snow pack.**

****

****************************************************

**About three hours had passed and Rey woke first. She leaned back on her left elbow and watched Kylo sleep next to her. Was this really the harsh, formidable Supreme Leader of the First Order laying next to her? This gentle, soft lover? She knew very well how harsh he could be with his subordinates and that he ruled with an iron fist, but she put those thoughts quickly out of her mind, trying to savor the moment.**

**Rey woke Kylo by whispering his name into his ear, "Kylo, wake up...." she said, slowly. She repeated herself again and finally Kylo woke next to her.**

**He looked over at her and smiled, saying, "Yes, my love?"**

**When Rey heard him call her 'my love' she nearly fell over. A sentiment like that was almost as erotic as the lovemaking they just experienced!**

**"I'm your love?" she said, blushing and running her hand over his chest lightly.**

**He smiled back, "Yes, you are my love."**

**Rey blushed and Kylo noticed it and thought it was pretty amusing and said, "Do you need something?" he asked.**

**"Yes..." Rey began, "We have work to do. We had better get dressed and get out to check on your ship. The snow has not stopped in over a day cycle."**

**"You're right," Kylo began, "I could get lost in this moment. I do need to try to make contact with the Finalizer and see if my TIE Whisper is salvageable." he said.**

**As soon as Rey heard Kylo mention the 'Finalizer', her heart became anxious. Kylo sensed it and said, "Rey, remember what I told you? No one will dare lay a hand on you. You will come back with me to my flag ship and if my officers or generals so much as look at you with disrespect, they could lose their lives for it!"**

**"Kylo," Rey began, "let's not go thinking along the lines of killing your subordinates, okay? It will take them time to adjust to me agreeing to join you."**

**"Rey," Kylo started, "My subordinates will not respond unless I'm harsh with them. I do not show weakness to those under my command. I know you will see a side to me you're not used to seeing, but please bear with me?"**

**Rey nodded quietly and thought it was best to drop the subject for now. She knew he would protect her, but she didn't want him to kill anyone in order to accomplish that!**

**************************************

**Kylo and Rey were finally out of bed and dressed. Kylo had his gloves, boots, cape and mask on on shield him from the wind driven snow outside. Rey grabbed a coat from the extra storage areas in the back of the Falcon and managed to wrap a cowl around her as well and putting on some extra leggings for warmth. She watched as Kylo put on his mask. She always remembered how his voice sounded in that modulator when he spoke to her in times past.**

**Kylo lowered the ramp to the Falcon and Rey followed. The ramp surprisingly lowered with ease considering Kylo had to use his cross saber to open it the other day.**

**They both walked down the ramp and stood out in the wind driven snow, observing their surroundings.**

****

**Kylo looked in the direction of his TIE Whisper, and then started walking in that direction where he had landed it the day before. Rey followed slightly behind him.**

****

**Kylo managed to find his TIE Whisper and open the hatch. He looked over at Rey, who was standing next to him now, but she couldn't make out his expression.**

**"At least your ship is still visible!" Rey said.**

**Kylo shook his head and said, "Yes, I'm somewhat surprised. I need to get into the cockpit and raise the Finalizer. Come up inside with me?" he said.**

**Rey didn't like the sound of his voice through the modulator, but she was used to it by now and nodded and followed him up into his TIE cockpit.**

**She sat scrunched beside him as he worked the controls, trying to raise his flag ship.**

**Once he got his COMM panel working, he removed his helmet and sent a voice message to General Pryde.**

**"General Pryde, this is Supreme Leader Ren, respond."**

**Kylo sent the voice message several times before finally receiving a signal in return from his flag ship. However, the voice responding on the other end was not that of General Pryde.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Hux's voice sounded over the COMM, "I read you, Sir. We have your coordinates on our sensors."**

**"General Hux," Kylo began, "I'm on the world of "Maldo Kreis" and need you to bring the Finalizer into orbit here. My TIE Whisper is operational, but I am ordering you to come for me in my command shuttle. Someone else can pilot my TIE back into our hangar bay." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir," Hux began, "may I ask why you cannot simply bring your TIE Whisper to the hangar bay?"**

**"General Hux!" Kylo said loudly, "I am not alone on this planet. I need a larger craft. Don't question my orders again! Do as you are told." he said harshly.**

**"Yes, Sir. The Finalizer will be in orbit around Maldo Kreis within two hours. Be on the lookout for your command shuttle, Sir. Hux out."**

**Kylo slammed his fist down on the COMM. Rey could see Kylo's aggravation at his general over their communication just now.**

**"Ummm," Rey began, "I take it you don't exactly like this 'General Hux' of yours?" she asked sheepishly.**

**Kylo whipped around to look at her and said, "Rey, that's putting it mildly. That man has been a thorn in my side for years. He knows not to question my orders. He's doing so because he knows why I came to this planet. He knows I came after YOU and he's trying to rub it in."**

**"I see." Rey answered.**

**Kylo decided not to put his mask back on and instead just grabbed it and held it in his hands as he disembarked from his TIE Whisper. Rey followed behind him and he took her hand as she jumped into the snow.**

**He saw that she was shivering as they began to walk, so he wrapped his cape around her and pulled her close as they started their trek back for the Falcon.**

****

**"It's going to be okay, Rey. None of my officers will come near you or harm you. I will not tolerate it. I will get you onto my command shuttle in a couple of hours and get you safely to my flag ship and we'll take it from there." Kylo said, looking into her eyes.**

**He gave her a softened look, then said, "My heart is still so full from what we shared earlier today, Rey." His gaze never left hers as they walked. Rey returned his gaze, never taking her eyes off of him. As they walked though, they were so caught up in looking at and focusing on each other and the afterglow of their lovemaking, that they were totally unaware of the danger that was approaching the Falcon.**

**There were native ice spiders on this planet and they would sometimes come to the surface, looking for prey. As Kylo and Rey walked, they didn't hear a thing in the forest behind the Falcon and were still reveling in their afterglow. They were being stalked. As they neared the Falcon, Kylo sensed something "off and odd" in the Force and turned his head in every direction, looking around their surroundings for anything strange.**

**"What is it?" Rey asked.**

**"Don't you sense that?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey looked around and suddenly she felt the same sense of danger from the Force that Kylo did. She and Kylo turned back to back, covering each other as they looked around.**

**"Let me get this ramp lowered so we can get inside," Kylo began, "I'm not sure what life forms are here."**

**"I ran scans before I landed and noticed that there were life forms. They could be hostile." Rey responded.**

**Kylo began to work on the ramp, but he could not get it to lower! Rey watched as Kylo used his light saber to work at the door hinges which were frozen shut. She kept cover for him as he worked on the ramp. Within seconds, ten foot tall ice spiders, native to the planet, began to emerge from the forest's edge. Rey saw them and yelled loudly for Kylo to hurry.**

**Kylo looked behind him and stopped working on the hinges and turned to face the oncoming threat. He felt no fear, but rage. He immediately advanced toward the creatures that were coming in their direction and told Rey to stay behind and on getting the ramp open. As he neared the life forms, his crackling saber was lit and ready to go. He was going to hold nothing back in taking them on.**

**Rey feverishly worked the door hinges with her own saber, hoping the heat would melt some of the ice that kept the ramp from opening!**

**She looked behind her as Kylo advanced toward the life forms and her heart surged with worry. She wanted to give him back up.**

**It was starting to snow again and she could only make out Kylo's red cross saber lit up a few yards away. Though she wanted to give him back up, she knew she had to work on the door hinges and she kept at it.**

****

**Kylo stood in an attack stance, waiting to engage the hostile life forms on their way toward them. Rey kept looking over her shoulder at him, but still, all she could see through the snow was his lit saber.**

**She finally heard scuffling going on behind her. She knew Kylo was now engaging whatever was coming at them. He struck two life forms down with his cross saber and then used the Force to throw two others into the trees, killing them.**

**"KYLO!!!" Rey called out to him loudly, worrying.**

**No response. She still heart Kylo battling in the wooded area for a few more seconds, then suddenly, things went quiet. She wasn't sure if Kylo was hurt, wounded or if he simply had managed to kill the remaining life forms!**

**She managed to finally melt the ice from off the hinges of the ramp and lowered it. Then she ran as fast as she could, leaving the Falcon behind, and headed in Kylo's direction. She was just as powerful with a saber and with the Force as he was and was going to give him cover if needed.**

****

**Rey came charging through the snow, throwing off her outer cowl and gloves. She didn't care! She had to get to Kylo if he needed her. She finally found him, finally admitted her love for him, they finally became one in every way and now she was not going to lose him!**

**"KYLO!" she yelled. Still, no answer.**

**She sped through the forest line as fast as she could, her saber lit and ready. She noticed Kylo leaned over next to a tree, wounded. His arm was bleeding and he was breathing heavily. He looked up at her and yelled, "Rey! Be careful, there may be more of them! Get to safety, I'm fine." he yelled back.**

**Rey ignored him and kept running toward him. When she reached him, she saw him bleeding and tired.**

****

**She ran up to him and hitched her saber to her side and threw her arms around him, grasping onto him as if she'd lose him at any moment.**

**"Kylo...." she sighed loudly, "I couldn't not come! I had to come. I couldn't let you face this alone." she said, tears streaming down her face.**

**Kylo looked over at her and wiped her face with his gloved hands, making her face dry again and said, "Look around you. I managed to kill them all. There were four of them. One of them managed to break through my uniform on my right arm, but I can get to the Med bay on the Finalizer and it will be taken care of." he said, heaving.**

**"How did you do it? I mean, how did you defeat them?" Rey asked.**

**"I struck two of them with my light saber. The other two I used the Force and threw them into those trees over there. They're dead. No more threat." he said, standing up straight now.**

**Rey put her around around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.**

****

**"I thought I lost you!" she said, shaking a bit. Kylo rubbed her back and then said, "I'm alright, Rey. Let's head back to the Falcon. It's okay," he said stroking her cheek.**

**They made their way back to the Falcon, freezing cold and barely managing to make it back up the ramp and close the door once more.**

**Once inside the Falcon, they walked back to the bedroom area and grabbed several blankets wrapped themselves and sat in the cockpit, waiting to see out the window when Kylo's command shuttle would finally arrive!**

**Kylo took off his outer uniform to let it dry out before he returned to the Finalizer. Rey's clothing was soiled and ripped, but she didn't care. Kylo grabbed her as they walked down the hallway of the Falcon and pulled her into a deep kiss.**

****

**They held onto one another for dear life, not wanting to let go. They finally pulled apart and gathered those blankets, sat in the cockpit and waited to make visual contact with the Command Shuttle when it arrived.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> The Finalizer arrives in orbit around the ice planet and General Hux sends down Kylo's Command Shuttle to pick he and Rey up and return them to the Finalizer!  
> The reception Rey will receive from General Hux will not be good and Kylo will deal with him harshly!


	4. Rey's New Home: The Finalizer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns with Kylo to the Finalizer. General Hux is less than pleased to see Rey joining Kylo and makes it known, but Kylo deals harshly with Hux, putting him in his place quite easily.
> 
> They head to Kylo's quarters after a visit to the Med Bay and begin to enjoy some more intimate time alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****** Warning Note: Mention of blood, stitches and wounds are mentioned briefly in this chapter. Also, a graphic erotic photo is also included in this chapter.*****

****

**Chapter 4: Rey's New Home: The Finalizer**

**Kylo and Rey finally were warming up as they sat waiting for Kylo's command shuttle to arrive. Rey moved to sit in the pilot's chair of the Falcon and Kylo sat behind her. He smiled as he gripped her hands and enjoyed talking with her before they were surrounded by his forces.**

**"Kylo," Rey began, "You should really get dressed in your uniform again. It's dry by now, don't you think?" she said, smiling and looking over her shoulder at him.**

**"Trying to get rid of me already?" Kylo joked.**

**Rey patted his arm and smiled, looking down at the console for a moment, "Yes, I am. Go get dressed. Your generals and officers can't see you out of uniform." she said, teasing him.**

**Kylo reached around Rey, rubbing her waist and kissed her neck and said, "Alright. I hear and obey."**

**He stood up and before he walked out of the cockpit, Rey turned to watch him and he stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her. He rushed back over to her and lifted her out of the pilot's seat and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate and needy kiss.**

****

**After kissing Rey, yet again, he let her go and became very serious for a moment.**

**"Kylo? What's wrong?" she asked.**

**"You came running after me today. You risked your life to come running through the snow to engage hostile life forms all for me today... I can't stop thinking about it." Kylo mused deeply.**

**Rey's heart fell and her expression became saddened, "I love you. Why wouldn't I drop everything to help you? We fought side by side against Snoke's guards together."**

**Kylo nodded softly and continued, "I'm not used to anyone standing up with me or for me. I'm used to doing everything alone."**

**Rey's eyes watered when he said this. She put her hand to his face and stroked his hair and said, "You'll never be alone again. I won't leave you this time. I will be here for you."**

**Kylo reached for her once more and kissed her and nodded. As he walked down the corridor of the Falcon to put his uniform on once again, Rey watched him walk away. She shook her head in disbelief that he had been so isolated, alone and truly felt no one cared enough for his life to help him for a change.**

****

**Her eyes teared up and she fought back the pain of hearing his words. She could only imagine how painful it must have been for him when she left him that day on the Supremacy and how confused he must have been. He was right to chastise her for running away the way she did. Kylo always spoke the truth to her, even when it was hard for her to hear! She should have stayed and talked through their differences and concerns, not run away.**

**Rey walked slowly back to the cockpit and took her seat. She looked out the window to see if she could hear or see Kylo's command shuttle yet. Her sensor alarms sounded and she turned her attention to the control panels.**

**Kylo was still in the back of the Falcon getting dressed, readying himself in full uniform to present himself to his officers and forces once more. Rey activated the internal COMM system to speak to Kylo.**

**Kylo was in the bedroom and walked over to the COMM and said, 'Yes, Rey? Miss me already?" he teased.**

**Rey chuckled, "I sure love you, you know that?" she paused for a moment and she could hear him chuckle over the COMM too. Rey continued, "The Falcon's sensors were just activated. Apparently the Finalizer is in orbit. Your command shuttle ought to be here within minutes."**

**"Alright," Kylo began, "I'm dressed. I'll be right up." and he closed the internal COMM.**

**Rey sat down in the pilot's seat wondering what would become of the Falcon. She needed to talk to Kylo about it when he came back to the cockpit.**

**Kylo came rounding the corner and was fully dressed in uniform now that it was dried out.**

**Once Kylo got to the cockpit he leaned over the control panel and looked over the readouts for himself.**

****

**"The Finalizer is here. My command shuttle is on it's way apparently," Kylo began, "Rey, I need to discuss something with you really quickly, before my forces get here."**

**Rey was giving Kylo her full attention now. Her anxiety level was already rising at the thought of going back with him to the First Order, but she trusted him totally.**

**"I'm listening," Rey said, swallowing hard.**

**Kylo stopped looking at the control panels on the Falcon and turned his attention to Rey and said, "The last day and night cycle we've had together have been precious to me, but I want to warn you ahead of time that when I am ruling the First Order or dealing with my officers, I'm a bit stern. I just don't want you to see that side of me and think that I've change on you or that how I feel about you has changed. I have been ruling the way I have for months now and it needs to run the way it does."**

**Rey nodded, "Ok... I understand that. I know nothing of how you run things. I will simply stay out of the way for now and let you do what you do." she said, then she continued, "I know you love me, Kylo. I won't doubt that."**

**She could hear Kylo sigh through his mask with relief and he touched her arm and said, "Good. Keep your focus on what we have shared this past day or so and let me handle the rest for now."**

**"Kylo? I want to feel your lips on mine once more before your command shuttle comes. Can you take your mask off for a few seconds?" she asked, rubbing his arm.**

****

**"I think I can manage that," Kylo's voice sounded through the modulator. He lifted his mask off for her and pulled her close for one more kiss before they were surrounded by all his forces.**

****

**Within seconds, Kylo's command shuttle could be heard approaching. The Falcon's sensors were lit up as it approached. Kylo pulled back from the kiss and stroked Rey's face with his hand and said, "Remember what I told you. No matter what you see taking place once we return to the Finalizer, remember how much I love you and won't let anything happen to you."**

**Rey nodded and quickly kissed him once more on the mouth and then let him put his mask back on.**

**Kylo's command shuttle arrived and landed not far from the Falcon. Rey put a coat on with a hood and watched as Kylo lowered the ramp to the Falcon. He turned to Rey and said, "Ready? Follow my lead. You'll be fine." He extended his hand to her and was going to walk out of the Falcon in full view of all of his forces, holding Rey's' hand and showing his solidarity with her.**

**Rey took hold of Kylo's hand and walked down the ramp with him as she looked at the command shuttle landing.**

****

**As the command shuttle made it's landing, Kylo turned to Rey and said, "I'll have my officers come back for the Falcon at the same time they come for my TIE Whisper, alright?"  
**

**Rey smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. I don't want to leave the ship abandoned here."**

**Kylo gripped her hand in his own gloved hand and then looked straight ahead as the shuttle landed not far from them. He kept hold of Rey's hand the entire time, wanting his officers to know his union with Rey was visible and would be respected whether they liked it or not.**

**The ramp of the command shuttle lowered and General Hux was walking down the ramp to greet him.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Hux began, "I see you have a guest with you?"**

**Kylo was immediately in NO mood to tolerate Hux's attitude and walked up to him before boarding the command shuttle and said, "My guest is none of your concern. Have my pilots get us back to the Finalizer immediately. I'm wounded and Rey may need medical attention as well," he said, pausing for a moment to brush past Hux, then turned and said, "Make arrangements immediately to have my TIE Whisper brought to the Finalizer's hangar bay, along with the Corellian freighter over there."**

**"Yes, Sir." General Hux answered plainly.**

**Rey noticed General Hux looking her over with disgust _and distrust._ She quickly looked away, trying not to make eye contact with him. She and Kylo boarded the command shuttle and took their seats. The storm troopers on board stood at attention when Kylo boarded and moved quickly to the side to give him room to maneuver through the shuttle. A couple of officers on board looked back and forth at one another in confusion as to why the Jedi scavenger was with their Supreme Leader.**

**Rey tried to ignore the stares from those on board and kept her eyes looking either at Kylo or out the window of the command shuttle. She watched as General Hux walked up the ramp and then closed it, standing off to the side of the pilots. Kylo removed his mask and placed it on the seat next to him. Rey sat quietly watching what was taking place. Kylo stood to walk to the front of the command shuttle to give orders to the pilots on board. She could barely make out what he was saying, but kept her eyes on Kylo instead of anyone else.**

**General Hux's dislike for Rey was already evident. Hux already hated Kylo and was jealous of his Force abilities and power and purposely made himself a thorn in Kylo's side. Rey's eyes met Hux's from across the shuttle and Hux walked over to where Rey was sitting and looked down at her with a smug expression.**

**Rey met his smug gaze with her own smug expression and said, "Can I help you with something?"**

**Kylo heard Rey speaking to someone and immediately looked behind him to see General Hux speaking to Rey. He left the cockpit of the command shuttle and briskly walked over to General Hux and spoke sternly to him.**

**"Move away from her!" Kylo ordered, "You are not to bother her."**

**General Hux bowed his head slightly and stepped to the side, but then said, "Sir, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"**

**Kylo gritted his jaw in distaste for Hux but agreed to step over to listen to what he had to say.**

**Rey watched the two of them step aside and wondered what the conversation would be about.**

**"Supreme Leaader," General Hux started, "we thought you were hunting the scavenger down to bring her to the First Order for imprisonment. You should not let your personal interests distract you from our goal. None of us anticipated you having a romantic tryst with her and bringing her on board the Finalizer as your bed partner."**

****

**Thankfully, Rey could not hear what Hux was whispering to Kylo. What Rey did notice is that Kylo did not say a word to Hux in response, but his face was filled with rage. He lifted his hand, and without saying a word, used the Force to throw General Hux clear across the command shuttle. He landed on a console on the other side of the room and the pilot tried not to pay much attention, but kept his focus on flying the command shuttle.**

**Rey froze in her seat in shock, watching this unfold. She didn't know what General Hux had said to Kylo, but it obviously was not good!**

**Kylo walked back to his seat and sat next to Rey again and looked at her briefly, then back across the room.**

**"What did he do, Kylo?" Rey whispered.**

**He stared straight ahead of himself, not looking directly at her, and said, "he disrespected you verbally while speaking to me. I warned him I would _not tolerate it. He understands that now."_**

**Rey tried very hard not to chuckle with shock as she sat there watching General Hux trying to regain his composure. Hux stood straight, clearing his throat and straightened his uniform, trying to look as if he was not embarrassed by what Kylo had just done to him. He was humiliated.**

**Rey noticed General Hux put his hands behind his back and remain quiet at the back of the shuttle. He briefly made angry eye contact with Kylo, but then quickly looked away.**

**The Rey looked out the window of the shuttle and noticed the Finalizer looming large just outside and coming into view. She swallowed hard and Kylo could sense her tension. He looked at her briefly and gave her a soft glance, taking her hand into his once more. She gave him a weak smile in response.**

**General Hux saw the way they looked at one another and looked away in digust and obvious dislike of the Supreme Leader's choice of lovers.**

****

**This was it. Ordinarily, if it wasn't for Kylo and their love for one another, seeing the Finalizer outside any Resistance vessel would mean certain detention in a cell block for her!**

**She felt Kylo's gloved hand give hers a gentle squeeze and he leaned over and whispered to her, "Rey, keep hold of my hand. I won't let anything happen to you."**

**Rey whispered back, "Just don't kill anyone today? Someone is bound not to like me being here and I don't want to see someone die because of it?" she said, half teasing Kylo.**

**Kylo knew she was half joking with him and gave her a slight smile, saying, "I can't make any promises." he said, giving her a sideways glance.**

**The command shuttle landed in the hangar bay of the Finalizer and the ramp lowered. Each storm trooper disembarked first and lined up at attention as Kylo walked down the ramp with Rey.**

**As he entered the hangar bay, officers met him with a report of the last day cycle's First Order priority business.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Peavey approached him, then said, "welcome back, sir. Would you have a moment for me to brief you of First Order business?"**

**"No," Kylo responded, "Not verbally right now. Have the reports I require placed on a data pad and sent to my quarters this evening. I will look them over then. I need to get to the Med Bay. I was wounded in a confrontation with a hostile life form down on the planet's surface and want it looked at. My guest, Rey, was also injured during her time on the planet. Once we are examined by our physicians, I will look over the reports of the day."**

**General Peavey nodded, "Yes, Sir, of course. I will have the data pads sent up in a couple of hours."**

****

**Kylo continued, "I will have two hot meals sent to my quarters in two hours as well. No delays!" he ordered firmly.**

**General Peavey nodded and then watched as Kylo took Rey by the hand and walked through a line of storm troopers and exited the hangar bay.**

********************************************

**Kylo and Rey walked to the nearest turbo lift and as soon as the doors closed behind them, Kylo pulled Rey close to him and held her in his arms. He put his hand on her face and leaned down to kiss her.**

****

**He pushed the button to stop the turbo lift in between floors and pulled her into an even more passionate kiss. Rey wrapped her arms around him, holding him as if she'd lose him.**

****

**"Rey," Kylo began, "It's alright." he said, knowing all of this was a bit overwhelming for her. Rey looked over at the turbo lift controls and said, "I guess we better get to the Med bay, huh? Your arm was badly hurt and I had a concussion."**

**Kylo hit the controls again and got the turbo lift moving.**

**"As soon as we both get treatment, we will go to my quarters and I am having two hot meals brought up to us and we will be left alone, in private." he said, trying to comfort her.**

**Rey smiled weakly and then Kylo took her hand and led them out of the turbo lift and straight for the Med bay.**

**Upon entering the Med Bay, every doctor and nurse on duty stood at nervous attention when Kylo walked in.**

**"Supreme Leader, what can we do for you?" the head doctor asked.**

**"I was in a battle on the surface of the planet with a hostile species and my arm was injured. This woman with me was also injured, having a possible concussion." he said plainly.**

**"Yes, Sir," the doctor responded quickly and a bit nervously, "please, have a seat on his med table and please remove your tunic and I will have a look at your arm right away."**

**Kylo shook his head 'no' and said, "I will let you examine me once Rey has been examined first." he insisted.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," the doctor began, then looked over at Rey and said, "Miss, please have a seat. The Supreme Leader says you had concussion symptoms?" he asked.**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, I crash landed on the planet below. I hit my head pretty hard." she answered.**

**"I see," the doctor began, then he used some instruments to look at Rey's eyes and run neural scans on her. Kylo stood watching his every move with Rey, his hands firmly clasped in front of him.**

**Rey noticed Kylo stood watching the doctor's attentions to her as if he was protecting her from any mistreatment. The doctor surely knew who Rey was. She was the 'famous' Jedi scavenger and her face was well known to the First Order. The doctor didn't seem to make it apparent that he knew who she was and continued his work examining her.**

**"Miss," the doctor began, "you seem fine. Your neural scans have come back normal. Your pupils look normal as well. If you had a concussion, it's run it's course now. If you have any head pain, I can give you something for it?" he suggested.**

**"No," Rey said, "no thank you. The Supreme Leader gave me a pain reliever earlier from on board the ship I crashed in. It seems to have taken care of the pain, but thank you."**

**The doctor looked over at Kylo for a moment and said, "I see."**

**Kylo noticed the doctor's curiosity over the entire situation and said, "Problem, doctor?"**

**The doctor shook his head nervously, "No... .No, Sir,..." he paused, then said, "please come have a seat, Supreme Leader and let me look at your arm."**

**Kylo nodded and began to unzip his tunic and lay it to the side of the examining table. Rey was still sitting on the table next to him and watched as the doctor winced a bit at seeing how deep the wound was.**

**"Supreme Leader, what exactly happened? Were you directly attacked by a creature or by a weapon?" the doctor asked.**

**"I was directly attacked by the hostile species. It had sharp barbs on it's legs and it took a swipe at me and managed to get through my uniform and give me this wound." Kylo answered.**

**The doctor looked at it again and said, "I need to run a blood test to be sure you don't have an infection, Sir, and then stitch your arm. It's quite a deep wound."**

**"Very well. Do what you must." Kylo answered firmly.**

**The doctor drew some blood from Kylo and then numbed his arm to begin stitching up the deep wound. Rey winced a bit, watching the doctor stitch Kylo's arm. Kylo looked over at Rey briefly, giving her a soft smile, then turned his attention back to the doctor.**

**The doctor finished stitching his arm and then said, "your blood work shows no infection, Sir. Your stitches should hold, even in water, but you may need to come back at least once more this week for me to check on the healing process and remove the stitches." he suggested.**

**Kylo nodded and then stepped down from the exam table.**

**He put his uniform tunic back on and then Rey stepped down from the table she was sitting on.**

**"I will contact you within a couple of days, doctor, as you have requested." Kylo said, then walked with Rey out of the Med Bay.**

**The doctors all looked at one another with confusion and said, "Is the Supreme Leader _with_ this woman now? What I mean is, is this woman his _lover_?" one of the doctors asked.**

**Another doctor looked just as confused and said, "I have _no_ idea. I have learned to simply not ask questions and just obey the Supreme Leader. Leave _me completely_ out of this!" he said, half chuckling to himself as he walked into another room.**

*************************************

**Kylo walked with Rey through the corridors of the Finalizer with Rey and, as usual, all eyes were on Rey. Every officer and storm trooper stood at attention as Kylo walked by though and no one dared ask him anything!**

**He finally arrived at his quarters and put in his command codes to open the door. Rey could hardly wait to enter and be alone with Kylo again behind closed doors.**

**The door opened and Rey walked slowly inside, taking in the sight of a very elaborate and ornate quarters, full of different rooms!**

**Kylo closed the door behind them and said, "Welcome home, Rey. My home is now your home." he said, gently pulling her close to him and holding her close.**

**He picked Rey up in his arms and held her, kissing her gently and said, "You're safe, my love."**

****

**Rey leaned her head into Kylo's neck and closed her eyes for a moment.**

**"I'm tired and so hungry." she murmured into his neck. Kylo chuckled and put her down on the floor again and said, "Let me show you my Fresher. You can use one of my robes and take a hot shower if you want? Then we will have our hot meals sent up."**

**She nodded with a grateful smile, sighed and said, "Yes.... oh that sounds wonderful."**

**Kylo held her hand and walked her to his closet that was filled with his sleeping clothes, robes and all his uniforms! She was amazed at how much he had to wear.**

**He reached in and grabbed a robe for her and handed it to her and walked her to where his Fresher was.**

**She walked inside the Fresher and was amazed at how luxurious it was.**

**"I've never seen anything like this," she paused, looked around and said, "and this is just the Fresher?"**

**Kylo laughed "Yes, just the Fresher," he said, nudging her close to himself again, then stroked her cheek and said, "If you and I weren't so tired, I'd ask you if I could join you in the shower. It can get awfully lonely in there, you know." he said, hinting to her that he wanted her again.**

**Rey chuckled with a blush and tapped his arm playfully and said, "You can join me..... I don't care how tired I am. I won't ever turn down a chance to be in your arms." she said, her face turning more serious.**

**"Rey, I mean it. I was joking," Kylo began, "I want to join you, but I know how tired you are."**

**Rey pulled Kylo closer to her this time and pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him softly and said, "start the shower. Join me."**

****

**"You're sure?" Kylo asked softly.**

**Rey nodded, "It was so beautiful being with you a few hours ago. I want to be with you again."**

**Kylo kissed her gently and then reached for the shower and began to run the warm water. He unzipped his tunic and got out of his uniform completely. Rey began to undress. She still felt a bit shy in front of Kylo, but she wanted a repeat of what she felt and experienced with him just a few hours before. The feel of his body inside hers was something she was hungering for again.**

**Kylo stepped inside the shower and took Rey's hand, helping her under the warm shower water.**

****

**The warm water ran over them and they put their foreheads together, enjoying the water. Rey closed her eyes as Kylo grazed her lips with his full, warm mouth. Kylo wanted to move slowly again, savoring every minute of this with her. He knew that their hot meals would not be up to his quarters for at least another hour or so and they wanted each other right here, right now.**

***********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo and Rey make love for a second time. The following day, Kylo will introduce Rey to the First Order generals and officers and Hux is once again a problem that Kylo will have to deal with quite openly!
> 
> Rey also mentions to Kylo that she needs to contact the Resistance and let them know she is alright. Kylo will open up to Rey in a very deep way about his painful past she knew nothing about! He has experienced deep loneliness, betrayal and pain and as he opens up to her about it, she sees more deeply into the man she is in love with.


	5. Kylo and Rey's Love Deepens: Kylo Deals with Hux Over the Resistance Base's Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey's love is already growing deeper, if that were possible! 
> 
> Kylo has to deal with General Hux over new intelligence received of a possible location for the Resistance base.

****

**Chapter 5: Kylo and Rey's Love Deepens: Kylo Deals with Hux Over the Resistance Base's Location**

**As soon as they stepped into the shower, Kylo put one hand around Rey's waist and the other hand he ran along her waist so lightly, that she jerked a bit, feeling ticklish!**

**She laughed out loud and moved away from him, "Hey, that tickles," she said, smiling at him. Kylo smiled as he watched the water fall over her face as she backed away.**

**"So," he began, "You're ticklish?" he teased. Rey put her hands on his arms and said, "Yes!! Now you know!"**

**Rey suddenly became more serious and put her hand along Kylo's cheek, where his scar was, and said, "It's nice to see you smile."**

**Kylo became more serious as well and said softly, "When you took my hand, it gave me a reason to smile."**

**Rey leaned in and gently kissed him while running her hands along his back. Kylo pushed himself into her and put his right hand at the small of her back, pulling her even closer against him.**

**"Rey," he began, "I want to take this slow again. When I make love to you, I want you to _feel_ how much I love and want you. I don't want to rush or make you feel I'm using you for my own pleasure." he said.**

**Rey was amazed at seeing this side of Kylo. She knew they were so _newly "together_ " that he still felt he had to explain himself to her. It was as if he was afraid she would leave him or change her mind and she could sense his anxiety over it. He wanted to reassure her over and over again. She was used to seeing his demeanor with his officers and subordinates in a much different way, but seeing this side of him was something only _she would know_. She wondered if anyone on board the Finalizer would believe her if she said Kylo had this tender side to him.**

**She slowly lifted herself up on her tip toes and cradled Kylo's face and said, "I know, Kylo. I know. I believe you," she paused, then continued, "you're afraid I'm going to leave you again or change my mind, aren't you?" she asked."**

**Kylo knew their Force bond was so close that she could easily detect his anxiety. He was indeed afraid that she may change her mind. He was so accustomed to being left alone or having people betray his heart, that he somehow felt anxiety that it could happen again.**

**Kylo nodded his head, "I trust that you took my hand when we were on the Falcon because _you are sincere_ , but what if you have a change of heart? I'm not going to change how I rule the First Order or this galaxy or stop using the Dark Side of the Force. Will that affect how you feel about me or make you change your mind about staying with me?" he asked. **

**Rey was in shock at this totally vulnerable side to Kylo. When they touched hands during their Force Bond connection, she could see pain in his life and so much loneliness, but it ran much deeper than she realized.**

**"We will make it work, Kylo, just as you said." Rey answered, then she cupped his face again and said, "No, I'm not leaving or changing my mind. I love you for who you are and accept every part of you. We will work through all of this. I believe the Force has willed us together for a purpose."**

**Kylo completely wrapped his arms around Rey and as he did, she felt his erection against her groin. She closed her eyes with a deep sigh and said, "I need to feel you, Kylo, let me feel you."**

**Kylo pressed his hips into hers and began to kiss her neck, then ran his mouth silkily over her jaw and collarbone, while keeping her pressed against him. Then he lifted her up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist so he could enter her.**

**"Oh, Kylo....." Rey sighed as he lifted her up against him.**

**Kylo braced himself against the back wall of his shower while positioning himself to enter Rey gently.**

****

**Kylo was not sure if Rey was sore from her first time the day before, so he wanted to be gentle as he could. He eased himself up and into her body as slowly as possible. Rey groaned deeply as he slowly entered her, inch by inch. She gripped his shoulders and closed her eyes and said his name again, "Oh my, Kylo...." she whispered with panting breath.**

**Kylo grunted into her neck and buried his face in her shoulder and moved back and forth inside her, not pulling out, but pushing small, slow thrusts into her, savoring each second of each sensation.**

**"You're so warm inside, Rey. You feel so good." he said as he kept moving within her.**

**Kylo pushed a few more gentle thrusts into her and then eased them down to the floor of the shower. It was a huge shower with plenty of room. He stayed inside of her as he lowered them to the floor. The warm water was still running over them and added to their pleasure together.**

****

**Kylo pushed into her while holding her next to him. Rey lifted her thigh over his leg to give him easier access. The steam surrounded them, the warm water was falling and sound of it hitting the shower door and floor was soothing as their bodies moved together.**

**Kylo's lips slowly moved over Rey's, grazing lightly. He pulled away for only a second to make eye contact with Rey and began to thrust into her a bit more firmly. He ground his hips into her and she gasped and her head fell back a little. She moaned and then looked back at him again as he was moving into her more forcefully now.**

**"How do you feel Rey?" Kylo asked with a panting breath. He didn't want to hurt her.**

**"I'm not in pain, if that's what you're worried about.... Force you feel beautiful..." she sighed, grinding her own hips in time with his.**

**The sounds of their moaning and sighs was giving this erotic and deeply loving experience even more pleasure to Rey. The sounds Kylo made were burned into her memory forever. She loved knowing her body was giving him this much pleasure.**

**Rey took hold of his hip and pulled at him, urging him to thrust into her with more pressure. Kylo caught on to what she was doing and pulled her as tightly against him as was physically possible, pushing and thrusting into her with far more pressure than the day before. He watched Rey's face flush and her eyes go heavily lidded as he did this. She reached up to his face, bringing his mouth back to hers.**

**Kylo devoured her moans and her sighs and as he did, he ran one of his hands over her breasts, stroking and gently cupping them. Rey felt like she was going to die from sheer pleasure. She had heard of sex before while she was growing up on Jakuu and even heard horror stories of women being raped or abused and the idea of sex was never on her mind due to what she had seen or heard of it. This experience with Kylo was like nothing she ever anticipated. He was loving with her, tender, slow, attentive and treated her as he would treat himself. She was complete with him and _totally lost to his touch and his love_!**

**"Oh Kylo.....," Rey panted lightly, barely able to breath, "I'm feeling.... like.... "**

**Kylo knew she was about to climax and he ground his hips into her while rubbing her clitoris with his palm. He thrusted into her a few more times, applying pressure to her core and also kissing her neck and within seconds, she was coming undone in his arms. She couldn't contain the loud cry that escaped her lips.**

**"Yes, Kylo! oh Force yes...." she said, shaking in his arms.**

**Kylo made a couple of more thrusts into her and she felt him release within her. She watched his face melt into pure pleasure and his body jerk slightly from the intensity of his climax. His come inside of her was warm and she felt him pulse within her.**

**"Yes, Kylo....you look so beautiful." she said, stroking his face as he came down from his own climax.**

****

*****************************************

**General Pryde was on the bridge. He had night duty today and was making his usual rounds, making sure every officer was performing his or her duty. They were still in orbit around the ice planet and would not leave until Kylo gave the order to leave.**

**General Pryde walked up to General Hux and asked him about whether Kylo's TIE Whisper and the Falcon had been retrieved yet from the planet's surface.**

****

**"General Hux," Pryde began, "Have you any word on the status of the Supreme Leader's ship or the Corellian Freighter being brought on board the Finalizer?"**

**Hux smirked and gave General Pryde a look of disgust and said, "I have made the arrangements. The Corellian Freighter belongs to the Scavenger that Ren brought back with him, and yes, both ships are in our hangar bay." he responded.**

**General Pryde lifted an eyebrow at Hux and said, "Watch yourself, Hux. Everyone on board knows that the Supreme Leader threw you across his command shuttle earlier today. You had better stop challenging him at every turn."**

**General Hux smirked yet again, "I cannot stand that Ren brought that Jedi scavenger on board. He should be interrogating her to find out where the latest Resistance base is! But is he? No! He's most likely sharing his bed with her."**

**General Pryde walked past Hux and looked out the observation window and put his hands behind his back and said, "I choose to not question the Supreme Leader. His personal life is none of my business," he said, pausing to look directly at Hux now, then continued, "and it's none of your business either. As far as the Resistance base goes, leave that to the Supreme Leader."**

**General Pryde did his best to support Kylo and never question him. It earned Kylo's approval of him and Kylo promoted him over Hux to 'Allegiant' General.**

**"That is your weakness, General Pryde," Hux began, "You are so loyal to the Supreme Leader that you never question anything."**

****

**General Pryde whipped around to look at Hux once more and said, " _Your_ weakness is that you continually challenge the Supreme Leader and purposely provoke him. One of these days it could cost you your _life_ , Hux! I _know_ you don't doubt the Supreme Leader's loyalty to the First Order. That's not your complaint. _Your_ problem is that you envy his power and his authority and will stop at nothing to undermine him. It will be the death of you one day." he said, then walked away, back to his duties.**

**Hux chuckled and shook his head in annoyance. He was off duty now and made his way off the bridge and was heading to his quarters for the night. He wanted to find the Resistance base and was going to do whatever it took to get that information, even if it meant extracting it from Rey herself somehow.**

****************************************

**Kylo and Rey had their hot meals and soon afterward, Kylo walked Rey around the rest of his quarters, showing her every room. Rey was impressed with the size of each room.**

**Rey walked with Kylo finally to his bedroom and immediately noticed the huge bed with dark black silk sheets and comforters. He had a huge observation window right behind his bed. Kylo watched her as she walked through his bedroom and ran her hands over the bedding. She looked over at him and said, "I can't believe you live like this. All I had on Jakuu was an old, dusty hammock inside a broken down At At."**

**Kylo's heart sank when he heard her say this, and he said, "Rey, you will never go back there again. This is all yours now. Everything I have an everything I am is yours. You will never go hungry again or sleep in an dirty At At alone."**

**Rey gave him a soft look of acknowledgement and then sat down on the edge of his bed and ran her hands over the plush bedding. It was so soft.**

**"So much cushioning here! I could lose myself in this bed!" she teased.**

**Kylo smiled and sat down next to her. He chuckled at seeing Rey wearing his bathrobe. It was huge on her and she was swimming in it.**

**"Rey, I'm going to get you a sleeping shirt. That robe I gave you can't be comfortable. I am going to order my officers to make sure you have a wardrobe picked out for you," he said standing up again from the bed, "I will order the best tailors to make whatever clothing you want."**

**Rey walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head into his shoulder.**

**"That sounds incredible. Thank you." she said, softly nuzzling herself into his arms.**

****

**Kylo picked her up and carried her to the bed and said, "Let's get some sleep. I have a lot to do in the morning catching up on First Order business and conducting a meeting."**

**Rey yawned and her eyes were heavy. She walked with him over to his bed and laid down and literally lost herself in the feel of his sheets and comforter. Kylo laid down next to her and he whispered into her ear, "I promise you, you will never go hungry again or sleep alone at night on a dusty, barren planet."**

**Rey nuzzled up next to him and said, "I love you. You complete me as much as you say I complete you."**

**Kylo kissed Rey's forehead and then drew her into his arms, but before they each fell asleep, he said, "Rey, when we made love again tonight, you felt so soft, so warm and so good. I can't believe you said 'yes' and are here with me now."**

**Rey lifted up on her elbow slightly and said, "I'm mesmerized by how beautiful sex can be...., with _you_ , I mean.... it was beautiful. On Jakuu, sex was always a dreaded thing and mostly rough or rumors of rape. I never knew it could be this meaningful or beautiful. I don't have the words to describe how good you feel inside me."**

**Kylo gave her a soft look and then pulled her close and whispered one more thing to her before they fell asleep, "I intend on making love to you like that every time. I love you, sweetheart."**

**Rey watched as Kylo finally drifted off to sleep. She noticed he had his light saber right next to his chronometer. She smiled to herself and quickly fell asleep.**

****

******************************************

**The following day, Kylo had gotten up early to attend a meeting with his officers and generals. He wanted updates of First Order troop movements throughout the galaxy, the latest financial records updated and what had taken place while he was gone on the ice planet with Rey. He knew General Hux may question him about Rey again and if she could give them all the location of the latest Resistance base. Kylo knew Hux and already anticipated trouble with him.**

**Rey stirred awake, seeing Kylo was already up and in his uniform. He came and sat beside her on the bed and said, "Rey, I have to head to a meeting this morning. If you are hungry or want anything, you can use my COMM and order it. My personal chef will make it for you and have it sent up right away. I will be back in about an hour."**

**She smiled at him and then stretched a bit, yawning, and said, "Alright. Don't be long. I'll miss you."**

**Kylo gave her a soft look and said, "I'll introduce you soon to my officers. I think I'll take it slowly for now, if that's alright with you."**

**Rey nodded, "It's perfectly fine with me. I don't know how comfortable I'd feel facing your officers yet. I'll get dressed and order some breakfast and see you when you come back."**

**Kylo kissed her softly then Rey watched him put his gloves on and grab his mask and head out the door.**

**************************************

**As Kylo made his way through the corridors of the Finalizer, heading to the meeting hall, he ran into General Pryde and General Hux in the corridors. They were both talking to one another and the conversation looked heated.**

**As soon as General Pryde and General Hux saw Kylo round the corner, they stood up straight, and nervously stopped talking, watching him approach.**

**Kylo stopped directly in front of the two men. General Hux began to speak.**

**"Supreme Leader," Hux began, "General Pryde and I were just discussing the latest possible location of the Resistance base."**

**As soon as Kylo heard Hux say this, he stiffened a bit. He immediately thought of Rey as Hux said this.**

**Hux continued, "General Pryde refused to give the order to pursue the information and leads we had been given by our intelligence officers. I vote for pursuing the information and intelligence leads and wiping the Resistance base out in one swift and heavy attack."**

**Kylo immediately put his finger up to General Hux, pointing directly at him and gave him a warning to stand down.**

****

**"No!" Kylo responded, "Enough! General Pryde knows his orders, _the_ orders I gave him about the Resistance base leads. That is between he and myself. He is following my commands! Drop this now, Hux." Kylo ordered.**

**Hux stood there looking humiliated again and stopped speaking immediately. He was also trying to put Kylo on the 'spot' and see how he would react. He knew he was sleeping with the scavenger and wanted to test his response. Kylo knew this as well.**

**Kylo stopped once more and turned around to the two men and said, "Meet me in the conference room. We have reports to go over and the discussion of the Resistane base is NOT one of the topics on my agenda today. There are more important matters for me to attend to right now." he ordered harshly.**

**Kylo turned and walked briskly away, heading for the meeting hall. He would not tolerate Hux much more.**

****

***************************************

**Everyone was soon assembled in the meeting hall. His top generals were updating him on the daily reports, finances and new ship yards being built. He also wanted reports of troop movements, which General Pryde provided for him.**

**The entire time he was in the meeting hall, he thought of Rey. He knew the subject of the Resistance would eventually come up during a meeting. He was going to try to avoid the topic for now, but one of his generals brought the subject up, not knowing Kylo had already dealt harshly with Hux earlier about the subject.**

**Kylo stood at the head of the table and spoke to the general, telling him _not_ to pursue the topic for today and that they would deal with the Resistance at a later time.**

*******************************

**Kylo left the meeting and started back for his quarters. He wanted to train with his Knights that day and burn off some of his anger after attending the meeting. He was going to ask Rey if she would like to come along with him and meet his Knights.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Hux aligns himself with General Quinn and wants to question Kylo once more about the Resistance and their base and if Rey knows anything. 
> 
> Rey finally contacts the Resistance to let them know she is safe, but the conversation is complicated. 
> 
> Will General Hux try to confront Rey about her relationship with Kylo and what her true reasons are for being with him and If he does, how will Kylo react to Hux? It won't go well.


	6. Confrontations, Rejection and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gives General Hux one final warning to keep away from Rey and to drop the subject of the Resistance. 
> 
> Rey is grieved at heart when she does not receive a good reaction from the Resistance when she tells them she has joined Kylo.
> 
> Kylo is there to comfort her. He understands all about the pain she is feeling.

****

**Chapter 6** **: Confrontations, Rejection and Comfort**

**Kylo walked briskly back into his quarters. His demeanor was clearly frustrated and Rey noticed it right away. He took off his gloves, mask and cape and laid them aside in a chair.**

**Rey had just finished getting dressed for the day and looked at Kylo with keen interest and wondered what had happened during the meeting to make him seem so frustrated.**

**"Kylo, I can tell the meeting did not go well?" she asked.**

**Kylo nodded with a sigh and sat down in a chair in front of a large window and said, "No it didn't. I got most of the business completed that needed done, but General Hux was angry at General Pryde for not giving the order to follow intelligence leads we have about the location of the new Resistance base. I told Hux to stand down and that he was to drop the issue for now," Kylo said, looking directly at Rey. Then he continued, "General Pryde is following my orders to ignore the subject right now. He is loyal to me and never questions my commands. Hux on the other hand, I'm about ready to......" and he didn't finish his sentence. He could see Rey was giving him a cautious look of curiosity!**

**"Kylo" Rey began, "thank you for not discussing the Resistance base. I know that must have been hard for you and very awkward. With me on board here with you, this subject will continue to come up. I'm sorry." Then she continued, "You didn't finish your last thought..," she paused, giving him a lifted eyebrow, "you weren't going to say you were going to kill General Hux, were you?" she asked, walking slowly over to him.**

**Kylo stood up and ran his hand through his hair and said, "Rey, first of all, I am purposely putting off discussing the Resistance for now. I have not even pressured YOU for the location of their base. I'm navigating this situation with my officers for now, but will have to become creative as time goes on, "he paused, pacing for a moment and then ended up looking out of the window again, looking out into the sky as he spoke to Rey.**

****

**He continued, "As far as Hux goes, I can't make any promises, Rey. He is loyal only to himself and his own agendas. He'd love to see my rule come to an end and take over the First Order. He is _devious and I don't trust him_ ," he paused again and took a deep breath, turned to face Rey, then said, "Rey, if Hux so much as speaks to you, hassles you or _questions you_ , I cannot guarantee he will live to see another day."**

**A strong chill ran up and down Rey's spine at hearing Kylo's words. She knew he meant it. She had only been with him on the Finalizer for less than two full day cycles and saw the angry tension between he and Hux. She knew he would not hesitate to kill the man under the right circumstances.**

**Rey walked up to the window and stood next to Kylo. He kept looking out of the window, deep in thought.**

****

**She didn't want to say another word for now. She knew he was already frustrated enough. She just put her hand on his arm and leaned her head against him.**

**Kylo looked down at her and said, "Enough about that," he began, "did you order my chef to bring you something to eat today?"**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, I used the COMM and one of your chefs brought up some food. It was delicious."**

**Kylo nodded, "Good." then he turned to face Rey and said, "I'm going to train with my Knights today. Would you like to simply come with me and meet them?"**

**"Your Knights? You mean, the 'Knights of Ren' I've heard so much about?" she asked.**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow and he said, "You've heard about them?" he asked.**

**"Yes, I think they have a pretty heavy reputation around the galaxy, if you know what I mean?" she said sheepishly.**

**"They are warriors, Rey. I trained most of them. Before I became Supreme Leader, I was their Master and we went on many missions together," he paused for a moment, then said, "Yes, I know of the way people see my Knights, but they are good men, loyal and ready to follow my lead. I'd like you to meet them." he suggested, hoping Rey would agree.**

**Rey nodded gently, "I'll come with you to meet them."**

**Kylo smiled at her and said, "Rey, ruling without you was so empty," he said, pausing in deep thought for a few seconds, then continued, "I can't tell you how much you complete me by being here. You took my hand and I can't stop thinking about it. My life is not so empty or lonely because of you. You can rule an entire galaxy and yet be entirely _alone._..." **

**Rey just stood still as Kylo put his hand to the side of her face and looked at her with such tenderness.**

****

**Rey sighed, "Kylo..."**

**His eyes were looking into hers with his usual deep gaze and he didn't break it. She could feel through their Bond that he didn't want to be alone. He had spent much of his life alone and she knew this.**

**Rey reached up and touched his hand as he had it on the side of her face, and said, "you give my life meaning too."**

**Rey continued, "Kylo, I noticed that ever since you came after me on that ice planet, you haven't asked me once where the Resistance base is."**

**Kylo kept looking at her deeply and said, "I wanted to focus on you. I wanted you to know I was sincere about my desire for you to join me. I didn't want to give you a reason to question my motives. If I had asked you that, you may have questioned my love for you or my real reason for asking you to take my hand." he said.**

**Rey looked down for a moment, clearly impressed by his answer and said, "I know your officers and generals KNOW I am aware of the Resistance base. They will continue to put pressure on you about it as long as I am here." she said sadly.**

**"Rey," Kylo continued, "I don't care _what_ they think! If I order every last one of them to stop pursuing the Resistance for years to come, they _will_ obey my orders or there would be consequences to pay for disobedience," he paused, then said, "I know I could ask you the location of the base, but I won't. I don't want any dealings with them anyway. All I want is you. I can keep my generals and officers occupied with so many other agendas the First Order has right now. For YOUR sake and my love for YOU, I will distract them from pursuing this subject."**

**"Kylo, your officers will know you are distracting them from the Resistance. My being here with you will cause you trouble." she responded.**

**Kylo pulled Rey close and said, "Rey, I have the final say in this galaxy. If I tell them to drop the pursuit of the Resistance, they will either obey my orders or face the consequences of disobedience." he said firmly.**

**Rey leaned into Kylo and put her head against his chest. She had something to say to him, but wanted to put it as "balanced" as she could.**

****

**"Kylo, I have something say to you, but I don't know how you will take it if I do." she said.**

**Kylo held her close and said, "Rey, I told you that you can share anything with me. Go ahead."**

**Rey took a deep breath, "I'm not here to tell you how to rule or how to govern the First Order and I'm completely new to being here with you in all of this, but please don't murder your subordinates over me or over the Resistance base." she looked up at him, then continued, "we have to find a balanced way to deal with this. You asked me to join you, to help you rule and bring balance to every decision. Let me help you do that. There may be ways to appease your officers and generals about all of this."**

**Kylo looked down at her and nodded quietly, showing he was listening to her carefully, but said, "I did ask you to bring balance with me and I will take your advice seriously." But that was his only answer to her. Rey knew he was undecided about her statement to him. She also knew Kylo well enough to know how he dealt with those that disobeyed his orders. Though she shared a tender and intimate love life with him, and he was always gentle with HER, she also wasn't ignorant of the fact that he ruled with an iron fist and had an aggressive way with others.**

**Rey gave Kylo a smile and said, "Good, I'm glad you at least listened to my advice. Let's let it go for now. I'd like to meet your Knights!" she said, trying to change the subject.**

***************************************

**Rey walked beside Kylo and his Knights as they made their way to the training room.**

****

**Once they arrived at the training room, Kylo introduced Rey to each of his Knights. Rey was pleasantly surprised at how respectful to her they were. She found them easy enough to talk to as well and sat on a chair, watching them all spar and train together. She wanted to join in eventually, one day, but for now, she wanted to take things slowly. She had just arrived on board the Finalizer and didn't want to insert herself too quickly into things.**

**She was especially interested in the fact that even thought Kylo's Knights were Dark Side users of the Force, they were very nice, normal men. She had always heard such terrible things about the Dark Side of the Force, but after falling in love with Kylo and now meeting his Knights, she wasn't so sure that the rumors were all true.**

**Her view of the Force was only one-sided so far. She had only known the Light Side and trained in the Light Side of the Force, but being around Kylo's Knights and knowing the loving intimacy and Bond she and Kylo now had, she was beginning to doubt whether she had been given the full story on the Force. Her curiosity began to peak more and she was beginning to want to look more into the Dark Side and learn it as well as what she knew about the Light. Was that why the Force brought she and Kylo together in the first place? Perhaps.....**

******************************

**After a long day, Rey and Kylo made their way back to his quarters and Kylo could sense that Rey was intrigued by her interaction with his Knights.**

**"Kylo," Rey began, "I want to say something you probably never thought you'd hear me say, but after meeting your Knights and after all that YOU and I have shared, I'm beginning to think that claims of using the Dark Side of the Force being evil is exaggerated."**

**Kylo was a bit shocked to hear her say this and said, "I'm impressed, Rey," he paused, and walked up to her and said, "I myself was trained in BOTH sides of the Force and now have an opinion on both sides. If you would like me to teach you more about using the Dark Side, I can do this. That way you will have a balanced view of the Force as I do. What I mean is this: knowing only ONE side of the Force is not all there is. The Force is BOTH sides. I think it's good you want to learn more about using the Dark Side." he said enthusiastically.**

**"Don't get me wrong," Rey began, "I'm not saying I'm going to give up using the Light Side of the Force or ever leave it, but I am curious about the Dark Side. I've only been shown or taught one side of the Force," she said, pacing a moment, then continued, "Your Knights were cordial to me and very natural and just plain nice to me. They weren't seething evil demons to me today!" she said, joking with Kylo.**

**Kylo huffed small chuckle, "No, those of us who use the Dark Side are not all out to cause evil or chaos, Rey. Simply put, using the Dark Side means channeling your passion, emotion and your energy to give you more power. A Jedi's teachings will tell you to deny our passions and emotions and energy and...." he stopped for a moment and then shook his head.**

**"What is it Kylo? Go on..., please finish your thought." Rey said.**

**Kylo walked over to Rey and said, "Rey, if I had remained with my uncle Luke under his strict training as a Jedi, I would never have been able to fall in love or have this life with you. Since Jedi are told to deny passion, to deny intimate attachments, I would never have had this with you." he said, looking down at her very deeply.**

****

**Oh Force.....! The way he looked at her, THAT way....**

**He had a way of bringing her to nothing just with his gaze at her. She lifted a curious eyebrow and said, "Really? No love? No intimacy or attachments?"**

**"No." Kylo said plainly, "neutral feelings, no deep attachments or devoted, intimate love allowed. My grandfather, Vader, fell in love. It was for love that he left the Light Side of the Force. The Jedi forbid him to fall in love. The entire time I trained under my uncle Luke, I knew the teachings were not entirely for me. I always felt more at home using the Dark Side of the Force, Rey."**

**Rey shook her head again and said, "I should have known this. I've only been trained in the Light Side of the Force. Why didn't I know this?"**

**Kylo took a deep breath and said, "Probably because deep within you, you knew you channeled both sides of the Force, as I do, Rey. I use mostly the Dark Side, but I have been trained in the Light. You may have suppressed those Light side teachings that didn't appeal to you just as I did because you use both sides. You use the Light the most, but you also have some of the Dark Side in you as I do. I think that's why the Force brought us together, Rey, to bring balance to the Force and to this galaxy."**

**Rey drifted off in thought at hearing his words. She had never considered that before about herself. Kylo was like a mirror to her soul. He was able to reflect her own self back to her more clearly than anyone could. Did what he said really contain truth for her? Could she have denied or suppressed those Light Side teachings, unaware she was doing so?**

**"Kylo, your uncle Luke, I have something to tell you about him." she said.**

**Kylo looked at her curiously, "yes?"**

**"When I found out that he tried to murder you in your sleep, I confronted him over it. I went after him with my light saber and attacked him. I MADE him admit to me what he had tried to do to you, Kylo." she admitted.**

**Kylo was shocked. Both of his eyes widened and he said, "You did?"**

**Rey nodded with a melancholy look on her face, "Yes. When you tried to tell me about it during one of our Force Bond connections, I didn't believe you at first. Then when we touched hands, I saw it! The Force gave me a vision of what he tried to do to you!"**

**Rey nudged herself into Kylo's chest and stayed there, holding him close.**

**"I can't believe he did that to you." she said.**

**Kylo sat down in a chair by the window and brought Rey to sit with him and said, "Luke was not exactly a shining example for me of the Light Side of the Force."**

****

**Rey felt heavy hearted for Kylo. She thought she knew him when she took his hand on the Falcon the other day, but just this past couple of days had revealed so much more to her and she was falling even more deeply in love with him with each passing hour, if that were even possible!**

************************************

**The following day, Kylo had a meeting again with his top officers and generals about First Order business. General Hux was waiting to question Kylo once more about the pursuing the Resistance. Hux had been speaking to General Quinn about it as well and convinced him that the subject needed to be brought back up to Kylo.**

**General Quinn had agreed to join Hux in pursuing the matter during the meeting.**

**While Kylo was in his meeting, Rey stayed in his quarters and used an encrypted message line of communication on the COMM to contact the Resistance to let them know she was alright and safe. They had not heard from her for two days now. However, there were several members of the Resistance that were not going to be very happy with her news of joining Kylo. She was about to face the judgement of quite a few of them.**

**Meanwhile, back in the conference hall, Kylo was giving orders about the new ship yards and where he wanted those new destroyers positioned in each sector of the galaxy. He managed to get through most of the meeting without the Resistance being brought up, but just at the last moments of the meeting, General Quinn spoke up to Kylo about it.**

**"Supreme Leader," Quinn began, "there is a matter I wish to discuss with you that myself and fellow officers feel is being neglected. May I speak openly, Sir?" he asked.**

**"Go ahead, General Quinn." Kylo responded.**

**"Sir, I feel we are neglecting to pursue intelligence reports we have on the whereabouts of the Resistance base. They are still getting some backing from the old Republic, which adds to their power a bit more than previously believed, they could be a larger threat to the First Order than we ever thought. Should we follow up with those leads, Sir, and go after them?"**

**Kylo stood in front of the table, rising up out of his seat and pointed directly at General Hux, ignoring Quinn's statement at first, and said, "General Hux, you are directly invovlved in this, aren't you? General Quinn would not have brought this up today if you had not been speaking to him. General Pryde knew not to even mention it to me right now, so how would General Quinn know about this? He is not directly involved with our intelligence officers like you and General Pryde are!!" Kylo put both his hands on the table in front of him and waited for an answer.**

**General Hux swallowed deeply and said, "It is true, Sir, that I mentioned the subject to General Quinn. He and I had a casual conversation on the bridge the other day about the subject of the Resistance and I divulged my concerns to him, yes."**

**Kylo looked over directly at General Quinn and said, "General Quinn, I have given strict orders to drop this issue for now. General Hux knows this. The First Order has far too many other demands to focus on right now. Intelligence within the Order has not said that the Resistance is such a great threat yet. There is not much left to the Resistance after my attack on Crait. They are in retreat. I'm sick of hearing of this and am ordering the issue to be dropped immediately!!! Do you all understand?" Kylo said loudly, looking at everyone around the table.**

**Everyone answered, "Yes, Sir," but General Quinn continued the conversation.**

**"Supreme Leader, some of your advisors would disagree. The Resistance is gaining strength and we feel they should be dealt with."**

**Kylo's anger rose vehemently and he had enough of dealing with his orders being questioned and his decisions being challenged. In a flash of anger, he lifted General Quinn from out of his seat, and using the Force, threw the man to the ceiling, keeping a Force choke hold on him.**

****

**General Hux and every other officer in the room was struck with fear at the sight of this. No one dared to question Kylo about this again. Kylo kept the Force choke hold on Quinn for a few seconds, then released him to the floor with a loud thud.**

**General Quinn fell, grasping at his throat in desperation, but said nothing.**

**"This meeting is over," Kylo commanded, then said, "I expect a report to be ready for me tomorrow regarding our troop deployments and new destroyer deployments and where our finances stand. If anyone wishes to bring up the subject of distracting our resources and time with the Resistance during our next meeting, you will do so at your own peril..... Dismissed!" he commanded loudly.**

**The conference hall emptied out and everyone left the room knowing Kylo had had enough of the subject. No one would dare bring the Resistance up at the next meeting.**

**General Hux was leaving the conference hall and Kylo walked out to intercept him and warned him to stand down from the subject and to stay away from Rey.**

****

**General Hux put his hands nervously behind him and stood waiting for what Kylo may say.**

**"General Hux, I'm only going to say this once more. You are to drop the subject of using our resources to pursue the Resistance. Our resources are needed elsewhere right now with training new storm troopers, having new destroyers built and keeping order in every sector of this galaxy! You will let this subject go NOW. Also, if I so much as see you near Rey or speaking to her, I will personally challenge you to face me in ways you would have no way to live through. Do I make myself clear to you?"**

**General Hux swallowed deeply and said, "Yes, Supreme Leader." but said nothing else.**

**Kylo pointed directly at Hux once more and threatened him and said, "I meant what I said about Rey. You go near her, even to speak to her, and I promise you I will show no mercy to you." and then he turned around and left a very nervous General Hux standing there alone in the corridor.**

************************************

**When Kylo returned to his quarters, he found Rey sitting in a chair by the window. She looked up at him and her face was very wet with tears. He immediately removed his mask and walked quickly over to her in deep concern.**

**"Rey? What is wrong? What happened? Did someone on board this ship disturb you or try to harm you in some way? What is it?" he asked.**

**Rey wiped her face dry and said, "No one on board this ship tried to harm me. I just got finished speaking to the Resistance. I told them I was safe, but when I told them that I was with you and that I came back with you to live with you on the Finalizer, they were so disappointed in me. I received some very harsh words or criticism and it is painful for me." she said, tears falling once more.**

**Kylo pulled Rey into his arms and held her close.**

**"Rey, I am so sorry."**

****

**Kylo felt her pain. He knew all she need right now was for him to hold her close and just listen.**

**He sat down in the chair by the window they loved to look out of and pulled her next to him and just held her there with him and said, "Rey, I know you're in pain from their rejection and disappointment. I'm sorry. I do know what that feels like," he paused, and wiped her face dry with his gloved hand, then said, "You and I both need to forget our past and start new with everything. You and I are each other's future now. Let the past die, kill it if you have to." he said, reminding her of what he had said way back in one of their Force Bond conversations.**

**She looked up at him with a weak smile nodded. He continued, "The First Order does not yet understand why I have you with me and they question me and now your own people in the Resistance don't understand either, but the Force brought us to this point. It doesn't matter whether anyone else understands the will of the Force for us both right now. We understand it, and we have each other." he said, gripping her closer to him.**

**He then whispered into Rey's ear and said, "Besides, you will eventually be ruling with me in every way, Empress of this galaxy."**

****

**Rey looked up at Kylo and said, "Empress?"**

**"Yes," Kylo said, "Empress. That means I want to make you my wife."**

**Rey's face suddenly lit up and she couldn't believe her ears.**

**"You're asking me to marry you?" she asked surprised.**

**"Yes....." he said softly.**

**Rey put her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him and said, "I want to marry you. I want to love you for the rest of my life..."**

****

**(((( Let's rule the galaxy together, side by side, forever ))))**

*********************************

**After sitting by the window for about an hour together, Kylo lifted Rey in his arms and carried her to his bedroom and laid her down. He wasted no time in bringing his lips to hers. With no words, Rey knew they both wanted to make love to one another. Their need for each other was more than they could bear at times.**

****

**(((( I LOVE YOU ))))**

**Kylo stood up and removed his tunic and then told Rey how much he loved her and moved back toward her. She removed her clothing eagerly, with no hesitation, her body and soul was literally crying out for him.**

**He wasted no time in putting everything he had into making love to her that night.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> General Hux crosses the line with Kylo and goes to confront Rey and question her, despite Kylo's warning. Kylo will show no mercy and what happens next is not what Hux saw coming. Will Hux survive Kylo's challenge after disobeying Kylo's orders to stay away from questioning Rey?
> 
> Spoiler alert for future chapters: Sometime in future chapters, Kylo and Rey will go on a mission together, but something again goes wrong, and they may find themselves stranded once more in a very isolated situation! Stay tuned for why and how this all comes about.


	7. General Hux Pays Rey a Visit:  Hux Will Face Kylo's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux Pays Rey a Visit: Hux Will Face Kylo's Wrath.

****

**Chapter 7:General Hux Pays Rey a Visit: Hux Will Face Kylo's Wrath**

**It was only their third time making love, yet Rey felt like it was the first time Kylo had ever touched her. His hands glided over her entire body with such soft precision, every inch of her body was roamed by his large hands. She parted her lips as she looked up at him, hungry for him. Knowing Rey desired him so much urged Kylo on even more.**

**He would do _anything_ to keep Rey safe. His _only_ reason for NOT pursuing the Resistance and wiping them out was _because of his love for Rey. She was the only thing standing in his way of hunting them down and finishing it all._ He made sure he did not even ask Rey where their base was. He wanted her to know he only cared about her, about their love and did _not_ ask her to join him so he could find a way to the Resistance.**

**He knew his officers were suspicious of this, but after his dealings with them during their last meeting, he knew he would not be questioned again about it anytime soon.**

**He pressed his body against Rey, cradling the back of her neck in his hand and grazed his lips over hers. He then put his face in her neck as he slid his body slowly into her body. Rey arched her back up into him with a groan, crying his name.**

**He filled her senses in every way. There were no words to describe the absolute pleasure and one-ness they both experienced. If someone had told her just two years ago that she and Kylo would be lovers, and not only lovers, but love each other enough to die for one another, she would _never have believed it!_**

**She thought she knew everything she needed to know about Kylo, back when they were enemies, and how wrong she was. She knew that now.**

**Kylo moved within her, kissing her gently as he did. He drank in Rey's expressions and the sounds she made as he pressed his body into her with slow thrusts.**

**Rey opened her eyes and put her hands to the sides of his face and the way she looked up at him told him everything he needed to know. Their Bond made lovemaking all the more intimate and understood between them.**

**"I can't get enough of you...." Rey managed to say with a soft whimper and sigh. Kylo closed his eyes and breathed through his nose deeply as he pressed more quickly into her, increasing the pace of his movements within her.**

**"Y E S...... oh god's yes..., Kylo.." Rey whispered out, with her jaw going slack, "I want you to fill me with yourself. I love you..."**

****

**Rey watched Kylo's expressions. His every sigh and moan as he moved inside of her. He just as lost in her as she was in him.**

**He looked back up at her and moved his body directly over her, making sure to rub her clitoris and pelvic area in such a way that is sent her over the edge. Rey was amazed at the way he could make her feel. She wrapped her arms around his back tightly as he rubbed against her and her breaths became quick as he brought her to climax. He climaxed with her and let himself go.**

**The two of them finally collapsed into each other's arms. Every breath that escaped Kylo's lungs as he lay next to her, made her pulse quicken, yet again.**

*************************************

**The next day, Kylo had his usual schedule to maintain. Data pads of the day's meetings were presented to him in the morning and he read over them while Rey sat not far off, sipping on a cup of Caf.**

**He wanted updates on everything from troop movements, training of new storm troopers and when his new destroyers would be deployed to the sectors he knew needed more control and order.**

**Rey watched him from across the room and she smiled as she did. She kept her eyes on him and her expression was one of warmth and pride. Kylo looked up from the data pad he was reading and noticed her watching him closely.**

**He smiled at her and shook his head, almost as if he was shy to see her watching him so intently!**

**"Sorry," Rey began, "I could look at you all day." she said, rather blushing.**

**Kylo put the data pad down on the table in front of him and looked up at her and said, "I feel the same about you, Rey. There are times I'm looking at you when you don't even notice I'm looking at you."**

**They were both so caught up in the newness of their love. They had only been together for a couple of days and it felt like a honeymoon with one another. The afterglow of their third coupling was just as intimate a feeling as when they were first together on the Falcon.**

**"You are such an incredible lover..., Kylo." Rey whispered from across the room.**

**Kylo smiled slightly and looked back at his data pad, but said nothing.**

**"Kylo.." Rey said, "Don't tell me you're shy?" Rey teased.**

**Kylo shook his head and said, "Rey....," he began, "I'm not shy, it's just that you have nothing to compare your experiences to. I'm not that extraordinary." he said.**

**Rey got up from her chair and walked over to him and put her arms around him from behind and said, "I may have nothing to compare you to, but I'm glad for that. I don't ever intend on being with anyone else. I only want you."**

**She leaned around and kissed his cheek and then walked off to get another cup of Caf. Kylo smiled and watched her as she did.**

**He picked up his data pad again and finished reading over the information he would need to conduct the meeting for that day.**

**Rey knew that Kylo had been with other women in his past. She wasn't going to bring it up to him directly. She knew he had _ten years_ on her with experience, but it somehow didn't matter to her. _She_ was the one who had him now. _She_ was the one who was marrying him and would have his heart, _no one else ever would_.**

**Once Kylo finished reading his data pad, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the Fresher.**

**"I'm getting my shower, Rey, then getting in my uniform. I have to be in the meeting hall in an hour," he began, "just average, everyday concerns that need to be finalized."**

**Rey nodded, "Okay, I see that you've made arrangements for a tailor to come visit me. I will go over my new wardrobe with your tailors while you are gone." she answered.**

**"How are you feeling from yesterday? The Resistance seemed to hurt you quite a bit. Are you alright?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey dipped her head for a moment, then said, "It hurts, yes. I've given the last two years of my life standing alongside them, fighting with them and training with them. But, I also understand that it takes time for people to adjust to change like this. Even the First Order is giving _you_ hassle because _I'm_ with you now. Perhaps, in time, my friends in the Resistance will understand." she said, trying to feel hopeful.**

**Kylo gave her a melancholy look and said, "Rey, if it's any comfort to you, I understand what rejection is. I understand it deeply. I'm here if you ever need to talk." Kylo responded.**

**Kylo smiled at her and then walked into the Fresher, starting the shower.**

**Within minutes, he walked out, drying off and got into his uniform. Kylo spoke to Rey, saying, "I'm going to begin including you in these meetings I am going to each week, Rey. I just wanted to give it a few days for you to settle in and for me to deal with my officers and generals about you being here before I take that next step. But, I will make sure you are involved in everything, alright?"**

**Rey nodded, "Alright..., I'm glad you want me involved."**

**Kylo cupped Rey's face before leaving for his meeting and said, "I will slowly integrate you into the First Order and how we run things. You will be involved in every decision." and he kissed her and then left the room, heading for the conference hall once more.**

************************************

**Rey was left in Kylo's quarters and she began to get dressed for the day, preparing herself for the First Order officers and tailors that Kylo had scheduled to meet with her. She needed clothing and she was looking forward to the day ahead and what she may be able to choose or have made for herself. Her mind drifted back to her life on Jakuu. She had virtually nothing but the one set of clothes on her back, barely enough food or water for each day's portions that Unkar Plutt gave her, and yet here she was, living in luxury with Kylo. She shook her head in disbelief as she headed for the Fresher.**

*************************************

**Kylo stood at the head of the conference hall table, once again, being briefed over the information he had asked for the day before. Each officer and general was fully prepared with answers about troop movements, deployments of their new destroyers and the financial updates. No one dared bring up the Resistance to Kylo.**

**General Hux did not attend the meeting that day. General Quinn had purposely avoided the meeting due to the incident he faced with Kylo the day before. Kylo didn't care. His top, and most trusted general was there, General Pryde, along with several other highly valued officers.**

**General Hux stood on the bridge, deep in thought about his next move. He knew Kylo's threat was a real one, yet he felt if he could flush the scavenger out, make her talk, expose to the First Order that Kylo was letting his personal feelings for the scavenger interfere with the First Order, then he would take that chance. He wanted Kylo removed and he was risking his life to do this, and he knew it.**

****

**If he could make his fellow officers see what he felt and how he saw things, he could perhaps garner enough support to overthrow Kylo and his place as Supreme Leader. What Hux did not know is that he was about to cross a line with Kylo that could take his life. Kylo had loyal officers and troopers that would follow him as Supreme Leader for more than Hux realized. As Hux stood on the bridge, contemplating, he knew that Kylo was in a meeting for the next couple of hours. He took the advantage of going to Kylo's quarters to confront Rey! He knew Rey would be alone and he wanted to back her into a corner and finally get some answers.**

****

**************************************

**Rey wasn't expecting the First Order officers or tailors to arrive for another couple of hours. She knew Kylo was going to be going over First Order business for quite some time yet. She walked out of the Fresher and as she dried off, she roamed around Kylo's quarters and eventually wound back up in the bedroom. She looked down at the bed and ran her hands over the sheets, thinking about the way they make love to each other. A warm smile of thought and reflection came over her as she remembered every detail of their lovemaking since they were first together on the Falcon that cold day.**

**She pulled out her old white clothing, the only outfit she owned right now, and put it on. Kylo had the First Order wash and press it for her, so at least it was clean! She could hardly wait to choose new clothing today.**

**Rey was finally dressed, her hair was up in her usual three buns and she sat by the window she and Kylo enjoyed and ate the breakfast she had ordered Kylo's chefs to bring up to her.**

**Within minutes, the chime to Kylo's door sounded. Kylo had not yet warned Rey to be sure she knew who was outside his door before she opened it. Kylo had a camera pointed at his door at all times, for security, that he could access at anytime, but it hadn't occurred to him to inform Rey of this yet. Rey thought it was the tailors and officers that were coming to help her pick her new wardrobe.**

**She walked over eagerly to answer the door and as the door slid open, General Hux stood outside the doorway. His facial expression was plain and he held his hands behind his back.**

**Rey was shocked he was there and she said, "General, Hux? Ummm, the Supreme Leader is not here. He's in a meeting. Is there something you need from him?" Rey asked.**

**General Hux held back his disgust for Rey and kept his facial expression formal and said, "I know the Supreme Leader is in a meeting. I came to speak to you. May I come in?"**

**Rey knew General Hux did not care for her being here with Kylo, but she didn't think he would pose a direct threat to her with Kylo on board, so she motioned with her hand for General Hux to come into Kylo's quarters.**

**The door slid shut and Hux kept his hands behind his back and turned to face Rey. Rey just stood there, waiting for what he had to say.**

**"I'm here to speak with you about the Supreme Leader and some First Order business and agendas," Hux began, "I know he's greatly fond of you and apparently you two are very close?" he asked, trying to keep his composure and not visibly show Rey his distaste of her.**

**Rey nodded, but gave him a curious lift of her eyebrow, and said, "My relationship with the Supreme Leader is none of your concern, General. What does my relationship with him have to do with First Order business? That is _why_ you're here today, right?" she asked.**

**Hux took a deep breath and said, "I have heard, through other officers on board, that the Supreme Leader will eventually give you equal decision-making in the First Order, is that correct?" Hux asked.**

**Rey nodded, "That's correct, why?"**

**Hux nodded and looked down for a moment, and then back up at Rey, and said, "With all respect, miss Rey, you have _no_ idea what you are involved in. There are generals in this Order that are still moving up the ranks and learning about how the First Order's policies are run and have spent _years_ of their lives building up this regime. Do you even begin to comprehend the powerful machine you _presume_ to get involved with? Can _you_ make equal decisions, along with experienced generals and officers? Can you stand in the Supreme Leader's place and _rule this galaxy_ if something should happen to him?"**

**Rey felt her body go weak at Hux's questions to her. Some of what he said made perfect sense to her. She didn't know much of anything regarding the First Order or it's inner workings and all that it would entail to rule if somehow Kylo weren't there! She suddenly felt very small and anxiety crept over her.**

**"General Hux, I don't presume to know much right now, no. But, the Supreme Leader has chosen to work with me to bring a new form of government to the galaxy. He is going to make sure I am trained and join in meetings and.....," Rey paused, knowing she sounded like she was rambling, then she continued, "I don't know if you know anything about the Force, General Hux, but Kylo and I will use the Force to bring balance to a new government. I don't know if you understand what I mean?"**

**Hux smirked with a small laugh, then said, "The Force? That ancient religion of sorcery that the Supreme Leader believes in? I've heard of the Force, yes, but I don't put much credence or faith in it to rule an entire galaxy, no!" he said, giving her a demeaning look.**

**Hux continued, "It takes much more than a 'Force' to rule this galaxy or run the First Order. It takes strength, cunning, planning, power, will and knowledge, none of which this "Force" you speak of is necessary for. Brute force into every star system is what is needed to bring order."**

**Rey paced the floor, listening to him, then said, "General, you are wrong. The Force is very real. It binds the entire universe together. There is a Dark Side of the Force and a Light Side of the Force. The Supreme Leader uses the Dark Side of this Force and I use the Light Side. Together, the Force has called us to blend our Force abilities and use our combined efforts to bring balance between Light and Dark. The galaxy has been at war for generations! The Sith rise to power, then fall to the Jedi. Then the Jedi rise to power and fall again. The Empire rose to power then fell the New Republic! Do you see the cycle of all of this over and over again?!" Rey was becoming heated as she spoke to General Hux, then continued, "There needs to be balance! No more war between Sith and Jedi or between the Dark and Light. The Supreme Leader and I plan on working together to bring both the Light and Dark to rule this galaxy," Rey paused then walked directly up to Hux and stared at him directly, suddenly she didn't feel so afraid and said, "I don't expect you to understand what I'm saying. If you don't believe in the Force then everything I just said to you will make little sense." and she walked away from him and stood several feet away, waiting for his response.**

**General Hux ignored her last statement and cut straight to the reason he came here to see her and said, "Miss Rey, you are a scavenger. You have no history of military ability or knowledge of ruling anything. You presume to rule beside the Supreme Leader? It's laughable. He is letting his desire for you cloud his judgement! I do not like Kylo Ren and I have never wanted him in power, I admit it, but I certainly would never follow YOU into battle or decision making over Ren if suddenly YOU were at the helm of the First Order without him!"**

**Hux paced again and then said, "Also, I want to know the location of the Resistance base! I came to find this out as well. The Supreme Leader has avoided the subject in every meeting we've had since you've been here! You know the location and I need you to be honest with me. Where is the new Resistance base located?"**

**Rey could hardly believe her ears and said, "You honestly think you can come here and intimidate me into revealing that to you? You're deluding yourself, General."**

**Hux smirked and said, "The Resistance is gaining power and we have intelligence that it is gaining some support form the Former Republic. If this is true and they become more powerful, they will eventually pose a real threat to the First Order. You tell me you are loyal to the Supreme Leader and to learning the ways of the First Order? Well, then, prove it! Tell me the location of the Resistance base and prove your loyalty to the First Order!" he commanded harshly.**

**Rey swallowed hard, but tried to hide her anxiety from Hux and said, "I will not reveal their location. The Supreme Leader and I want to let the past go. We intend on letting the Resistance alone and forging on with our new government. The Resistance does not pose a great threat to the First Order. They are not nearly strong enough for that." Rey answered.**

**Hux pointed at Rey and said, " _Yet! they are not strong enough yet..."_**

**Rey took a deep breath, then said, "You need to leave now. I have an appointment today and several other officers will be here soon. And," Rey paused, "if for some reason the Supreme Leader finds you here after his meeting, I can assure you from conversations I've had with him about you, he will not spare your life. I'm actually trying to save your life by asking you to leave! He will not hesitate to kill you." Rey warned.**

**Hux huffed a smirk and then put his hands behind his back and said, "I will leave for now, but we are not finished with this conversation. I know I've given you a lot to think about. Some of what I have said to you makes sense and I can tell by the expression on your face you know it. We are not done yet." and with that, he turned and left Rey alone once more in Kylo's quarters.**

**Rey sat down in the chair again and took a deep breath, looking out the window. She was feeling somewhat overwhelmed. She heard another chime at Kylo's door and knew that it was most likely the tailors coming to let her choose some new clothing. She stood up once more, ran her hand over her forehead, trying to compose herself, and answered the door. .**

**Much to her relief, two women First Order offices were there. They held data pads in their hands and asked to come in and let her look over some new First Order clothing she would need. Rey smiled and welcomed them inside and shut the door.**

**********************************

**Kylo had just finished up his meeting in the conference hall. He was walking the corridors and heading back to his quarters when Officer Mitaka rounded the corner at the same time and stopped Kylo to speak to him.**

**"Supreme Leader," Mitaka began, "May I speak with you, Sir?" Mitaka was usually terrified of Kylo and for him to stop him in the corridor took all the courage he could muster up.**

****

**Kylo stopped walking and turned to look at Mitaka and said, "What is it?"**

**Mitaka swallowed hard, took a deep breath and said, "I noticed, Sir, that General Hux went to your quarters a while ago. I happened to be heading to another part of the ship and happened to see him walk into your quarters, presumably to speak to the Jedi you have with you?"**

**Mitaka was shaking in his boots as he spoke with Kylo, but thought it was necessary to bring it up to him. Mitaka did not know why Rey was on board the Finalizer or joining Kylo, but he didn't dislike Rey and was concerned.**

**Kylo was wearing his mask and Mitaka could not see his expression, but could sense the rage and fury building up within him.**

**"You have done well, Mitaka. Thank you. I will deal with this. Carry on." Kylo ordered and then turned away from Mitaka and briskly walked toward the bridge of the Finalizer. He was going to hunt General Hux down.**

***********************************

**Kylo went to a COMM on a side panel in the corridor he was walking down and ordered that several storm troopers meet him at his location, along with his Knights.**

**Within a few minutes, many storm troopers came to Kylo's location. He had them follow him and they all headed toward the bridge.**

**Kylo walked along with his Knights and the storm troopers quickly. Everyone that saw them walking through the corridors knew Kylo was on a missin of some kind and stepped out of his way quickly as he strode by.**

****

*************************************

**As far as Kylo was concerned, General Hux had just signed his death warrant.**

**Kylo had plans about how he was going to go about this. He was going to take General Hux to the surface of a barren planet and challenge him openly in combat. He was going to give this pathetic man a chance to actually defend himself against him. Kylo could easily Force choke him and kill him on the spot, but that was too easy. He wanted to see Hux squirm and actually face him in battle. The challenge was about to begin.**

**Hux being any where near Rey behind his back was enough to send him into depths of wrath that were dangerous for everyone around him at the moment.**

**Kylo arrived on the bridge with his Knights following, along with the storm troopers he requested and when Hux saw him walk onto the bridge, his breath caught in his throat. He swallowed hard and everything in his being went frozen.**

**"You!" Kylo pointed directly at Hux, "You are coming with me." Then Kylo looked at the troopers and said, "Take General Hux into custody. I want him placed on my Command Shuttle at once in cuffs. Bring along an extra light saber for him. Hux will need one!"**

**Hux's eyes went wide and he couldn't believe it. Was Kylo challenging him a saber confrontation? The storm troopers took Hux immediately into cuffs and into their custody and the Knights escorted General Hux to the hangar bay and placed him onto Kylo's command shuttle as they were ordered.**

**Hux sat on the bench in cuffs, breathing heavily, knowing he would never survive a light saber battle against Kylo. His heart beat in his chest and he was almost frantic.**

***********************************************

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes General Hux to the surface of a barren planet, arms him with a light saber and challenges him to a battle to the death.


	8. Kylo versus Hux!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo challenges General Hux to a light saber battle, fully intending to end his life! What will be the outcome?

****

**Chapter 8: Kylo -vs- Hux!**

**Kylo boarded his TIE Whisper and went to the surface of a planet nearby that was pretty much a waste land. His Knights followed him in their own TIE fighters to the surface and waited off to the side.**

**Kylo also ordered the First Order Military to the surface as well, along with a few Imperial Walkers. He knew he did _NOT_ need them there, but it was Kylo's chance to make a 'show' of General Hux in front of the very military he commanded! Hux would have an audience, and Kylo made sure of it. **

**Everyone on board the Imperial Walkers that served under Hux's command were waiting with baited breath as they looked out the windows and saw Kylo disembark his TIE Whisper, walking across the desert, waiting for his command shuttle to bring General Hux down to the surface.**

**Rey still was not aware of what was taking place. She was still in Kylo's quarters, working with the two women First Order officers over her new wardrobe. She eventually would find out _soon_ what Kylo was doing and what was about to take place between he and Hux!**

********************************

****

**Kylo's command shuttle landed not far from where Kylo had landed his TIE Whisper.**

**General Hux was in cuffs and had storm troopers guarding him. The _very_ troops Hux commanded were now holding _him_ prisoner at Kylo's command!**

**The command shuttle ramp was lowered and General Hux was escorted out of the shuttle by two storm troopers. The Knights of Ren walked over to where Hux was standing and Vicrul spoke to the storm troopers guarding Hux, and said, "The Supreme Leader wants General Hux's cuffs removed. I've brought a light saber with me for him to use in combat against the Supreme Leader."**

****

**The Storm troopers obeyed Vicrul and unlocked Hux's cuffs. Hux rubbed his hands when they removed the cuffs and looked around at all the troopers guarding him. He felt complete humiliation.**

**Vicrul handed General Hux a light saber and said, "Your weapon." and extended the light saber to General Hux. General Hux hesitantly took the light saber from Vicrul's hand and said, "I have not been trained using one of these! This is hardly a fair fight!"**

**Vicrul laughed and said, "That is not my problem, now is it? You chose this for yourself. The Supreme Leader gave you ample warnings."**

****

**A look of complete and total worry came over Hux's face. He took hold of the light saber that Vicrul gave him, trying to hold his head high and said, "He will most certainly use the Force to defeat me! It won't be an even fight!"**

**Vicrul stopped, turned around to look at Hux once more and said, "He won't use the Force. It's just you and him, using the sabers in combat." and then turned around to leave Hux as he looked down at this light saber he was just handed.**

**General Hux was walked out to the middle of a dusty area of ground. He looked at the Imperial Walkers and the military that were there, watching everything that would take place. He then saw Kylo walking up to the location. His heart beat faster and he pretty much felt his death was imminent. He did not know the first thing about using a light saber, even if Kylo did not use the Force against him.**

****

**Kylo walked across the dusty landscape and stood a few yards away from General Hux. General Hux looked down at the light saber, then back up at Kylo standing not far from him.**

**Kylo was the first to speak.**

**"General Hux, you chose not to listen to my commands or my warnings. I could kill you easily right where you stand, _without laying hand on you_ , and choke the life out of you with the Force, but I won't. I'm giving you the chance to face me, man to man, in combat."**

**General Hux yelled back, "It's not a fair fight and you _know_ it, Ren! I have not been trained with a light saber!!"**

**General Hux looked nervously at the Imperial Walkers behind Kylo. He knew every officer that was under his daily command was watching this take place. He felt anger, but at the same time, feared for his life.**

**Kylo _ignored Hux's statement_ about his not being able to use a light saber and took a defensive stance against General Hux.**

****

**Kylo removed his cape and stood there, staring through Hux. General Hux fumbled with the light saber Vicrul had given him, desperately trying to find the way to turn the kriffing thing on! He had _no idea_ how to do that. He kept looking up at Kylo feverishly, and then back down at the saber in his hand. He _finally_ managed to ignite the saber and just stood there, looking clueless!**

**Kylo spoke again to General Hux, "You have commanded _others_ in battle, Hux. Let's see if you are able to be in a battle _yourself_..." he said, taunting him.**

****

**General Hux watched as Kylo took a fighting stance against him and lit his cross saber. Hux's heart rate climbed and he froze in place. He was almost rather hoping Kylo would end his life swiftly and have it over with quickly rather than drag this out. He didn't want to suffer the humiliation any longer.**

**Hux looked down at his lit saber and held it out in front of him, not sure what to do! Kylo advanced toward him, holding his cross saber at his side and circled Hux a few times, giving him a demeaning look.**

**"You visited Rey, didn't you?" Kylo said, circling Hux and taunting him with his saber.**

**Hux nodded, "Yes! I had to get answers! That scavenger has _no_ knowledge of the First Order, much less how to rule!" **

**Hux's defiance was strong, to the end! Kylo immediately became enraged with General Hux's response and defiant attitude, even at this point, and advanced toward him.**

****

**Kylo walked toward Hux and held his light saber outstretched in front of him and said, "It's just us now....defend yourself and show the First Order that the _great General Hux_ knows how to fight in battle." **

**Kylo was not only the Supreme Leader, but he also went into battle _with_ his forces. He never sat on a throne like Snoke had done, and not been personally involved with his own forces in combat. He knew most military leaders, like Hux, had _others_ doing their bidding _FOR_ them, but could not actually do battle _themselves_.**

**Hux swallowed hard. Kylo was waiting for Hux to make the first move against him. General Hux stared at Kylo for several seconds and then began to walk slowly toward him, not sure about what fighting stance to take or where to begin!**

**Hux swung at Kylo and Kylo easily side stepped his first attempt at swinging at him. After easily side stepping Hux's pathetic attempt to strike at him, he swung around and twirled his light saber and glared at Hux, giving a show of force with his stance.**

****

**General Hux was breathing hard by now and had no idea what to do. He was used to commanding others in battle and had a head full of combat strategies that he utilized constantly, but actually putting them into practice _himself was another matter entirely_!**

**Hux hated Kylo and even more so at this moment. Out of sheer anger and hatred, he charged after Kylo and held his saber straight in front of him, looking to lunge at Kylo's chest.**

**Kylo easily blocked Hux's blow, parrying it and send Hux faltering back a few steps and almost hitting the ground. Kylo advanced quickly and gave Hux no time to recover his faltering steps and quickly struck him on the arm with his saber.**

**General Hux let out a loud yell of pain and grit his teeth. Kylo came after him again and this time, aimed for his legs. He swung hard and as he did, Hux did manage to block Kylo's swipe at his legs. Kylo anticipated this move on Hux's part _purposely_ and as Hux was focused on looking down and blocking Kylo's attack on his legs, he lost sight of Kylo quickly aiming higher for Hux's exposed chest, arms and face.**

**Kylo swung at Hux's other arm and ran a deep wound into him. By now, both of Hux's arms were almost useless to him. Kylo knew that by disabling Hux's ability to use his arms, he could not use his saber. Hux had no idea how to protect his stance or to anticipate a 'next move' in a saber battle.**

**Kylo stood watching Hux flounder in pain, both of his arms badly wounded. Kylo began to walk circles around Hux again as Hux stood there, wincing in pain, barely able to hold the saber in his hand any longer. Hux heaved heavily and watched as Kylo circled him like a Hawk stalking it's prey!**

**"What now, Ren? Just do it! Get it over with!" Hux yelled loudly.**

**"You disobeyed my orders to stay away from Rey! You have tried to end _MY_ life at least once, in Snoke's throne room! Ahh, you don't think _I know about that?_ I do! You circumvent my orders at every chance you get. You have been near Rey for the last time and taken your last breath!" he said with wrath and anger pouring out of him. He charged quickly against General Hux. General Hux managed to have enough strength to raise his saber and try to block Kylo's incoming swipe, but it was to no avail. Kylo's saber clashed with Hux's with such force, that Hux fell to the ground, his saber falling out of his hand. **

**Hux lay on the ground beneath Kylo, heaving for air. Kylo stood over top of him and held his saber pointed down at Hux, just glaring at Hux.**

****

**Just as Kylo was about to give the final blow and end General Hux's life, He saw Rey standing off to the right side of him a few yards away! Rey had found out through ship-wide gossip that Kylo had gone to the surface to do battle with General Hux! She took a TIE fighter and had made her way down to the surface and hoped to stop Kylo before he could kill General Hux.**

**Kylo kept his saber extended to General Hux, without wavering, but managed to give Rey a look as she stood there in the distance watching!**

****

**Kylo kept his eyes on Rey and Rey tried to communicate with him through their Force Bond, directly into his thoughts. She didn't want to appear to oppose him in front of the First Order, but she needed a way to respectfully get him not to kill Hux. She wanted another way.**

**Kylo stood up straight, looked at Rey directly, but kept his saber lit. Hux lay on the ground, still not moving due to fear and pain in both arms. Hux looked over and saw Rey standing off in the distance in the sand and saw the non-verbal communication going on between Kylo and Rey. He was looking back and forth between them.**

**Rey sent Kylo a message directly into his mind, saying, _***** Kylo... don't kill him. Let's find another way to deal with him*****_**

**Kylo heard Rey's thoughts through the Force and just stood there for a few seconds, looking at her. She kept her eyes directly on his and knew he had received her message through their Bond.**

**Kylo looked back down at General Hux, laying on the ground, injured and breathing heavily. Everything in him wanted to kill Hux right then and there and if Rey had not shown up when she did, Kylo _would have_ already run his saber through Hux's chest, killing him.**

**Kylo gritted his jaw and looked back up at Rey who was still standing there, not wanting to directly interfere. She did not want to undermine Kylo in front of his officers in anyway, but hoped he would consider another disciplinary alternative. She sent him another quick message through their Bond:**

_*******Kylo, you said you would allow me to give you advice and contribute to your decisions. There's other ways we can deal with Hux******** _

**No one else that saw Rey standing there looking at Kylo knew that they were communicating through the Force silently.**

****

**Kylo kept his eyes on Rey for a few more seconds. Everything in him told him to kill Hux right then and there, but he loved Rey and had told her that he would let her rule with him equally in making decisions, and that had to include decisions about discipline with officers within the First Order too!**

****

**Kylo turned off his light saber, hitching it to his belt and stood looking at Rey. He gave her a nod as she stood several yards away in the dusty wind driven sand and then looked over at Vicrul who was watching from the side.**

**He lifted his arm and motioned for Vicrul to come over. Vicrul came walking over and said, "Yes, Master Kylo...what is it?"**

**Kylo looked over at Rey once more, then took a deep breath and said, "Take General Hux into custody and put him into a detention cell block on board the Finalizer. I will decide what to do with him after that."**

**Vicrul was confused and said, "Master Kylo, I thought....."**

**Kylo nodded to Vicrul, knowing Vicrul was confused about his decision and said, "I told Rey that I would give her equal power, along with me, in decision making. She sent me a message through the Force that she wants to deal with Hux in a different way. I have to be true to my words. I told her she would have equal say. I have to at least discuss this with her. If it were up to me, General Hux would be DEAD by now! Cuff him and put him in a detention cell block, strip him of his uniform, his rank and his weapon and I'll deal with him later." Kylo orderd.**

**Vicrul replied, "Yes, Master Kylo. If you wish." and then grabbed General Hux by the arm roughly, standing him to his feet once more.**

**General Hux looked over at Rey.**

****

**He couldn't believe she had come to try to intervene on his behalf to save his life. He didn't know what to think about this. He had hated her and felt nothing but disgust and distaste for her. Why would she intervene on his behalf?**

**Vicrul took General Hux by the arm and shoved him, pushing him on his back, to start walking toward the command shuttle. "Move!" Vicrul said loudly. As Hux walked with Vicrul, he turned to look at Rey with a look of astonishment. Rey stared at Hux as he walked past her with Vicrul.**

**Kylo watched as Vicrul marched Hux directly into his command shuttle. Rey came walking over to Kylo and stood next to him, giving him a relieved look.**

**Kylo just stared at her for a moment, not sure what to say. She knew he relented from killing Hux because she requested it. If she had not shown up, Hux would not have survived.**

**"Kylo," Rey began, "I didn't want to verbally interfere with your decision in _front_ of your forces. I wanted to send you a quiet message through the Force to ask you to consider an alternative." she said, hoping Kylo would not be angry with her, then she continued, "No one but _you and I know_ that I spoke to you through the Force."**

**Rey respected Kylo and did not want openly oppose him.**

**Kylo gave Rey a look of resigned acceptance and said, "If you had not shown up when you did, Rey, Hux would have gotten what he deserved." he said plainly.**

**Rey dropped her head for a moment and said, "I know that. If you had decided to kill him, I would _not have stopped you._ I took a chance coming down here, I _know_ that. I wanted to believe that you meant what you said when you told me that you would involve me in _every decision_ from now on." **

**Kylo sighed and looked away from Rey for a moment, deep in thought, then said, "Yes, I did," he paused, then said, "You and I will discuss Hux's fate together once we get back to the Finalizer."**

**Rey continued, "Kylo, I know Hux deserves punishment and discipline for disobeying you. I'm not in disagreement with that, but let's work this out together, okay?"**

**Then Rey and Kylo both turned and watched as Kylo's command shuttle took off and headed out of the atmosphere with General Hux on board.**

****

**No one down on the surface of the planet knew that Rey had directly intervened. For all who witnessed this scene, they probably thought Kylo was showing restraint for Hux at the last second.**

**Once Kylo's command shuttle had left and was out of sight, Kylo motioned for the storm troopers to come to his side. Once they were there, he gave orders for the military to pull out completely and for everyone to return to the Finalizer.**

**Kylo looked back down at Rey and said, "I'll meet you back on board the Finalizer." He gave her a look of calm patience and didn't seem to be angry with her at all, but it was _obvious_ to Rey that Kylo was _not used to sharing decision making with anyone yet._ He gave in to her wishes though, _just as he promised_. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, stroked her arm once, reassuring her he was not angry, then began to walk slowly back to his TIE Whisper. **

****

**Rey started for the TIE fighter ship she had flown down to the surface and boarded it and started the engines. She watched as Kylo lifted his TIE up into the air. She hoped she had not made him feel she had interfered with his decision over the situation, but she wanted to see if he _truly_ meant what he had told her when he promised her that she would have _equal say_ in the First Order alongside him, and that included military discipline.**

************************************

**Hux was escorted by Kylo's Knights and several storm troopers to a detention cell block on board the Finalizer. General Hux was stripped of his uniform and rank and thrown into a cell block.**

****

**********************

**Rey flew the TIE fighter she had taken back into the Finalizer's hangar bay and Kylo had already arrived. He had disembarked his ship and was waiting for Rey.**

**As Rey disembarked the TIE, Kylo walked over to her and extended his hand to her. He knew she probably felt he was angry with her and he wanted to reassure her that he was _not_ angry with her.**

**Rey took hold of his hand and the two of them walked out of the hangar bay together. They were going to discuss the fate of Hux as a joint decision when they arrived back at Kylo's quarters.**

**As they walked back to Kylo's quarters, Kylo was a bit quiet. Rey noticed it and stopped him, touching his arm to get him to look at her.**

****

**"Kylo, you're angry, aren't you?" she asked, hoping he was not.**

**Kylo stopped, turned to look at Rey and said, "No Rey, I'm not angry. I was prepared to go down there and end Hux," he paused, took a deep breath, then said, "I need to get used to allowing you to make decisions with me. I'll adjust." he said, then took her hand again and they continued walking in silence until they reached the privacy of Kylo's quarters.**

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Rey and Kylo equally discuss Hux's fate together. Kylo is trying to adapt to letting Rey rule beside him, just as he promised!
> 
> Kylo and Rey set off on a mission together for the FIRST time, but.... something goes terribly wrong while they are away from the Finalizer.


	9. Kylo and Rey are Learning to Compromise. Unexpected News Comes from the Core Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey are learning to compromise with one another and learning to blend together as one when it comes to bringing Dark and Light together to make decisions, but it will take time.
> 
> Kylo receives some very unsettling news about the Core Regions and the Resistance is involved! He and Rey set out on a mission together to confront the Core Region's troubles and Rey may have dealings with the Resistance in ways she'd rather not, but she will stand with Kylo.

****

**Chapter 9: Kylo and Rey are Learning to Compromise. Unexpected News Comes from the Core Worlds**

**Once Kylo and Rey were back in his quarters, finally alone again, Kylo kept hold of Rey's hand and pulled her closer to himself. He lifted her chin up to him and as he did, she wore a concerned look on her face.**

**Rey's eyes looked troubled and Kylo said, "Rey, talk to me."**

**Rey gave him a troubled look and said, "I interfered down there, didn't I?" she asked.**

**Kylo hesitated to answer for a moment, then said, "Rey, I'll admit, I would have killed Hux if you did not come down there, yes. When I saw you standing there, sending me a message through the Force, I remembered the word I gave you when I said you would have equal influence over my decisions, so I backed down _due to that promise,_ but I'm not angry with you. I will still deal with Hux harshly. He is not getting off easy for what he has done."**

**"So, you would have killed him if I hadn't intervened?" Rey asked hesitantly.**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, Rey, I would have."**

**Rey nodded, "I am not even sure WHY I intervened on his behalf. He showed up here earlier and literally interrogated me about the Resistance base location and then proceeded to tell me how inadequate I am to rule with you," she paused, looked down and said, "I think he's right. I have no experience with any of this. I am sorry for interfering in your decision today. For some reason, I felt compassion for Hux and felt there may be another way to deal with him, but I didn't want it to appear I was contradicting your decisions in front of the First Order."**

**Kylo pulled Rey closer against his chest and ran his hand along her back and said, "Rey, you didn't appear to contradict me in front of the First Order. Only you and I knew we were speaking to each other privately through the Force. No one knew anything other than what they saw take place. In their minds, they probably thought you showed up to see what would happen and then when I didn't kill Hux, they assumed I was showing mercy, that's all. You didn't undermine me in front of them."**

**Kylo continued, "As far as you ruling with me, it will take time. You just joined me. Don't let Hux make you feel you can't do this with me. That isn't his decision to make, it's ours," Kylo said, lifting Rey's chin up to look at him again, "You will learn the culture here and how we do things. I'm not going to lie to you, I don't do things the way you are used to doing them with the Resistance. This is _not_ the Resistance," he paused once more, then said, "Rey, you are a compassionate person. You were most likely influenced by the Light Side of the Force to come to intervene. You and I will learn how to work this out between us."**

**He leaned down to kiss Rey and reassure her that he was not angry with her.**

**Rey pulled back slightly after he kissed her and said, "Before I decided to join you, one of my deep concerns was whether we could honestly blend my using the Light Side and you using the Dark side to rule."**

**Kylo said, "It will work, Rey. You've only been with me for two days. We can't expect to work everything out overnight. It will take time, but it will happen."**

**Kylo kissed her again softly, then continued, "I can't change who I am, Rey, anymore than you can change who you are, but the Force will show us how to rule together and blend both sides of the Force, but it may _not be easy_ sometimes, but I believe we'll get there." he said.**

**Rey put her hand to the side of Kylo's face and said, "I don't want to change you, Kylo. I knew when I joined you that I was not out to change who _you are_ anymore than you would change _me_. I just hope the Force guides us _how_ to bring the Light and the Dark to rule and blend it perfectly." **

**"The Force _will_ guide our decisions, Rey," Kylo began, " we were drawn to each other and given this Bond _by_ the Force. It won't happen overnight, but it _will_ happen." he reassured her, then continued, "But I do know this, I never want to lose you. I love you more than my own life. You are my other half and I am empty without you." **

**Rey's eyes watered and a tear rolled down her face. She knew in her heart that Kylo would always rule the way he ruled and that she would always be led by the Light Side of the Force. She didn't have all the answers right now either about how they would go about making decisions together, but she knew she loved Kylo as much as he loved her.**

**"I _love_ you, Kylo. That will _never_ change. I need you and am _not_ going anywhere." she said, touching the side of his face and looking into his eyes, reassuring him.**

****

**Rey was Kylo's only soft spot. He had no compassion for anyone but _her_. She could move and influence his heart like no one else ever could.**

**Kylo pressed soft kisses to her lips and lifted her into his arms and said, "We'll deal with Hux tomorrow. He can enjoy his cell block tonight. We'll discuss this together in the morning. I just want to show you how much I love you right now."**

**Rey leaned into Kylo's ear and whispered, "Show me how much you love me...."**

**Kylo wasted no time carrying Rey into their bedroom.**

**Kylo set Rey down in front of him and turned down the lighting in the room. Only the starlight coming through the window behind Kylo's bed was lighting the room. Kylo leaned into Rey's neck and ran his lips over skin, dragging out the sensations slowly. He inhaled the scent of her hair and then continued kissing down her neck to her collarbone. He took his right hand and slowly began to remove her clothing. Rey reached for Kylo's uniform zipper and pulled it down as he was kissing her. As soon as she unzipped his uniform, she ran her palms over the warm skin on his chest and sighed as she felt the firm muscle.**

**Kylo had Rey's top off and then reached around to remove her breast band and it dropped to the floor. He bent down to take each breast into his mouth and Rey leaned her head back with a sigh. She ran her fingers gently through his dark hair as he took each breast into his mouth.**

**"Kylo...." she whispered.**

****

**Her head dipped to Kylo's shoulder as his tongue and lips took each nipple into his mouth. He used his hands to cup her breasts and peppered kisses up her neck and back to her lips. She grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him firmly against her mouth, feeling as if she couldn't bring him close enough to her.**

**The heat of his skin against her own made her heart race. He was warm, soft, yet firm. His scent was intoxicating.**

****

**Kylo gently lifted Rey to straddle his waist as he backed against the window in his bedroom, which had a seat built into it. He sat down in the window seat and kept Rey wrapped around his waist. He kept his eyes deeply looking to Rey's without looking away. He moved his hips so that he could enter her as she kept wrapped around him, straddling him as he sat.**

**The view out the window behind them was breathtaking. As Rey wrapped herself around Kylo, she noticed that the Finalizer was beginning to jump to light speed and the stars began to turn into white streaks.**

**Kylo lifted Rey's hips up slightly and moved himself slowly into Rey's body. She gasped, closing her eyes and then leaned her head into his shoulder as he pushed up into her. Rey's arms wrapped up and around the back of Kylo's shoulders and she pressed her face to his shoulder, keeping her eyes closed as he moved within her. The moans and sighs coming from her were right beside Kylo's ear and he stroked her back as he listened.**

**He groaned with his eyes closed and leaned his head on the top of Rey's shoulder. They were literally 'one body' it seemed. They held and gripped onto one another as if for dear life. The tenderness between them was overwhelming. Kylo was intense and passionate, yet soft and tender with her at the same time. Rey turned her lips to Kylo's neck and used her lips to stroke the skin on his neck. He tilted his head to the side, giving her more access.**

**His body moved and thrust into Rey, then he would grind his pelvis into her and then back to thrusting. The movements he made were quickly taking Rey to her climax.**

**She sat back, cupping his face so she could see him in what little light was filling his bedroom and kept her eyes on him as she came.**

**"Kylo...." she whispered, "you're my very soul...." she panted as she came. Kylo gripped her tightly as he felt his climax building. Rey could sense his body going tense and he moaned, leaning his head into Rey's shoulder as he came. The feeling of him in her arms, shaking and moaning with pleasure took her breath away.**

**"Kylo, you're beautiful." Rey whispered, as she felt him come inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair and then stroked his face.**

**Kylo kept thrusting into her a few more times, even after he came and it brought Rey to a second climax. She closed her eyes and said, "I'm coming again..." and Kylo continued to move his hips with hers, easily bringing her over the edge once more.**

****

****************************************

**Kylo and Rey lay facing one another in bed, looking into one another's eyes. Rey stroked Kylo's arm and whispered, "I noticed the Finalizer jumped to light speed a few minutes ago. Where are we headed?" she asked.**

**"I ordered the ship to head to the core regions. There are rumors of some disorder amongst some of the worlds there. I ordered the Finalizer to head there, along with some of our new destroyers." he said softly. His eyelids were heavy and he looked like he'd fall asleep at any moment as they talked.**

**Rey continued to stroke Kylo's arm and her eyes became heavy as well. She moved her hand up from his arm to his hair and played with his thick, dark locks and he smiled as she did.**

**"I love your hair. It's beautiful." she said, then leaned over to kiss his cheek. Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist and within seconds, they had both fallen asleep.**

****

**************************************

**The night cycle seemed to pass quickly. Kylo woke and saw Rey still sleeping next to him. He was careful not to disturb her and slipped out of bed, putting on his robe and walking out into the next room. He needed to think over his next decision regarding Hux, but knew he wanted to include Rey in that decision.**

**Kylo's door chime sounded suddenly. Kylo stood to answer it, and when the door slid open, he saw an officer standing outside the door holding a data pad with him.**

****

**The officer stood at attention when Kylo's door swung open and he said, "Supreme Leader, I was ordered here by General Pryde. He wanted you to have this information earlier than usual today." he said, extending the data pad to Kylo.**

**Kylo took the pad from the officer and said, "When you return to the bridge, tell General Pryde I am planning on dealing with a prisoner I have in a detention cell block. I will read over this information, but must deal with the prisoner first."**

**The officer nodded hesitantly, but said, "Supreme Leader, I will do as you ask, but General Pryde sent this data pad to you early today for a reason, Sir. He said it's urgent that you read what it contains as soon as possible."**

**Kylo nodded and then said, "Dismissed." The officer gave Kylo a small bow and walked away. Kylo's door slid closed. Kylo's interest was piqued and he took the data pad to a table and sat down to read through it. General Pryde was his most trusted officer and he knew that for him to send this data pad to him so early, it must be important.**

**Kylo sat down at his desk to read the information that General Pryde deemed so urgent.**

****

**As he scanned the information contained in it, he noticed that there were several worlds within the Core Systems that were working with the Resistance to form alliances against the First Order. There were several reports of some of these Core worlds at odds with one another because some were loyal to the First Order and did not want to ally themselves with the Resistance.**

**The intelligence reports seemed to suggest a 'civil war' brewing, of sorts, between different planets within the Core Regions; some were _FOR_ the First Order and _some_ were trying to form an alliance with the Resistance, or what remained of it.**

**Kylo already had the Finalizer headed to the Core Regions at light speed and new they'd be there within a couple of hours. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Knowing the Resistance was involved in some of this unrest taking place against the First Order would make it difficult for him to tell Rey. She still had friends in the Resistance that she cared about and Kylo knew this. Even though her friends seemed greatly displeased with her at the moment for her choice to join Kylo.**

**How would he mention this to Rey?**

**Kylo stood up from the table and walked to the window and looked out into space as the stars sped by. He wanted to deal with Hux before dealing with this mess in the Core Regions. He was considering asking Rey to eventually contact the Resistance again, since she still had some kind of connections with them, and possibly persuade them to stop their interference in the Core Regions or he would have to consider directly confronting the Resistance over it!**

**He loved Rey, but would not tolerate the Resistance helping to provoke unrest of civil war between planets there.**

**Rey came walking into the room where Kylo's desk was and he turned around to see her walking toward him. She had a robe on and yawned as she approached him.**

**He opened his arms to her and she eagerly let his arms enfold her and she said, "Morning. You're up early." She smiled and closed her eyes as she nuzzled into his chest, feeling his arms around her.**

**He breathed deeply and she could tell something was on his mind. She opened her eyes again and looked up at him and said, "Kylo, something is on your mind."**

**He looked down at her, lifted an eyebrow and said, "You could say that."**

**"Tell me about it." she said still half asleep.**

**Kylo sighed, then said, "Rey, I received some news this morning from General Pryde that concerns the Core Regions we are headed to. It appears the situation there is far worse than I originally knew," he paused and Rey noticed his hesitation, and then he continued, "the Resistance is part of this problem in the Core Regions." he said, looking down at Rey, wondering what her reaction would be.**

**Rey pulled away from Kylo slightly, a look of concern covered her face and she said, "The Resistance is involved?" her eyes dropped and she suddenly felt sick at heart. She cared for so many people in the Resistance and didn't want to see the First Order and the Resistance have an all out war again.**

**She sat down in a chair at the office table Kylo had in the room and cupped her face in her hands, visibly upset.**

**"I had hoped you and I could have let the Resistance go, ignore them and put them behind us and move on. I care about so many people there. I don't want to see the First Order and the Resistance have to battle each other again. I wanted to put all that behind us, build something new." she said, looking visibly troubled.**

**Kylo ran his hand through his hair again and took a seat next to Rey and said, "Once we arrive at the Core Regions, Rey, you and I need to pay a visit to some of the leadership in the Core Regions that are _loyal to the First Order_ and get some first hand information from them about all of this."**

**Rey nodded. "Yes, I will go with you, of course..." she said, but her thoughts were drifting back to the Resistance. She was with Kylo now and nothing was going to change her mind about that and she would stand with him regardless of what the Resistance thought of her, but she certainly didn't want it to come to war between them yet again.**

******************************

**Kylo activated the COMM in his quarters and spoke directly to General Pryde about the situation with Hux and what should be done with him. He and Rey had discussed the situation regarding Hux at lenght and they both had _jointly agreed_ that that Hux should be sent to a First Order prison for the rest of his life for treason and for insubordination. Rey was willing to accept _that_ over the alternative of killing him. **

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, this is General Pryde, Sir." came Pryde's voice over the COMM.**

**"General Pryde, I am ordering that Armitage Hux be transferred to a maximum First Order prison. He will remain there for the rest of his life for treason against the myself and the First Order and for insubordination. He is to be transported in a maximum security transport under heavy guard with our special forces."**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader. I will see to it that it is taken care of," General Pryde said, pausing for a few seconds, the said, "Sir, did you read over the data pad I had sent to you this morning?" he asked.**

**"Yes, General. Once the Finalizer reaches the Core Regions, drop us out of light speed and I will come to the bridge and inform you of my plans from there." Kylo ordered.**

**"Very good, Sir, Pryde out."**

**The COMM was closed and Kylo turned to Rey and said, "Let's get dressed and head to the bridge. I want you with me when we visit the Core Regions. You and I will speak to the planets that are loyal to the First Order and get the information we need firsthand."**

**************************************

**The Finalizer dropped out of light speed. They had finally reached the Core Regions, along with several new destroyers that Kylo had put into service recently. He and Rey had already been to the bridge and spoken to General Pryde about their plans.**

**They headed to the hangar bay and once they arrived, the troopers and officers there stood at attention when Kylo walked into the hangar. Rey had suggested to Kylo that they take the Falcon on this mission together. She knew they would be gone from the Finalizer for days and felt the Falcon would be a more comfortable way to go on this mission than for either of them to take separate ships.**

**Kylo was not exactly pleased about the suggestion and said, "Rey, we are visiting dignitaries from these Core Worlds and they know I am coming to visit with them. I'm not sure being seen coming out of a broken down Corellian Freighter is the image I want to present when I arrive."**

**Rey tilted her head at Kylo and said, "Kylo, do it for me? I want to take the Falcon. We will be more comfortable sine we'll be gone for a few days."**

**Kylo winced his eyes with _dislike_ as he looked at the Falcon sitting over in the corner of the hangar bay. He sighed and nodded his head and said, "I'll agree to take the Falcon...," he paused, giving Rey an irritated glance, then said ,"I'll do it for _you_." **

****

**Rey smiled and then watched as Kylo ordered his officers to fuel the Falcon and stock it with food, water and other supplies. She knew he wanted nothing to do with being on board the Falcon, but she felt more comfortable in it going on her first mission with Kylo.**

**Kylo's officers assured him that the engines on the Falcon were fully repaired, but _were they?_ Rey and Kylo might have to make an emergency landing somewhere, yet again!**

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey visit the Core Regions together to gather intelligence reports first hand, but will Rey have dealings with the Resistance as well? They are already displeased that she joined Kylo and now things could get more heated when she is determined to stand with Kylo at all costs. 
> 
> Another problem arises (( in A FUTURE CHAPTER::)) The Falcon's engines may not have been repaired as thoroughly as they thought and could Kylo and Rey end up stranded, yet AGAIN, on their way back from dealing with the Core Regions and the Resistance?
> 
> **** Thanks so much for the Kudos and the comments!****


	10. Mission to Skako and Confronting the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey go on their first mission together to a Core World that is loyal to Kylo and the First Order.
> 
> Afterward, Rey begins making arrangements to meet in person with the Resistance!

****

**Chapter 10: Kylo and Rey: Mission to Skako and Confronting the Resistance**

**Rey and Kylo boarded the Falcon together and closed the ramp. The ramp was repaired from all the damage that was done to it when they were both stranded on the ice planet.**

**Kylo walked over to the navigational controls and brought up an image for the galaxy on a console, including the Core World systems.**

****

**Rey watched as Kylo input information of which worlds to visit during their mission. While working the navigational charts, Kylo looked over at Rey and said, "Rey, the reason some of these Core World planets are willing to work with the Resistance is because some of these planets are very wealthy. The Resistance knows this. They know some of the Core Worlds can help fund their Resistance vessels and new ship yards. It appears the intelligence reports we were receiving about the Resistance receiving aid is correct," he paused, then said, "the only reason I was willing to overlook the Resistance was for you, Rey. I was willing to let them go, but now if the intelligence reports are true, I do not plan on letting their plans succeed. Now there is talk of civil war between worlds. Some support the First Order and some do not." He explained as he worked the controls.**

**Rey sighed and nodded and said, "I heard that in years past that Imperial-Republic peace talks were scheduled to take place, on your home world, actually, right?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo stopped working the controls and looked over at Rey. He was impressed with her knowledge and said, "Yes, what about it?"**

**Rey continued, deep in thought, "What if you and I can revive such a thing? I can try to reason with the Resistance and you can reason with the First Order? What if you and I can begin peace talks once again between the Resistance, their allies and the First Order?"**

**Kylo sighed and looked down at the console and said, "In _theory_ , I'm willing to consider it," he paused, then said, "First we have to bring order to the Core Regions. The Finalizer will remain here, along with the new destroyers I've commissioned. I will keep _order_ while we visit these Core worlds that are loyal to the First Order and then, perhaps, we can discuss peace negotiations. I just don't see that happening right away, Rey. If the Resistance was truly interested in peace with the First Order, why are they trying to get the wealthier planets in the Core Regions to fund a larger navy for themselves and new resources unless they are planning an uprising, yet again?"**

**Rey nodded her head and understood perfectly what Kylo was getting at. She then said, "The Resistance is not happy with me right now. I have to face them soon, though. I need to try to speak with the leadership and see if they will listen to reason and realize that more war with the First Order is not the answer."**

**"I'm willing to consider that, Rey, but first, let's get to a couple of the major Core Worlds that are still allied with the First Order and get some inside information for ourselves. They know I am coming and are prepared to give me the information I need." he said.**

**He punched in the coordinates for the planet of "Skako" and told Rey that Skako used to be loyal to the Old Empire and were now loyal to the First Order. They set coordinates for Skako.**

************************************

**As they made their final approach to Skako, Rey noticed that several Resistance vessels were showing up on the sensors. She pulled up the information on the Falcon's computer and said, "Kylo, I'm picking up sensor readings of a few Resistance vessels in this area. If I am seeing them on the Falcon's sensors, they are surely seeing the Falcon on their sensors. They most likely _know_ the Falcon is here." **

**Kylo looked at the sensors himself and nodded and then said, "I'm sure they are aware that the Finalizer, along with several of my destroyers are here too."**

**Rey continued, "If they know the Falcon is here, then they know I am on board. After we deal with our meeting on Skako with their leadership, I can confront the Resistance in this area and try to reason with them." she suggested, then she continued, taking hold of Kylo's hand, and said, "Kylo...., I promise I will stand with you. I won't ever leave what we have. You have my word,"**

****

**Rey paused again, and looked out the window and continued, "even if it means I lose my friends in the Resistance, I will stand with you. If they are not open to hearing negotiations, then I will be truly disappointed in them."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and gave her a deeply softened look. He didn't say a word, but she knew how her words had affected him.**

*************************************

**They landed the Falcon on Skako and were immediately greeted by the dignitaries and leadership of that planet. They welcomed Kylo with open arms and felt privileged that the Supreme Leader was here in person visiting them.**

****

**"Supreme Leader, welcome to Skako. We are honored that you are here," said the Poletec leader there.**

**Kylo nodded his head to the leader and said, "This woman with me is named, Rey. She rules with me."**

**The Poletec leader bowed slightly to Rey and said, "It's an honor, ma'am."**

**Rey was not used to such formality at all! She lifted her eyebrows at Kylo. Kylo caught her glance and spoke to her _privately_ through their Force Bond, saying, _*****Get used it, Rey. People will respect you*****_**

**She nodded silently in response and then she and Kylo followed the leader into a major government building. They all sat down in a very large conference hall. Rey took her seat next to Kylo and waited for him to begin speaking.**

**The Skako leadership took their seats and wasted no time in speaking to Kylo of their loyalty to him and the First Order.**

**"Supreme Leader, let us first say how deeply we wish to convey our loyalty to _you_ and the First Order. Our planet has rejected the presence of the Resistance in these star systems. We stand with you and the First Order."**

**Kylo nodded, then said, " I came here to confirm intelligence reports that I've been receiving for several weeks now that the Resistance could be garnering support and financial aid to rebuild and eventually begin uprising against the First Order again."**

**Rey fidgeted in her seat a little. A few weeks ago, she would have _never_ imagined herself sitting here with Kylo speaking against the Resistance, yet here she was. She listened to every word being spoken carefully as the Skako leadership continued speaking.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader. Your intelligence reports are accurate. The Resistance knows of the wealth of the Core Regions and is trying to rally support in building up a navy again. Some of your intelligence officers have already been in contact with me and my leadership, seeking information about this." he responded.**

**Kylo nodded, then looked over at Rey for a few seconds, then looked back at the leadership and said, "I see."**

**Rey noticed that Kylo didn't want to put her in an awkward situation, yet she knew he was not going to stand for what he was hearing either.**

**Kylo continued, "My intelligence officers also inform me that the Resistance could be the _indirect cause_ of some 'civil unrest' in the worlds here? Is this true?" he asked.**

**  
"Yes, Supreme Leader. There have already been small battles between planets here in the Core Regions over who is allied with you and the First Order and who is siding with the Resitance. It is causing problems with trade routes between worlds here and also causing rumors of wars to increase between worlds." he answered.**

**Kylo leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, putting his hands on either side of his seat.**

**"I will not tolerate this. This will stop now." he said firmly.**

**Rey stiffened in her chair and reached for Kylo's arm and gave him a look of concern.**

**Kylo leaned close to Rey's ear and whispered privately, "I'm not going to stand for this, Rey. There was order here in these worlds before the Resistance started all of this."**

**Rey closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She knew that if she was going to face the Resistance and try to talk some sense into them, that time was NOW!**

**Kylo leaned forward and put his hands firmly on the table and said, "I will be ordering more of my destroyers in the Core Regions to monitor the situation for now. I will also be closely monitoring the activities of the Resistance," he paused and then said, "Your loyalty to the First Order will not be forgotten and will be rewarded." Kylo answered.**

**The Poletec leader looked surprised and said, "Rewarded?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes. You told me that your world is suffering from trade routes being interfered with and now your population is suffering, correct?" he asked.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader. We didn't reach out to the First Order about this because we didn't think our cause would be heard. We are only a small planet within the entire Core." he answered.**

**Kylo stood from his seat and said, "Your cause has been heard. Your loyalty will be rewarded. I will see to it that my generals hear what your world needs. We will provide direct support where you are lacking."**

****

**The Poletec leader was astonished and bowed slightly to Kylo and said, "We are so grateful."**

**Kylo then said, "I am returning to my ship with Rey," he began, pointing over to Rey, then said, "I will have my officers contact you. Also, my intelligence officers will be continuing to keep in touch with you regarding Resistance movements and plans."**

**With that, the Poletec leadership walked Rey and Kylo back out to the landing pad where the Falcon was located.**

**Before Rey boarded the Falcon with Kylo, the Poletec leadership stopped Rey for a moment and said, "Ma'am, it was an honor to meet you. We did not know the Supreme Leader ruled with you."**

**Rey nodded in his direction and said, "I am just newly joined with the First Order. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."**

**Rey turned with Kylo to walk up the ramp and as she did, she smiled to herself and Kylo noticed it.**

**They closed the ramp doors and Kylo asked her why she was smiling and Rey said, "Well, I'm just not used to this. Such formality and respect! I'm used to being treated with disdain or the dirty scavenger from Jakuu."**

**Kylo put his arm on her shoulder and said, "Not anymore. You and I will marry and you will be Empress. You will be respected as I am." he assured her.**

**Rey's eyes widened yet again at the thought of marriage to Kylo and she said, "So, on top of all we are dealing with right now, we still have a wedding to plan...!" she said, smiling broadly at Kylo.**

**Kylo pulled Rey into his arms and said, "We most certainly do."**

****

************************************

**Once they got to the cockpit of the Falcon, Rey looked over at Kylo and said, "Well, my future husband, what do you suggest we do from here? I have to confront the Resistance over all of this. I need to try to make my voice heard with them and help you stop this unrest."**

**Kylo sat thinking for a moment, then said, "I will come with you."**

**Rey nearly fell out of her seat and said, "What?" her face was shocked and she shook her head in doubt.**

**"Why not? You have come with me today and have agreed to join me and stand by my side. Now I will stand by you." he responded.**

**"Kylo," Rey began, "It's not that I don't appreciate your show of unity with me, but if the Resistance actually sees you with me or we disembark together, it may not go well. Don't you think you should remain on board the Falcon while I speak to them? They won't know you are on board and I can try to handle things myself with them."**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow and said, "If that is what you prefer, then I'll compromise with you."**

**Rey sighed and said, "It's not that I don't want you with me. I _know_ the Resistance all too well. If they visually see you with me, they will immediately react harshly and will not listen to reason. Your visible presence right now may seem to them to be an act of aggression. I need to speak to them alone. Please trust my judgement in this? I will bring up the sensors and make contact with one of the Resistance vessels and arrange to meet with them and speak with them. You can remain on board and if I need you, I will definitely open our Bond and call to you." **

**Kylo understood Rey's reasoning and he truly didn't want to deal with the Resistance face to face right at this moment, but was willing to offer Rey support if she needed it.**

**He nodded and said, "Alright. I'll remain on board the Falcon. I will arrange for heavier deployment of destroyers in this Region and order the Finalizer to remain here as well," he hesitated, then said, "I only offered to join you because I don't want you to feel alone in facing them. I wanted to offer support, but.....," he paused again, then said, "in all honesty, I don't want to deal with them face to face right now. "**

**"It's probably for the best for now." Rey responded, then brought up the sensors and located a couple of Resistance cruisers. She opened communication with the nearest Resistance Cruiser.**

**The voice on the other end was that of Finn. Rose was also sitting next to Finn when Rey's communication came through from the Falcon.**

**Kylo sat listening to Rey's communication with them the entire time.**

**"Rey?" Finn asked, "Is that really you? I saw the Falcon come up on our sensors a while ago. The last we heard, you were with Kylo Ren. Care to explain this in person?" he asked, seeming almost hurt over it.**

**Rey paused before answering, trying to gather her thoughts, then said, "Yes. You heard correctly. I have joined Kylo Ren. He and I are working together in the First Order to bring balance with a new form of government, but from what I hear, the Resistance is working hard to stop that goal. I want peace, not more war, Finn." she responded.**

**"You can't honestly tell me that Ren wants peace with the Resistance, Rey!" Finn began, then continued, "You have disappointed us all. You were our hope, a Jedi that was supposed to help our cause, not betray it." he said.**

**Kylo watched Rey's expression closely and noticed she was not hurt any longer, but starting to feel angry.**

**"Finn, listen!" she began, "I will not discuss this over the COMM. I want to meet with you all on a neutral location. I have too much to say and discuss over the COMM. Where do you want to meet? I want General Organa there, as well as all of the leadership within the Resistance present." she answered.**

**Finn sighed over the COMM and said, "I'll contact General Organa and get back to you. She will want to know you want to meet and talk. I'll let you know the location soon. Stand by." he said, then closed the COMM.**

********************************************

****

**(( Balance))**

**Rey was going to meet with the Resistance and she was not going to let anything stand in her way. She knew the Force had drawn she and Kylo together to bring balance and she was going to confront the Resistance and make sure they knew this. She would also inform them that she did not know how Kylo would react if the Resistance would not make peace or talk negotiations with the First Order.**


	11. Rey Talks to Leia and the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a meeting with Leia. Will things go as she hopes they will?
> 
> This is a rather long chapter, but hopefully you will enjoy it! This story has a few more twists and turns to come!

****

**Chapter 11: Rey Talks to Leia and the Resistance**

**Rose, Finn and Poe were observing the sensors. They not only saw the Falcon on their sensors, but Kylo's flag ship, the Finalizer and all of the destroyers that were coming into this very sector.**

**Finn looked over at Poe and said, "I still can't make myself believe that Rey actually joined Ren."**

**Rose sighed when Finn said this and she said, "Finn, I know Rey. She must have a good reason. You both are not even giving her a chance to explain why she did what she did."**

**Poe chimed in with a smirk, "I just don't get it. She and Ren were bitter enemies. She would share with us how they fought against one another in horrific saber battles. What is up with this?" he said, clearly confused.**

**Rose looked between Finn and Poe and said, "I bet you she's in love."**

**Both Finn and Poe both looked over at her with a look of disbelief and shock and said, "No way... nope..."**

**Rose smiled and said, "I'm telling you, love can do strange things to people. Who knows? What if Rey is happy or she's working something out with the First Order? We need to let her come to us and explain."**

**Rose was always the optimist, seeing the good in others before passing judgement.**

**"One one thing is for sure," Poe began, "Ren's flag ship is looming large on this radar screen and so are _all of his destroyers_! Is he planning an attack, or something?"**

**They each gave each other a look of concern. "If Rey is with him, she may hold off any attack from the First Order until we speak to her..., who knows." Rose said.**

**"There's only one reason Ren would be building up his forces in this Core Region. He knows we are trying to rally support here." Poe said.**

**Finn then said, "General Organa is on her way. She knows Rey wants to talk."**

**Rose sighed, then said, "Look. When Rey first contacted us she told us something about starting a new government with Kylo Ren. What if she is up to something good here? General Organa has been trying to win alliances here with the Core Worlds, yes, but what if we don't have the full picture yet? Everyone needs to settle down and wait to hear directly from Rey."**

**Finn and Poe gave Rose a weary look and said, "I hope you're right."**

***********************************

**Rey was preparing herself to meet with the Resistance and Kylo had already called in numerous destroyers to converge on their location. He wanted to be prepared to stop the civil unrest that was beginning to take place between the Core Worlds and also _confront the Resistance_ if Rey's attempt failed to have any effect!**

**"Rey," Kylo started, "The Finalizer, along with my destroyers are in place. I should just go ahead and end all of this, but I will wait and see how your meeting with them turns out. If they are willing to stop what they are doing in the Core Regions and negotiate an agreement with us, then I will stand down. If they are unwilling, I will order an immediate occupation of every Core World that is allying itself with the Resistance and then go after the Resistance!" he warned.**

**Rey had just finished putting her saber on her side and putting in the coordinates for meeting the Resistance at a neutral location and she said, "I understand. I must admit, if they are not willing to make peace with you or the First Order, then it is a betrayal of what I thought they stood for as well. I want to believe that they want peace over war and would be willing work with you, with us, I mean. But, if not, then....."**

**Kylo finished her sentence and said, "If not, then I will finish this."**

**Rey knew he meant it and if she could not convince the Resistance to listen to reason, it would come to war again between them. As she sat down in her seat, ready to put the Falcon into light speed, she had a vision from the Force that overtook her so strongly. She sat mesmerized as she saw two different visions. Kylo watched her jaw open and her eyes go wide.**

**"Rey? What is it?" he asked.**

**Rey took deep breaths and then looked over at Kylo and said, "I think I just saw two visions from the Force..." she paused, then said, "I saw you and I when we touched hands on Acht-To. It's as though the Force wants me to remain focused on US, on you and I, regardless of what the Resistance does. The force wants us together, Kylo." she paused yet again then said, "I ....," she closed her eyes and then opened them again and said, "I also just saw you and your mother. She was standing with you."**

**Rey immediately took Kylo's hand and opened the Force Bond between them and said, "Here, let me transfer the images to you."**

**Kylo took Rey's hand and closed his eyes and watched the images coming into his own mind that the Force had just shown Rey.**

****

**Kylo opened his eyes and looked at Rey, gazing at her as he was taking in the images flooding his mind.**

**Rey gently let go of his hand and said, "The Force is telling me, you and I, that we are truly ONE and that perhaps your mother will make peace with you and...." she stopped, realizing she was speaking so quickly after what she had seen. She continued, more slowly this time, then said, "You are and I are each other's destiny, literally brought together** **by the Force. This meeting I will have with them WILL work, Kylo."**

**Kylo was so intrigued by what she had shown him. He sat there for a minute, not saying a word, but pondering over it. Then he said, "Rey, I will believe we will have peace with the Resistance when I see it. Right now, that image of my mother and I could mean anything."**

**"True," Rey said, dipping her head for a moment, then she continued, "I can't stop the civil wars rising up between the Core Worlds right now and you _may_ still have to call in your forces to stop it, but I can at least _try_ my best to bring peace between the First Order and the Resistance." she said, trying to encourage Kylo.**

**Kylo had nothing but painful memories when it came to his family , and he didn't have high hopes for any such reunion. When he was a boy, he was left to be raised by Droids, then shipped off to an uncle that tried to kill him. He just wouldn't believe it right now and Rey knew he wasn't ready for that kind of discussion yet about his family, but perhaps he would consider peace with the Resistance?**

**Kylo nodded and pulled her close and kissed her before they landed and she disembarked to meet with the Resistance.**

****

**Their lips met and the kiss lingered for several long seconds before they pulled apart. "Kylo, I don't care what the Resistance thinks of me. You are my life and my soul." she said, stroking his face. Kylo gave her one final kiss and said, "I don't care if the First Order likes me being with you either. We will do what the Force called us to do regardless."**

***************************************

**The Falcon came to a landing in a neutral location where the Resistance had met up for the past few weeks. Once the Falcon landed, Rey said, "Well, the Resistance does not know you are on board. Stay here and let me deal with them."**

**Kylo nodded, "I know where they are located now." Kylo said.**

**Rey gave him a curious look and said, "Please don't alert the First Order yet about their location? Please? Let me talk to them." she pleaded.**

**"I assure you, Rey," Kylo began, "I will not call in my forces against them until you speak to them. But, I may have to use the military to bring order to the Core Worlds that are threatening civil war between themselves. I cannot have that."**

**"I understand that. It may come to that to bring order, but thank you for letting me speak to them first. I know if I had not been here to try to negotiate with them, you would have already gone after them." she said.**

**Kylo nodded, 'yes' and said, "Yes, I would have."**

**Rey lowered the ramp and then told Kylo to stay out of sight while she disembarked. Kylo went to the back of the Falcon and used an encrypted COMM system with the Finalizer. He wanted to be kept informed about destroyer deployments, troop positions and intelligence reports while Rey was speaking to the Resistance. He agreed, for _Rey's sake only_ , to hold off coming after the Resistance, _for now._**

********************************

**Rey walked down the ramp of the Falcon and quickly raised the ramp once more, not wanting any member of the Resistance to board the Falcon and find Kylo there!**

**As she closed the ramp, she was greeted by Rose. General Organa had not yet arrived and was on her way to this meeting. Rey walked with Rose into a make-shift base of sorts and before long, she was surrounded by everything and everyone that was familiar to her.**

**Poe and Finn gave Rey a weak hug, but seemed rather lukewarm toward her. Poe spoke up to Rey, putting his hands on either side of her arms, and said, "Rey, what is going on? I'm glad you are safe, but please explain this to us. We are all extremely confused by your choices."**

**Finn walked slowly over to Rey and gave her a mixture of hurt and angry emotions, and said, "When you and I first met, you were dead set against the First Order, Rey. What happened?"**

**Rey closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then said, "I'm waiting until Leia gets here before I explain anything further. You all have to trust me."**

**Rose pulled Rey off to the side and said, "You both leave her alone for now. I need to speak to her in private."**

****

**"Rey," Rose began, "I want to believe the best about you. I've known you for too long and know your heart. I told Finn, Poe and even the others here that you must have a good reason for joining up with Kylo Ren? He's the Supreme Leader of a regime that is not exactly aligned with the Light Side of the Force! What would you two possibly have in common?" she asked gently.**

**Rey dipped her head for a moment, then said, "Rose, I love him."**

**Rose gave a small smile and whispered to Rey, "I knew it."**

**Rey tilted her head at Rose and said, "You did? How?"**

**Rose smiled again, touching Rey's arm, then said, "Look, from one woman to another, I know when I see love. Even before you joined Kylo Ren, you would get this loving look in your eyes whenever he was mentioned during one of our meetings here! You never spoke badly of him either, which always intrigued me," Rose paused, then looked around the room to be sure no one else heard her, then she continued, "but please tell me you didn't join the Dark Side of the Force just because you fell in love?"**

**Rey chuckled a bit and said, "Rose, I didn't join the Dark Side, I joined Kylo. It's a hard thing to explain unless you are Force Sensitive, but I'll try," Rey said, sighing a little, then continued, "I'm blending my use of the Light Side with his ruling. He offered for me help him bring balance to the Force, to bring balance to this galaxy. We each are using our abilities in the Force to begin this, but it's going to take some time to work all the details out, but I believe it can work," Rey paused, looked down and blushed for a minute, then said, "Also, Kylo is the love of my life."**

**Rose giggled at Rey's last statement as if they were two young school girls chatting over boys.**

**"Rey," Rose began, "You two aren't _lovers_ yet, right? I mean, lovers like _THAT?"_**

**Rey blushed again and said, "Like what, Rose?" she said, trying to prod Rose to come right out and ask the obvious.**

**"You know _exactly_ what I mean! You two are, well....., _together_ like _that_ , aren't you?" she teased.**

**Rey nodded and said, "Yes, we are. He and I have only been together for about four days and yet it's seemed like we've been in an afterglow of a honeymoon or something."**

**Rose put her hand over her mouth in complete shock and disbelief, but not in a bad way. Rey looked around the room and noticed all eyes were on she and Rose as they talked.**

**"Everyone's looking at us," Rey said, "can we drop this for now and talk later? I want to focus on the real reason I came here today. I want to prevent war between the First Order and the Resistance."**

**Rose looked over at the sensor display and pointed to where she saw the Finalizer and the First Order destroyer and said, "Yeah, ummm, we noticed that your boyfriend has the Finalizer and his destroyers in the area."**

**Rey dipped her head again and said, "No, he's not my boyfriend, he's going to be my husband soon."**

**Rose nearly fell over when she heard this and said, "Rey, seriously?"**

**Rey looked directly over at Finn and Poe who were staring right at her and she turned her back to them and spoke to Rose again, saying, "He treats me so well, Rose. He has given me his whole heart. I know a totally different side to him than any of you do. He's tender with me, intimate, passionate and..." and Rey stopped herself again.**

**Rose put her hand to her mouth again, then said, "Kylo Ren? Tender and intimate?" she began, then continued, "Sorry, Rey, somehow I just can't picture that! I'll have to take your word for it."**

**Before Rey could answer another word, the atmosphere in the building changed when General Organa walked into the room. Rey turned around to face Leia for the first time since she had joined her son in the First Order.**

**Leia walked directly up to Rey and put her arms around her, without one word of chastisement or anger.**

****

**Leia pulled away for a moment, then said, "So, I hear you've joined my son...." she said, very matter-of-factly.**

**Rey swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, then said, "Umm, yes, I did. I have good reasons for that, Leia," she said, then turned to everyone else in the room and said, "you all need to hear me out before you make any final judgements. Also, if you don't listen to what I have to tell you, it could mean war between the First Order and everyone here." she said loudly.**

**Leia took Rey by the hand and led her to a private area and said, "Speak to me alone first. I will alert the rest of the Resistance later. I have the impression there is more going on here between you and my son than just First Order and Resistance politics!"**

**Rey gave Leia a shy smile and followed her to a secure and private location. Before they left the room entirely, Rey turned to Rose and said, "Rose, I promise we will finish this conversation soon, okay?"**

**Rose gave Rey a nod and then watched as she walked off in private to speak with Leia.**

**********************************

****

**Rey sat down with Leia and was at least she didn't feel uncomfortable with her.**

**"Alright, Rey," Leia began, "you've got some explaining to do. I'm not angry with you. I'm glad you're safe and you came to speak to us in person, but please tell me you have a good reason for leaving us to join the First Order."**

**Rey dipped her head for a moment, then said, "I know I'm young, I'm only twenty, but I am a grown woman, capable of making my own decisions," Rey started, then continued, "you, of all people, know how strong I am with the Force. The Force has led me to join your son, Leia. I know it sounds crazy! But it's true. The Force brought your son and I together a few days ago. We were stranded on an icy planet for over a day and night cycle and it put us both in a situation where we HAD to talk, alone with one another and finally face what has been taking place between us for two years now. I crashed landed in the Falcon and your son came after me and took care of me while I got over a concussion."**

**Leia's eyebrows lifted and she tilted her head and said, "Wow. That's a lot to take in. You say you and he have been feeling this pull for _two years_ now?"**

**"Yes, Leia. As you know, I hated him in the beginning when we met on Star Killer base. We had bitter saber battles too." Rey said, but Leia interrupted her briefly, saying, "I know, I remember you talking about your saber confrontations with Ben."**

**Rey continued, "Well, uhhhh, how do I say this? I kept our Force Bond hidden from the Resistance and your son kept our Bond hidden from the First Order too. The Force kept connecting he and I in these strange and completely random conversations! We could see and touch one another from clear across the galaxy and it kept happening so much between us that it was unmistakable that the Force was doing this between us," she paused and looked at Leia's expression as she spoke. Leia had a very soft expression as she listened.**

**"Go on..." Leia said.**

**Rey took a deep breath, then continued, "It's such a long story, but over time, we fell in love. I tried to fight it. I did everything I could to avoid your son, to tell him to leave me alone and that I wanted nothing to do with him, but I was lying to myself. You never knew this, but he killed Snoke to save my life once when I was on the Supremacy. We fought together, side by side, against Snoke's guards." Then Rey stopped speaking for a moment and her eyes watered, and a tear rolled down her cheek, then she continued, "it was on that day, after he saved my life and we fought side by side that he offered me his hand. He offered for me to join him and help him bring balance to the Force and start a new government in the galaxy."**

**By now, Leia was overwhelmed with all of this information pouring out of Rey!**

**"Rey, you kept all of this hidden for this long?" Leia began, then continued, "you look like you're about to cry. What is it?"  
**

**Rey wiped her tears and said, "I left your son that day in Snoke's throne room. Remember the broken light saber I brought back with me to the Falcon that day? Well, I tried to grab the legacy saber from him to defend myself. We broke the saber and it knocked us both out. When I woke up he was still unconscious and I grabbed the pieces and took Snoke's escape pod and left the ship. I left your son that day and now I regret it. I wish I had stayed."**

**Leia was so shocked at hearing all of this for the first time. She stood up and paced the room for a moment and then said, "I can't believe you've kept all of this to yourself for this long! I don't think I could have done it."**

**"What was I supposed to do, Leia? Run back and tell you and the Resistance that I was falling in love with your son and that we both had this Force Bond connection I just couldn't understand or explain?"**

****

**Leia sighed and sat back down and said, "Please don't stop now, keep going, I'm sure there's more."**

**Rey smiled slightly and said, "Well, long story short, the Force deliberately brought us together four days ago when I crash landed on an ice planet of Kreis near the Outer Rim. Your son found me unconscious on the Falcon's floor. He stayed with me and took care of me, making sure I was alright. He was actually coming after me that day purposely, apparently he saw me on his flag ship's sensors and followed me there to Kreis, trying to offer me his hand _again,_ but of course, no one knew I'd end up losing control of the Falcon and crash landing."**

**Rey continued, "He and I spent hours talking and sharing our hearts. We also discussed the differences we both had in the Force. I was afraid that day in Snoke's throne room, when I ran away. I left him that day because even though I loved him, I didn't want to join him in the First Order or have anything to do with the Dark Side of the Force, but on Kreis, we discussed those differences and came to an agreement."**

**Leia's eyebrow lifted and she said, "An agreement?"**

**"Yes, he agreed to let me rule with him and use the Light Side of the Force to bring balance to the galaxy." she said.**

**Leia tilted her head at Rey and then said, "And?"**

**Rey smiled and said, "Well, we, uhhh, admitted we loved one another and that the Force had definitely drawn us together. We're a Dyad in the Force, Leia."**

**"You love my son?" Leia asked.**

**Rey nodded, "More than anything."**

**Leia took Rey into her arms and said, "Oh Rey, I'm so glad you cared enough about us to come back and explain yourself."**

****

**Rey pulled away and said, "Leia, I also have another very important reason for coming here today. Kylo's intelligence forces have discovered that you and the Resistance are making alliances with some of the Core Region worlds here. They suspect that you are using the finances being offered to you to rebuild a navy to rise up against the First Order once again in greater numbers. Also, some of the Core worlds are threatening civil wars between planets because some of these worlds are on the side of the First Order and some are on your side. It's causing huge problems," Rey paused for a moment to catch her breath, then said, "Kylo has already said he will not tolerate civil wars breaking out between these Core Region worlds. He already has several destroyers in the area, as well as his flag ship, on standby in case he needs to step in and bring order."**

**Leia crossed her arms and listened intently to Rey, then said, "Alright. I will consider an alternative, but if my son is not open to a peaceful negotiation with us, then I will not stop our agenda to rebuild our navy. He has not shown any interest in peace with us for years, that is why I was trying to rebuild our navy and our resources."**

**"Yes, but..." Rey began, "Leia, Kylo will attack the Resistance and at the same time stop the fighting between the Core Worlds! I'm not saying you are purposely trying to cause civil war between these worlds, I know you aren't, but that _is what is happening_. He already warned me that he will step in soon if something doesn't change," Rey paused and said, "I'm here to ask you to please tell me, that you are not building a navy for the sole purpose of attacking him or the First Order?"**

**"No, Rey, I was not building up our navy so that we could attack the First Order. We lost nearly everything we had, every resource after the situation on Crait. I was trying to rebuild our infrastructure, our navy and resources in order to DEFEND ourselves from the First Order if we were ever attacked. I had no plans to go after them, nor have I given the order to do so." Leia reassured Rey.**

**Rey looked relieved, "Really?" she said, taking a deep breath, "I will let your son know this. He is not aware you were merely trying to build resources to defend yourselves. He thought you were regrouping to mount an uprising against the First Order."**

**Leia sighed, then said, "No, I had no such plans. I believe in our cause, Rey, and still do. I was in no position to actually mount an assault against such a large regime like the First Order."**

**Rey dipped her head and said, "I believe in peace, Leia, even if it means I stay with your son and we work together to bring balance between Light and Dark. If you are willing to work with us on this, he will not send his forces in to attack the Resistance. He may still have to stop the civil wars beginning between the Core Worlds though, but he will leave you alone if you assure him, well me, that you are not planning an attack."**

**"Is my son open to negotiations with us?" Leia asked.**

**Rey sighed, "He is open to it yes, but he is not ready for any kind of personal relationship with you or anyone here. He let me be the one to speak with you first on all of this."**

**Leia suddenly looked over in the direction of the Falcon and gazed in it's direction for a few seconds. Rey noticed her looking at the Falcon and said, "Leia?"**

**Leia looked back at Rey and said, "I sense something in the Force. I sense a presence here."**

**Rey's heart rate picked up. No one knew Kylo was on board the Falcon.**

**Rey swallowed and said, "Perhaps you feel Han's presence or Luke reaching out to you?" she suggested.**

**Leia shook it off and looked back at Rey and said, "I don't know, perhaps. But I feel something."**

**Leia turned her attention back to Rey and said, "So, you and my son have somehow managed to fall in love...."**

**"It just happened, Leia. Our hearts just went that way and now there's no turning back for me. I am not leaving him." Rey said.**

**Leia put her hand on Rey's arm and said, "I'm not asking you to leave him. It's obvious that the Force is up to something here, something I was unaware of," she said, pacing a bit, then continued, "A Dyad in the Force, you say?"**

**Rey nodded shyly and said, "Yes, we are. But we are lovers too. It's incredible what we have with one another, Leia. I never thought it was possible, but it's true."**

**Leia ran her hand over her forehead and gave took a deep breath of disbelief and said, "Alright. I see. Well," she began, "You need to get back to him, I'm sure. Please tell him that I do not plan on attacking the First Order and that if you and he are planning on working together to bring a balance to the Force, then I am open to talking and having negotiations with the First Order." she said.**

**Leia continued, "I never thought my son would ever fall for someone who was a Jedi and that used the Light Side of the Force," she paused, then said, "But, apparently he has and is willing to allow you to work with him. How could I ever say 'no' to that?"**

**Rey dipped her head again and said, "Leia, I'm not going to lie to you. He is not going to stop using the Dark Side. He is truly Vader's grandson! But, he has allowed me equal decision-making with him and wants me to bring my Light to the decisions we make together in ruling."**

**Leia lifted nodded in agreement, "Oh I know. I saw Vader in him since he was a child. I sent him to Luke to try to bring the Light out in him and...."**

**Rey stopped Leia from speaking right then and there and said, "Leia, your son is not some evil monster because he uses the Dark Side. I know him like no one else does. He does rule harshly sometimes and with forceful determination, but he is not evil. Part of the pain he feels is that you sent him off to Luke because you thought badly of him because he was a Dark Sider user. I've learned from your son that using both sides of the Force is not an evil thing."**

**Rey continued, "Leia, I love your son for who he is. I'm not out to change him or turn him to the Light side," Rey began, then said, "and you know what? He has not once tried to change me to be a Dark Side user of the Force or asked me to become a Sith! Not once!"**

**Leia shook her head and said, "I see."**

**Rey then said, "I know this sounds crazy, but Leia, he's been teaching me about the Dark Side so I have a balanced view of the Force. As you know, the Force is both Light and Dark. Both sides can live together in peace if we give it a try." Rey pleaded.**

**Leia hugged Rey once more and simply said, "Go. Go back to my son and relay to him what I've said. I do not know what to make of the Dark Side and don't know that I can see any good coming from it right now, but I will agree to peaceful negotiations if he is willing."**

**"I understand, Leia. It gives me something to work with," He paused, then said, "Oh and...., Kylo may have to send in troops and destroyers to bring the Core Region planets back into control and order again. Peace is quickly falling apart because of you trying to get some of these worlds to ally with you."**

**Leia nodded in agreement, "I will agree to halt our interactions with the Core Worlds that want to ally with us and put it on hold until I hear back from you what my son wants to do."**

**"Will you also keep Finn, Poe and the rest of the Resistance patiently waiting? No rogue actions!" Rey asked sternly.**

**Leia chuckled, "Believe me, I know Poe and Finn very well and I keep a close eye on them. I will be sure they, or anyone else here, for that matter, will do anything rash."**

**Rey hugged Leia once more and then headed back to the Falcon. On her way back out to the Falcon, she saw Rose standing off to the side and walked over to speak to her once more before she left.**

****

**Finn, Poe and Rose watched as Rey walked over to where they were standing and Rey motioned for Rose to come over to her.**

**"Rose, I will be in touch soon." she said, hugging her friend. Finn walked up to Rey and said, "Look, I don't know what you and Leia discussed in there, but please be safe. I hope to hear from you again soon."**

**Rey smiled and gave Finn a weak nod and then Poe said, "You take care of yourself! You've walked into a den of wolves by joining the First Order! I hope you know what you're doing. We are all just worried about you." he said.**

**Rey put her hand on Poe's arm and said, "I'm fine Poe, I promise. Nothing will happen to me. Leia will fill you all in. There's some good things in store for the galaxy if you can just wait it out and see."**

**With that, Rey lowered the ramp to the Falcon and they watched as she disappeared and shut the ramp once more. The Falcon's engines started and lifted off from the ground and quickly flew up out of the atmosphere.**

*******************************

**Once Rey had the Falcon far from where the Resistance was located, Kylo came walking out to the cockpit. He sat down next to her and just waited for her to update him on all that had taken place.**

**As they were flying away from Skako and the where the Resistance was, Rey noticed many star destroyers positioned on the Falcon's sensors, ready to be deployed into action at any moment.**

**She turned to Kylo and ran into his arms and said, "I did it. I managed to get them to listen, Kylo." she said, while putting the Falcon on auto pilot so they could talk.**

**Kylo caught her in his arms while she jumped up into them! He smiled for a minute and said, "Well, tell me all about it."**

**"They know I love you, they know I am not leaving what we have agreed to with one another," she paused and said, "I think they understand now why I joined you."**

**Rey spent the next hour telling him everything she had discussed with his mother. But after she relayed everything to Kylo, she wanted to know about Kylo's decision about deploying his forces to stop civil wars taking place between the Core Region worlds.**

**Kylo answered and said, "I have destroyers ready and my troops are ready as well to deploy at a moment's notice. I won't attack the Resistance, as long as they are willing to stop what they are doing and are open to negotiations with us, but as far as the Core Region worlds go, General Pryde informed me that our intelligence has word some of these Core Worlds are _already_ beginning to fight amongst themselves. I have to go in and stop it."**

**"I agree," Rey said, "I already informed your mother that you had to stop the civil wars that are breaking lose in the Core Regions. She knows that if your troops and destroyers are deployed, that you are NOT coming after her or the Resistance." Rey said.**

**Kylo nodded and said, "It needs stopped. What the Resistance started between these worlds cannot be allowed to go on further. It will spiral out of control and many worlds will suffer as a result. Did my mother seem to realize she caused this?" he asked.**

**Rey shook her head, "No. She didn't seem to realize that her garnering support from some of those worlds was causing these civil wars to break out. She also said that she was not rebuilding her navy or resources to attack the First Order. She told me she was building up her defenses in case the First Order came after HER."**

**Kylo sighed and said, "I can see that, yes. If you had not agreed to join me, I would have eventually gone after them, most likely. She was preparing just in case."**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, she was preparing her own defenses, but not planning an all out assault against you."**

**Rey kept the Falcon on auto pilot and then Kylo brought her into his lap and held her close. Neither one of them said a word for a few minutes. They just wanted to be together, holding each other close.**

****

**Rey leaned into Kylo deeply, feeling the warmth of his arms around her and said, "I love you."**

**Kylo leaned into her ear and whispered, "And I love _you_."**

***********************************

****

**((( Powerful Light, Powerful Darkness.... Finally there will be BALANCE )))**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo has to send in his forces, destroyers and troops to stop the civil wars breaking out between the Core Region Worlds.  
> Can a peace negotiation be started between Kylo and the Resistance?
> 
> ((( Thanks for reading and thanks so much for the Kudos and comments. It helps me to know if people are enjoying the story! Take care/stay safe! ))))


	12. The First Order Enters the Core Regions to Stop the Civil Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo deploys the First Order to enter into the Core Regions. His forces intend to stop the civil wars and unrest that have begun there.

****

**Chapter 12: The First Order Enters the Core Regions to Stop Civil Wars**

**Kylo looked over at the Falcon's sensors and noticed that they were not far from the Finalizer. He wanted to spend some time alone with Rey before he took the Falcon back to the Finalizer and arranged for his forces to begin going into the Core Regions to bring order there once more. Rey watched him as he stopped the Falcon in it's tracks and had it literally just hovering in space.**

**They were only a half a light year from the Finalizer and it wouldn't take long for them to make it back.**

**Kylo opened the COMM with the Finalizer and General Pryde answered, "Yes, Supreme Leader, General Pryde here."**

**"General, Rey and I will be back on board the Finalizer within a couple of hours. I need you to begin preparing our forces that are on board each destroyer we have in the Core Regions. I am going to send our troops and ships to the Core Regions to put a stop to the civil wars that are breaking out. Some of these worlds, as you know, are loyal to the First Order. Once I board the Finalizer, I will give you a list of the planets we will be going to restore order to."**

****

**"Very good, Supreme Leader, I will put our forces on alert and have our troopers armed and ready to begin our entry into the Core Regions once you give the order. We will be ready." General Pryde responded.**

**"Have my Command Shuttle prepared as well when I return to the Finalizer. I plan on personally being present once we begin our incursion into the Core Regions." Kylo commanded.**

**"Yes, Sir, your Command Shuttle will be ready as well." General Pryde answered.**

**Kylo closed the COMM. He went and quickly picked Rey up into his arms and carried her quickly back to the bedroom area of the Falcon.**

**She chuckled as he carried her and said, "Whew! what....."**

**Rey began to speak again, saying, "So, you're giving the order to go into the Core Regions today?"**

**Kylo nodded _'yes'_ but didn't say a word.**

****

**Kylo kissed Rey and said, "I just want to love you."**

**Rey leaned into Kylo's kiss and just sighed, closing her eyes as he kissed and touched her. The warmth of his skin against her own made her pulse rise. The scent of his clothing and his hair was intoxicating.**

**"Kylo..." she panted and then touched his face, then ran her hand through is soft, thick hair.**

**Kylo lifted her into his arms and laid her down on the bed. They were both so in love and newly 'together' that they could hardly stay apart or wait a full day cycle before they wanted to make love again, and be 'one' again.**

****

**Kylo ran his hand along her hips and up to her breasts while keeping his warm mouth on hers. She turned her face, giving him access to her neck and he gently ran his lips over the skin on her neck, whispering to her how much he loved her.**

**Rey gripped his tunic and bunched up the cloth in her hands and arched up into his hips as he lay over her, pushing herself up into him.**

**Kylo sat up briefly to remove his uniform and Rey moved as quickly as she could to remove her clothing. Rey grabbed Kylo close to her, literally hungering for his touch and his kiss. He lay himself over her and searched her eyes. His gaze was penetrating her soul. She looked up at him, drinking in the way his hair fell over his face and how beautiful his eyes were. She ran her palms over his back, closing her eyes briefly and saying, "So beautiful, you're so beautiful..." she panted to him.**

**Rey arched herself into his hips and said, _"Now,_ be inside me _now_..." **

**Kylo positioned himself and entered her without wasting one more second. Rey sighed loudly as she held his gaze and, while keeping one hand stroking his back, her other hand ran through his face and hair.**

****

**Kylo pressed his lips to hers and moved inside her with gentle thrusts. Rey's eyes closed and all she could do was say Kylo's name over and over again.**

**"Kylo..., come with me.... come with me...." she panted hungrily. Her hands were feverishly roaming his entire body. He placed himself directly over her and moved his body flush with hers, moving and thrusting, quickly bringing her to climax with him.**

**********************************

**About an hour had passed. They lay in one another's arms, enjoying the quiet time they had before they had to return to the Finalizer and begin an incursion into the Core Regions. Rey lay in Kyo's arms and the only sound that could be heard was the humming of the inner workings of the Falcon throughout the ship. They just wanted to keep the galaxy and all of it's demands outside their little world inside the Falcon for just a few minutes longer.**

**Rey closed her eyes as she lay her head on Kylo's shoulder and said, "Kylo..."**

**"Yes, Rey..." he answered softly.**

**"Can't we just stay here like this and never leave." she teased.**

**Kylo gripped her more tightly against his warm chest and smiled, saying, "I wish, Rey."**

**Kylo kissed her shoulder, then propped himself up on his right elbow and said, "Rey.... we have to get going. I hate to leave this moment, but we had better get back to the Finalizer."**

**Rey smiled and snuggled against him for a few seconds and said, "If we have to...." she said with a melancholy tone.**

**They sat up and took turns using the Fresher on the Falcon and got dressed. They had to be boarding Kylo's command shuttle soon to deal with the Core Regions.**

**While Rey was in the Fresher, she couldn't help but think back to her discussion with Rose and how she had described Kylo to her. Rey smiled to herself, remembering the shock on Rose's face when she told her that Kylo was tender and intimate. Rey knew that she most definitely saw a side to Kylo that no one else would ever know or experience. _He_ was the secret that was _all hers_.**

***********************************

**Kylo and Rey made their way back to the cockpit. Kylo took his seat in the pilot's chair, then turned to look at Rey. She was gazing at him with such warmth in her eyes and just couldn't look away. He shook his head and looked away briefly.**

**"Sorry," Rey began, "I just can't take my eyes off of you, I'm so in love with you." she said smiling in his direction. Kylo shook his head again with a smile and then worked the controls of the Falcon, barely getting the engines started again!**

**He worked the controls and turned to Rey, saying, "I love you too, Rey"**

**The Falcon's engines were making some strange sounds and Rey said, "Didn't your engineers say they worked on the Falcon's engines the other day? The engines don't sound right."**

**Kylo nodded, "True. Once we get it back into the hangar bay of the Finalizer, I'll have them take a look again, _but_...." he said, pointing a finger at her playfully, " _this_ time we are taking the ship of _my_ choice...., my Command Shuttle!" he teased her, "the Falcon can stay in the hangar.."**

**Rey chuckled, "Okay, okay... I get it." she laughed, then watched as Kylo got the Falcon to slowly start moving again in the direction of the Finalizer.**

**Within minutes, the Finalizer could be seen outside the window. General Pryde was trying to contact Kylo on the Falcon's COMM now.**

**"Supreme Leader, we have you on our sensors now, we have your Command Shuttle ready." he said.**

**"Very good, General. I'm making my approach now." Kylo said.**

****

**Kylo guided the Falcon back into the Finalizer's hangar bay. As soon as he and Rey disembarked, Kylo requested that the engineers have another look at the engines.**

**"Supreme Leader," an officer said, as he approached, "Your Command Shuttle is ready."**

**Kylo nodded, then said, "I'll be leaving shortly. First I need to assemble a meeting for a few minutes and then I'll be leaving." he said.**

**The hangar bay captain nodded, 'Yes, Sir." and then gave orders to keep Kylo's Command Shuttle ready for departure and on standby.**

**Kylo looked at Rey and said, "Before we go into the Core Regions and make this incursion to stop the civil wars beginning, I need to have a quick meeting, informing my generals and officers how things will proceed. Come with me?" he said.**

**Rey nodded, "Of course. It will be the first meeting I've attended with you." she said.**

**Kylo turned to the Captain once more and said, "Captain, I need you to get a hold of General Pryde. Tell him to meet me in the conference hall, along with General Peavey and several of my intelligence officers from the bridge at once." he commanded.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," the Captain responded, nodding in Kylo's direction.**

**Kylo and Rey headed straight for the conference room.**

******************************

**Once everyone was in attendance that Kylo had asked for, he began the meeting. Rey was sitting next to him at the table. She felt a bit awkward since it was her very first time attending any sort of meeting with him since she had taken his hand. She sat there, looking at the officers and generals as Kylo spoke. She noticed that those in the room looked at her very intently, but she expected it!**

****

**"Today," Kylo began, "I have ordered every star destroyer in the Core Regions to be on standby and to have all of our troops armed and ready to be deployed in transports to each Core World that I have outlined here today in this meeting." Kylo then brought up a hologram image in the middle of the table of the exact Core Worlds he wanted to deal with.**

**He continued, "These worlds you see here on this hologram are the worlds that _are_ in civil war with one another. You are _only_ to intervene with our military in the worlds I have listed here today. The Core Worlds that are _not listed_ here are _not_ in civil war and are loyal to the First Order and are to be left alone, do you understand?"**

**Kylo's generals and intelligence officers nodded, "Yes, Sir."**

**Kylo continued, "I have gathered intelligence from Rey today that the Resistance does _not_ pose an immediate threat to the First Order. I know that some of you have pressed me about the Resistance for a few weeks now. New intelligence has come to my attention that they are _not a threat at this time_. I am giving strict orders for our forces to leave any and all Resistance vessels alone for now. If I change my mind and feel that the Resistance is a threat at a later time, I will give the order to pursue them, but for now, the Resistance is to be left alone until further notice." he ordered loudly, then continued, "Our focus and goal is to stop the civil wars beginning within the Core Worlds I have outlined here today. If I find that any moves of aggression have been made against the Resistance without my authorization, I will deal with it harshly. Our time and resources are not to be wasted on them right now." **

**Everyone in the room nodded. Rey felt relieved to hear this. The trip she had made to speak to Leia a few hours earlier was well worth it.**

**Kylo continued, "I do not know how long this incursion into the Core Regions will last. We will invade each world that is warring with each other and once we bring that particular world under control, we will move to the next world until this division in the Core Region is over with. Also, I promised the leadership of the worlds that are loyal to us in the First Order that I would help them rebuild and replenish any losses they have taken due to the civil unrest taking place. Many trade routes have been compromised and many Core Worlds are not receiving food or necessary supplies for their populations. As we go into the Core Worlds and stop this civil unrest, I am also deploying our supply ships and medical teams to assist there as I promised I would when I met with some of the leadership there."**

**Kylo dismissed everyone in the conference room and he and Rey headed to the hangar bay once more to board his Command Shuttle. Rey always noticed Kylo wanted to be personally present when he was in military situation.**

*****************************

**When Kylo and Rey walked back to the hangar bay, Rey was awe struck by the amount of troops she saw lined up.**

****

**She looked in amazement at the sheer numbers of troops and looked at Kylo and said, "This many? I can't believe this number of troops you have here." she said.**

**Kylo looked at her and said, "Rey, this is just my flag ship. I have destroyers all over the Core Region right now with hangar bays with the same amount of troops waiting to be deployed today." he answered.**

**Rey's eyes went wide and she answered, "Well, one thing is for sure, with the vast number of troops I've seen here, there is no way the Resistance would be a threat to you or the First Order." she said, shaking her head in awe once more.**

**Kylo then motioned for Rey to follow him and they boarded his Command Shuttle. His Command Shuttle took off and soon afterward, many TIE Fighters followed. Kylo gave orders for his pilots to head to the Core Worlds.**

****

**********************************

**Kylo sat down next to Rey once the Command Shuttle was out of the hangar. He leaned his head down briefly and said, "I'm exhausted. It's been a long day so far, but I have to oversee this." he said. He then turned to Rey and said, "Rey, if you were too tired to come, you didn't have to join me on this military mission. I didn't think to ask you about that before we left."**

**She smiled at him, took his hand and said, "I want to come with you. I'm fine. I want to see how things are done and I want to be a part of everything with you."**

**Kylo nodded to her and then an officer came over to him with a data pad full of information on the latest intelligence reports and updates of the various small battles and civil wars beginning to break out at that moment. Rey watched as Kylo was reading over the data pad and all she could think about was how hard he worked, almost non stop.**

****

**She never knew all the work that was involved for him running not only the First Order, but the galaxy itself. Before she joined him, she had no idea. She admired him always wanting to join his forces in each battle and not stay behind on the safety of a throne, like Snoke had done. She had only been with him for four days now and was shocked at how much he had dealt with already. He had to keep up with daily reports of finances, troop recruitments, troop training and new ship yards and weapons, the list went on and on. If worlds reached out to him that needed assistance, he had to see to that too.**

**She laid her hand on his arm as he read over the data pad and then leaned her head against his shoulder. The Command Shuttle would arrive in the Core Regions, along with the destroyers that were already on there within the hour.**

*********************************


	13. Rey Returns to the Resistance to Speak with Leia: Peace Treaty Soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the First Order makes it's military move to bring order back to the Core Regions, Rey takes Kylo's TIE Whisper to visit the Resistance once more to speak with Leia!

****

**Chapter 13: Rey Returns to the Resistance to Speak with Leia: Peace Treaty Soon?**

**Kylo's Command Shuttle had finally arrived in the Core Regions, along with many other destroyers he had deployed. The incursions by the First Order had begun. Troopers and special forces were already on the ground in some of the Core worlds, trying to restore order.**

*************************************

**General Organa and the rest of the Resistance stood at a sensor console, monitoring the activity for themselves. They kept a close eye on where each of the First Order destroyers were located throughout the Core Regions.**

****

**Leia noticed that her son kept his word and none of his destroyers seemed to be anywhere near their base or her ships.**

**Poe walked up to Leia, looked at the sensor analysis with her, and said, "Looks like Ren is keeping his word."**

**Leia gave Poe a weary look and said, "Rey assured me that he would not send his forces after _us_ , just the Core Worlds that were involved in civil wars," she said pausing, then continued, "It appears that I indirectly caused some of this. I was trying to garner support to rebuild our infrastructure to defend ourselves, if it ever became necessary, it was not my intention to start civil wars here."**

**Poe nodded, "I know, General, I know, but we had to do something. After what happened on Crait, we had no idea if Ren would hunt us down again. We had to build a defense, just in case."**

**"Hopefully we won't need that now. Rey shared a lot with me a few hours ago and informs me that my son is willing to negotiate a peaceful existence between us soon." she replied, then continued, "I have to admit, we are in NO shape to launch any kind of offensive against them."**

**"Well," Poe continued, "It appears your son was aware of our activities to rebuild. He must have thought you were rebuilding in order to mount an assault."**

**"I know. Rey told me," Leia paused, then said, "I am not in agreement with the First Order or the Dark Side or how things are run, and I still believe in our cause, Poe, but we are in no shape, after Crait, to mount an attack. If the Force brought Rey to my son to try and bring something new to the galaxy, then I have to give it a try." she said.**

**Poe leaned in to Leia privately and tried to keep his voice low, then said, "Leia, is Rey involved with your son? I mean, is she....., like.... _with_ him in some way other than politics?" he asked, looking around, hoping no one would hear him.**

****

**Leia gave Poe a lifted eyebrow and said, "Poe, let's just say that she cares for my son, okay?"**

**Poe nodded his head and said, "Uh, huh.....," he stopped, then said, "I see. I just didn't figure Rey would fall for someone like Ren." he said, shaking his head.**

**Leia gave Poe a curious look and said, "I may not agree with my son's politics or how he runs things with the Dark Side of the Force Poe, but I love my son and care what happens to him. I'm sure Rey feels the same.., she paused, then said, "Why? Why would it bother you?"**

**Poe dipped his head for a moment, then said, "I know what you're hinting at, General, I _don't_ have feelings for Rey _like that._ I was just shocked to know that she felt anything other than distaste for Ren or the First Order." he replied.**

**Leia sighed, then looked back at the sensors and said, "Well, things appear to be changing..," she paused, then said, "in a lot of ways."**

****************************************

****

**First Order troops and special forces marched through the Core Worlds that were in disorder. They were ordered to stay in key cities on each Core World that was in unrest and remain there until order was restored.**

****

**The citizens of these worlds were afraid and filled with terror when they saw the many troops entering their worlds. Not much firepower would be needed to stop the civil unrest. The very presence of the First Order troops on each of these worlds, and throughout their cities, was enough for them to _begin_ to lay down their weapons and stop fighting amongst themselves. The Core Worlds, that were in civil unrest, were also very aware of the many star destroyers that were in the Core Region as well.**

***********************************

**"Supreme Leader," said one of the intelligence officers on board the Command Shuttle, it appears that most of the Core Worlds that are in civil unrest are laying down their arms against one another since our troops have entered, and are complying with a ceasefire against each other, however, there is one world in particular, that is putting up major firepower against us and is battling our troops."**

**Kylo stood up and walked overt to a sensor readout and nodded, "I see. Take my Command Shuttle down there. I want to subdue this myself. This stops now." he said.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," the officer responded, then went to the cockpit and relayed Kylo's orders to the pilots.**

**Rey overheard Kylo say he wanted to land on that planet. She braced herself for what may come. Kylo took his seat again and informed Rey that he was taking them down to a world that was presenting more problems than any other world was.**

**She nodded and watched out the window as the Command Shuttle landed. There was intense firing taking place outside and fires lit all around. A battle raged between the First Order and the local planetary forces that did not want their presence there.**

****

**Kylo had several storm troopers and special forces on board his Command Shuttle. They would be accompanying him when he disembarked. Rey planned on joining him as well.**

**The Command Shuttle landed and the ramp lowered. Troopers and special forces went out ahead of Kylo, making sure to clear the way first.**

**Lt. Mitaka was on board the Command Shuttle during this mission. He walked over to Kylo and said, "Sir, may I speak?"**

**Kylo had Mitaka come on this mission purposely. He had appreciated what Mitaka had done a couple of days ago when he revealed that General Hux had visited his quarters to see Rey and wanted to acknowledge Mitaka a bit more.**

**"Yes, Mitaka, go ahead." Kylo responded.**

**Mitaka took a deep breath, then said, "Sir, I wanted to say I'm honored to be on this mission with you."**

****

**Kylo looked at Rey for a moment, then back at Mitaka and said, "You did well the other day. General Hux was your commanding officer and yet you took a chance to come to me and alert me that he was harassing Rey in _MY own quarters_. You did well and have earned your place here today on this mission," Kylo paused, then said, "I'm considering you for a promotion."**

**Mitaka nodded, with surprise, and said, "Thank you, Sir", giving him a slight nod, and then stood aside as Kylo prepared to walk down the ramp with Rey to see for himself what was taking place.**

**Rey smiled to herself as she noticed Lt. Mitaka trying to hide the nervous smile on his _own face_ at Kylo's words. She knew Mitaka was in fear of Kylo.**

**"Let's go, Rey. I want to see this for myself and put a stop to it." Kylo said, then he started down the ramp and out into the open.**

**His troops had easily prepared the way for he and Rey disembark and he stood there, surveying the damage and the continuing warfare that was still taking place a few miles away in cities where his troops were.**

**Several storm troopers managed to bring a few of the local inhabitants with them at gunpoint and present them to Kylo for questioning.**

**Kylo saw the troopers walking up to he and Rey with the men and women involved in the fighting and noticed they were taken prisoner.**

**"Sir," one of the troopers began, "These people here were taken into custody by us. They were some of the few who were left behind from this particular battle after we made our way through here." then the trooper threw the men and women down on the ground directly in front of Kylo and Rey, keeping his blaster pointed at them.**

**Rey looked nervously over at Kylo, not knowing what his reaction would be.**

****

**Rey stood a few feet away from Kylo. She noticed a few skirmishes taking place, off in the distance, not far from here, and took her saber from her belt and ignited it, ready to stand with Kylo if she had to or to block any incoming blaster fire against herself as well.**

****

**Rey looked back up at Kylo. Kylo looked down at the prisoners that were thrown to the ground in front of him and simply ordered them to stand to their feet.**

**"Stand up," he commanded. The men and women stood to their feet once more and looked back and forth between Rey and Kylo, wondering what Rey was doing there. They recognized the color of Rey's saber as a the light saber of a Jedi and were a bit confused. They said nothing, though, and kept their eyes back on Kylo, waiting for what he may say.**

**"Where is your base and the leaders who command you here?" Kylo asked.**

**The men and women stayed silent for a moment, refusing to answer. Kylo walked up to them again and said, "I'm only going to ask this once more. Where is the leadership here?" he demanded.**

**The storm troopers nudged the backs of the prisoners with their blasters and said, "Answer the Supreme Leader."**

**Rey knew that Kylo was not going to kill them, especially with _her_ standing not far off. He knew she would not approve and so she knew he would merely interrogate them for answers.**

**One of the prisoners looked at Kylo and motioned with his head off to the right, and said "Over there... our base camp is over there, and so are our commanding officers."**

**Kylo ordered the troopers to bring the prisoners with him to where their base camp was. The troopers guided the prisoners to walk along with them. Rey followed from behind the group.**

**She kept her saber lit at her side just in case she still had to defend herself from any incoming blaster fire.**

**One of the prisoners looked behind him as they walked and saw Rey and began to speak to her. He said, "You have the light saber of a Jedi. What are _you_ doing here, with the Supreme Leader?"**

**Rey immediately knew and understood the man's confusion and she simply said, "I'm not here to hurt _you or anyone_. I'm here for purposes you do not understand. There's no time for me to explain," she paused, as they kept walking, then she said, "Do as the Supreme Leader asks of you, and your world, and there will be no more trouble. He wants the civil wars to stop." **

**The prisoner said, "But, what are YOU doing here?"**

**A storm trooper overheard the prisoner speaking to Rey and spoke up saying, "Stop bothering her, keep moving." and pushed the prisoner along. The prisoner gave Rey a confused look, but kept walking.**

**Kylo ended up at a leadership camp, along with Rey, the prisoners and his forces and said, "Where is your leadership? I demand to speak to them now."**

**Within seconds, a man appeared from inside a small building and troopers grabbed him by the arm and escorted him roughly to stand before Kylo. The leader gave Kylo a worried look, fearing for his life.**

**Kylo removed his mask and then stood looking the leader in the eye.**

****

**Kylo did not even reach for his light saber. He walked closer to the leader, while his troops held him, and said, "Why are you resisting my troops? I am here to restore order to your world."**

**The leader breathed deeply, with a hint of defiance in his response, and said, "We saw a destroyer coming into orbit around our world and then your troops began to land here. We put up an immediate defense, thinking you were coming to attack us without cause. We are a neutral world here, we have done nothing to the First Order." he answered, giving Kylo a less fearful look now.**

**Kylo kept his eyes boring through him and said, "That is not true. You are NOT a neutral world. My intelligence has made it clear to me that you were allying yourself with the Resistance, offering them financial support to rebuild their navy," he said, and began to pace a bit, then continued, "I'm not here to destroy your world or your way of life here, I'm here in the Core Regions to stop the civil wars that have begun. The other worlds in this Core have already begun to lay down their arms and stop the fighting. Stop resisting my forces and I will withdraw my troops." Kylo said.**

**The leader gave Kylo a curious stare and then said, "General Organa came to us for financial aid, yes, to rebuild a defense for herself and...."**

**Kylo cut him off sharply and said, "General Organa did not know she was indirectly causing civil war to break out between the Core Worlds by garnering support for her new navy. Worlds in this Core Region are attacking one another over support for either the First Order or the Resistance. I'm here to put stop to it _all._ My intelligence informs me that the Resistance has stopped all it's efforts in this Core Region," Kylo paused, walked closer to the man, then said, "I'm here to stop the civil unrest, nothing more. I am not here to occupy this world permanently with my forces, unless you give me reason to do so!"**

**Rey stood off to the side, watching what was taking place, with baited breath. She had hoped that things would end peacefully here today. The leader nodded to Kylo and said, "Tell these troopers of yours to let go of me, and we'll talk." he said.**

**Kylo nodded to his troopers to let the man go and they withdrew a few feet away from him. The leader continued, "I will order an immediate ceasefire between our world and your forces and will no longer engage with General Organa on any level. Please just withdraw your forces." he beggged.**

**Rey heard this and walked up beside Kylo and said, "I will go back to the Command Shuttle and order the troopers to stand down, if we are in agreement over this?"**

**Kylo turned to Rey and said, "I'll be staying here a few minutes more to speak with this man over the details. That's fine, go back to the Command Shuttle and tell them I gave the order to stand down. Our forces will only occupy the major cities here until we are sure there is no more unrest." Kylo answered her.**

**Rey nodded to him and then began walking back to the Command Shuttle to give them Kylo's orders.**

**Kylo remained on site there, for a few minutes longer, speaking to the leadership.**

*********************************

**Rey got back to the Command Shuttle and as she walked up the ramp, Lt. Mitaka was there to greet her. She smiled when she saw him, even though he was a bit nervous around her since she was so close to the Kylo.**

**Rey put Mitaka at ease by her calm demeanor and said, "Mitaka, everything is fine. The Supreme Leader sent me back here to relay his orders to keep our forces here only to keep order, nothing more. He is speaking with the leadership now and the fighting will stop today." she said.**

**Mitaka nodded to her and then got onto the COMM with General Pryde on the Finalizer and relayed the orders and then sent messages out to the troopers via their personal COMM systems in their armor.**

*************************************

**Rey had plans to speak to the Resistance again within a day or so. She wanted to begin to organize a ceasefire/treaty between them and the First Order as soon as possible. She knew that many in the Resistance would NOT want such a thing and, even to _her_ , it was unthinkable that such a thing could actually happen just a couple of years ago, so she was prepared for their lack of optimism where this was concerned.**

**She watched off in the distance as Kylo was walking back to the Command Shuttle, his troopers were following him. She took her seat and watched as he boarded once more and ordered the shuttle to be taken back to the Finalizer. They would monitor the situation from there.**

*********************************

**The following day, when she and Kylo were back on board the Finalizer, they sat over breakfast discussing their next step with the Resistance. They had managed to keep forces in the Core Regions to keep order, but things had finally begun to settle down.**

**Rey told Kylo she wanted to take time to visit the Resistance once more to begin negotiations with them about a ceasefire/treaty. Kylo agreed and told Rey she could take any ship she wanted to the Resistance base to speak with them.**

**Rey knew the Falcon's engines were acting up again and she didn't trust taking it on a trip yet, so she agreed to take Kylo's TIE Whisper to the Resistance base. She would contact the Resistance ahead of time, though, before she arrived. She knew they'd see Kylo's TIE approaching their base and automatically assume he was coming there personally to attack them.**

**Kylo and Rey spent another few moments talking and enjoying some personal time once more.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "if you need me, I'd be there immediately."**

****

**"I know," Rey began, "I'll be fine." she promised him, then gave him one last kiss and made her way to the hangar bay to board Kylo's Whisper. Kylo got onto the COMM and spoke to the hangar bay, ordering them to make sure his Whisper was fueled and ready to go for Rey to use.**

*********************************

**Rey entered the hangar bay and, as she did, she immediately felt all eyes fall on her. She knew that none of them were used to her being on board with Kylo yet. It had only been five days. She worked her way slowly over to Kylo's TIE Whisper and an officer greeted her and said, "Ma'am, the Supreme Leader ordered us to fuel his Whisper. It's ready for you."**

**Rey nodded to him, "Thank you." and then she boarded the Whisper and opened the COMM with the Resistance base immediately.**

**Rose answered the COMM on the other end and said, "Rey, is that you?"**

**Rey smiled, "Yes, Rose, it's me," she said, pausing a second, then continued, "I'm letting you know that I'm coming to visit with you all today. I'm taking Kylo's TIE Whisper to come see you all. The Falcon's engines are having some trouble, so I wanted to alert you first. You will be picking up a sensor signal of a First Order ship headed your way and I wanted you to know it will be me and NOT to fire on me when you see me land in his Whisper, okay?"**

**Rose chuckled on the other end and said, "Uh, okay... I will let General Organa know you're coming in a First Order ship. I'm glad you let us know first. Also," she paused, "Can we continue that conversation we had the other day about your love life?"**

**Rey laughed out loud, "Rose!" she said, chuckling in response.**

**"Rey, I can't resist. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you are actually _with_ Kylo Ren like _that!_ "**

**Rey dipped her head, smiling and said, "Yes, Rose, will share some more things with you. But my real reason for coming is to see Leia about starting up negotiations for peace between the Resistance and the First Order, okay?"**

**"Alright, Rey, we will keep you on our sensors and see you soon." then Rose closed the COMM.**

******************************

**Rey was fast on approach to the Resistance base. She knew, by now, that they had surely picked up a First Order ship on their sensor screens. Leia was monitoring Rey's approach. She left the command center to watch outside for Rey to land.**

****

**Poe stood beside Leia as they watched Rey bring Kylo's TIE Whisper closer to a landing. Poe joked with Leia, saying, "No way.... she came in THAT thing? Where's the Falcon?"**

**Leia chuckled, "I don't know. Rose told me that apparently the Falcon's engines are not acting up and Rey needed to take my son's ship here."**

**Poe gave her a wary look and continued to watch as Rey finally brought Kylo's Whisper to a landing there with them.**

****

**Rey landed Kylo's ship and disembarked and was met with Leia walking up to hug her yet again.**

****

**"Welcome back, Rey," Leia said, holding on to her for a moment, then she teased her saying, "Flying in style now, huh? First Order's finest TIE?" she joked. Rey smiled and said, "Well, the Falcon's engines are....well, something's wrong with them. I had to bring Ben's TIE."**

**Leia put her arm around Rey and said, "Come talk to me." and the two of them walked into the Resistance base to talk. Rose noticed that Rey had walked in with Leia and said, "Rey! You're here. We need to finish our conversation," she said, giving a Rey a few winks.**

**Leia noticed Rose winking at Rey and giving her some coy smiles and said, "Umm, what is _that_ all about?"**

**Rey chuckled and said, "Oh nothing. Rose just wants details about my love life."**

**Leia lifted her eyebrows in amusement and said, "Oh I see...." and then continued to walk with Rey somewhere private where they could begin talking about negotiating peace with the First Order.**

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Rose and Rey discuss her love life with Kylo in a bit more depth! (Awkwardly) and then Rey returns to the Finalizer with details over a possible peace treaty and ceasefire to present to Kylo with from the Resistance.


	14. Rey's Heart Aches for Kylo While She's Visiting the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is only gone for a few hours meeting with Leia and visiting the Resistance to discuss an upcoming ceasefire agreement with them, but the entire time she's away from Kylo, her heart aches.

****

**Chapter 14: Rey's Heart Aches for Kylo While She's Visiting the Resistance**

**After Rey spent a _couple of hours_ talking with Leia about the terms for a cease fire agreement with the First Order, she went off by herself for a while to find the old Jedi Texts that she used to read when she lived on base. **

**She went to her old familiar surroundings and rummaged through some of her old things. She found two Jedi Texts that she had brought back with her from Acht-To. She flipped through the pages, looking for all the information she could about being a 'Dyad' in the Force with someone. Not that she didn't already know about it from her Bond with Kylo, but she just wanted to read through it anyway, and it brought a warm feeling to her heart just thinking about she and Kylo's Bond.**

**She smiled to herself as she came across the information. As she read through the information provided, she remembered that Kylo had studied about the Dyad from the Dark Side sources that _he_ had as well. Kylo offered to show her his sources on the Dyad that he had acquired as well. She was actually curious to learn more about using the Dark Side so her view of the Force was more balanced. She suddenly drifted off in thought to when she met Kylo's Knights for the first time and they offered to train with her in the future and even help her learn about channeling the Dark Side in battle. She was curious to learn. Kylo mentioned something to her about being a "Grey Force User" and she was now considering herself more of a "Grey Jedi" now than ever before.**

**Suddenly, an ache came over Rey's heart. She had only been away from the Finalizer for a few hours, yet she missed Kylo terribly. She thought back over the first time they made love, _just five days ago._ She closed her eyes and sat thinking about the firs time he touched her, the first time he kissed her, and the way he blended his body into hers for the fist time. He was so gentle, loving and tender with her. She kept her eyes closed lost in thought, thinking of these things, when all of a sudden, Rose walked into the room with her. Rose saw Rey deep in thought and smiled to herself.**

**"Rey? Sorry to interrupt. Can I come in?" Rose asked.**

****

**Rey looked up and saw Rose standing there and she said, "Yes, of course, come in, Rose."**

**Rose sat down next to Rey saw the Jedi Texts she was reading through and said, "I see you're looking over your old books, huh? What are you reading about?"**

**"Yes, these are the Jedi texts that I brought back with me from my time on Acht-To. I'm reading about being a 'Dyad' in the Force with someone," Rey smiled to herself for a second, then said, "Kylo and I are a Dyad," she said, making eye contact with Rose, then continued, "the Force was connecting us _even back then_ when I was Acht-To."**

**"Really? Even then?" Rose asked.**

**"Yes," Rey nodded, "I kept it a secret. I didn't even know what was happening back then, all I knew was that Kylo and I were growing closer through our Force Bond and I couldn't come out and tell people that here. They never would have understood. I barely understood it."**

**Rose nodded, then said, "I can see that," Rose paused, then said, "Wow, you fell in love with Kylo Ren and had to keep it a secret. That must not have been easy on you. But, like I told you the other day, I could tell that you were falling for him. When we were in meetings and his name came up, your eyes would go soft or your expression would become melancholy, like you were aching for him or something."**

**Rey tilted her head in surprise and said, "It was _really_ that obvious?"**

**"Well, to _me_ it was, I don't know if anyone else noticed it." Rose answered.**

**Rey dipped her head and then said, "Rose, he really loves me. Even when he and I felt like we should have been enemies, we were already falling in love with one another."**

**"Were you ever scared about it? What I mean is, when you realized you were falling in love with him, did it scare you? You use the Light Side of the Force and he uses the Dark. It must have been hard for you to deal with." Rose asked.**

**Rey nodded, "At first, yes. It did scare me. Kylo offered for me to join him a few months ago. I was on the Supremacy and he killed Snoke to save my life. We fought side by side together that day against Snoke's guards and after that, he looked at me with pleading in his eyes, and held his hand out to me, begging me to take it and join him. I ran away that day out of fear. I was so afraid of the Dark Side, of being in love with him. I was afraid of the First Order..." Rey stood up and sighed and then continued, "So, yes, I was afraid. Just five days ago, he found me unconscious on an Outer Rim planet. I had crash landed on the Falcon. I had a concussion and he found me and took care of me, making sure I was alright. We spent hours talking to one another." Rey stopped for a moment, wiped a tear from her face, then said, "He had come after me that day to offer me his hand yet again."**

**Rose's mouth opened and her eyes went wide and she said, "Wow, he had it _bad_ for you! I can't believe that. For him to keep coming after you like that so much, he really loved you." **

**Rey sat back down and nodded, "Yes, he did. I kept lying to myself, telling myself that I wasn't _supposed_ to love him. He uses the Dark and I use the Light. That wasn't supposed to be allowed, right? I convinced myself that I couldn't join him, but the Force revealed to me that he and I were meant to be. The Force literally made us the Dyad we are and, somewhere in between all of that, I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me."**

**Rose put her hand on Rey's shoulder and said, "And you had to carry that around with you for so long in secret. Even now, there are people who look down on you for this and don't understand."**

**Rey looked up and smiled at Rose and said, "Yeah, I know. Some of my friends here don't understand. I can't expect them to. How can they? I can barely understand it."**

**"I believe you, Rey. Even though I am not Force sensitive myself, I believe you. I believe that if you say that the Force made you and Kylo a Dyad and is bringing you together to form something new for the galaxy, then I will wait it out and see what happens. I'm here for you," she paused, then continued, "I know Leia believes in you. She told me you shared all of this with her too."**

**"Yes," Rey began, "I have told Leia everything. She knows all of it and even though she's not sure how things will work, she's willing to try to make a peace agreement with Kylo."**

**"Leia knows you love her son? That you two are.... well.... ya know...." Rose said, tapping Rey playfully on the arm, trying to get her to smile again.**

**Rey looked up at Rose and chuckled and said, "Yes, Rose! She _knows_ I love her son."**

**Rose continued to try to make Rey smile and said, "I hope I didn't offend you earlier when I said I couldn't wrap my head around you and Kylo being....well.... _lovers_. I just can't imagine him the way you are saying!" she teased.**

**Rey dipped her head and blushed for a few seconds, then said, "I know, I know. I couldn't either....well, until five days ago."**

**Rose's eyes went wider and she said, "And...????? Five days ago, What?!"**

**Rey laughed and said, "Rose, you _are_ the persistent one, _aren't_ you?"**

**Rose laughed and said, "I won't push anymore, if you don't want me to. I was just curious about this when you told me that the harsh Supreme Leader of the First Order is a tender and intimate man with you.... I just couldn't picture it."**

**Rey smiled, then said, "No, it's okay, I get it. I really do. Let's just say, five days ago I shared myself with him and he shared himself with me in ways I will _never_ forget. I know him in ways no one else will ever know him and see a side to him no one will ever see, but me. The amazing thing, Rose, is I am not trying to change him and he is not trying to change me. We are influencing each other and trying blend together, not change one another. I love him for who he is, Dark Side and all, and he loves me as I am and has not asked me to give up the Light."**

**Rose nodded in curiosity when she heard Rey admit that and could see Rey's eyes go soft and her face flush red as she spoke about Kylo. "Rey," Rose continued, "You miss him, even right _now_ , don't you?"**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, I am anxious to get back to the Finalizer. I've spent several hours here talking to Leia about a possible treaty with the First Order. I will get back soon, but I'm glad we had this talk," Rey paused for a minute, then said, "Rose, Kylo proposed to me. When it comes time for me to plan my wedding to him, I want you to help me with the plans. Will you do that?"**

**Rose's eyes lit up and she said, "Of course! Let me know when you need me," then she paused, her face turned a bit anxious and she said. "wait, if I help you, will that mean I have to visit you on the Finalizer? Will I have to face Kylo Ren?"**

**Rey chuckled and said, "Ummm, probably!" she paused, then said, " Rose, he won't kill you! If I request a friend to join me there to help me with wedding plans, he won't care. You would be safe, I promise. I will make the arrangements. Leave it to me and don't worry."**

**"Yeah... okay... I think you can understand my anxiety about boarding his flag ship, right?" Rose asked.**

**"Of course, I can, but I promise you, he will not harm you..., but...." Rey hesitated and said, "he probably wouldn't say much to you. He isn't much of a talker when it comes to others on board. He opens up to me, but he unless he is giving orders to his officers and generals or giving meetings, he does not associate with his subordinates. He's really a loner unless he's with me. So, even if I made arrangements for you to come to the Finalizer, he would leave the two of us alone."**

**"So," Rose continued, "if you marry Kylo Ren, he's the Supreme Leader and what would that make you? Do you get a 'title' of some kind after marrying him?"**

**"Yes, he said I'd be his 'Empress'" Rey responded.**

**Rose sighed, put her hand to her mouth and said, "Wow, that's quite impressive! 'Empress Rey'.**

**Rey stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to head back to the Finalizer now and say my goodbye's for now to everyone. If anyone here has questions about me or my plans with Kylo, they can go to Leia. She will explain it to them in her own time. Leia knows every detail of what's taken place between her son and I for the past two years now," Rey paused, then said, "and...., thanks for believing in me, Rose."**

**Rose hugged Rey and smiled at her and said, "I _do_ believe in you. I may not feel comfortable with your boyfriend yet or see how he could _possibly be intimate and tender,_ but I will take your word for it!" she said, laughing and tapping Rey's arm playfully.**

****

**Rey shook her head at Rose and laughed again and said, "Believe me, Kylo is good to me. I love him deeply. The _way_ he loves me is _intoxicating_ and that's _all_ I'm going to say about it, Rose!" **

**"Well," Rose began, "he loves you and makes you happy and fulfilled, that's all that matters. Like I said, I could tell you were falling for him a long time ago..."**

**Rey dipped her head and said, "Wow, you picked up on a lot."**

**"I could see it, Rey. Every time we had a meeting, I could see how your eyes looked when his name was brought up. Your face would flush and you would fidget in your chair. I _knew it_!" she laughed.**

**Rey smiled, then Rose walked with Rey out to the rest of the Resistance. Rey said her 'good bye's' to her friends and to Leia, Poe and Finn, told them she'd been in touch again soon to finalize a ceasefire with them and climbed into Kylo's TIE Whisper and took off, heading out of the atmosphere.**

******************************

**Rey was on approach to the Finalizer. She opened the COMM to the bridge and General Pryde answered.**

**"Miss, Rey? This is General Pryde. I have the Supreme Leader's TIE on our sensors and you are cleared to land." he said.**

**"Thank you, General. Rey out."**

**Rey landed the the Whisper safely in the hangar bay of the Finalizer and as she disembarked, Kylo was waiting there for her! Rey's eyes lit up and her face flushed all shades of red just seeing him standing there waiting for her.**

**Kylo wanted to rush to Rey and pick her up in his arms and she wanted to run into his arms too, but they were both surrounded by officers and troopers in the hangar and so they had to keep things 'formal' in front of people.**

**Kylo extended his hand to her and she kept her eyes on his the entire time she walked toward him to take hold of his hand.**

**Rey felt Kylo's warm gloved hand take hers and she looked up at him with such warmth in her eyes and said, "How did you know when I'd be back?"**

**Kylo gave her a smile and said, "I was on the bridge and General Pryde saw you on our sensors."**

**She smiled back at him then felt him squeeze her hand as they walked together out of the hangar bay, trying to keep things looking formal in front of everyone.**

************************************

**They entered the turbo lift and as soon as the door were shut, Kylo stopped the turbo lift in it's tracks and pulled Rey into his arms, kissing her passionately.**

****

**Rey sighed and moaned into his kiss, gripping onto him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her into his arms.**

**"I've missed you..." she whispered, "Force, I've ached for you." she said, then kissed him again.**

**Kylo pressed his lips onto hers with just as much need and said, "You were only gone a few hours, yet it reminded me of when I was alone, without you. I felt heartsick until you came back." he said, stroking her face.**

**Rey cupped his face and kissed him. They were only apart for a few hours, yet to _them_ , it seemed like an eternity!**

****

**Rey whispered to him over and over again, "I love you..." into his ear. Kylo started the turbo lift again and then they walked quickly back to his quarters. Once they were inside, and the door was closed, Kylo said, "I'll have two hot meals sent up for us both and a then I'll run a hot bath for you."**

**Rey's heart melted and she felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. Kylo went over to the COMM and ordered that two meals be brought to his quarters for he and Rey. After their meal, Kylo took her hand and led her into the Fresher and filled his huge walk in bathtub for her.**

**Rey took hold of Kylo's face and said, "Join me... be with me. I _missed you, oh gods I've missed you._... " **

**Kylo smiled as she said this to him and agreed to join her.**

****

************************************

**Perfect Union, Perfect Balance, Perfect Love.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo arranges to meet with the Resistance in a FACE to FACE meeting to discuss the ceasefire. It will be awkward at first because it will be first of a few meetings, but they will eventually get there! Kylo comes to the Resistance base to do so and everyone will be on edge! Rey is with him and will try to smooth things along as they talk.
> 
> Rey and Kylo will have some intimate time alone too.


	15. Kylo Visits the Resistance for a Tense First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey visit the Resistance for a VERY tense meeting. Is this the beginning of peace between them or not?

****

**Chapter 15: Kylo Visits the Resistance for a Tense First Meeting**

**After joining Rey in the hot bath that Kylo had drawn for her, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.**

****

**They were flush against each other, their eyes locked and longing. The way they held each other was as if they had been apart for weeks, months or years, not just mere hours. Ever since they first came together, five days earlier, they had been inseparable, aching for each other and then looking to satisfy that ache all over again. The aching cycle repeated itself, but the satisfaction of that ache for each other was precious and worth the wait.**

******REY'S POV******

**His lips are soft against mine. His body is warm and flush against me. I can feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. His eyes are not lustful or selfish, they are longing, lonely and needy as he sees right through me. I need him like I need air to breathe or water to drink. The scent of his hair, the touch of his hands on my body, the sound of his smooth voice in my ear as he makes love to me are almost more than I can possibly bear, yet I want more of him. He is not just _'part'_ of me, he _IS_ me, the other half of my very soul. He runs his hands to my hips, then supports me at my lower back with his left hand, while using his right hand to lift me at just that perfect angle so he can enter me. My eyes are locked onto his and my mouth opens in anticipation of what I know is coming next. I gasp for air as he gently pushes his body into mine. I'm finally complete. Feeling him inside of me, filling me to the full, how can I describe this sweet experience? He is my love, my life, my reason.**

*******************************

**Two days had passed. Rey had talked to Kylo about meeting with the Resistance in a neutral location. He had agreed to do so. He was not comfortable about being with the Resistance face-to-face, but he had told Rey that he would negotiate peace with them and he waned to keep his word to her.**

**They planned to meet on a neutral planet. It would be the first meeting. More were sure to be needed, but this would be a start.**

**The day of the meeting had arrived and Kylo sat talking to Rey before they left to meet with the Resistance, warning her that he was not going to _'make friends'_ with anyone, but to have formal ceasefire talks with them like he would anyone else. Rey knew this, but was glad that he had agreed to it.**

**Leia had landed at the neutral, secure location for the meeting and had gotten there ahead of time. She brought several of her officers with her, as well as Poe, Finn and Rose. She did allow for them to carry weapons for self defense, just in case it was needed, however she hoped it wouldn't be needed.**

**Kylo and Rey were arriving with Kylo's full security detail, special forces, officers and troopers, in his Command Shuttle.**

**Leia had already decided that since she had not seen her son in years, she would address him formally in front of everyone and not as her son for now. She hoped that would come later and they would one day make peace.**

***************************************

****

**Kylo's Command shuttle landed at the location of the meeting. Leia and the entire Resistance watched with baited breath, not knowing what to expect when Kylo disembarked that shuttle.**

**The ramp lowered and Leia's eyes were riveted on the sight of her son and Rey walking down that ramp and headed in their direction. She noticed her son looked regal. He was surrounded by his forces and wore a stern expression. Rey's expression was one of hopeful anxiety. She knew there would be no violence, but she also knew that tensions between them all were very high. Leia looked closely at her son's expression and demeanor. He seemed unaffected by seeing her after all this time and, in fact, wore only an formal and professional expression.**

****

**Leia had the Resistance stay behind her as she was the first to go forward and meet with Kylo and Rey. The gap between them was finally closed. Kylo stood before his mother with a stoic and emotionless expression and looked at her no differently than any other dignitary he had dealt with before. Rey gave Leia a small and warm smile and extended her hand to her. Leia took Rey's hand briefly, nodding in her direction. Then Leia looked directly at her son and said, "Supreme Leader, thank you for coming." Kylo nodded his head in his mother's direction, acknowledging her, but gave nothing more.**

**As Poe and Finn were watching this from a distance, Poe leaned over to Finn and said, "Now this is a sight I never thought I'd see," he paused, then said, "Ren has his security forces with him and storm troopers. We're not going to war with one another today," he said, under his breath to Finn. Rose overheard what Poe said and answered him, saying, "Poe, I'm sure it's standard procedure for him to travel like this everywhere. He's the Supreme Leader, not the local man down the street."**

**Poe gave Rose a lifted eyebrow and a weak nod, then said, "What? Are you standing up for Ren or something?" he asked sarcastically. Rose answered, "No, I'm just making an honest observation. Rey loves him and is with him now. soooo, " then she dropped the subject. Poe returned his attention to Kylo, Rey and Leia walking in their direction.**

**Kylo and Rey finally arrived where the rest of the Resistance was standing. The Resistance all wore expressions of distrust on their faces, but were trying to remain calm and professional. Kylo's officers were standing behind him. He brought Lt. Mitaka with him, General Pryde and several intelligence officers, along with his special forces. General Pryde wore his usual expression of disdain on his face for the Resistance, but obeyed Kylo in remaining neutral.**

**"This way..." Leia said, motioning for Kylo, Rey and Kylo's officers to follow her to a small building where they could conduct their negotiations. As Rey walked past her friends in the Resistance, on the way inside the building, she happened to catch Rose's eye and gave her a small smile. Rose lifted an eyebrow at her and then watched with anxiety as Kylo then walked by her. Rose looked at Kylo carefully and still didn't see how Rey's description of him in private was true! But, she will willing to give Rey the benefit of the doubt!**

**They all took their seats. Kylo and Rey, along with Leia, were given the seats at the front of the negotiating table and the Resistance officers were on one side of the room and the First Order officers were on the other. Both sides tried to keep their eyes to themselves, but the occasional look of disgust or distaste would be expressed from one side of the room to the other between them.**

**General Pryde stood to Kylo's right hand side, his hands behind his back and Lt. Mitaka stood to Kylo's left. The Resistance looked at Rey sitting next to Kylo and it just didn't seem natural to them. They just couldn't get adjusted to the sight to of it. Rey could see all of their expressions as they looked at her in confusion as she sat with Kylo, but she didn't care. Her mind was made up and she and Kylo were moving forward together.**

**Kylo started speaking first and began the meeting. Leia didn't mind. He was the galaxy's ruler and it was his official duty as Supreme Leader to do so anyway, so she didn't think twice about it.**

**Kylo's facial expression was serious and he spoke sternly and directly to the point when he began.**

**"I am here today at the request of Rey," he said, giving her a soft glance, then returned his glance to everyone in the room. "She has brought it to my attention that the Resistance is open to peaceful negotiations with myself and the First Order," he paused for a moment, then said, "the terms of considering peace between us will not come easily nor quickly, for either side. The reason I am sitting at this table is due to the fact that I have asked Rey to join me in starting a new form of government for this galaxy. She wants peaceful co-existence and I would like the same.** **I had my officers put my demands on data pads for you to look over. No decisions will be made today between us. This will be the first of many talks," Kylo stopped and looked at his mother and said, "General Organa, I am sure, has her own list of demands which I will look over." he put his hands on either side of the seat he was in and said firmly, "your withdrawal from involvement with the Core Region worlds is one of the reasons I am sitting here today. A few days ago, my forces went into the Core Region worlds to stop civil wars breaking out between one another and trade routes being disrupted or destroyed completely. I put an end to the civil unrest and will _not tolerate_ such a thing happening again in this galaxy. My forces will remain in the Core Region worlds for now to make sure that order is kept and no more unrest takes place. Had you _not_ agreed to stop your involvement with the Core Regions to build up your navy or resources, we would not be sitting here at this table together, but would have had a much different outcome."**

**Rey knew what Kylo meant by that statement. She moved a bit in her chair, hoping it would not be seen as aggressive, but she could tell by the looks on the faces of the Resistance, they _did_ take it that way and stiffened at Kylo's words.**

**Kylo continued, "The First Order is the ruling government of this galaxy and what Rey and I will make of it together. Though I am accustomed to making peace treaties with other star systems throughout the galaxy and am known to give a certain amount of autonomy and individual decision making for each sector of this galaxy to planetary leaders and dignitaries, the final word and decisions will come from Rey and I. When anyone enters into a peace treaty with the First Order, they must abide by this. Any ruling dignitary or planetary leader may present his or her demands to myself or Rey, however, upon entering into an agreement of a ceasefire or peace treaty with the First Order that party will be required to recognize that the _First Order is the ruling government_ of this galaxy alone. If you can abide by these conditions, then I am open to co-existing peacefully and making no more attempts to hunt down your bases or order any acts of aggression toward you," Kylo took a deep breath, then ended his statement by saying, "One more thing. Rey is the reason that my forces did not hunt you down to begin with when you were the cause of civil unrest in the Core Worlds. She came, of her own initiative, to speak with you and ask you to stop your actions in the Core Worlds. You may have not purposely and intentionally caused the civil wars that began, but, nonetheless, it happened and we had to put a stop to it. You can thank Rey that we are all sitting at this table peacefully today." **

**Kylo leaned back in his chair and then gave Rey a quick look, then put his attention over to his mother to see if she wanted to speak.**

**Leia did speak and began by saying, "Supreme Leader, on behalf of the Resistance, we are glad we can sit at this table today and have peaceful talks. I do not want war with you or the First Order. If you are willing to look over _our demands_ , as we will _your demands_ , then this is a start for both sides, a very small start, but a start nonetheless," she paused, then continued, "my endeavors in the Core Region worlds were to build up my own infrastructure in case of an attack by the First Order. I did not know that it would indirectly be the cause of so much unrest and for this I am sorry. I have stopped all activity within the Core Region worlds and will not seek their assistance to rebuild our resources. If a peace treaty can eventually be made between our two parties, then there will be no need for me to rebuild a navy or weaponry or those types of assets, since we would be living in peace. Yes, I agree, that Rey has been instrumental in making this all happen. Her decision to join you and the First Order is hopefully a wise decision to bring balance to the Force and a new form of government. As far as government in the galaxy goes, I do recognize that the you, as Supreme Leader, and Rey, will be the final authority on all matters. I want to see a form of government where you and Rey bring balance and peace to the galaxy and am willing to abide by that government." Leia said.**

**Poe, Finn and some of the other Resistance members did not like hearing this and bulked a bit at Leia's words. They wanted Leia to stand more firmly for the Resistance. Leia knew what she was doing though and also knew that with Rey ruling beside her son, things would be new and more balanced for everyone in the galaxy and she had no problem submitting to that.**

**Kylo nodded in his mother's direction, but then looked over at Rey and let her speak.**

**"I am here with the Supreme Leader of my own choice. The Force brought us together to bring new rule to the galaxy and a balance to the Force between Light and Dark. He and I both want to end the endless cycle of war between the Jedi and the Sith, between the Dark and the Light. He and I will blend our Force abilities to bring a just government to the galaxy." Rey made her words few and quick, then leaned back in her seat.**

**"Does anyone else in the room have anything else they would like to add?" Leia asked.**

**Poe stood from his seat and looked directly at Kylo and said, "You ask us to submit to _you_ as the final authority. It sounds more like a regime of dictatorship, rather than a form of balanced government." **

****

**Kylo looked up at Poe and gave him an angry look of warning and then Rey noticed it. General Pryde took two steps forward in Poe's direction and gave him a warning look as well. Poe made eye contact with General Pryde, but then took his seat peacefully.**

**Rey immediately stepped in to answer Poe before Kylo did, wanting to put a _stop to a potential problem_ , and she said, "Poe, the First Order _is_ the only ruling and established government in this galaxy. I will be equally ruling with the Supreme Leader to make sure that each sector is treated fairly and justly. You have to trust that he and I have the galaxy's best interest at heart. We do not want to tear the galaxy _apart_ , we want to rule it with balance and order. As far as the First Order goes and how it is the only ruling government in the galaxy, _that is a fact_. I myself have seen the First Order's military might, their forces and assets. I have seen the Supreme Leader care for worlds that are suffering or are having difficulty feeding their people or that are struggling with war and need intervention to keep peace. I have seen this with my own eyes and been with the Supreme Leader on his latest mission to regain peace for the Core Worlds. He also provided aid, food supplies and reopened trade routes for them. Does this sound like he does not care about the galaxy? If the First Order were to be suddenly removed as the form of government for this galaxy, there would be a vacuum of government immediately! Who among the Resistance can say that if the First Order were suddenly not here, that there would be a new form of government already waiting in the wings to take over? Can _any of you_ tell me this? Rather than wish the First Order gone, why not work with the Supreme Leader and I to make this form of government all it can be, rather than want to see more war? I can assure you that if the First Order fell tomorrow, where would a new government for the galaxy come from to immediately take over and provide law and order?" **

**Rey finished her speech and then took a large breath and waited to see what would be said. No one in the room said another word.**

**Kylo continued, "Negotiations are _finished_ for today. Rey and I will look over your demands and you will look over ours. My officers will be in touch with your leadership soon to discuss the next step in these negotiations. If we cannot mutually agree on this first set of demands, then the negotiations will be over and I will still consider you a threat to the First Order. Carefully consider what I am saying to _you_ today." **

**Kylo stood from the table and then took Rey by the hand and then he began to walk outside with her, along with General Pryde, Mitaka and his security officers. Leia stood from the table as he was walking out and said, "Supreme Leader..."**

**Kylo stopped and looked at his mother and waited for what she might say to him.**

**Leia continued, "I am grateful we had this peaceful discussion today and I look forward to more."**

**Kylo nodded to her and then said, "I hope these negotiations get past this first step as well." and with that, he turned with Rey and they left the building together and headed back to his Command Shuttle.**

**Once Leia was left alone in the building with the Resistance and all of Kylo's forces had left, Poe and Finn walked up to Leia and said, "He ran this entire meeting! He spoke to us like we were his subordinates or something! Did you hear all of that?" Poe complained.**

**Leia sighed and turned to Poe and said, "Poe, my son _is_ the Supreme Leader of this entire galaxy. He simply conducted business with us today the way he would have anyone else. He IS the only government, just as Rey said. Whether we like it or not, Rey is correct. Even if we could remove the First Order from power tomorrow, what form of government would be ready to take over at a moment's notice? Who would keep law and order while a new form of government had to be established, which would not happen over night? As much as I hate to say it, she was right," Leia paused, and paced the room, then said, "There would be a power vacuum in the entire galaxy. It's wiser to make peace with the First Order and stop the endless cycle of war. The only reason I am even considering this is because with Rey ruling by my son's side, the galaxy will be fair and just. She will bring her own influence to help him make decisions. _He asked her_ to help him do this! We can't walk away from the chance to see what the Force has planned for Rey and my son and how that will impact the galaxy." **

**************************************

**Rose left the building and watched as Kylo's Command Shuttle lifted off the ground and out of sight. She couldn't help but think of Rey and the conversation she had with her just the other day about Kylo. To Rose, Kylo seemed very _cold and harsh_ and not _anything_ like how Rey had described him. She knew Rey was happy and very much in love with Kylo, but inside, she was nervous for this very fragile peace treaty they were all trying to build here today and did not see Kylo as Rey had portrayed him to her, at least not yet. She knew it would most likely take time. As she watched Kylo's Command Shuttle fly away, she looked forward to the next time she and Rey could spend time together though and thought of her friend for the rest of the day.**

****

**The Resistance went back to their base and Rey and Kylo returned to the Finalizer.**

************************************

**Rey disembarked the Command Shuttle with Kylo and they both headed for their quarters for the day. Rey knew Kylo would be firm with them and not show any sign of weakness. She knew it would be tense at first, but hoped things would improve in time. Kylo took her hand as they left the hangar bay of the Finalizer. He looked into Rey's eyes and said, "Rey, your words in that meeting today were filled with wisdom. I love you."**

**Rey gave him a soft and tender smile and said, "I'm glad I could say something that helped. I knew things would be tense, but I think we both did what needed to be done today. I love you too."**

**Once they arrived back in their quarters, they were both so exhausted and Kylo just wanted to hold Rey close and get some rest.**

****

**Before Rey fell asleep in Kylo's arms, she thought over how the meeting went. She could feel the tension in the room. It was thick and she hoped that a peace treaty could be accomplished. She still believed in what the Force had called her to do with Kylo and hoped for the best with the Resistance. She finally let the tension of the day slip away as she lay in Kylo's arms, kissed him softly, and then soon fell asleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey wait to hear from the Resistance, whether or not they will agree to accept the First Order's terms for peace. In the meantime, Rey finally has a chance to train with Kylo's Knights and get to know more about them.


	16. Reflection, Intimacy and being a 'Gray Jedi'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter of Reflection and Intimacy between Kylo and Rey.  
> Rey also begins to feel the pull to understand the Dark Side of the Force and give herself a balanced view of it. Kylo agrees to help her do that. Rey finally sees she is more of a 'grey force user' in this chapter.

****

**Chapter 16: Reflection, Intimacy and Being a 'Grey Jedi"**

**Kylo woke the next morning and he could hear the sound of Rey running the water in his Fresher. He lay in his bed, looking out the window, and thought about the events of the day before. His heart warmed as he remembered how Rey had jumped to his defense and impressed upon all who heard her speaking that he _really_ did care about the galaxy. He _did_ require obedience to his authority and rule, but he wanted a just and balanced galaxy as well, one where he helped it flourish and keep order. **

**He felt Rey was the only person who ever cared enough to stand by him simply because she loved him. Others obeyed him and feared him, but Rey _wanted_ to be with him of her own choice and will. She protected his heart when no one else ever would. He smiled, thinking of the time Rey told him that she attacked Luke when she found out what he had done to him.**

**Just as he had killed Snoke to save her life that day on the Supremacy, she would stand to defend him as well, even if it meant the loss of some of her friends in the Resistance.**

***************************

**Rey stood in the shower and enjoyed the warm water pouring over her. She was thinking about the meeting too. She felt some of the misunderstanding that her friends felt toward her, but she had already determined it was not going to stop her from being 'one' with Kylo and doing what the Force had called them to do. She knew people only saw Kylo in their own way. To them, he was harsh and cold and severe, and perhaps he was sometimes, but she also knew his heart and what made him who he was was as a person.**

**Ever since he had become Supreme Leader, he never once ordered the total destruction of complete star systems or worlds in the brutal way that Snoke did. Kylo ruled with an iron fist, and expected obedience, but he would not have used Star Killer base to destroy entire worlds or their people. When Snoke ordered the Hosnian System destroyed by Star Killer base, Kylo was not ruling at that time as Supreme Leader and had no control over Snoke's decision that day and could only watch from out the window as the weapon was used.**

****

**If Rey was met with any opposition during their next meeting with the Resistance, she was going to bring that up to her friends. Kylo had not ordered that destruction and would not do so now that he was the Supreme Leader. Rey remembered Kylo sharing that he had the chance to fire on his mother's ship once, and he took his finger off of the firing trigger and did not follow through with it. She felt hope that perhaps one day, Leia and Kylo would make peace as mother and son.**

********************************

**Rey walked out of the Fresher and saw Kylo standing by the window, looking out in deep thought. Her heart went soft for him as she looked at him from across the room. He was so complex to everyone _else_ around him but _her_. She knew him _as she knew herself._**

**Kylo turned around and saw Rey standing across the room from him and smiled. He opened his arms to her and she eagerly crossed the room and nuzzled close to him.**

****

**"I love you..." she said softly as he held her. He touched the side of her face and pressed a light kiss to her mouth and then pulled her closer and they looked out the window together.**

**Kylo whispered into her ear, "My Knights are free today. They wanted to train with me. Do you want to join us?"**

**Rey pushed back for a minute to look at him with a smile and said, "I'd love to. I've been wanting to get to know your Knights better. I only met them once, when I first got here a week or so ago."**

**"They wanted to spar with you. They have asked me if you would ever be interested in learning more of the ways of the Dark Side in battle." Kylo said.**

**"Really?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes. Using the Dark Side in combat is about using your anger, passion and energy to give you more strength in battles."**

**Rey dipped her head for a moment, then said, "I've been thinking a lot about at least learning more about the Dark Side. I've always been somewhat afraid of it, but I do believe I should understand BOTH sides of the Force, not just one side," she paused, then said, "I think I'm beginning to see myself as more of a 'gray force user'."**

**Kylo lifted a curious eyebrow and said, "Exactly, Rey. Using the Dark Side, along with the Light, is what 'gray Jedi' are all about. I think I see that in you. My Knights and I can help you further your understanding about this, if you'd like." he suggested.**

**Rey felt a bit nervous about it, but when she really studied her own heart, she realized that she did feel drawn to understand the Force as Light AND Dark.**

**"I've only ever been taught a one-sided-view of the Force, Kylo," Rey began, "I am open to learning how to channel the Dark side as well. I'm just a little nervous is all."**

**Kylo smiled at her and said, "Rey, I know you are. I've known that for a long time now. It's one of the reasons you didn't want to take my hand at first," he paused, gripped her against him again, then said, "using the Dark Side and learning some of it's techniques does not make you evil, Rey. You would be learning to use both sides in your life. I use primarily the Dark Side, but I also have felt the pull to the Light. You use the Light Side mostly, but I can tell you do feel a pull to understand the Dark, as I do." he said, giving her a curious look.**

**She nodded to him, admitting to him finally, that he was right.**

**"Yes, you're right. I can't deny it. I feel I should know both sides. If you and your Knights want to help me with that, I'm willing to learn."**

**Kylo leaned down to kiss her and said, "Let's get some breakfast and we'll head to the training room."**

****

**"Can we agree not to discuss the Resistance today?" Kylo asked, "Perhaps we can do that tomorrow. I just wanted to spend the day with you doing something other than discussing the Resistance or making military incursions into the Core Regions and stopping civil wars!" he teased her.**

**Rey nodded with a smile, "Of course."**

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Rey trains with Kylo's Knights and asks plenty of questions about the Dark Side. Kylo will give her some of the texts HE has read many times on the Dark Side and offers to help her understand it more.
> 
> The second meeting between the Resistance and the First Order is about to take place!


	17. The Knights of Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey trains with Kylo's Knights. She comes to terms with some very heavy topics and realizes that the more she learns about the Dark Side, the more she realizes she is a 'gray force user."
> 
> Leia contacts General Pryde. She wants to arrange the second meeting with the First Order and has agreed to their terms for peace.

****

**Chapter 17: The Knights of Ren**

**As Rey walked with Kylo to the training room, she suddenly remembered her visions of the past where she vividly saw Kylo with the Knights of Ren. They hadn't met in person yet, but the visions kept coming. During her visions, the Knights scared her and is one of the reasons why, when she first joined Kylo, she was hesitant to meet them in person.**

**Kylo noticed something was on Rey's mind as they walked to the training room.**

**"Rey, are you alright? What are you thinking about?" he asked. Officers and troopers were now beginning to show Rey respect as she walked the corridors with Kylo and she saw a female First Order officer specifically nod to her and call her, "ma'am" as she walked. Rey acknowledged her briefly, nodding absentmindedly in her direction, but then turned to Kylo and said, "Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought," she paused then said, "for some reason I was just thinking about when I first saw visions of you and your Knights. It was almost two years ago. In my vision, I saw you in a rainstorm and you were surrounded by your Knights."**

**Kylo stopped in the corridor with her for a moment, then said, "I remember _that_ night. I remember seeing YOU there and didn't know who you were. The Force gave me the _same_ vision."**

**"Even then, the Force was trying to bring us together." she said, looking distracted as she thought of the vision.**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I was on a mission for Snoke. He had ordered my Knights and I to go do his bidding. Just after we carried out his orders, I looked over and saw YOU just standing there. It caught me off guard. When I walked toward you, you backed away, looking afraid, and then the vision stopped." he said.**

**They slowly began walking again to the training room. When they walked inside the training area, Kylo's Knights were there, talking amongst themselves. They weren't wearing their masks right now and seemed more approachable. Rey felt some tension being in the room with them, but that anxiety quickly melted away when two of Kylo's Knights walked over to extend their hands to Rey and introduced themselves.**

**"I'm Trudgen and this is Vicrul." they said, each shaking Rey's hand.**

**Kylo's other Knights each made their way over and introduced themselves to Rey, one by one. Vicrul and Kylo were the closest to one another, almost like brothers. Vicrul often teased Kylo and treated him with far more ease and familiarity than Kylo would ever allow any of the officers or generals on board the Finalizer to do!**

**"Master Kylo.... we finally get to meet your woman, huh?" he said, patting Kylo heavily on his right arm.**

**Kylo huffed at Vicrul and said, "She's not _just any woman_ either. She's joined me. She will be my wife soon." **

**"I see," Vicrul said, "so _this_ girl is here to stay..." he said, as a statement. Rey immediately felt slightly uncomfortable at Vicrul's statement. She could read between the lines and knew Vicrul may be hinting at Kylo's 'other lovers' in the past.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and saw her slightly hurt expression and said, "Just a minute, Rey. I need to speak to Vicrul."**

**Kylo pulled Vicrul off to the side, where they could speak in private, and he said, "Not in front of Rey. Don't bring up my past."**

**Vicrul became more serious, realizing that he accidentally let that comment slip out of his mouth in front of Rey and didn't mean to.**

**"I'm sorry, Kylo. It just slipped. I was joking, but didn't mean any harm. It won't happen again." Vicrul answered.**

**Rey was off to the side, igniting her saber and talking to Ap'Lek and the other Knights.**

**Kylo continued, "Rey is ten years younger than I am. I am her _first_ and, and hopefully her _last_ , and I don't want to upset her about women in the past who meant _nothing_ to me but one night stands!"**

**Vicrul nodded, "I understand."**

**Kylo walked back over to Rey, smiled at her, and said, "I see you have your saber ready. Who will you spar against first?" he asked, trying to distract her from Vicrul's statement.**

**Before Rey could answer, Ap'Lek said, "Well, I will spar with her if she's willing. She and I have been talking for a few minutes here and she seems to be interested in learning how to spar using the Dark Side. I can arrange that." he said, smiling at Rey.**

**Kylo crossed his arms and leaned against the wall and said, "Okay, but I can assure you, Rey is very skilled at using her saber even with the Light Side of the Force. When she and I first met, she battled me quite well with that saber."**

**Ap'lek gave Rey an amused look and raised a saber to her and said, "Show me."**

****

**Rey ignited her saber and came after Ap'Lek. She lunged forward and so did he. They both parried equally and stood their ground, equally matched in skill. Kylo huffed a chuckle when Ap'Lek finally stepped to the side and turned his saber off and bowed slightly to Rey and said, "You ARE skilled. Imagine how much stronger you will be when you learn how to use the Dark Side _as well_ as the Light Side in battle." he said.**

**Cardo walked up to Kylo and challenged him to spar. Kylo took him up on it and Rey watched as they sparred heavily, each trying to outdo the other.**

****

**Rey noticed that Kylo immediately got into his own zone. She could see him channeling the Dark Side of the Force immediately. There was a raw hunger and fierceness in the way he and Cardo went after one another. She studied their moves and how they grit their teeth, almost in anger, as they came at one another.**

**After some sparring had taken place for another few minutes, Vicrul walked over to Rey and said, "Master Kylo tells us that you may be interested in learning more about using Dark Side. Do you have any questions about that? I can help with that." he offered.**

**Rey spoke with Vicrul as she continued to watch Kylo spar with Cardo off to the other side of the room and she said, "I _have_ been interested, but I have been a bit anxious about it. I want a balanced view of the Force, but..." she stopped for a moment, then said, "Kylo has offered to show me some things too. He has some Texts that he is offering to give me to read. When he and I first met, on Star Killer base, he offered to train me, even back then."**

**"I see," Vicrul started, then continued, "we can all help you. We can take it slowly. One thing I want you to understand is that using the Dark Side in battle means allowing yourself to use your anger and passion to fuel your strength in combat. The Jedi teach you to deny such things. I don't believe in that. I believe you should acknowledge your emotions and use them to channel strength." he said.**

**Kylo overheard what Vicrul said to Rey and stopped sparring with Cardo and walked over to join the conversation.**

**"Yes," Kylo began, "that's true. That's why I could never align myself with ONLY the Jedi way of thinking. I was trained as a Jedi before I came to the First Order. I was told to suppress my anger, my passion and my emotions and never attach myself to intimate relationships. I simply could not do that," Kylo grabbed towel, wiped his face, then sat down next to Rey, and said, "Remember what I told you, Rey. Channeling the Dark Side does not mean you are an evil person."**

**Rey nodded as she listened to both of them talk, then she said, "Okay, but look at all the evil that has been done by Dark Side users." she said.**

**Vicrul then said, "Let me ask you a question. How many times have the Jedi or the Resistance killed? How many ships have been taken down or storm troopers killed as well because they were standing up for their cause? Were they evil because they killed for their cause as well?"  
**

**Rey sat there almost numb. She knew the point Vicrul was trying to make. She nodded, then said, "Yes, both sides are guilty of murder for their cause. I guess I can't deny that." she answered honestly.**

**"That's why I feel those that judge those of us who use the Dark Side are always evil people out to purposely do harm. Some have done that yes, I admit that, but so have those that use the Light Side too. The Jedi are not innocent. They have killed thousands, just like those of us who use the Dark Side have." Vicrul said.**

**Kylo put his arm around Rey, affectionately, then said, "Rey knows this. She's been talking to me about looking into calling herself a 'gray force user' rather than a Jedi. She sees that both sides are needed to bring balance."**

**Vicrul nodded, "Yes, it's time for that. Master Kylo has told us many times the Sith and Jedi need to end and something new needs to begin. He told us that you and he are a Dyad," Vicrul paused, then continued, "Rey, you can use BOTH sides of the Force and it doesn't mean you are doing something wrong."**

**Rey was intrigued by what she was hearing. It was actually confirming for her what she had been thinking about herself for the past few days or so.**

**She nodded and said, "I can see that. I have been feeling the pull to understand both sides lately. I don't think that's a coincidence either. The Force is not just the Light Side. I need to learn both sides."**

**Vicrul stood to his feet and said, "Exactly..., and if you do that, and allow Kylo, and all of us to teach you, you will be _amazed_ at what you will be capable of if you are ever in a combat situation beside Kylo."**

**Rey sat talking with them for quite some time and the hours passed easily. Afterward, she and Kylo left the training room and then headed to the Fresher and ate dinner together.**

************************************

**The COMM sounded in Kylo's quarters and Kylo went to answer it. He looked down on the console and noticed it was General Pryde contacting him.**

**"Yes, General, go ahead." Kylo responded.**

****

**"Sir, General Organa has just contacted us here and told us she and the Resistance are willing to accept the First Order's terms for a ceasefire agreement. She wants to know when the second meeting will take place to finalize these talks." he asked.**

**Kylo looked up at Rey to see what her answer would be. Rey walked over to Kylo and whispered to him softly, "Tell General Pryde that tomorrow would be good?"**

**Kylo nodded, "General, tell General Organa that we will meet her at the same location as last time and discuss it. If they are willing to accept the terms, than I am willing to accept their terms for peace as well. Arrange for the meeting and get back to me."**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader." and then General Pryde closed the COMM.**

**Rey looked at Kylo and said, "So, they are accepting the terms. I'm so glad to hear this," she paused, then said, "What did you happen to think of _their terms_ in this agreement?" **

**"They didn't ask for much. My mother only requested that we stop any future aggression toward the Resistance and guarantee that they will not live in fear of us pursuing them." Kylo answered.**

**"Hmmm, alright. Well, that sounds doable. I know Leia and all she wants is for the war to stop as well. At least this is a start." Rey answered.**

**********************************

**The next day the meeting would take place in the same location as before. Leia will reach out to her son in a deeper attempt to connect with him. Also, Rey is surprised when Finn approaches her and tells her that he thinks he may be 'Force Sensitive' and asks for her guidance!**

**Rey has another Force vision before she falls asleep that night. She sees the same rainy night when she first saw the Knights of Ren and Kylo. In this vision, she is laying on the ground and looks above her as a man is about to kill her. Kylo's saber thrusts through the man and apparently saves her life! Even before they met face to face, Kylo felt a connection with her. The Force was showing her this yet again. In the morning, she was going to tell Kylo about this other vision and ask him if he remembers it and what happened that night!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters:
> 
> The Second meeting with the Resistance takes place. Some moments will be heated, yet again, but they will manage to work through it. 
> 
> Leia will also try to attempt to connect with Kylo. Will he respond to her the way she hopes?
> 
> Finn may also tell Rey that he is Force Sensitive and seek her guidance in the future.


	18. Tense Meeting with the Resistance: Treaty Is Signed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peace treaty and ceasefire agreement are reached between the Resistance and the First Order. Tensions rise though between Poe and Kylo. 
> 
> Leia and Kylo manage to share a special "moment" with one another and it's merely an expression of eye contact between them that gives Leia hope for peace between she and her son.

****

**Chapter 18: Tense Meeting with the Resistance: Treaty is Signed**

**Rey sat with her arm through Kylo's arm as they rode in the Command Shuttle to meet with the Resistance for the second meeting to take place. Rey looked out of the window of the Command Shuttle and saw the Resistance down below waiting for them.**

**Kylo's Command Shuttle made it's landing and Leia was waiting for them. Kylo was accompanied by his security forces again, along with General Pryde, General Peavey and Lt. Mitaka. Kylo stood to his feet and kept his arm extended to Rey. She smiled at him and ran her arm through his once more as the ramp lowered and they made their way out of the Command Shuttle.**

**Rose watched with baited breath as she saw Rey disembark with Kylo from the shuttle. She did take note that as she disembarked with Kylo, they both looked regal together.**

**Leia walked out to meet them and they were finally face to face now. Kylo let his eyes meet with his mother's eyes briefly and as he did, Leia extended her hand in courtesy to her son. "Supreme Leader," Leia said with a nod. Again, she would keep things formal with her son in front of everyone here. Kylo looked down briefly at his mother's outstretched hand. Rey held her breath, hoping Kylo would respond. Kylo looked back up at his mother and finally lifted his gloved hand to hers for a brief second.**

**Leia's heart warmed, just for the one second that Kylo took her hand. He let go of her hand, nodded to her and said, "General" and kept walking with Rey beside him straight to the building where the meeting would take place again.**

**Rey noticed Rose standing off to the side when she entered the building and gave her a nod. Rose nodded back, trying to encourage her. Everyone took their seats. A hush fell over the room. All eyes were on Kylo and Rey as they sat at the head of the table.**

**Leia allowed Rose to sit next to her at the meeting. Rose had explained how close she and Rey had gotten and Leia felt it would not only make Rose feel included, but also give rey encouragement and emotional support with her being there. Leia knew that many of Rey's friends in the Resistance still did _not understand_ her decision to join Kylo.**

**Kylo started the meeting as he did last time and said, "I was informed by my officers that General Organa and the Resistance have agreed to the First Order's terms for a peace treaty and ceasefire agreement." General Pryde and General Peavey were both standing behind him. Mitaka was to Rey's right hand side. Kylo continued, "Before my officers pass around the data pads for you to sign that contain the terms agreed upon in this treaty, I want to make something perfectly clear. If at anytime First Order intelligence reports to me that the Resistance is planning any assaults on our assets, ship yards or personnel at anytime, this treaty will be void. I will not hesitate to send in my forces and put an end to it," he said, looking at everyone in the Resistance and then he turned his attention direction to Leia, and continued, "General, my officers will now pass out the data pads for you and your officers to sign with a fingerprint."**

**Leia nodded and said, "I am in agreement, and speak for my people, that we do not want war in the galaxy. We accept the terms of the agreement presented to us today and look forward to the new government that you and Rey will bring together."**

**Kylo then lifted his arm and Lt. Mitaka walked over to him, saying, "Yes, Supreme Leader?"**

**Kylo said, "Mitaka, make sure that each officer in the Resistance has a data pad, including General Organa. After they sign these pads with their fingerprint, return them to my Command Shuttle at once."**

**Mitaka nodded, "Yes, Sir."**

**Mitaka went through the meeting hall and distributed data pads to Leia and each officer in the Resistance. When it came time for Mitaka to put a data pad in front of Poe, he gave Mitaka an angry expression and watched as Mitaka placed the data pad down in front of him, but said nothing. Mitaka took his place once more beside Rey.**

**Rey caught Poe's glance from across the table and she could tell he was not happy with this entire procedure. Rey shot Poe a look of 'caution' in her eyes from where she sat next to Kylo, cautioning him to remain calm. Everyone in the room, including Rey and Kylo, placed their fingerprint on the data pads, thereby 'signing' them and agreeing to the peace treaty and ceasefire terms, except Poe!**

**Poe looked directly at Rey and said, "Rey, may I speak? Since you say you are ruling with Kylo Ren now, you can grant me permission to speak, correct?" he asked, putting Rey on the spot.**

**Rey looked over at Leia and then back to Poe and said, "Poe, it is alright with _me_ if you speak, but Leia is your commanding officer here." **

**Poe stood from his chair and said, "Rey, I have to speak," he paused, then looked at Leia and said, "General may I speak?"**

**Leia leaned over to Poe and said, "Poe, take a seat. Not now."**

**Poe remained standing and continued anyway and said, "I didn't say this during the last meeting we had but I'm going to speak up now and let my voice be heard," he began, looking directly at Kylo, then saying, "You came here last time and spoke to all of us here as if we answered directly to you. _You_ ran the entire meeting from beginning to end and spoke to us as if we were your subordinates and...." **

**Before Poe could go any further, Leia looked over at Kylo, who was visibly aggravated and becoming angrier by the second. Leia said, "Poe, I am ordering you to sit down our you will be removed from this meeting!" she said firmly.**

**Poe took his seat, acting like he would remain silent, but he continued anyway, saying, "I may be removed from this meeting, but I have to speak first. It may be my last chance. _Someone_ has to speak up for the Resistance to the First Order," he paused, then said, "Rey, you sit there next to Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of a regime you wanted nothing to do with two years ago, and now you are in love with this man and ready to stand by his side? He knows how powerful you are, Rey! He could be using you for your abilities to make his _own_ plans and agendas stronger! The First Order cannot be trusted!" he said. **

**By the time he finished that sentence, Kylo stood from his seat and pointed directly at Poe, and said, "If _you_ do not sit down and stop speaking, I will have my _own_ officers remove you from this room!" Kylo remained standing, put both his hands on the table and pointed at him again sharply and said, "Sit.... down...., or be removed!"**

****

**Leia motioned for her own security team to come over and remove Poe from the room. Poe noticed it and said, "Okay, I see. I can't speak my mind? See? These negotiations are not negotiations at all, it's one sided, dictated by the First Order!" he said as Leia's own security team came and took Poe by the arms and began to lead him to the door.**

**Before Poe was led out, Rey stood from her chair and said, "Wait! I need to say something to Poe before you remove him." she said.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey, took his seat again, and waited for what she may say. Leia's security team looked over at Leia for approval and she nodded 'yes' to them.**

**Rey remained standing and said, "Poe, I know that you, along with many in this room do not understand my decision to join the Supreme Leader. I thought I made myself clear about why I joined him during our last meeting," she said, closing her eyes for a second, then began again, "The Supreme Leader and I have only good intentions for the galaxy. How many times do I have to say this? He and I have been called by the Force to bring balance to the Force and to this galaxy's government. You know me, Poe! You know that I would not make this decision unless I was completely sure of myself and sure of what the Supreme Leader and I share together. The Supreme Leader is NOT using me for my power. I would know this if it were true. He and I are a Dyad in the Force, which means we are literally 'one' and I would sense deception in him!"**

**Rey paced the room for a few seconds, then looked at Poe again and said, "Poe, may I ask you something? Who was it that ordered that the Hosnian System be destroyed and all of it's inhabitants?"**

**Poe looked at Rey and said, "I am not sure, Snoke?" he asked hesitantly.**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, Snoke gave that order," she began, then she asked, "I have another question. Did Snoke ever once consider making a peace treaty with the Resistance during his reign as the Supreme Leader?"**

**Rey stopped pacing and waited for Poe's response. Poe dipped his head a bit, then looked at Rey and said, "No, not once."**

**"Now," Rey continued, "ever since Kylo became the Supreme Leader, he has not once given the order to brutally destroy an entire planetary system, "she said, sitting back down next to Kylo, then continued, "During this past week, since I've joined him, he has worked tirelessly to make sure that worlds are fed, that peace is kept and that law and order remains. He has provided for the Core Regions and brought stability once again there and is helping them to rebuild from their civil wars and reopening trade routes. He has agreed to come _here_ , not once, but _twice_ now, opening himself up to a peace treaty with the Resistance, which is something you never would have seen under Snoke as Supreme Leader..." **

**Poe nodded his head and said, "I get it Rey, but you're going to have to do a lot more than that to convince me that Kylo Ren is trustworthy."**

**Kylo stood once again from his seat and angrily said, "Get this man out of here _now_! If he does not stop speaking, I will have my OWN forces have him removed!" He said, and ignited his light saber, keeping it at his side while glaring directly at Poe angrily.**

**As soon as Kylo said this, both of his generals began to move in Poe's direction. Leia stood up and said, "Wait, my forces will take care of this."**

****

**At that moment, Leia looked over at her son standing there with his light saber lit and she knew things would get out of hand. She walked over to Poe and said, "That is enough Poe! Whether you like it or not, my son is the Supreme Leader and we will show some restraint here and respect during this meeting!," and then she ordered her security team to have him removed at once.**

**Kylo remained standing until Poe was no longer in the room. Kylo turned off his light saber and hitched it to his side, but remained standing and said, "this meeting is finished. I have the data pads that were officially signed by General Organa and everyone else here. I will abide by them and I suggest that you do as well. I am warning everyone here now...., that if any member of the Resistance breaks this treaty with us, I will not waste a minute coming into your bases and finishing it all. The terms and agreements set forth today for YOU have been no different than any other group of people or planetary system that we have made agreements with."**

**He sat back down again and then Leia said, "Supreme Leader, Poe Dameron's attitude and sentiment here do not reflect my own or that of the rest of the Resistance. I apologize for my officer's outburst and it will not happen again. We want to move forward with you in peace."**

**Rey sighed and put her hand to her forehead for a moment, already feeling exhausted from the tension that Poe had just brought to all of this. Leia noticed Rey's demeanor and started speaking again, saying, "I myself believe in the government that the Supreme Leader and Rey will bring. I believe that they will both bring the balance to the Force that this galaxy needs. I do not regret signing this peace treaty today and will be sure my people abide by it." Then she took her seat once again.**

**Rose gave Rey a weary glance and Rey returned it. Rey lifted an eyebrow at Rose and tried to keep her own emotions calm.**

**Kylo extended his arm to Rey. She put her arm back through Kylo's and they headed for the door once more. Leia and her own security team and officers followed Rey and Kylo out of the building.**

**She stood watching as Kylo kept walking with Rey, back to his Command Shuttle without saying a word to her. Her heart fell. Even though a formal peace treaty was signed between the Resistance and the First Order, was there ever to be peace between she and her son?**

**Kylo sensed his mother's emotions through the Force and he came to a dead stop. He was almost about to walk up the ramp to his Command Shuttle with Rey, but he turned around and made direct eye contact with his mother and stood just looking at her for a moment. Leia caught her son's gaze from several yards away and just stood keeping eye contact with him.**

****

**Kylo kept his eyes on his mother for a few more seconds. His expression was not angry, but one of melancholy and a bit of gratitude. He knew his mother tried to show him the respect he was due during that meeting and his eyes hopefully conveyed that message to her as he stood looking at her. Then he turned once again with Rey and walked up the ramp. The door closed behind him and she watched as his Command Shuttle disappeared up into the atmosphere. She knew in her heart that her son had turned to look at her _deliberately_. It was Kylo's way of communicating with her when he couldn't bring himself to use words yet. She knew this about him and somehow it comforted her that he did this. It was a beginning!**

****************************

**Rey could see the tension in Kylo as they boarded his Command Shuttle and she didn't blame him. She felt that very same tension.**

****

**Once Rey and Kylo were at light speed, heading back to the Finalizer, Rey looked at Kylo and said, "That was a bit tense down there. I did not expect it to go that way. At least your mother agreed to the terms and there is official peace now, despite Poe Dameron's behavior."**

**Kylo sighed heavily, looked at Rey, and said, "That man was in my interrogation chair a couple of years ago. After being in his head, I saw that he is the rogue type of man that disrespects authority and speaks rashly without thinking of consequences. "**

**Rey leaned against Kylo's arm and said, "Yes, Poe is like that. I worked with him for two years and your mother had to demote him a couple of times and even shot him once, stunning him with her blaster, on the bridge of her ship!"**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow in surprise and said, "My mother shot him with a blaster?"**

**Rey smiled, "Yes, she sure did. She has had to discipline him many times. Your mother likes Poe though and he's been a good pilot for her and ally, but he's a loose cannon, a man that easily flies out of control and she knows this about him."**

**Kylo gave Rey a look of astonishment and said, "If any of my officers behaved that way, I would have done a lot more to them than stunned them with a blaster. I would never tolerate such behavior in the First Order."**

**Rey knew this about Kylo and didn't say another word. She kept her hand in Kylo's and leaned her head against his arm until they reached the Finalizer.**

****

****************************

**Once they were finally back in their quarters alone, Kylo sat with Rey in a chair by 'their' window and just sat quietly in one another's arms, wanting to put the day and it's cares behind them.**

**They were both feeling so heavy eyed that they nearly fell asleep in the chair, holding one another. Before they closed their eyes for good for the night, Rey whispered to Kylo softly, "I saw that look you gave your mother before you left today."**

**Kylo opened his eyes once more, looking at Rey, and said, "You saw that?"**

**Rey nodded, 'yes' and waited for what Kylo would say.**

**He sighed and said, "She understood me. I believe she understood why I gave her the look I did."**

**Rey took that as his answer and then leaned her head against his chest and fell asleep. They slept in that chair by the window the entire night.**

****


	19. Romantic Getaways and Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes Rey on a surprise romantic getaway so they can finally have some time alone from all the demands that have been pulling at them for the past week since she joined him. A frustrating turn of events takes place and Kylo and Rey find themselves sending out a distress call.

**Chapter 19: Romantic Getaways and Trouble!**

**Rey woke up in Kylo's arms. They had slept in 'their' chair all night long. She slowly ran her hand up his chest and around his neck, switching her position a bit while sitting in his lap. Kylo's head was still laying back against the chair, he was just waking up as well. He put his chin on top of Rey's head, smiled to himself and said, "Morning, Rey."**

**Rey leaned back a bit, stretched and then leaned against his chest again, and said, "Morning."**

**He gripped her tightly and took a deep breath of satisfaction. Just having her in his arms like this was what completed him. Just knowing he was not without her comforted his soul.**

**Kylo shifted slightly as well, after having slept in the same position in the chair all night long, looked at Rey, and said, "Yesterday was a very long day. I can have General Pryde take my place in the daily meetings today. Why don't you and I go somewhere, just for a few hours, to be alone and get away. Would you like that?" he suggested.**

**Rey kissed him lightly and put her hand to the side of his face, and said eagerly, "I would love nothing more."**

***********************************

**Kylo ordered General Pryde to take over the meetings for the day and told him to have the signed data pads that the First Order and Resistance had signed the day before delivered to his quarters.**

**Rey was happy that she and Kylo would finally have a few hours to themselves. No official business, not civil wars to stop and no meetings to attend. Kylo walked up to her and put his hands to her waist and looked down at her and said, "Where do you want to go? I'll have my Command Shuttle fueled and ready to go for us." he said.**

**Rey looked up at him and said, "You pick. Surprise me..," then she paused and said, "Hey, has the Falcon been repaired by your engineers yet?"**

**Kylo gave her a wary look and tilted his head to the side and said, "Rey..... _wait a minute_....., don't tell me you want to take the _Falcon_ on our trip?" he asked, wincing his eyes a bit, hoping that's not what she had meant.**

**Rey chuckled and said, "Yes, I want to take the Falcon. If your engineers have repaired the engines, then why not? I was also thinking that wherever we go, people will recognize _YOUR Command Shuttle and know it's you._ We probably wouldn't be left alone. If we take the Falcon, we'd have more privacy and people would _not_ know it's you and may leave us alone to have some time in privacy." **

**Kylo actually nodded his head and smiled at her, saying, "Okay, Okay.... I guess I can see your point," he sighed, still not wanting to take the Falcon, but he understood Rey's point, then he said, "I'll have the hangar bay fuel the Falcon." he agreed.**

**Rey pulled Kylo close, jumped up into his arms and said, "Thank you!" and kissed him.**

****

**Kylo sighed and gave her a coy look, then went over to the COMM and asked the hangar bay to fuel the Falcon. He didn't want to take it, but he also wanted to please Rey and compromise with her wishes as well.**

**Rey gathered a few things she wanted to take with her and so did Kylo. They left their quarters and headed for the hangar bay. As soon as they walked into the hangar bay and Kylo took one look at the Falcon, he said, "Here we go. Let's board this piece of junk and hope it gets us where we want to go."**

**Rey laughed out loud at his words. Kylo walked over to the hangar bay Captain and asked him if the Falcon's engines were fully operational.**

**"Captain." Kylo began, "I need to ask you a question."**

**The hangar bay Captain came quickly to Kylo's side and said, "Yes, Supreme Leader?"**

**"Miss Rey and I are taking a trip for a few hours in the Falcon. What I need to know is if you are absolutely sure that the Falcon's engines have been fully repaired before we leave." he asked firmly.**

**The Captain put his hands behind his back and said, "Yes, Sir. As far as I know, our engineers have repaired the damages."**

**"What was the main cause of the trouble?" Kylo asked.**

**"All we know, Sir, is that when Miss Rey had her crash landing on the ice planet of Kreis, damage was done to the engines. I'm not an engineer myself, Sir, and don't have exact details for you, but I do know that the engineers themselves assure me that the ship is ready to fly." he answered.**

**Kylo pointed to the Captain and said, "I certainly hope so." he warned.**

**The Captain swallowed hard, nodded to Kylo and then went and retook his post.**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at Rey and said, "Well, let's board. Let's see if this piece of junk even gets us out the hangar bay here." he teased her.**

**Rey shook her head at him and smiled as they walked up the ramp of the Falcon together. They made their way to the Falcon's cockpit, took their seats and Rey said, "You haven't told me where we're going yet. I know it's a surprise, but can you give me a hint?"**

**Kylo looked over at her with a smile and said, "You'll see."**

**Kylo then started the Falcon's engines. He listened intently to the sound of the engines, making sure before he took off that he didn't hear anything odd. Everything sounded fine, so he lifted the Falcon up and out of the Finalizer's hangar bay and jumped to light speed.**

****

***********************************

**Kylo put the Falcon on autopilot and then reached for Rey's hand. She took his hand and then leaned over to kiss him. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, gripping her at her hips and then leaned into her ear and whispered, "I want you all to myself...."**

**Rey cupped his face and said, "You've got me...., _Supreme Leader._.."**

****

**The Falcon's console was lighting up and neither one of them even noticed it. Their hands were roaming over one another and their kisses were becoming more passionate. They were so focused on each other and the _feel_ of their bodies so close that they paid no attention to the console going off.**

**Suddenly, the Falcon jolted a bit and and made a slight vibration. Kylo immediately looked up and over at the console. Rey jumped off of his lap and sat in her seat and said, "Ummm, did you feel that?"**

**Kylo shook his head, 'yes', then said, "I felt it alright. Here we go again. What could be wrong _now_?" he thought to himself out loud. The Falcon then fell out of light speed on it's own. **

**"We just dropped out of light speed... did you do that?" Rey asked.**

**"No, I didn't. We still had a way to go yet. It dropped out of light speed on it's own." he said, gritting his jaw in frustration, then he continued, "We are far enough away from the Finalizer that even if I sent a distress call, it would take hours for them to receive it, or maybe a day cycle or so."**

**Rey dipped her head with a sigh and said, "I can't believe this. So, we are just hanging here in space now? What do we do now?"**

**Kylo looked at the console and brought up the sensor readouts and said, "I see a few moons and planets with breathable atmospheres a couple of light years from our location, but since we do not have light speed right now, if I try to make it there with just minimal engine use, it will days to get there."**

**Kylo leaned back in his chair, thinking for a moment, then said, "Well, I need to send out a distress call first to the Finalizer and drop a beacon here at this location for them to find. It may take hours for them receive my message or to come for us, but I have start here."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and said, "This kriffing ship will be the death of us..." and then put his attention back to the console, sending out a distress call and dropping a beacon in space, just outside the ship. He planned on letting the Falcon nurse it's way toward a planet that a breathable atmosphere, but like he had told Rey, it would still take days to get there at the speed they had available to them.**

***********************************

**Leia sent Poe on an errand for her and he took an X-wing and punched in the coordinates. She had sent him to begin speaking to some of their allies, informing them that she was no longer seeking assistance to rebuild her navy or military and that a peace treaty had been signed with the First Order. Leia wanted to give Poe and opportunity to redeem himself with her. She made it quite clear that his behavior at the meeting was not going to be tolerated anymore if they had more interactions with the First Order and Poe begrudgingly informed her that he would not behave this way again. So, Leia took him at his word and sent him on this errand for her.**

**Poe was well on his way when he picked up a familiar signal on his sensors. He looked at his console and picked up on a distress call. When he looked at his sensor readouts, he immediately recognized the message signature as coming from the Falcon!**

**"Hmmm.... what is the Falcon doing all the way out here?" he said to himself.**

**He put his X-Wing into light speed and headed in the direction of the Falcon!**

****

****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Poe will come onto the scene where the Falcon is barely drifting through space, limping it's way to an inhabitable planet. What will he do when he finds out that Kylo is on board with Rey?


	20. Leia comes to Rescue Kylo and Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain some hopefully humorous moments. Things definitely do NOT go as Kylo had hoped. General Organa is on her way to help Kylo and Rey, but the Finalizer will receive their distress call as well and now they are on their way too!
> 
> **** This chapter does contain some erotic, intimate love-making art.*****

**Chapter 20: Leia Comes to Rescue Kylo and Rey**

**As Poe was on his way to the Falcon's location, he opened his COMM with Leia.**

**"General, I am going to be a bit late running that errand for you." he started.**

**Leia sighed and Poe could hear it over the COMM and she said, "Why? What is it now, Poe?"**

**"I don't know what's going on, but I came across a distress call coming from the Falcon. I'm on my way there now to see what's going on." he answered.**

**"A distress call from the Falcon? Who would be flying the Falcon way out there? My son uses his Command Shuttle." she said, thinking out loud.**

**"I don't, know General, perhaps Rey took the Falcon out for some reason. She could be running some kind of errand herself on behalf of the First Order." he suggested.**

**Leia shook her head, 'no' and said, "I don't know, Poe. Now that Rey is with my son, if she were on _official_ business for the First Order, she'd be taking one of _his_ ships."**

**"Well," Poe began, "whatever the situation is, I'm on my way there now. I will report in to you once I arrive at the Falcon's location. Do you have any orders?" he asked.**

**Leia sighed and said, "Just let me know when you arrive there. If the Falcon is in distress, I can send a larger ship out to it and have it towed back to _my_ hangar bay." she suggested.**

****

**"Alright, Poe out." and he closed the COMM. Leia was communicating with Poe from the Tantive. It was a decent ship with a good size hangar bay and would accommodate the Falcon in her hangar bay with no problem.**

****************************

**Kylo had the Falcon transmitting a distress call on a continuous loop, hoping that the Finalizer would pick up on it within a few hours. Rey was looking over the controls and said, "Well, we have some time to kill, it looks like." She gave Kylo a sheepish look and he returned her look and said, "Rey, this ship has had it's last chance with me." he said with a deep and annoyed sigh.**

**Rey stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and said, "I know.... I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen."**

**Kylo turned around to face her and shook his head in disbelief and then said, "I know, Rey. I don't blame _you_. I blame my engineers. They are highly trained First Order officers who work on destroyers and they can't fix the _Falcon_ correctly?" he said, annoyed.**

**Rey chuckled and said, "Oh no....," she said pausing, then continued, "Those poor officers of yours are in for some of your anger when you get back! I hope you don't come down on them too hard?" she said, joking with him.**

**Kylo shook his head again and said, "Yes, they will answer for it! They are supposed to be fully trained and equipped to work on the Finalizer and make repairs if needed! They have no place on my flag ship if they cannot fix the Falcon!" he said, half serious.**

**Rey pursed her lips together, knowing that when they eventually got back to the Finalizer, those poor officers may be in a bit of trouble!**

**Kylo turned back around to face the console and said, "I'm replacing those engineers when I return. They're _done_ being on the Finalizer." He clearly looked annoyed and then Rey tried to cheer him up a bit and said, "Look, we are still alone, aren't we? Our goal was to have some time alone, away from everything. Why don't we take advantage of it?" she said, lifting an eyebrow at him.**

**Kylo looked slowly over at her and knew _exactly_ what she was hinting at. A playful look came into his eyes and he got up and lifted her into his arms and said, "Come with me." **

**Rey gasped with a laugh as Kylo lifted her quickly into his arms and began to carry her through the corridors of the Falcon. As he carried her, Rey was peppering warm kisses along his neck and running her hands through his hair.**

**Kylo set Rey down in front of him and suddenly it took them both back in their memories to when they had made love for the very first time in this very room, just a week ago. He looked down into her eyes for a few seconds.**

**"Rey, this is where we first made love a week ago..." and a warmth came over Rey as his smooth voice recounted that memory for them both.**

**"I know," she whispered, rubbing her hands along his arms.**

**Kylo pulled her against him and leaned into her ear and said softly, "You don't regret joining me, do you?"**

**Rey gave him the most soft, yet longing look, and said, "No regrets. I will never have enough of you."**

****

**Kylo ran his hands through her hair and she sighed as he touched her. She opened her mouth, literally begging to feel his lips on hers. He leaned down to press his mouth to hers and then ran his right hand down her waist and then at the small of her back, pulling her hips against his. He ground his hips into hers gently as he kissed her. Rey's hunger for him was becoming almost more than she could bear.**

**"You're so beautiful...., let me feel you." she begged.**

****

**Kylo purposely ran his lips over Rey's as slowly as he could, then looked at her eyes for a few seconds, then went back to running his lips over hers yet again. She reached for the zipper on his tunic and slowly pulled it down while enjoying his kisses. He helped her remove his tunic and took his arms out of the sleeves and laid it down on the back of a chair in the room. Kylo helped Rey remove her clothing. She watched as his hands slowly removed each article of clothing, while he tried to pepper kisses along her jaw and neckline. She sighed and moaned his name as he did.**

**He then lifted her and placed her on a table in the room. Rey wrapped her legs around him, panting deeply for what was coming next. He entered Rey within seconds and as usual, the feeling of him entering her body took her breath away and she gasped when he did. Their hands were all over one another, their kisses were so frantic, moving from each other's lips to one another's jaw and neck and back again. Rey's hands went around Kylo's back as he thrust into her slowly. She always noticed he was never rough with her. He moved within her with such gentle moves and tenderness and would only pick his pace if Rey asked for him to.**

****

**Kylo put his face into her neck. Rey continued to grip him tightly and sigh his name into his ear..... "Kylo...." He loved hearing the sound of his name coming from Rey's lips like this. He supported her more firmly at the small of her back as he pressed himself into her gently. Rey then said, "I need more of you... please..." and he then picked up his pace within her when she asked him to.**

**The sounds of the pleasure he felt were sounding in Rey's ear and she could feel the warm breaths of his panting in her neck. She rubbed her face along his cheek and hair and then ran her fingers through his hair, pulling back slightly to look at his eyes.**

**"I never knew love could be this way," Rey began, "I never know YOU were this way.... until a week ago!" she said desperately into his ear.**

**Kylo looked at her and said, "You seem surprised that I can be a tender person with you?" he asked.**

**She looked up at him and said, "If someone had told me two years ago that you were like this, I don't know that I would have believed it."**

**Kylo chuckled a bit, started thrusting into her gently again, then said, "Only with _you_." **

**Within seconds, Kylo noticed Rey's breath picking up again. She was quickly reaching her climax. He rotated his hips into hers and pushed up into her at the very angle she had so loved and climaxed against him, shaking in his arms and whispering his name. Kylo buried his face into her neck and Rey could feel his breaths along her neck, hot and quick, as he came inside of her.**

**Rey was overwhelmed with the intensity with which they made love, yet it was all so gentle and tender at the same time. How could it be both? She didn't know, but it was.**

*****************************

**About an hour had passed and Kylo was in the kitchen area, getting a cup of Caf for Rey and something to eat for himself. He walked the food and drink up to the cockpit. Rey had a blanket wrapped around herself and she smiled as Kylo handed her the Caf and some snacks.**

**"You made this for me?" she said, giving him a soft look.**

**Kylo nodded, "Anything you want, it's yours... I just wish I could have gotten us to that planet I wanted to take you to. Now we will have to plan it for another time and next time, use the Command Shuttle..." he said, giving her a lifted eyebrow. She knew what he meant and knew he was beyond annoyed by the Falcon!**

**The Falcon's sensor console lit up and Kylo looked it over and said, "I'm picking something up here. It's an incoming vessel of some kind. It's too small to be the Finalizer.**

**"Let me look," Rey said, standing up to give the sensors a look for herself. She smiled and said, "It's an X-wing Resistance fighter on approach."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey slowly, with an annoyed look in his eyes, and said, "Of _course_ it is...."**

**Rey chuckled at his response and said, "Here, let me get at the COMM and I'll try to open communication with them."**

**Within seconds, Rey was able to establish communication with the incoming X-wing. She heard Poe's voice on the other end of the COMM.**

**"Poe? Is that you? This is Rey. You got my distress call, I see?" Rey asked.**

**"Rey? Yes! It's me. What are you doing way out here in the Falcon? Are you on First Order business or something?" he asked, not knowing Kylo was on board with her.**

**Kylo put his hands behind his back and gave Rey an even more annoyed stare and said, "It's that Resistance pilot I nearly ran through with my light saber the other day during our meeting?" he asked, rolling his eyes slightly.**

**Rey touched Kylo's arm and said, "Let me deal with this."**

**Rey reopened the COMM with Poe and said, "I'm not on official business for the First Order, no. Kylo and I were taking the Falcon on a day trip just to get away for a bit."**

**There was COMM silence for a few seconds and Rey knew why. Poe continued, "Ren is on board with you?"**

**"Ummm, yes..." Rey said, "Can you help us at all or call for help?" she asked.**

**Kylo and Rey could hear Poe sigh on the other end of the COMM and he said, "I've already contacted Leia. She knows I was heading this way. I picked up your distress call and came right away. She said she'd somehow tow the Falcon into the hangar bay of her own ship if necessary. Let me contact her."**

**"Alright, thanks, Poe." Rey responded, then waited. She looked over at Kylo, who was by now, sitting with his arms crossed against his chest with a look of impatience and distaste on his face.**

**"Of all the people that could find us out here, Rey, and it _has to be him_?" he said, lifting his eyebrow at her. **

**Rey shrugged her shoulders a bit and then Poe's voice came back over the COMM and he said, "Leia is on her way here. She will tow the Falcon into her hangar bay. It may take her about an hour though to get here, even at light speed."**

**"That's great, Poe, thank you so much. Rey out."**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and said, "Well, at least it's rescue on the way and they will get here before the Finalizer does."**

**Kylo stood up from his seat and said, "I had better put my uniform back on.... I'll be seeing my mother face to face again today and I don't want to be half dressed when she arrives." he said, heading back to the bedroom area to get dressed.**

**Rey couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Kylo walk off. She knew this was an awkward situation for him to be in, but what better way for Leia and the Resistance to show their newfound peace with one another than for them to help rescue the _Supreme Leader_? **

************************************

**"General Pryde," a bridge officer said, "please come over here, Sir. Didn't the Supreme Leader take the Falcon today? I seem to be picking up a distress beacon from a ship matching their description." he said.**

**"Take the Finalizer to light speed at once and take us to the beacon. The Supreme Leader is most likely having engine trouble, yet again, with _that ship_." General Pryde said.**

**The officer took the Finalizer into light speed and they were now on _their_ way to the Falcon's location as well! General Organa's ship would arrive there a bit earlier, but both ships would come face to face soon at the Falcon's location!**

******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Falcon is brought on board Leia's ship and into her hangar bay. She will come face to face with her son again and she can hardly wait. How will Kylo react?
> 
> The Finalizer will show up on location soon too. Things will stay peaceful, but will be interesting indeed!


	21. Emotional Moments Between Kylo and Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finalizer arrives and sends over Kylo's Command Shuttle to bring he and Rey back to the Finalizer, but before Kylo leaves Leia's ship, the two of them share an intense moment together.

**Chapter 21:**

**Leia's ship dropped out of hyperspace right off the port bough of the Falcon. Both Kylo and Rey were waiting in the Falcon's cockpit and saw Leia's ship arrive.**

**Rey gave Kylo and encouraging smile and said, "I know you're uncomfortable about this, but I'm sure we'll be back on board the Finalizer soon enough. General Pryde is probably already on his way. If Leia and Poe received our distress call, then surely the Finalizer has too."**

**Kylo knew Rey was trying to be encouraging. He nodded and pulled her into himself as he felt the Falcon being drawn in by a tractor beam into Leia's hangar bay.**

**Rey chuckled and Kylo lifted her chin to look up at him and he said, "What is it?" Rey smiled again and said, "At least we just established a peace treaty with your mother and the Resistance. Can you imagine how much more awkward this would be if we hadn't?" she said, still chuckling a bit.**

**Kylo shook his head at her and said, "You find this amusing, don't you?" he asked, teasing her. Rey tilted her head to the side a bit and said, "Well.... just a bit."**

**Kylo then said, "If we didn't have a peace treaty with them, I would have just waited for the Finalizer to arrive and pick us up."**

**"I know, I know..." Rey said, giving him a coy smile, then she continued, "I should be taking this moment a bit more seriously. I know these people, but you don't and also you were at war with them not long ago. This can't be easy for you and I'm sorry if I'm making light of it." Rey said.**

**Kylo lifted his eyebrow at her and said, "You could say that."**

**"How are you going to feel when you see your mother again today?" Rey asked.**

**"I don't know, Rey. I have mixed emotions." Kylo said flatly.**

**Kylo leaned in to kiss Rey once more before they were surrounded by many people once again and he said, "What we shared a little while ago was precious to me."**

**Rey touched his face and said, "What we have is beautiful. We've only been together for a week and yet I feel like we've already loved one another for a lifetime." she said.**

****

**Kylo's eyes looked at her with softness and then he said, "I'm so glad you joined me, Rey. I had hoped since we were on the Supremacy that you would change your mind and agree to be with me."**

**As soon as he said this, Rey looked up at him, her eyes watered a bit and she said, "I wish I had not left that day. I never should have," and she reached up and planted one more soft kiss on his mouth.**

**The Falcon made a slight jolt as it hit the hangar bay floor of Leia's ship. Kylo took Rey's hand and they both walked toward the ramp and began to lower it. Rey had been on board this ship a few times before and knew it well. As the ramp lowered, and she and Kylo made their way down, Leia was waiting for them and Poe was in the hangar bay, along with Finn and Rose.**

**Leia looked over as Kylo came down the ramp with Rey. She wasn't sure how her son would feel right at this moment, so she kept her reaction as calmed as possible. Seeing him again made her want to pull him into her arms and tell him how much she missed him. She had wanted him back in her life so long now, but she was willing to give him the space he needed.**

**Rey kept hold of Kylo's hand, not wanting to let go. All eyes were boring through Kylo as he stood there with Rey. He noticed it, but acted as if he did not.**

****

**Poe looked up with an obvious look of discomfort as he saw Kylo standing only a few feet away. The last time they saw one another did _not_ exactly go well. Kylo made brief eye contact with Poe and gave him a _stern_ look, then looked back at Rey for a moment.**

**Rey walked hand-in-hand with Kylo up to Leia and said, "Leia, thank you so much for responding to our distress call. The Finalizer might be on it's way as well soon." she said, trying to give Leia a heads up.**

**"I came as soon as Poe let me know you both were stranded out here. The Falcon is a temperamental ship. One moment it wants to cooperate and the next it doesn't," she paused, then said, "As far as the Finalizer goes, I've seen it on my sensors. We know it's on approach, but since we have a peace treaty now, I'm not worried about it." Then Leia stretched out her hand again to her son and everyone in the hangar bay watched.**

**Kylo kept his eyes on his mother's and slowly reached his hand to her, just like he did the other day before their second meeting for the peace treaty. He kept hold of her hand a few more seconds this time, compared to the last time. Rey looked over at Rose. Rose nodded to Rey when she saw Kylo had extended his hand to Leia. Rey looked up at Kylo and then Kylo withdrew his hand. He was very quiet so far and had not said a word yet.**

****

**"Supreme Leader," Leia began, "come to the bridge and sit down for a while, at least until your flag ship arrives?" she offered. Kylo nodded to her.**

**Leia gave him a small smile and then said, "Alright, follow me."**

**Kylo, Rey, Leia and Rose made their way to the bridge to wait for the Finalizer to arrive. They all walked onto the bridge and Kylo chose to stand. Rey walked over to Leia and said, "Leia, thank you again for all you've done. Ben and I were taking the Falcon out for a day trip to get away a for a while for some quiet time alone. The engines dropped out of light speed and then before you knew it, we were dead in space...."**

**As Rey spoke, Leia's eyes wandered over to her son. He was standing with hands clasped in front of him, and kept looking at the sensor readouts, hoping to see when the Finalizer would arrive.**

**Leia smiled at Rey and said, "No problem, Rey. I was glad to help," she said, then walked over to her son and said directly to him, "I'm glad you accepted our offer to help."**

**Kylo looked at his mother and said, "Rey and I appreciate your help. When the Finalizer arrives, we will compensate you for your time and trouble."**

**Leia tilted her head to him and said, "You are my son. I'd be there no matter what." and she put her hand on Kylo's arm.**

**Kylo was never emotional in front of his officers or those on his own flag ship and he was not going to be emotional here either. He looked at her and said, "Thank you."**

**Leia's sensors sounded and she walked over to see that the Finalizer was dropping out of light speed off their port bough. Kylo looked at the sensors and noticed his ship was here and then looked over at Rey. Rey came walking over to Kylo and just stood next to him, waiting to see if the Finalizer would make contact.**

**Leia answered the COMM immediately as she heard General Pryde's voice come over the COMM.**

**"This is General Pryde of the Finalizer. We know you have the Supreme Leader on board your vessel. Put him on the COMM." he said, rather forcefully. General Pryde still did not fully trust the Resistance yet.**

**Leia lifted an eyebrow and said, "General Pryde, this is General Organa. Yes, we do have the Supreme Leader on board with us. We just arrived in response to his distress signal. The Falcon is in our hangar bay. I will put him on the COMM." she answered.**

**Kylo walked over to the COMM, keeping his expression firm and showing no emotion in front of anyone here, and said, "General Pryde, I am safely on board this Resistance vessel. Send over my Command Shuttle immediately. Have it land in the hangar bay of this ship and I will return to the Finalizer now with Rey." he commanded.**

**Rey looked over at Leia to be sure it was alright for Kylo's Command Shuttle to land in her hangar bay and she nodded to Rey, with a smile, that it was perfectly fine.**

**Even though Ben had not said but two words to her since he arrived, he was not hostile toward her and she was glad to just have his presence here, to just see his face and have him near, even if it was short-lived.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader. Does General Organa give us clearance to land in her hangar bay with your Shuttle?" General Pryde asked.**

**Kylo looked over at his mother for approval. Leia smiled at her son and simply nodded and said, "Of course, permission granted."**

**"Yes, General," Kylo resumed, "bring my Shuttle at once." Kylo commanded and then he closed the COMM.**

**Kylo nodded to his mother and said, in a very formal tone, "Thank you once again, General, for your assistance. It's good to see that our peace treaty is off to a good start."**

**Kylo took hold of Rey's hand and he started to leave the bridge and then Leia said, "Wait, let me walk with you back to the hangar bay?"**

**Kylo agreed and Leia walked with he and Rey back to the hangar to wait for Kylo's Command Shuttle to arrive. Once they arrived in the hangar bay once more, they saw Kylo's Command Shuttle making it's final approach to land. Once it made it's landing, the ramp lowered and General Peavey, along with several storm troopers, disembarked and stood at the base of the ramp and nodded in Kylo's direction.**

**Ordinarily, Leia would not like several armed storm troopers showing up on board her ship at anytime, but since they now had a formal peace treaty, she said nothing. She knew it was standard procedure for Kylo to have security with him most everywhere he went.**

**General Peavey walked toward Kylo and Rey and said, "Supreme Leader, Miss Rey," he nodded, then continued, "Good to see you, Sir. How have you been treated here since you arrived on board?" he asked, giving Leia and the rest of the Resistance that were standing in the hangar bay an extremely tense look.**

**Leia stepped forward and said, "The Supreme Leader has been treated with the utmost respect! We _do_ have a peace treaty between us, _do we not_?" she asked and gave General Peavey just as strong a look **

**General Peavey nodded to Leia and said, "Yes, we do." and then quickly turned his eyes back to Kylo. Kylo then said, "I have been treated well, General. Let's get back to the Finalizer."  
**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, right away." General Peavey began to head back toward the ramp and the storm troopers all lined up and stood at attention.**

**Rose caught Rey's eye from across the hangar bay and Rey leaned in to Kylo briefly and said, "Can you give me a minute? I want to speak to my friend over there?"**

**Kylo nodded to Rey, giving her a soft look and said, "Of course, I'll be waiting for you on the Command Shuttle." he squeezed her hand and then started to walk toward the Shuttle.**

**Rey made her way over to speak to Rose for a few seconds before she left with Kylo. As Kylo was walking up the ramp of his ship, Leia called to him and said, "Supreme Leader, may I speak with you for a moment, in private?" she asked, her eyes looked pleading.**

**The Storm troopers instinctively blocked her way up the ramp and General Peavey stepped in and said, "The Supreme Leader wants to get back to the Finalizer. You can arrange a meeting with him in public sometime when he agrees to it."**

**Kylo overheard what was going on and he stepped down the ramp once more and said, "Allow General Organa on board my ship. It's fine."**

**The troopers stood to the side and General Peavey said, "Yes, Sir, as you wish." and then Leia made her way up into Kylo's Command Shuttle. She looked around for a moment at the luxury on board and the amazing technology available and turned to Kylo and said, "Your ship is very impressive. Fit for a Supreme Leader for sure."**

**Kylo saw that General Peavey and the storm troopers were still on board, along with the pilots and he turned his attention to them all and said, "I want you all to give me a moment of privacy. Disembark the ship for a few moments." he ordered.**

**The two pilots nodded and bowed toward Kylo as he spoke and quickly made their way out of the ship, the troopers left as well, but General Peavey questioned Kylo and said, "Sir, it is not customary for you to remain on board alone with a former enemy. You need some kind of security."**

**Kylo gave General Peavey an angry look and said, "Did you hear my orders, General? Dismissed!" he said loudly and firmly. General Peavey nodded to Kylo and said, "Yes, Supreme Leader." and walked down the ramp and out of the ship.**

**Finally, Leia and Kylo were alone on board the Command Shuttle. Leia could hardly believe it. She had wanted this moment for so long. Rey still had no boarded yet. She was still speaking with Rose.**

**Leia looked up at her son and said, "Thank you for giving me this moment alone with you. I just wanted to say I've missed you and that I love you, son. I don't expect you to respond to me or feel the same way for me, but I wanted to say this before you left."**

****

**Leia's eyes watered. Kylo's eyes dropped down from looking at Leia and he looked to the floor. He was feeling overwhelmed and emotional, but trying to hold it back.**

**Kylo felt more comfortable being less formal with his mother now that they were alone, away from the eyes of his troops and officers and he swallowed hard and his eyes watered in response, but he said nothing. He simply put both of his hands on either side of his mother's arms and then pulled her into his chest, holding her.**

****

**He held her for a few seconds. Rey suddenly came walking back on board the Command Shuttle and as she did, she saw Kylo holding his mother in his arms. She froze in place, gasped and put her hand to her mouth, but was sure to stay just out of sight so that Leia did not see her there.**

**Kylo let go of his mother, but kept his emotions to himself, even though he felt them very deeply at this moment. He nodded to her and she said, "I will be in touch. Perhaps I can arrange for a formal dining event and host you on my ship in celebration of a peace treaty between us and the First Order?" she suggested.**

**"That would be nice." He said, keeping direct eye contact with Leia. Leia knew her son may feel overwhelmed at this moment so she said, "I will contact the Finalizer soon." and with that, she gave Kylo one last look and then departed down the ramp. Leia saw Rey standing there and noticed that Rey had smiles all over her face. Leia had a couple of tears stream down her cheeks and Rey put her arm on Leia's shoulder and said, "See? The Force is working everything out, in due time."**

******************************


	22. Kylo Shares His Pain With Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey and Kylo return to the Finalizer, Kylo will open up to her about his internal pain over his relationship with his mother and some things of his past that still haunt him to this day.

****

**Chapter 22: Kylo Shares His Pain With Rey**

**Leia and Rose watched as Kylo's Command Shuttle lifted off and out of the hangar bay and headed back for the Finalizer. Rose noticed Leia's face was wet and put her hand on her shoulder.**

**"Did your son reject your offer to talk?" Rose asked.**

**Leia, taking a deep breath, responded to Rose, and said, "No, quite the opposite. He let tell me him I miss him and that I love him. He didn't respond to me with words, but he pulled me close and held me," she paused, wiped a tear from her cheek and said, "That was enough for me." she said, then left the hangar bay to be left alone for a while.**

**Rose watched Leia leave the hangar bay and she stood in shock at what she had just said. Rose couldn't help but think to herself that perhaps there was a side to Kylo Ren that she didn't know or see yet. She was still trying to see that side of him, that Rey always spoke to her about, but was struggling to do so. But, after having attended the last meeting she was at, where the peace treaty was signed, she had to agree with Rey's previous statements about Kylo. Ever since Kylo became the Supreme Leader, he had never ordered the destruction of entire planetary systems as Snoke had, and Snoke never would have allowed a peace treaty to take place between himself or the Resistance.**

**Rose pondered this to herself and started believing more of what Rey was saying about him. Kylo still seemed cold and rather harsh to Rose, but at least she was beginning to see a little of what Rey was speaking about, especially today, after what Leia just told her took place between she and her son.**

**As Rose was leaving the hangar bay, she ran into Poe. Poe stopped her and said, "So, what did you think of all of that? Kind of awkward having Ren on board." he said, waiting for Rose's reply.**

**Rose nodded and said, "Yes, it was uncomfortable, but Leia just told me that Kylo let her speak to him in private on board his Command Shuttle and that they exchanged a personal moment together. I never thought I'd hear that."  
**

**"Well," Poe began, "If Rey had not been present at the last meeting we had, Ren would have run me through with his light saber. I don't know if I trust him yet."**

**Rose shook her head at Poe and said, "You know what? I don't blame him for being angry at you. He was sitting there trying to make peace, Rey was backing his _credibility_ up and Leia herself trusted him and yet _you_ stood there arguing and making all of us look like we'd rather have war with the First Order than peace! And even if you don't like Kylo Ren, he is the ruler of this entire galaxy and could easily wipe us out! I would rather work for peace than more war with them." **

**Poe was in shock and said, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. You support Ren?" Poe paused, then continued, "I'm not there yet," he said, putting his hands on his waist, " I will support the cause of peace out of obedience to Leia's commands, and to respect Rey's choices, but _personally_ , I don't trust Ren. I meant what I said at the meeting when I told Rey that Ren could be using her for her Force powers and abilities. What if he has seduced her to the Dark Side?"**

**Rose dipped her head and said, "Rey and I have become a lot closer lately. She has told me over and over that if Kylo were deceiving her, she would know it. Now, I myself am NOT Force sensitive, so I'm trying to understand all of this, but Rey told me that she and Kylo are a Dyad. They are so connected, she said, that if Kylo were lying to her or trying to deceive her, she would have known it by now, also Rey tells me that she is learning to use both sides of the Force of her own choosing," Rose said, pausing to put her arm on Poe's shoulder, "and, if I were you, I'd back down. So far Kylo Ren has given us no reason to suspect he will go back on the treaty. When he boarded Leia's ship today he could have had the Finalizer destroy us after Kylo left here. The Finalizer's firepower far outweighs our ship. He could have had his forces board us and take over, but he didn't. He never once ordered an act of aggression toward us and yet he could have. I think I'll side with Rey on this one. Kylo Ren may _not_ be the most approachable person, or make us his best friends, but he certainly didn't act hostile today and he honored the treaty." and with that, Rose left the hangar bay.**

**Poe turned to watch Rose leave the hangar bay. He then turned his gaze to look outside and saw the Finalizer looming large outside the window and Finn walked up beside him and said, "Quite a day, huh?"**

**"You could say that." Poe responded.**

**Finn continued, "You know, I hate to say it, but Rose is right. We need to give peace a try. I don't trust Ren anymore than you do, but at least he wasn't hostile today," he paused, then said, "You are lucky Leia gave you another chance. She sent you on that errand today for her. Don't ruin it. Next time, she may not be so lenient with you." and with that Finn left the hangar bay too.**

**Poe walked over to the COMM and Leia answered on the other end. "General," Poe began, "I can still make those visits to the planets you wanted to me reach for you. Do you want me to wait or return to what I was doing earlier?" he asked.**

**Leia took a deep breath and said, "I'd like you to get back to the errands I sent you on. Those planets in the Core Regions need to know, sooner, rather than later, that I do not plan on raising anymore funds for a larger navy. I think the peace treaty we signed with my son is looking promising." she said.**

**"Alright, I'm on it." Poe said. He closed the COMM, boarded his X-wing once more, then left Leia's ship to carry out her orders.**

******************************

**Once Kylo and Rey disembarked his Command Shuttle and the ramp lowered, Kylo made his way quickly and briskly down. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp and immediately scanned the hangar bay for the Captain he had spoken to earlier. He caught sight of him and ordered him to come over to him. The Captain walked over, put his hands behind his back, and took a nervous and deep breath, and said, "Yes, Sir?"**

**Kylo continued, "Where are the engineers who said they worked on the Falcon and fixed the engine trouble?"**

**Rey walked up beside Kylo and she knew this was coming!**

**"I will get our engineers over here, Sir. One moment." and he turned to walk across the hangar bay and look for the officers who had worked on the Falcon's engines.**

**The Captain came walking back with three engineers. All three of them, including the Captain, stood at attention. Kylo walked directly up in front of the engineers and said, "The Captain informs me that you assured him that the Falcon's engines were fixed? Miss Rey and myself were stranded on the Falcon today. The engines dropped out of light speed, without warning, leaving us halfway between the Finalizer and our destination."**

****

**The engineers kept standing at attention. The fear on their faces was evident. They looked at Kylo, but then quickly turned their eyes away from him and looked straight across the hangar bay.**

**Kylo continued, "All three of you are being transferred _off_ my ship! If you cannot correct a problem on an old Corellian Freighter, then you have no place on board my flag ship! Go back to your quarters and you will be receiving your transfer orders this very day from General Pryde!" Kylo paced for a moment. then continued, "What happened today could have been a security risk for Miss Rey and myself. I will not tolerate inadequate performance on board this ship! Dismissed." he said firmly.**

**The three engineers nodded to Kylo and then quickly left the hangar bay. Kylo turned to the Captain once more and said, "Look up some of the engineers that have worked on some of my other destroyers in the fleet. Bring them here to take these men's places. If they come with high enough recommendations from their superior officers, then have them stationed here on board this ship. Go to some of our new recruits and have them backfill those other positions on the destroyers you take the engineers from," he started, then said, "And Captain," Kylo continued, pointing his finger directly at him, " if the new engineers you bring on board fail me, in anyway this next time, I will hold _you personally responsible_!" **

****

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," the Captain said, then quickly walked off to begin to look into transferring three new engineers to the Finalizer.**

**Rey stood listening to the entire situation play out. She took a deep breath, _knowing_ this was coming. She was relieved that all Kylo did was reprimand them and then have them transferred.**

**Kylo extended his arm to Rey and they both walked out of the hangar bay together and straight for the turbo lift. As they entered the turbo lift and they doors shut, leaving them both in private, Rey said, "I'm glad all you did was reprimand them," she said.**

**Kylo took a deep breath and said, "They got off easily. I should have had them cuffed and sent to a holding cell for their actions. They put you and I on a ship that they assured me was fixed. It could have put myself and YOU in a dangerous security situation." he said, looking visibly angered by the situation.**

**Rey put her arm on his and said, "Yes, true, but things worked out. I'm just glad you didn't... well...." she stopped herself from finishing her sentence.**

**Kylo looked at her and said, "What? Kill them?"**

**Rey looked at him, winced a moment, then said, "Well, yes."**

**Kylo sighed and extended his arm to Rey, giving her an annoyed sigh, then they left the turbo lift once they reached the level where Kylo's quarters were.**

**********************************

**Once they were inside Kylo's quarters, Kylo removed his cape and gloves and then sat down to remove his boots and then leaned back in a chair and said, "Well, this didn't go as I planned, Rey. Next time, we'll take my Command Shuttle and I'll take you to the planet I wanted to show you. It's tropical and very beautiful and has oceans."**

**"Oceans..." Rey said, deep in thought, as she crossed the room, "after living on a desert planet for so many years, seeing oceans sounds wonderful."**

**Kylo ran his hand through is hair and said, "I'll make sure we get there next time," he paused, the said, "My mother can keep the Falcon in her hangar bay now!"**

**Rey chuckled, then came over to sit on Kylo's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, trying to calm his anger down.**

**She kissed him and said, "Are you hungry? I am. Should we order your chefs to bring us dinner now?" she asked.**

**Kylo put his arms around her waist and he put his forehead to hers and said, "Sounds good. I admit I could eat something. Those snacks we had on the Falcon didn't quite do it for me."**

****

**"Before we order dinner," Rey began, "do you feel like sharing with me what happened between you and your mother? I walked onto the Shuttle, and tried to stay out of the way, but I noticed you were hugging her."**

**Kylo looked out the window as Rey asked him this. He took a deep breath, then said, "my mother told me she missed me. She said she loved me," he stopped for a moment, closed his eyes, took another deep breath, then continued, "I just didn't have the words for her at that moment, so I pulled her into a hug. She knows how I feel."**

**Rey nodded, "I see."**

**Kylo continued, "I didn't know what else to do. It's been so long since my mother and I have talked or had any kind of relationship. A lot has happened over the years, Rey, and I was angry at her for never _confronting Luke_ about what he tried to do to me in my sleep. She sent me away when I was only ten years old because she feared that I used the Dark Side of the Force, which I still do not see a problem with! I was left with Droids most of my life or an uncle that tried to murder me. Let's just say that it's been difficult me for me open up to her." he said.**

**Rey's lips came together and she gave Kylo a melancholy stare and said, "I can only imagine. I can see why you have felt so much pain over all of this. I would too. But, at least your mother is trying to make things right with you now and I'm glad you're open to it." Rey responded.**

**"Deep inside I have always wanted to reconcile with her. I've always wanted her to accept me for who I am, not what she wants me to be." Kylo said. Rey could see the pain continuing in Kylo's eyes. She wanted to be able take it away, but she knew she couldn't. Her words to him could only go so far. Kylo continued, "up until now, she has shown no interest in meeting me half way or accepting me for who I am. I am no different than my grandfather. I will keep his vision alive and rule this galaxy as he wanted to. She felt, for years, that if I used the Dark Side I was evil or not worthy of being her son. That's why she sent me off to Luke. She thought she could 'change' me. I can't change who I am, Rey."**

**Kylo's words were pouring out of him now, in ways Rey had not heard before. She was feeling more and more heavy for him as he spoke.**

****

**She put her hand to his face and said, "I think she is re-thinking that, Ben. She seems genuinely interested in loving you and wanting peace between you. Perhaps she does accept you for all you are now and wants to reconcile." Rey suggested, then she continued, "I am not out to _change you_ and you are not out _to change me._ We both were brought together by the Force to blend into one another, the Dark and the Light, to bring the balance. I _didn't see this_ clearly until just a short time ago. Perhaps your mother will need time as well to see this? She is just _now_ beginning, as I have, to see that Dark and Light do not have to be at war with one another, but learn to work together and that it can be done?"**

**Kylo pulled Rey close to his chest and nodded, putting his chin on her head and said, "Yes, Rey, I agree. I hope so."**

**Rey cupped Kylo's face and kissed him and said, "Well, let's get our meals sent up here and then you can hold me all night and we can think about the intimate moments we had alone on board the Falcon," she said, giving him a flirty smile.**

**Kylo smiled at her and rubbed his hands along her waist, kissed her, then went to the COMM and ordered that two hot meals be brought up to his quarters.**

**********************************

**After they ate their meals together, they lay in bed that night quietly, just holding one another until they fell asleep. Before Rey drifted off to sleep, she was thinking of suggesting to Kylo that Leia and the Resistance be offered an even deeper way to integrate themselves with the First Order. She was going to suggest that they could partner up together in carrying out certain agendas and things that needed to be done throughout the galaxy, thereby bringing the peace between them into a more solid and tangible position. She hoped that when she brought it up, that both Kylo and Leia would agree to such a thing.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Rey suggests to Kylo that he involve his mother and the Resistance in a more active role in the new government that she and Kylo are trying to bring now that there is a peace between them. 
> 
> Kylo and his mother will share some more moving moments together as well.


	23. This Love Will Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes sure Rey knows that his love and desire for her will never die and never grow old.  
> Leia also makes sure her son understands that her love for him will never die.  
> Rey convinces Kylo to involve the Resistance in their new government for the galaxy.

**Chapter 23:**

**Kylo's body was so warm as he held Rey next to him. Rey had only been _'with'_ Kylo for a little over a week. So much had happened between them in _just one week_. So much love had been given between them She thought she knew him, but she hadn't. This past week merged her soul with his ways she could never put into words. Rey lay listening to Kylo's soft and steady breathing as he slept. She didn't want to wake him. She just wanted to bask in her own thoughts. The rise and fall of Kylo's chest as he slept, the way his hair fell over his face as he moved, the scent of his clothing as he held her, the silky smooth way his voice sounded in her ears as he spoke to her, the way his eyes could communicate things to her that words never could..., the way he would step in to protect her and fight for her as he did in Snoke's throne room or the rage he felt when Hux had bothered her, the way he agreed to make peace with the Resistance or used his military might to _rebuild_ the Core Regions, _not_ tear them down, there were a thousand things in just this past week that she could list that she loved about him.**

**She knew within her heart that no one else would believe her about what she saw in Kylo. Somehow, it didn't matter, did it? _She_ knew him, _she_ had him and that's all that mattered.**

**Rey nudged her head up against Kylo's shoulder and then stretched her legs a bit, enjoying the silky blankets and comforter that surrounded them. Kylo felt her move and he opened his eyes and looked at her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead and quietly looked at her as he woke up. A look of deep reflection seemed to fill his eyes as he looked at her and Rey wondered what was on his mind.**

**"Rey," he said, still half asleep, "I want you to know something," he paused, pulling her closer with his arm that she was wrapped up in, "I will _never_ take it for granted that you finally took my hand, and that you have been waking up next to me everyday this past week. I will feel the same way about you when we are old and facing the last of our days." **

**Rey was so overcome with emotion at his words. She propped herself on her elbow and ran her fingers down the side of his face, drinking in the sight of his eyes and said, "I feel the same for you. I am forever yours. That will never change."**

**Kylo pulled her into him and let his mouth press into hers. His lips grazed her lips lightly for a few seconds, then he began to run kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. She rubbed his arm and chest as he did and she pulled her body flush up against his as they faced one another. She wrapped her right leg over his thigh and pushed herself against him. She thought about how inexperienced and unfamiliar she was with lovemaking just a week ago, but now, she felt so natural with Kylo and initiated this with him as if she had been with him from an eternity past.**

**Kylo felt her leg go over his thigh and he used his left arm to pull her even more tightly up against him. She felt his arousal pressing against her and her pulse rose quickly.**

**"I know we made love yesterday on the Falcon, but I need you _again_ , so much." Rey said.**

**Kylo gave her a melancholy expression, then said, "It's never too much, Rey. If I could make love to you every day, I would. I'm all yours and only yours."**

**Kylo dove into her mouth, devouring her sighs and moans as his hands rubbed up and along her waist and back. He pulled her tightly against his body and then within a few seconds, Rey was feverishly trying to pull her sleep pants off. Kylo rid himself of is sleep shorts and they faced one another again. Rey entwined her leg again with Kylo's and as they were pulled flush together, facing one another again, Kylo pushed himself in to Rey's body with force and longing. He never pulled his mouth away from hers as his body moved within her. She pressed her hips to his, wrapping her leg around him as tightly as she knew how and pulled him against her as he thrust inside her.**

**"Beautiful...., oh so good, Ben." she sighed. Kylo knew he was not going to last long and pulled Rey over top of him and moved her hips. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and pushed up into her. He opened his eyes to look at Rey again when he felt her hair fall over his face and shoulder. She was coming. The sounds of her climax sent him over the edge. He grunted loudly and pulled her forcefully against him and his jaw became slack as Rey felt him come inside of her. The moans he gave into her ear were a precious sound she would never grow tired of hearing.**

****

***********************************

**Rey spent their morning together discussing Leia, the Resistance and her ideas of integrating them into she and Kylo's new government. Rey watched Kylo's expression closely as she spoke to him about it, to see if he was against the idea or not willing, but she noticed he seemed intrigued by her ideas and listened attentively.**

**"We could invite your mother here to the Finalizer," Rey said, sipping on a cup of Caf, "Then perhaps the three of us can meet in private and discuss this. The thought occurred to me last night that the Resistance has experience with military strategies, combat and training, any many other talents and resources they could bring into the government you and I are building. What if we offered them ways to serve in the First Order? The peace treaty could be strengthened. Leia could keep her command, but serve in our new government, retaining her rank and possibly commanding some of your own officers? What do you think?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo sat listening to Rey's ideas and he said, "I'm open to it, but my concern is this: not _all_ of the Resistance members like this peace treaty that has been made. Some are still angry about it and openly speaking against it, like Poe, that _pilot_ that is under my mother's command. What if my mother agrees to such a thing, yet there are many under her command that could see this is an opportunity to get inside the First Order and cause trouble from within?" Kylo suggested.**

**Rey pursed her lips together and she said, "Hmmm, I hadn't thought of it quite like that," she paused, then said, "well, if we make the offer to your mother, let _her_ decide who joins us and who doesn't! Your mother knows her own people and _I_ know many of them too, very well. Your mother is strong with the Force. If she senses that there will be trouble with certain individuals within the Resistance to our new government, she can just exclude them, using her own judgement."**

**Kylo did not object to Rey's ideas. Rey suggested that she invite Leia onto the Finalizer soon and the three of them sit down to discuss it.**

**********************************

**Kylo walked to the bridge later that day to speak to General Pryde about arranging to bring Leia on board for a meeting. As soon as Kylo walked onto the bridge, every officer that saw him immediately sat up straight, stiffening at their consoles at the sight of him.**

****

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde nodded to Kylo as he walked onto the bridge.**

**"General, I want you to contact General Organa. See if she is willing to make arrangements to come here, to the Finalizer. I want to have a meeting with her later today, if she is available. If you make contact with her, and she agrees, get back to me at once." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," he answered and headed over to the COMM. Kylo walked to the front of the ship and put his hands behind his back waiting to see if General Pryde could raise his mother on the COMM. It wasn't long before Kylo could hear that General Pryde had indeed made contact with his mother. He thought Rey's idea was a good one, but his heart was still reeling with pain and mixed emotions, at not only seeing his mother again, but also facing and dealing with some of the pain that came with it and the remembrance of his past.**

**"Supreme Leader, I have contacted General Organa," General Pryde began, " She agrees to depart from her ship and take a transport here within the hour. She is asking permission for her transport to land without special clearance."**

**Kylo walked back toward General Pryde and said, "Yes, give her automatic clearance to land in the hangar bay. Rey and I will meet her there ourselves and escort her to the conference room."**

**"Yes, Sir." General Pryde answered. Kylo turned to leave the bridge , but before he left, he walked over instead to one of the communications officers and ordered that the officer open the COMM to Rey in his quarters. He needed her to meet with him in the hangar bay.**

**The communications officer looked at Kylo standing to his side and stood from his console, surprised. Kylo never usually interacted with any of the officers at their posts. He mainly spoke to General Pryde, General Peavey or Lt. Mitaka. The officer stood from his post, somewhat shaken in fear and said, "Supreme Leader...., what can I do for you, Sir?**

****

**"I want you to open the COMM to my quarters. Inform Rey that I am heading to the hangar bay to meet with General Organa. Please ask Rey to meet me there, if she is free." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes...., yes, Sir... right away," he responded nervously. Kylo left the bridge to head to the hangar bay and as he did, the officer took his seat and then opened the COMM to speak with Rey and ask her to meet with Kylo in the hangar bay.**

****************************

**Kylo walked into the hangar bay and as soon as the Captain on duty saw him, his anxiety rose. He had three new engineers transferred on board the Finalizer and he was hoping that Kylo would approve of his choices. Kylo happened to see the new officers at their posts and walked over to the Captain and asked the Captain to have the engineers come speak with him before General Organa's transport arrived.**

**Just as the Captain obeyed Kylo to get the three new engineers, Rey came walking into the hangar bay. She saw Kylo standing in the middle of the hangar bay with his hands behind him and his facial expression looked intense. She stood to the side and waited to see what was going on. Kylo did not know she was there yet.**

**The Captain walked over with the three new engineers and presented them to Kylo.**

**"Supreme Leader, these are our new officers that I had transferred here today. They are the new engineers you requested." he said.**

**As soon as Rey heard this, she put her hand on her mouth, thinking, **** uh oh....**** I hope this works out!**** and she stood quietly listening. Lt. Mitaka saw Rey standing off to the side and he approached her and said, "Is there anything I can do for you, Ma'am?"**

**Rey smiled at Mitaka and said, "Oh, no...., I'm fine. I'm just waiting for General Organa's transport to arrive. Thank you, Mitaka." she answered.**

**Mitaka nodded to her and then went back to his post. Rey watched him walk away, and as she did, she remembered that Kylo mentioned promoting him soon. She didn't want Kylo to forget and she was going to bring it up to him remind him. Rey liked Mitaka. Rey was not used to being called, "Ma'am" by First Order officers and this was going to take time for her to adjust to. She was amazed at the level of respect people on board the ship were already giving her. She didn't know if it was because of their fear of Kylo or because they genuinely liked her, but she suspected it was due to their fear of Kylo right now because none of them knew her very well at all yet.**

**Rey watched Kylo speak to the new engineers. They all looked anxiety-ridden as Kylo spoke to them. They had never been on the flag ship before and Rey could tell these men were worried sick.**

**Kylo spoke to the men, saying, "You three are replacing three other engineers that I transferred off of this ship. They did not perform their duties properly. See to it that if I ask you to repair something on this ship, or any other ship in the hangar bay, that you make sure you get the job done. You are not on board just _any_ destroyer, you are on board _my_ flag ship."**

**They all nodded 'yes' to Kylo and then Kylo turned to the Captain and said, "Remember what I told you. If these men fail to perform their duties properly, I will hold you responsible."**

**The Captain took a deep breath and said, "Sir, these men come highly recommended by their former superior officers. I believe they will do their jobs."**

**"See to it that they do." Kylo said, giving the Captain, and the three new engineers a very stern glare. Kylo turned around and saw Rey standing off to the side of the hangar bay. He smiled in her direction and then walked over to her.**

**"Rey,...." is all he said as he looked at her with a tender expression. She smiled up at him and teased him with a wink and said, "So, the Supreme Leader is checking out his three new engineers, I see?"**

**Kylo rolled his eyes, just slightly as he looked over in the direction of the new officers on their posts, and he said, "Yes..." with a sigh.**

**Rey shook her head and gave him another smile, then she pointed over to Lt. Mitaka and said, "Kylo, remember when you told Mitaka that you would promote him for informing you about General Hux's behavior? Well, he came over to ask me if I needed anything and he seems like a good officer who is loyal to you. Are you still considering promoting him?" she asked.**

**Kylo looked up at Lt. Mitaka as he was standing off to the side of the room and he said, "Rey, why don't _you_ go and promote him." **

**Rey looked at Kylo, somewhat surprised, and she said, "Me?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes. You are ruling beside me. It's within your power to promote officers as well now. Go ahead and tell him he is promoted to the rank of Captain. I will assign him a new post shortly."**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow in surprise and then said, "Well, alright. I'm not sure what to say. I'm not used to being here yet. How do you handle such things?" she asked.**

**Kylo just smiled at her and said, "Just go up to him and tell him you need to speak to him. Keep your demeanor firm. Let him know that you and I have both decided to promote him."**

**Rey nodded, then said, "Okay. I'll be right back..." She crossed the hangar bay and as she approached Mitaka, he stiffened up a bit and made eye contact with Kylo briefly, feeling a bit nervous as Rey got closer.**

**"Lt. Mitaka, I need to speak with you," Rey began, "it concerns the promotion that the Supreme Leader said he wanted to give you not long ago."**

**Mitaka looked over at Kylo briefly, then back at Rey, and said, "Oh, yes..., alright."**

**Rey tried to keep her demeanor serious, as Kylo asked her to do, but she had to fight urge to smile because Mitaka was always so nervous and anxiety-ridden!**

**"The Supreme Leader and I have discussed it and, as of today, you are promoted to the rank of Captain. The Supreme Leader will assign you your new post shortly." Rey said.**

**Mitaka's eyes went wider and he looked at Rey, trying not to smile. He nodded to her and said, "Yes, Ma'am."**

**Rey turned to walked back toward Kylo and as she did, she could tell Kylo was happy that she decided to be the one to promote MItaka! Kylo had plans to put Mitaka in every conference room meeting they had, as well as join him on every military mission they went on and be a regular officer on board his Command Shuttle when he need to go somewhere.**

************************************* ****

**Leia's transport arrived. When the ramp lowered and she disembarked from her transport, she made immediately eye contact with Kylo. She was accompanied by Rose this time. Rose had expressed an interest in joining Leia so she could see Rey today.**

**As Rose and Leia made their way across the hangar bay, Rose's eyes were scanning everything and everyone. She felt a bit nervous being on board the Finalizer, but Rey had mentioned to her that it may eventually happen and _today_ was _that_ day.**

**Rose stood with Leia in front of Kylo and Rey. Rose made eye contact with Rey, but she did not make direct eye contact with Kylo.**

**Leia spoke first and said, "I came as soon as I heard you had to speak with me about something important," Leia said to her son.**

**Kylo nodded to her and said, "General, Rey and I will be escorting you to the conference hall. We do have a few things to discuss with you." he said.**

**Leia nodded and said, "Rey, I brought Rose with me today. I hope that is alright? She asked to see you."**

**Rey smiled at Rose warmly and said, "Of course it's fine," then she turned her attention to Rose and said, "Rose, welcome to my new home, the Finalizer."**

****

**Rose looked around the hangar once more and said, "Thanks. I'm glad you will allow me to stay." she said, giving Kylo an extremely quick glance. He stood in front her and didn't say a word and Rey stepped in and said, "Rose, I know you've seen Kylo before in our latest meeting and you know he and I are together now, but I want to formally introduce you to him," Rey said, looking at Kylo, then she continued, "Kylo, this is my dear friend, Rose, and Rose, this man here is not only the Supreme Leader, but the man I love." Rey said, giving Kylo a loving glance.**

**Kylo looked over at her with a warm expression and then turned himself back toward Rose and said, "Welcome to the Finalizer, Rose. If Rey approves of you as her friend, then you are welcome here." he said plainly.**

**Rose was shocked that Kylo was actually cordial to her. She made eye contact with him a bit longer this time and said, "Supreme Leader, thank you for allowing me on board."**

**Kylo nodded to her and then said, "Why don't you two follow me." Kylo said, leading them out of the hangar bay and toward a turbo lift.**

**Rey walked beside Rose for a few seconds and whispered to her, "See? I told you he wouldn't kill you!" Rey joked.**

**Rose chuckled and said, "He looks like he could kill me! He's so stern."**

**Rey whispered back, "It's just his way, Rose," she started, then said, "So, what do you think about being on board?"**

**Rose shook her head and took a deep breath and said, "This ship is amazing. I admit I was terrified to come on board. I almost forgot we have a peace treaty with them. When Leia's transport approached this ship, I almost froze in my seat. I can't believe you live here, Rey! You are a very lucky woman."**

**Rey leaned in closer to Rose and said, "I know. I am so in love with Kylo."**

**"You've only been with him for a week now?" Rose asked.**

**"Yes," Rey said, "the most wonderful week of my life so far."**

**Rose shook her head in disbelief and said, "I hope I find love like that one day. I envy you."**

**Rey put her hand on Rose's arm and said, "You will, Rose. You will."**

**They all continued on their way to the conference room together. Once they arrived, Rose looked awe-struck, yet again, to see the size of the conference room and the luxury there. She slowly took her seat and watched as Rey sat next to Kylo.**

**Leia made eye contact with Kylo once again and this time she didn't break eye contact. She kept thinking about the embrace they had shared with one another the day before. Kylo nodded to her. Rose's heart rate was up. She saw Rey sitting next to Kylo as if it was nothing!**

**"General," Kylo began, "Rey and I have asked you here today because we have a proposal for you and the members of the Resistance." he said.**

**That got Rose's immediate attention. She looked directly at Kylo when he said this. Kylo looked briefly at Rose and said, "This concerns you too."**

**"Uhhh, okay, Me?" she asked nervously. Rey tried to hide a smile as she observed scared Rose was.**

**Kylo nodded and then looked back at his mother and said, "Since we have a formal peace treaty now, Rey and I would like to know if you and members of the Resistance would like to take an active role in the new government that Rey and I are bringing?"**

**Leia was astonished and took a deep breath, saying, "Well, I..." and she hesitated for a second, then said, "Yes, I would consider it an honor, but what role would I have? What about the men and women I command? What roles would they have?"**

**Kylo continued, "Rey and I will allow your officers to keep their ranks and they would all still report to you each day and submit to your orders as they already do. What you and the Resistance would be doing is carrying out diplomatic meetings in my place if I cannot attend, or if Rey and I go on military operations, you and the officers with military and combat experience would give us back up if needed. There would be other roles as well, but would you consider this? Rey and I believe it would strengthen our peace treaty." he said.**

**Rey stepped in and said, "It would be another step in bringing both the Light Side of the Force and the Dark Side together in a balanced partnership," Rey said, looking over at Kylo.**

**Kylo nodded and said, "Yes." and then looked back at his mother.**

**Rose was awestruck as she sat here listening to all of this.**

**"Yes, I will most certainly participate in the new government you and Rey are bringing. I agree that this balance must take place. War has been happening for generations because both sides cannot agree. If we can somehow come together in a new form of government, blending both Light and Dark, I am for it." she answered.**

**Kylo looked at Rey and then, then back at his mother and he said, "Very good. I will have my officers send you more precise information with specifics."**

**Leia nodded and said, "I will speak to my own people and relay this information to them. I will personally oversee this transition when it takes place."**

*****************************

**Once the meeting was complete, Rey could tell that Leia wanted some private moments with Kylo once more. Rey asked Rose to join her in an adjoining room so that they could have those few moments of privacy.**

**Kylo and Leia were left alone in the conference room together and Leia said, "Ben, I want to say how much it meant to me yesterday that we shared what we did. It gave me hope that our relationship will heal one day."**

**Kylo didn't show much emotion, but he looked down for a moment, then said, "I'm open to building a relationship with you, mother, but..." and he stopped speaking for a moment. Leia noticed that he just called her 'mother' instead of 'General".**

**Kylo continued, then said, "If you hope to have our relationship heal, I need you to accept me for who I am, not who you expect me to be." he said, his eyes looking a bit firm as he spoke to her.**

**Leia looked down for a moment and she said, "I know I have not given you the impression over the years that I accept you. I sent you off to Luke and that's when I lost you."**

**Kylo took a deep breath and said, "That's part of it. Admit to me _why_ you sent me to Luke." he asked plainly.**

**Leia's eyes watered and she said, "I sent you to Luke...., " she paused, then said, "because your power in the Dark Side frightened me." she admitted.**

**Kylo's eyes became melancholy and he said, "Mother, why didn't you contact me when you knew Luke tried to murder me?"**

**Leia now had a tear roll down her face. She wiped it away and said, "I admit I was so caught up in my career as a senator and then helping to form the new Resistance that I didn't try. I felt I had lost you to Snoke already, to the Dark Side. It's no excuse, I know. I'm so sorry."**

**Kylo kept his eyes riveted on his mother and she looked back at him. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds.**

**Kylo stood from the table and said, "At least you are honest with me. I knew all of this, mother," he paused, then said, "I am open to healing our relationship, but you have to understand something about me, like Rey does...," he paused again and said, "Rey is not trying to change me. She accepts me for who I am. I do not try to change her and I accept her for who she is. She knows I use the Dark Side of the Force and I know she is a Light Side user of the Force. We are learning to accept one another as we are and work together. Can you build a relationship with me, work with Rey and I, knowing I am not going to become a Jedi?"**

**Leia stood from the table now and said, "Ben, I never stopped loving you. I will never stop loving you. I was running from you, I was afraid of my father, Vader's blood running through your veins, but I never stopped loving you. I believe we can make this work between us. I want this with you as my son."**

**Kylo's jaw went firm, he took a deep breath, then said, "Mother, I'm not much different than my grandfather. His blood does flow through my veins, the only difference is that Rey is the Light Side of the Force in my life. I agree with my grandfather's politics, but with Rey by my side, she will balance me and I will balance her. Can you build a relationship with me as your son, not expecting me to change who and what I am?"**

**Leia left her seat and walked over to her son and put her hand to the side of his face and said, "Yes, Ben."**

**Kylo's eyes watered a bit. He hated showing emotion, but he just couldn't contain what he was feeling. He nodded, slightly lowering his face, then looked back up to his mother and said, "Then if you can agree to build a relationship with me, for who I am, and accept that I will always use the Dark Side of the Force, then I am open to it."**

**Leia then said, "Rey has explained a lot to me about the Dark Side. During her visits to the Resistance, she shared with me what she has learned about it from living with you this past week and even meeting some of the men who serve beside you and under you. She has given me a slightly different perspective on the Dark Side. I am willing to try to see your point of view. But, Ben, I will never be a Dark Side user of the Force. I am strong with the Light Side of the Force. If you can accept me, as your mother, knowing this, then there is hope."**

**"Mother, if you are willing to listen to me share with you what I have learned about using both sides of the Force, then maybe I can give you a deeper perspective on what Rey and I now see together, as a Dyad. The Force is "one", mother, just as Rey and I are 'one". It's as though Rey and I are the _very_ embodiment of the Force _itself_. Just as the whole Force is Light and Dark, so Rey and I are Light and Dark, but we are "one" with each other. Does this make sense, mother?"**

**Leia's eyes teared up again and she said, "I think I do, yes. But, it will take me time to see all of this as clearly. I am strong with the Light, but am willing to learn how you see things from your point of view."**

**Kylo just stood looking at her and didn't know what to say from here, so Leia put her hand back on his face again and said, "Ben, I was wrong to send you away to Luke. I gave you the impression I didn't love you, and for that, I am sorry. I never stopped loving you and I never will. You are my son and even if I don't understand all of the ways of the Dark Side in you, I am willing to love you unconditionally and help you and Rey build this new and balanced government."**

**Kylo gave Leia a nod and then put his hands back on her arms again and drew her into another embrace, just like he did the day before.**

**Leia sighed and wiped a tear away from her face, then looked at her son and said, "I cannot make up for the past, Ben, but I will try to make the future between us stronger."**

**Just as Leia said this, Rey and Rose came walking out of the side room they were in. Kylo stepped back from his mother and clasped his hands in front of him.**

**Rey could tell that the two of them had some emotional moments together. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I think the meeting we had today went well."**

**Leia smiled and took Rey's hand into hers and said, "Yes, it did. I will look forward to the information you and my son send over. I will gladly be a part of a new and balanced government."**

**Rey put her arms around Leia and hugged her. Kylo kept a straight face, not showing emotion, but his heart was full just watching this take place.**

**************************************

**Once Leia and Rose were back in the hangar bay, getting to leave the Finalizer, Rose turned to Rey and said, "Your home here on the Finalizer is amazing. Thank you for having me."**

**"Of course, Rose. I will be in touch with you soon." Rey said.**

**Kylo gave Rose and his mother a nod and then Leia and Rose boarded their transport and left the Finalizer.**

**********************************

**Kylo was about to share everything with Rey that he and his mother experienced today in the conference room. They got back to Kylo's quarters and as soon as the door was shut, Rey put her arms around Kylo and said, "I think today went very well. I hope you do too."**

**Kylo nodded and said, "I'll tell you all about it..." and he held her close to his chest, feeling overwhelmed with emotion.**

****


	24. Kylo's Formal Marriage Proposal to Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter where Kylo takes Rey away to a tropical world where he owns property. He surprises Rey by making his marriage proposal to her "a formal" one!

****

**Chapter 24: Kylo's Formal Marriage Proposal to Rey**

**Kylo had plans to take Rey away again, this time he wanted to use the Command Shuttle! No broken down Falcon this time, which frustrated him to no end! He and Rey had been _together_ for over a week now and he wanted to assure Rey of his permanent intentions toward her, assure her that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He was planning a trip for them and was going to propose to her in a formal way!**

**The last trip they had taken on the Falcon, when everything had gone wrong, he was already planning _then_ to propose to her on the surface of this tropical planet and ask her to be his wife _formally_. When everything fell apart with the Falcon, that was part of the reason Kylo was so angry about the entire situation, but he couldn't let Rey know that at the time.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "Since we had the meeting with my mother the other day and we are waiting on her response to join our new government, I have nothing but routine meetings planned for today. Let's take the Command Shuttle and I'll take you to that tropical planet I wanted to show you. Let's try _one more time_ to make this trip work?"**

**"Oh, I'd love that," Rey began, "I was _hoping_ you would mention it again soon. I was looking forward to taking that trip with you." **

**Kylo was going to keep it a surprise, but he owned property on Spira, a popular tropical place that many in the galaxy would travel to for a place to get away.**

**"Can you tell me which planet it is?" Rey asked, lifting her eyebrow at him in curiosity.**

**Kylo smiled, "Not yet," he paused, then said, "I will give you a hint though. I own property on this tropical planet. That's all I will say."**

**Rey teased him and said, "You forget we are a Dyad, I may be able to figure it out."**

**Kylo chuckled, "That would be cheating, Rey."**

**Rey went over and tapped his arm playfully, "I won't cheat then. I'll wait."**

**Kylo went over to the COMM and spoke to General Pryde, asking to make arrangements to have his Command Shuttle prepared for he and Rey to take a trip.**

*********************************

**The Command Shuttle was now at Light Speed, making it's way to Spira. Kylo felt confident that _this time_ they would finally make it to their destination! Rey could tell, by watching Kylo's eyes and expression, that he looked relaxed, and as if he was anticipating something. She knew that she and Kylo were spending at least a whole day and night cycle alone there together, but she certainly not know that he was going to formally propose to her.**

**The Command Shuttle dropped out of light speed and, as it did, Rey looked out the window and saw what looked like a beautiful, tropical world not far off in the distance.**

**The pilots took the Shuttle into a standard orbit around the planet. Kylo extended his hand to Rey, inviting her to come to the window with him and look out at the planet.**

**She went to the window with him, and as she looked down, she was awed by the beauty of this world down below.**

**Kylo gave the pilots the landing coordinates and the Shuttle began to make it's descent into Spira's atmosphere.**

**As they kept descending through the clouds, Rey noticed out the window that the Command Shuttle was making it's way to a remote looking island in the middle of crystal clear, blue water.**

****

**She looked over at Kylo with her mouth open as they made their final approach to land. The Command Shuttle finally landed and the ramp lowered. Before Kylo disembarked he gave the pilots orders to contact the Finalizer.**

**"Contact General Pryde. Tell him I want the Finalizer to come to Spira and remain in orbit around this planet. I do not want any security forces to keep posts on this island. I want complete privacy with Miss Rey. As long as I know the Finalizer is in orbit, I can call for forces down here, if I need them." he commanded.**

**"Yes, Sir," replied the pilot. The pilot of the Command Shuttle contacted General Pryde and relayed Kylo's commands.**

**Rey was mesmerized, just looking out the window. Kylo walked back over to her and said, "Come with me" and took her hand into his.**

**Rey walked with Kylo down the ramp and, as she did, Kylo paid close attention to Rey's face. His heart warmed as he watched her expression. She was mesmerized and smiling as she gripped his hand.**

**Kylo walked them a few paces away from the Command Shuttle and then he turned to an officer and said, "Bring the Shuttle back here at this time tomorrow." he ordered.**

**The Command Shuttle began it's ascent back up into the atmosphere and out of sight, where it would remain in orbit for the Finalizer to arrive.**

**"We're finally alone, Rey. Let me show you around." he said, giving her a warm look and still enjoying watching the expression her Rey's face. He walked hand in hand with her to the property that he owned and stood her on the front balcony area on the first level.**

**"You own this?" she asked, giving him a smile.**

**"I purchased this property a few months ago. I wasn't sure if I'd use it often, but I needed a place to get away. Now I'm happy I can share it with you and not have to come here alone." he said.**

**Rey noticed that it wasn't a large piece of property, but it was isolated from almost everything, a perfect place for Kylo to get away from the prying eyes of the galaxy if he needed to.**

****

**Kylo's property overlooked the beachfront with a spectacular view. He put his hands behind Rey and held her as she looked over the waves and felt the breeze on her face.**

**Kylo leaned down to Rey's ear and whispered, "I wanted to get you away from the demands of the First Order for just a day or so," he said, turning Rey to face him now, then he continued, "You agreed to take my hand a week ago and I've yet to be able to get you away, just the two of us. I tried the other day, but the Falcon didn't cooperate."**

**Rey's jaw dropped, " _This_ is where you were trying to bring me the other day?" She asked, "no wonder you were so upset when the Falcon broke down. You already had this planned..."**

**He nodded, "Mmmm, hmmmm," he said in reply.**

****

**Rey just looked up at him with watery, mesmerized eyes, and said, "Is _this_ really happening between us?" she asked, "a week ago I wanted to run away from you, from _us_. I was so afraid."**

**Kylo put his hands on her arms and said, "I'm glad you didn't run anymore. Yes, this _is_ really happening." **

**Kylo pulled Rey slowly to himself and kissed her. Rey wrapped her arms up and around his neck and he pulled her against him. He pulled back from the kiss and looked out over the island and said, "This is _ours_ now, not just mine."**

****

**Rey smiled, then kissed him eagerly and said, "It's beautiful."**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I have something I want to ask you. I mentioned it to you briefly, a few days ago, but I want to ask you something and I want to do it _right_ this time." **

**Rey put her hand to her mouth because she _suspected_ that she knew what he was going to say, but she waited with baited breath anyway.**

**Kylo knelt down on his knee, there in front of her and looked up at her and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was an empty void before I met you. You love me and accept me for who I am, without exception," he paused and said, "please spend the rest of your life with me, not just as my lover, but as my wife?"**

****

*******************************

****

**Yes, Yes, and Yes......! (But... only with Rey!)**

**;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey says 'yes' to Kylo's formal marriage proposal. They spend a romantic day and night alone.
> 
> Leia speaks to the Resistance about accepting Kylo and Rey's offer to join their new government. She receives very mixed reactions!


	25. Intimate Moments Alone on Spira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo puts a ring on Rey's finger and they spend an entire night alone on the beach making love. 
> 
> When Rey returns to the Finalizer, she comes back to an interesting message from Rose! Apparently, a First Order officer and Rose exchanged glances with one another when she was on the Finalizer the day before and now Rose wants to know WHO this officer on board the Finalizer is so she can meet him!

**Chapter 25: Intimate Moments Alone On Spira**

**Rey looked down at Kylo, holding his hand out to her, just like he had when they were on the Supremacy just a few months before. Tears ran down her face as she looked at his eyes searching hers. She was _so_ in love with him and there was _no way_ that she could give him any other answer, but 'yes'.**

**As she wiped the tears from her face, she took a deep breath and said, " _Yes_ , Kylo.... _yes_....I love you." she said, with a longing sigh.**

**Just a couple of years ago, when they had a light sa** **ber battle on Star Killer Base, and she sat in an interrogation chair, full of fear and anger, with Kylo standing over her, she never would have believed that she would be in this very moment with Kylo.**

**Rey put her hand into Kylo's and then he stood to his feet. He reached into his uniform pants pocket and pulled out a white gold ring with a diamond set in it and he brought her hand up, put the ring next to the tip of her finger, slid it on slowly, and said, "Then, you will need to wear this," he said, slipping the ring onto her finger, "so that everyone who sees you knows that you are _mine_."**

**Rey's jaw opened and she used her other hand and continued to wipe the quiet tears that were still rolling down her face. She looked at the ring on her finger and then back to Kylo, utterly speechless. Rey reached for his face and then gently pressed her mouth to his.**

****

**"I'm losing my mind with _need_ for you...." she said panting as they pulled apart from their soft kiss, "I hunger for you. Just you." **

**"I love you, Rey. I love you so deeply," he said, pulling her against him gently. He took hold of the side of her face and said softly, "I'm going to go and grab some blankets and build us a fire on the beach."**

**Rey smiled warmly at him and nodded silently. She walked with him inside the house and put on a robe and some sandals. Kylo wore nothing but some silk black shorts. Rey helped him carry their blankets down to the beach. She sat on the blanket, under swaying palm tree, watching as Kylo went collecting kindling and wood from the surrounding area. Her heart was racing so fast and she could hardly catch her breath. Her adrenaline was pumping and she was riding on an emotional 'high' that threatened to consume her right now.**

**Rey enjoyed looking at Kylo's body as he worked along the beach. The wind blew his thick, black hair in his face beautifully. Wearing only these black silk shorts, she enjoyed seeing the full and beautiful form of him that was usually _hidden_ under layers of uniform, cape and boots all day. She smiled with longing a she watched him carry the kindling and firewood to build them a fire. **

****

**She suddenly became insanely jealous over her love for him. Another woman had better not look twice at him. Her heart was pained at even the thought of it. Even if other women did find him attractive, he was _hers and hers alone_.**

**Kylo laid the kindling down next to the blanket and the firewood he managed to find. As he sat down next to Rey, he looked over at her with the softest smile. She met his gaze and shook her head and said, This is all so beautiful, Kylo. You are so romantic."**

**He nodded with a warm look on his face and said, "So, you think I'm romantic, huh?" he asked.**

**Rey tilted her head to him and said, " _Yes_..., you are."**

**He looked down for a moment, then touched Rey's face and said, "I wanted this to be perfect for you. I will give you only the best, Rey. You will be treated as royalty beside me."**

**Rey dipped her head and said, "I grew up a scavenger on Jakuu. How did this happen to me?"**

**Kylo began to gather the kindling together in a pile and the wood for the fire and brought a match to it, getting the fire going and said, "How did this happen to _us_?" he asked, then continued, " The Force destined us together." he blew on the embers as they were getting going, and once he got the fire fully raging beside them, he looked at Rey and said, "When I saw you on Tokodana, I felt drawn to you. I couldn't explain it, even to _myself_. As you sat in the interrogation chair, I watched you sleep. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I started falling in love with you not long after that." he said, touching her face.**

**Rey looked at the fire, now fully burning brightly, and she slid her arm through Kylo's and leaned against his chest, and said, "I feel you really _are_ the other half of me.My heart would die without you." **

**Kylo wrapped his right arm around her, bringing her closer to his bare chest and he said, "We are two halves of a whole, Rey. That's why we feel this way," he paused, then continued, "On the Finalizer the other day, I told my mother the same thing. I explained to her that in the exact same way that the Force is "ONE", both Dark and Light, yet one Force, so are you and I "one". I always felt empty without you, Rey."**

**"That's so true and such a good example to give her, Kylo" Rey answered.**

**Rey was curious about Kylo's past life a bit. She hesitated to bring it up, but she did anyway and said, "Did you ever try to fill the emptiness with anyone else in your past? Were you lonely enough to seek out companionship?"**

**Kylo leaned back away from her slightly and gave her a curious look and said, "Rey, please let's not..." and he paused for a few seconds and then said, "Rey, look, regardless of my past, no one satisfied me. I didn't love anyone else and I certainly would have never had the desire to ask another woman to spend the rest of her life with me. And, no.... I didn't feel complete until you said 'yes' to me a week ago," he paused again, kissed her and said, "I don't see anyone but you, Rey. Let's just focus on you and I."**

**Rey looked down at her ring for second, then back up at Kylo and she said, "Vicrul said something the other day about...." and Kylo cut her off as quickly as possible.**

**"Rey..., Vicrul was out of line. He didn't realize what he had blurted out that day. He was just joking with me. There is no one else but _you_." **

**Rey nodded and Kylo brought her chin to look up at him and he said, "Rey, look at me."**

**Rey looked up at him and waited. Kylo continued, "You have no reason to worry or feel insecure. You are the one I want to marry, no one else. I love you and will never be unfaithful to you! Remember that, okay?"**

**Rey nodded and Kylo leaned in to kiss her and pulled her close again. Rey continued, "The very thought of _another woman_ coming near you would bother me. I wouldn't ever tolerate it."**

**Kylo squeezed her more tightly as he held her and said, "I hope you wouldn't tolerate it because if someone did try, I'd reject them immediately," he paused, then said, "It's called protective jealousy, Rey. Love can do that. I'd feel the same for you if another man came near you that way."**

**Kylo continued, "You are mine, Rey and no _one else_ is wearing that ring on your finger. I have never loved anyone before. My past was meaningless to me and it's as good as dead to me." he reassured her.**

****

**"Kylo..." Rey began, "make love to me. Right here, right _now_ , on this beach." **

**Kylo looked down into Rey's hazel eyes and he said, "You have the prettiest eyes, Rey. When I found you a week ago and looked into them when you had that concussion, I noticed your eye color right away," he paused, then teased her saying, "my eyes are just a boring brown." and then he smiled at her.**

**Rey gasped and said, "Boring brown!!!??? Your eyes are the deepest, warmest brown I've ever seen. Don't say that!"**

**Kylo turned her to face him and she put her hands on his warm, bare chest as he looked at her and said, "You want me to make love to you?"**

**All Rey could do was nod with longing and deep breaths. Kylo continued, "Do you know how _much_ I wanted you to ask that of me when we were on the Supremacy? All I could think about that very day was killing all of Snoke's Praetorian guards, then carrying you back to my quarters and making love to you."**

**Rey just looked at him with a bit of sorrow in her eyes and said, "I'm here _now_. Please let me _feel you_ , Kylo." she sighed.**

**Kylo leaned back against a palm tree and pulled Rey onto his lap. As she straddled him, he grazed her lips so slowly with his own and she put her hand to his face and closed her eyes. His lips were so warm and soft against hers. Kylo slowly and gently ran his hands along her back, gently squeezing at certain pressure points, completely relaxing her as he kissed her.**

**Rey leaned back slightly, giving him easier access to her neck and he ran his lips over her skin there and then made his way down to each breast, taking each one onto his mouth, slowly. He used one hand to support her at her back and the other to stroke and cup each breast as he took her into his mouth. She ran her hands from stroking his broad shoulders up to his hair and ran her fingers through it, enjoying the silky thickness of it.**

**Kylo laid her down on the blanket and moved his hand down to her entrance, stroking her and arousing her slowly. He continued using his lips to kiss and suckle her breasts, then wen back up to her neck, while keeping hand pressing, stroking and rubbing her entrance, preparing her for him.**

**Rey's pants were becoming quick. She was literally writhing as he touched her, and begged him to hurry and enter her.**

****

**"Kylo," she said with a shaky and panting voice, "please... I can't wait. Be inside me."**

**Kylo was so gentle, soft and slow with her. He lay himself flush against her and moved his body into hers. Rey gripped him "Oh gods, yes... you're so beautiful."**

****

**They made love twice on the beach that night, leaving the whole galaxy and the First Order far from either of their thoughts. They fell asleep in one another's arms to the sound of the small waves against the shoreline and the crackling fire next to them.**

****************************

**Leia had spent the better part of the day holding meetings with the Resistance about the offer that Rey and Kylo had made to her. Most in the Resistance agreed to be a part of something new and balanced, but a handful of people did not. Leia held long discussions with those who were not in favor and tried to convince them that this would be a totally new kind of government, a balanced one, between Light and Dark, hoping they would change their minds. She didn't want to lose any good people.**

**However, a few of Leia's people left the group and went their own way. They did not trust Kylo, regardless of what Rey or Leia had said to them. Leia was left with about three quarters of the Resistance left that wanted to be a part of Kylo and Rey's offer. Leia would contact the Finalizer within a day or so to let them know of her answer.**

******************************

**Rose asked Leia's permission to open a COMM line to the Finalizer so she could leave Rey a message. Leia agreed and gave her permission. Rose sat in her chair on base and opened the COMM to the Finalizer and General Pryde's voice was on the other end.**

**"General Pryde, here. With whom am I speaking to?" he asked.**

**Rose swallowed so hard, feeling extremely anxious, and said, "Uhhmmm,my name is Rose and I'm looking to contact Miss Rey. I don't know how to do that. I don't have a direct COMM line to her quarters and..."**

**General Pryde cut her off sharply, interrupted her, and said, "Rose, no one has a direct COMM line to the Supreme Leader's quarters except myself and only those who need access. No one contacts him directly from the outside," he paused, then said, " Who are _you again_?" he asked with irritation and a bit of smugness.**

**Rose almost froze in her seat. She continued, "Sorry, I am Rose. I was on board the Finalizer the other day with Miss Rey and General Organa when they had a meeting with the Supreme Leader. I just need to speak to Miss Rey, please."**

**General Pryde put his hands behind his back, simply tolerating Rose and said, "I see," he paused, then said, "Miss Rey is not on board the Finalizer at the moment. She and the Supreme Leader are away at the moment."**

**"Oh, alright. Well, can I contact her wherever she's at? Perhaps I can speak to her that way?"**

**By now General Pryde was becoming impatient. He knew Rose was part of the Resistance and already didn't like having this conversation. He was still trying to adjust to the fact that there was now a peace treaty between them. Keeping his composure, he said, "Rose, I cannot give the location of the Supreme Leader to anyone over this COMM system. He left me specific instructions that they not be disturbed unless it's emergency or urgent First Order business."**

**"I see," Rose said, wincing a bit and feeling awkward, "of course, that makes perfect sense," she paused, then said, "is it possible to leave a message for her and have someone take it to her later?"**

**General Pryde ran his hand to his forehead and took a deep sigh of impatience, then said, "I can have you record a message, yes. Someone will make sure your message gets to miss Rey when she and the Supreme Leader return."**

**"Oh thank you!" Rose said, happily. By now, General Pryde's tolerance was fading quickly!**

**"Very good, leave your message and it will get to Miss Rey. General Pryde out!" he said harshly. Rose knew she upset Kylo's top general, but she had to get in touch with Rey.**

**Rose had caught the eye of a certain First Order officer while she was on board the Finalizer the day before. She had to ask Rey if she knew anything about this officer that caught her eye. As Rose walked through the hangar bay, a First Order officer had looked in her direction and made eye contact with her and Rose felt immediately drawn to him. She wondered if Rey would know anything about him? She had to ask!**

**Rose felt she could only share this with Rey. She couldn't bring herself to tell Leia or anyone else, for that matter, that she and a First Order officer locked eyes in the hangar bay, not once, but twice during her visit!**

**Rose began her COMM message to Rey:**

******'Ummm, Rey? This is Rose. I hope you are receiving this message.... ummm, I have to ask you a question. I feel rather silly, but here goes. When I was on the Finalizer the other day, I happened to notice a particular officer on duty in the hangar bay that caught my attention. He looked over at me too and kept his eyes on me for quite some time," she paused, then said, "You and I can share anything right? Well, I need to know if you can tell me who this officer is if I give you a description of him? Well, here goes: he's average height, brown hair and brown eyes and looked rather shy. He looked terrified of you and Kylo when you walked by his post too. I don't know his name, but he seemed to be an officer though. He looked over me several times, smiled at me and I looked at him too. I don't know what's going on, but I'd like to know who he is. If I ever get back onto the Finalizer again soon, I'd like to meet him. Well, that's it, Rey. I hope you and Kylo are having a good trip, wherever you are! Bye for now. Rose out ****'**

*****************************

**When Rey returned to the Finalizer the following day, after she and Kylo had spent those intimate hours together on Spira, she got back to she and Kylo's quarters and noticed a message blinking for her on the COMM.**

**Kylo saw the blinking light too and said, "Rey, it looks like a message is waiting for you. It's not addressed to me _personally_ , so it must be for _you_?"**

**Rey looked curious and walked over to the COMM console in Kylo's quarters and replayed the message out loud. Rose's voice came over the COMM. Kylo couldn't help but hear Rose's message coming through loud and clear over the speaker. Rey sat listening and she started chuckling to herself and looked over at Kylo as she listened to Rose's words.**

**Kylo simply shook his head and said, "I think I know who your friend Rose is talking about."**

**Rey laughed and said, "I do _too!"_**

**Kylo said, "It's Mitaka, isn't it?**

**Rey laughed again out loud and said, "I think so! _Force, I can't believe it_! This is something else! I kinda caught onto _which_ officer she was referring to when she said that the officer was terrified of you YOU and I when we walked by his post!"**

**Kylo shook his head again and said, "I'm heading to the Fresher, Rey. I'll be out in a few minutes." he said, giving her a smile.**

**Rey nodded, "Okay, see you soon," and then leaned back in her seat and replayed the the message that Rose had left. She wanted to return the message as soon as possible and let Rose know that she _did_ know who the officer was that she was referring to and his name is Mitaka!**

**Rey couldn't help but sit and smile to herself thinking out loud, "Rose and Mitaka are attracted to one another? Well, we'll see what happens!"**

*****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey introduces Rose to Mitaka!
> 
> Leia will return to the Finalizer to give Kylo and Rey her answer about the Resistance agreeing to help in the new government.


	26. Rey's Dream: Kylo is Holding a Small Child in His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a dream of Kylo holding a small child in his arms!
> 
> Rose comes to the Finalizer to meet Mitaka :o)

Chapter 26: Rey's Dream: Kylo Holds a Small Child in His Arms

**Rey was sleeping on her side that night, bundled up with the silk sheets and comforter that was on Kylo's bed. She rolled onto her back and stretched. His bed was so large that even when she stretched, their feet and arms didn't touch. Rey was awake due to a dream that she had. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or a vision? All she knew is what she saw woke her.**

**Kylo was sleeping soundly next to her and she quietly stepped out of bed and made her way into the next room. She needed to sit and think about her dream. For the briefest second, Rey's thoughts took her to Rose's message from the day before. She couldn't believe that Rose had made eyes with Mitaka. Well, no one would have believed that _she and Kylo_ Ren would be in love or be lovers either, would they? Yet, _here she was._ So, Rose and Mitaka? Stranger things had happened.**

**She smiled to herself as she sat down in a chair and wrapped her robe around her. She stared out at the stars. The Finalizer was still in orbit around Spira. She looked down at the planet below, then at the beautiful ring on her finger. Her heart rate picked up just thinking about everything that had taken place between she and Kylo.**

**Rey brought herself back to the dream she had that night. Her dream was simple and quick, but she dreamt it a couple of times through the night. In her dream, Kylo was holding a small and sleeping child in his arms. The child appeared to be a little boy, but she wasn't sure. She shook her head, still gazing out at the planet below, and thought to herself, "I wonder if that means...., well, something about our future?"**

**She stood up from her chair and paced the room. After all, she and Kylo were going to be married. It never occurred to her to ask Kylo if he wanted children in their future. It had only been about ten days since Rey had joined him! Ten days ago she was laying on the floor of the Falcon, unconscious and shortly after, she woke up in Kylo's arms, feeling scared, angry and confused. Now, she was his intimate lover and engaged to be married to him. She gathered her robe more tightly around her. To bring up the future of children to him this soon after being together had not even occurred to her.**

**As she paced the floor, she decided to keep herself busy until Kylo woke up. She walked over to the COMM console and sat at the chair there and contacted the bridge.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, this is General Peavey," the voice said.**

**Kylo's personal COMM system was directly connected to the bridge, so Peavey automatically thought it was Kylo.**

**"Uhh, this is Miss Rey," she answered.**

**"Oh, yes, Miss Rey, what can I do for you, Ma'am?" Peavey answered.**

**She continued, "I received a message yesterday when the Supreme Leader and I returned from Spira. I'd like to make an outgoing message from the Supreme Leader's quarters here, but I need it to be private or encrypted."**

**"Yes, Ma'am, all of the COMM connections leaving the Supreme Leader's quarters are encrypted. To whom do you need to connect with?" Peavey asked.**

**"I need you to connect me with General Organa's ship. Once you connect me to her ship, I will then ask for the person I wish to speak to." Rey responded.**

**"Very good, just one moment,...." Peavey said, while he worked the controls to encrypt the outgoing COMM signal.**

**Within seconds, Rey was connected to Leia's ship and Poe answered the COMM on his end.**

**"Rey?" Poe's voice came through, "some general named 'Peavey' just had me on the COMM and said it was you. How are you? Are you alright?" he asked.**

**"Yes, Yes, Poe, I'm fine. I had them connect me because Rose left a message for me yesterday. I was away from the Finalizer for a while and when I returned, her message was waiting for me. Is Rose around or can you have her contact me?" Rey asked.**

**"Sure, hold on," Poe said, looking around the bridge of Leia's ship, then he continued, "Wait, I think she's in her quarters. Let me contact her and then I'll connect you to her."**

**"Great, Poe, Thanks..." Rey said, then waited a few more seconds until and Rose were connected.**

**"Rey! Poe told me it's you. I'm so glad you contacted me again so quickly." Rose said.**

**"Rose, yes, hi! As soon as Kylo and I returned to the Finalizer yesterday, I heard your message. I'm contacting you about it now." Rey responded.**

**"Oh...yeah...., well, I think I made Kylo's general angry with me when I contacted the Finalizer yesterday. He didn't seem to happy to be speaking with me." Rose said.**

**Rey smiled to herself and said, "Oh, well, General Pryde was the one on duty at the time you contacted the Finalizer. Don't worry about him, his bark is worse than his bite," Rey paused, then said, "look, I got your message and listened to it a couple of times to be sure I had heard you correctly...," Rey paused yet again, then said," you said you and an officer in the hangar bay made eye contact the other day when you were here with Leia?"**

**Rose sighed, "Yes, I felt a bit awkward contacting you about something so silly and trivial, but it really got my attention and he seemed nice. Do you think you know who he is? I gave you a description of him, remember?"**

**"Oh yes," Rey said, "I remember....," she began, then said, "Rose I think I know the officer you are referring to. His name is Mitaka. When you said he was shy and then you gave a physical description of him, I knew who you were talking about."**

**"Mitaka, you say? That's his name?" Rose asked.**

**"Yes, he is very shy Rose. He is especially afraid of Kylo. Most officers are nervous around Kylo, but Mitaka doesn't even hide it. I don't know much about him on a personal level, Rose, but from what I've seen of him he seems nice. Just the other day I promoted him to Captain."**

**"Wow, really? You are promoting people now?" Rose asked.**

**"Kylo asked me to do it. He was going to promote Mitaka anyway," Rey paused, then said, "So....., you want to meet him, huh? Want me to arrange for you to come on board then?" Rey asked, "I can make that happen and then introduce you to him?"**

**"Oh Rey, I'm so shy, but it was so obvious the way he looked at me. He kept looking at me as I walked with you and Leia through the hangar bay the other day before we left for that meeting we had. I made eye contact with him too and we both smiled at one another. If you can arrange it, I'd like to meet him, yes..."**

**Rey dipped her head with a smile and said, "Of course I can arrange it, Rose. You are my best friend and I want you to find happiness, but....." Rey stopped for a minute and she continued, "but... just be ready for some misunderstanding. If a member of the Resistance is known to feel something for someone in the First Order, it's not exactly easy to discuss, you know??? I have a bit of experience with that! Just be ready for some misunderstanding, possibly..." Rey warned.**

**There was COMM silence for a few seconds, then Rose answered, "Oh, I get it. Well, there's no saying anything will happen between this officer and I. I just wanted to meet him. The way we looked at one another the other day was clear that we felt 'something' was there, catching our eye."**

**"Absolutely, Rose," Rey continued, "I will arrange to bring you on board the Finalizer, today if you like? Kylo has conference meetings all day with his generals. I have nothing planned right now. I was going to attend the meetings with him today, but I can meet with you instead! I will make the arrangements to bring you on board. You can spend the day with me and I will let Kylo know I'm bringing you on board. He'll be alright with it. He met you the other day, remember?"**

**"Wow, Rey, you can do that? I mean, you can make arrangements for me to come to the ship yourself?" Rose asked.**

**"Well, yes.... Kylo has given me equal footing and equal say in everything. I can order the bridge to make the arrangements and they will do it." Rey answered.**

**"Wow, I'm impressed, Rey. Thank you so much! I will get myself together and then wait to hear from you. I'll also let Leia know that I'm taking a transport over to see you on the Finalizer." Rose answered.**

**"Sounds, good Rose! I will be in touch soon, Rey out." Rey closed the COMM and smiled to herself. She knew Kylo would be amused that she was arranging to introduce Rose to one of his officers!**

**********************************

**Kylo happened to wake up and hear Rey speaking to someone on the COMM. He walked out into the next room, where Rey was, and smiled at her. He said, "Rey, up early, huh? I heard you talking on the COMM. Is everything alright? Do you need something from my dining hall or something?" Kylo asked, walking over to her and putting his hands on her hips from behind.**

**Rey leaned her head back against Kylo's chest and said, "Oh I'm alright. I was just contacting Rose, my friend that you met the other day? Well, I was returning her message. I'm going to arrange for her to come to the ship today. I was going to come to the meetings with you, but now I think I'll spend the day with my friend Rose. She also wants me to introduce her to Mitaka...." Rey said, turning around to face Kylo with a coy smiled.**

**Kylo lifted his eyebrow at Rey and said, "Ahhh, match maker, eh?"**

**Rey smiled and said, "Not really!" she joked, "Rose is asking for me to introduce her to Mitaka. It never would have occurred to me to match her up with someone."**

**Rey kissed Kylo then walked over to make some Caf. As she stood there making her Caf, Kylo could tell something else was on her mind. It was easy to detect through their Bond.**

**Rey carried her cup of Caf with her over to the chair again and sat down by the window and said, "Kylo....I had a very interesting dream last night, but it was just a dream." she said.**

**Kylo was interested and walked over and sat down next to her and said, "Go ahead, tell me."**

**"Well," Rey began, taking a sip of the Caf, then continued, "I..., ....I....., had this dream and in the dream, I saw you...well...., how do I say this? You were holding a small child in your arms and then I woke up...."**

**Kylo's eyes went wide and he said, "That IS interesting." and he sat back in his chair, deep in thought.**

**"Yeah," Rey began, "I don't know what to make of it. It's probably just my mind working overtime. We just got engaged to be married and my mind is wandering during my sleep. I'm probably just thinking about the future or something." she said softly.**

**Kylo leaned forward and looked at Rey and said, "I am not closed to the idea of having a child one day. I guess my mind was not on that lately," he paused, then said, "Rey, are you trying to tell me something? You're not.....?"**

**Rey chuckled lightly and said, "No.... no...., nothing like that. I feel the same, nothing unusual," she paused, then said, "Well, you and I have made love several times this past week or so and I don't have any kind of birth control chip or anything so....., what I'm trying to say is that it wouldn't shock me and...."**

**Kylo turned to face Rey and he said, "Oh.... yes.... well....," and he stopped for a minute and didn't know what to say, then in a few seconds, he continued, "we have, haven't we? Been together a lot, I mean. Well, if you had that dream for a reason, we'll soon find out. Maybe the dream was from the Force?" he said.**

**Rey took another sip of Caf and said, "Maybe? I don't know what to make of it...."**

**Kylo didn't say another word to her about it and just pulled her close and held her in his arms.**

****

**As Rey lay against his chest, she peered up at him, and said, "What if that dream came true. Would you be upset about it?" she asked.**

**Kylo took a deep breath as he held her and said, "No, Rey, I would not be angry or upset."**

**She didn't want to discuss it further right now. They literally just came together ten days ago and she wanted change the discussion to something else.**

**"Kylo, I'm going to have Rose here today, so I had better get dressed. What time are your meetings today?" she asked.**

**Kylo sighed, "I have to be there in a couple of hours in the conference hall. I have some new ship yards opening and need to discuss finances and staffing those new destroyers once they are built."**

**"Ahhh, I see.....," Rey began, "Next time I'll join you in the meeting. Rose really wants to see me today. You don't mind if I have the bridge make the arrangements?"**

**"No," Kylo began, "Of course not. The officers on the bridge will obey you. They will follow your commands now, just as they do mine. Arrange whatever you would like." he answered.**

**Rey lifted herself up and kissed him on the mouth and said, "I sure love you, you _know that_?"**

**Kylo smiled down at her and said, "And I love _you ...."_**

***********************************

**Rey was waiting down in the hangar bay for Rose's transport to arrive. Mitaka was not there, but Rey went over to speak to the Captain on duty in the hangar bay and said, "Captain, I'm expecting a guest today, she is to have full clearance to land."**

**Rey was trying her 'hand' at giving orders. She was new to all of this!**

**The Captain said, "Yes, Ma'am, General Pryde already informed the hangar bay that an incoming transport from the Resistance was on the way. He gave full clearance for a landing." he said, keeping his hands behind his back.**

**Rey then said, "Oh, I see, good...," she paused, then said, "Captain, do you happen to know where Captain Mitaka is on duty at this moment?" she asked.**

**"Last I knew, Ma'am, the Supreme Leader assigned him to the bridge today and then he's scheduled to join him in the conference hall later for the meeting the Supreme Leader has planned. Why?"**

**"I need you to contact Captain Mitaka on the bridge. Tell him that Miss Rey needs to see him in the hangar bay, please?" Rey commanded.**

**The Captain nodded to her and said, "Yes, Ma'am." and then walked over to his COMM and made contact with Mitaka.**

**Rey was astonished that it was so easy to give orders and that Kylo's officers were actually obeying her commands!**

**The Captain walked back over to Rey and said, "Captain Mitaka is on his way here, Ma'am."**

**"Thank you, Captain." Rey answered. Within minutes, Rose's transport was making it's landing. Rey smiled to herself and took a deep breath.**

**Mitaka came walking into the hangar bay just then and walked right up to Rey, extremely nervous, and said, "You called for me, Ma'am? Is something wrong?" he asked, hoping that the Supreme Leader's woman was not upset about anything.**

**"Oh, no, Mitaka, nothing is wrong. Nothing to worry about. I called you down here because I want to introduce you to someone." Rey said.**

**Mitaka's demeanor immediately relaxed and he nodded and said, "introduce me to someone, Ma'am? I don't understand."**

**Rey smiled and said, "You'll see."**

**Within seconds, the ramp on Rose's transport lowered and she came walking down slowly. Rose looked around the hangar bay, noticing all the storm troopers positioned there and felt immediately uncomfortable. She had only been on board the Finalizer that one time a few days before. Rey walked up to Rose and said, "Rose, it's alright. No one will harm you. They know you are with me."**

**Rose smiled and said, "Rey... whew...., had me a bit nervous there for a second."**

**Rey put her hand on Rose's arm and whispered, "I arranged for Captain Mitaka to be here when you arrived," Rey said, then directed her eyes over to where Mitaka stood a few yards away with his hands behind his back.**

**Rose's face flushed and she looked at Rey, and then back at Mitaka standing there, almost at attention.**

**Mitaka caught sight of Rose and his heart rate picked up when he saw her. He kept his face straight though, not wanting to appear unprofessional. Rey walked up to Mitaka with Rose and said, "Captain Mitaka, my friend here is visiting me for the day. I wanted to introduce you to her. She will be coming to the Finalizer quite often and I thought you should know this, so..." she paused, then said, "let me introduce you...., Captain Mitaka, this is Rose Tico and Rose, this is Captain Mitaka."**

****

**Rey watched as Mitaka nodded to Rose, but clearly his face was red. Rey saw that they were happy to meet in person. Rose smiled and extended her hand to Mitaka and said, "Yes, I will be visiting Rey often here. It's nice to meet one of the officers here on the Finalizer."**

**Mitaka extended his hand to Rose and said, "It's nice to meet you, Rose." he said, trying to keep his shy smile from creeping all over his face.**

**Rose and Mitaka locked eyes for a few seconds, not sure what to say to one another, then Rey said, "Well, I'm going to take Rose to the Supreme Leader's dining hall, Mitaka. I know that the Supreme Leader needs you in the conference room soon."**

**Mitaka nodded to Rey and said, "Yes, Ma'am."**

**Rose kept her eyes on Mitaka, rather shyly, then Mitaka nodded to Rose and said, "I hope to see you again on board the Finalizer soon. I had better get to the meeting that the Supreme Leader is giving," he said, nodding to Rose once more.**

**As Rey and Rose walked toward the door of the hangar bay to leave, Rose looked back behind her and as she did, she noticed that Mitaka was looking at her. She smiled at Mitaka and Mitaka returned her smile.**

**Rey noticed that they looked at one another with a smile and she whispered to Rose, "Yeah, he likes you, Rose!"**

**Rose blushed and turned around, looking straight ahead of her and said, "I like him too..."**

*********************************

**Rey led she and Rose into Kylo's formal dining hall to have a meal with her and discuss Leia's decision about taking part in she and Kylo's new government. Rey also showed Rose the ring on her finger that Kylo had given her the day before!**


	27. Match Maker Rey: Rose and Mitaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Rose spend the day together, sharing and chatting. Before Rose leaves the Finalizer, Rey manages to play a bit of the "match maker" between Rose and Mitaka. 
> 
> Kylo finds it amusing!

****

**Chapter 27: Match Maker Rey: Rose and Mitaka**

**Rose had finished her lunch with Rey in Kylo's dining hall and Rey was walking her back to the hangar bay. Rey spent time telling Rose about her engagement to Kylo and also how she was just starting to adjust to life on board the Finalizer.**

**People were just beginning to get used to _Rey_ walking the corridors of the ship, but so many eyes were on Rose as she walked with Rey and she looked at Rey with a worried expression. Rey noticed it and she said, "Don't worry, Rose. They all looked at _me_ like that not long ago. They're just not used to seeing a member of the Resistance walking freely on board. No one will harm you. They know we have a peace treaty with them."**

**"Yeah.., well, okay," Rose began, "I guess if one of _them_ walked through Leia's ship, all of us in the Resistance would give them the same looks, _especially Poe_!" she said laughing.**

**"Rose," Rey began, "speaking of that, remember when I told you earlier that you could expect some misunderstanding from others if you fell for someone in the First Order? Well, _I meant it._ Both sides have had to adjust to me falling in love with Kylo. The First Order is coming to accept me here and that Kylo loves me, but some here did not like me being here with Kylo at all. One of Kylo's generals hated me and even confronted me once in Kylo's quarters. Kylo challenged him to a light saber battle because of it! Anyway...., just expect some misunderstanding on both sides. No one is adjusted yet the First Order and the Resistance having this peace treaty."**

**Rose dipped her head, nodded, then said, "Kylo challenged one of his generals to a light saber battle?! I bet that was quite a sight. How did it end up?" Rose asked.**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow and said, "Well, let's just say that if I hadn't intervened when I did, that particular general would have been killed that day. Kylo only held back from killing him because I showed up on the scene, I used the Force to speak to him privately, asking him to spare his general's life."**

**"Wow! I can't believe that. Kylo is really protective over you." Rose said.  
**

**"Yes, he is. I can take care of myself, and he _knows_ this, but his love for me sent him into a rage when he realized that his general hassled me in his own quarters." Rey responded.**

**"So interesting, Rey! Anyway, I understand your warning to me about falling for someone in the First Order. You're lukcy, Rey, everyone here, for the most part, will leave you alone. You're not in love with just _'any'_ First Order officer, you're in love with the _Supreme Leader_ and he loves you. People will leave you alone."**

**Rey sighed and said, "Perhaps, Rose, but when I came back to the Resistance and told them that I loved Kylo, their reaction _wasn't exactly great_. Either people didn't want to believe it, thought I was a traitor or outright became angry. You were one of the only ones who accepted me when I told you I loved Kylo and he loved me. I just want you to be prepared for the reality, Rose, that if something happens between you and Mitaka, people may not be very understanding in the beginning. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about." Rey responded.**

**Rose appreciated that Rey was looking out for her like this and said, "I appreciate it, Rey. I know you will be here for me though."**

**Rey put her hand on Rose's arm as they made it back to the hangar bay and she said, "I will be here for you, Rose. Count on it."**

*************************************

**Rey and Rose were back in the hangar bay and as soon as they entered, Rose noticed that the hangar bay Captain came walking briskly over. Rose leaned in closer to Rey and whispered, "Rey, you have these officers jumping the minute you walk in!"**

**Rey chuckled and said, "The _only_ reason for that, right _now_ at least, is because they know I'm with Kylo. They know if they upset _me,_ they will answer to Kylo. I often wonder if they would have the same amount of respect for me if Kylo weren't here," Rey mused out loud.**

**Rose watched as the Captain made his way over to them and said, "Ma'am, is there anything you require?"**

**"No, Captain. Thank you. I'm saying goodbye to my guest." Rey responded.**

**"Very good, Ma'am. No one has boarded the transport since you've been gone, just as you requested." he said.**

**Rey nodded to him, "Thank you."**

**The Captain nodded to Rey and then walked off, back to his post. Rose began to look around the hangar bay for Mitaka. Her eyes scanned every inch of the hangar bay. Rey noticed Rose looking around intently and said, "He's not here right now, Rose. He's probably back on the bridge after the meeting he had with Kylo and the other officers," she hesitated, then said, "you _want_ to see him again, don't you?"**

**Rose chuckled, "Oh, it's okay. I know he's busy with bridge duties."**

**Rey then said, "Wait a minute, I'll be right back." and began to walk over to the Captain again to give him an order.**

**Rose caught up with Rey and said, "Rey! What are you doing?"**

**"You'll see..." Rey said, giving Rose a lifted eyebrow.**

**Rose blushed red in all shades and continued to follow Rey across the hangar bay floor.**

**"Captain," Rey began, "I do have a request after all. Captain Mitaka is back on duty on the bridge, most likely, can you have him report to me here again?" Rey requested.**

**"Of course, Ma'am, one moment while I get on the COMM." the Captain replied.**

**Rose put her hand to her forehead with a sigh, "Rey.....I'll be so shy if he shows up here again. It will look so obvious..."**

**"Rose, relax...." Rey said, walking them both back over toward Rose's transport.**

**Mitaka came walking through the hangar bay doors. He stopped in place for a second, looking at Rose and Rey, then continued his pace toward them.**

**"Miss, Rey,....Ma'am, you called for me to come to the hangar bay?" Mitaka said.**

**"Yes. My guest is leaving and I wanted you to be sure that her transport gets off and out of the hangar bay with no troubles. We have some new officers here in the hangar bay and I need you to oversee how they are performing their duties as ships come and go." Rey said.**

**Mitaka and Rose _both_ knew that Rey was merely making an excuse to get him down there to the hangar bay!**

**Mitaka swallowed and took a deep breath, "Certainly Ma'am."**

**Rey nodded and said, "Rose, I have to use the COMM for a moment to contact the Supreme Leader. Will you excuse me for a bit?"**

**Rose gave Rey a look!**

**Rey walked off across the hangar bay and began to use the COMM to strike up a conversation with Kylo for a few moments. Rose was about to melt into the dura steel floors due to embarrassment!**

**Mitaka put his hands behind his back and looked at Rose, not sure what to say at first, then he finally mustered up the courage to speak to her.**

**"Rose, I am going to access a console over here..." he said, pointing across the hangar bay, then continued, "I need to make sure that our new officers here know what they are doing before your transport leaves," he paused for a few seconds, looking around, then said, "you can walk with me over there, if you like?"**

**Rose smiled and said, "Y...., yes. I'd like that."**

**Mitaka nodded to her and then Rose walked with Mitaka across the hangar bay to a console. Rey watched them with a smile. She noticed that they were very stiff with one another, but at least they were talking.**

**Once Rose and Mitaka arrived at the console, Rose watched him access the controls and Mitaka began to make conversation with her and said, "So, when a transport arrives or leaves, there are certain protocols that have to be followed," he said, mumbling awkwardly, then continued, "The Supreme Leader had some new officers transferred here not long ago and Miss Rey wants me to be sure no mistakes are made." he said, then looking at Rose, making deep eye contact.**

**Rose made eye contact with him and said, "Oh.... I see."**

**Mitaka put his eyes back on the console and he turned to Rose and said, "It looks like everything is fine. Your transport can depart whenever you are ready." Then he put his hands behind his back and looked at Rose.**

**Rose nodded, dipped her head for a moment, then said, "Thank you, Captain. I appreciate it," she paused, then said, "uuuhhh, so, are you going back on duty on the bridge now?"**

**Mitaka swallowed, keeping his hands formally behind his back, saying, "Ah..., yes. The Supreme Leader has me posted there today," he paused, then said, "I...., well..., I can ask Miss Rey's permission and see if she will allow me to show you the bridge, if you like?"**

**Rose's face must have turned all shades of red at that moment. She smiled and said, "I'd like that."**

**Mitaka nodded formally to Rose, then said, "Let me go and see if I have Miss Rey's permission. She has equal authority as the Supreme Leader now."**

**Rose nodded with a smile and then watched as Mitaka walked over to speak to Rey.**

**Rey saw Mitaka approaching and she turned to face him and said, "Problem, Captain Mitaka?"**

**"Oh, no, Ma'am, no problem," he paused, looking clearly uncomfortable, then continued, "I wanted to show your guest the bridge. Do I have your permission to do this? I will personally escort her through the ship and back and make sure security procedures are followed." he said.**

**Rey tried so hard not to smile. She knew MItaka was trying to be as formal as possible.**

**"Ah, yes, Captain. No problem. Be sure you stay with her at all times. I trust my guest completely, but General Pryde is on duty right now on the bridge and if he questions you about Rose being on the there, tell him firmly that you had permission from _me_ that Rose could be there. If he gives you any problem at all, contact me." Rey insisted firmly.**

**Mitaka nodded to her, "Yes, Ma'am. Thank you, Ma'am." and he walked back toward Rose. Rose was waiting across the hangar bay and was giving Rey a look again, but this time, she was smiling and nodding in Rey's direction.**

**Rey gave Rose a coy smile from across the hangar bay.**

**Mitaka made his way over to Rose and said, "Follow me, Rose. I will take you to the bridge and show you around." he said, putting his hands behind his back once more.**

**Rose gave him a shy smile and said, "Oh, yes...., that sounds good...."**

**Rey watched as Mitaka and Rose left the hangar bay. She crossed her arms and smiled to herself with pride.**

*****************************

**As soon as Mitaka and Rose walked onto the bridge, Kylo was there, along with General Pryde. Rose felt herself freeze with fear. Not only was General Pryde there, but Kylo was there too?**

**Mitaka took Rose over to his work station and as soon as he did, General Pryde and Kylo walked over to them both.**

**"Captain Mitaka, who gave you permission to bring a Resistance member onto the bridge?" General Pryde asked.**

**Mitaka swallowed, took a deep breath and said, "Miss Rey gave me permission, Sir."**

**Kylo lifted up his head, looked over in the direction of all three of them when he heard that Rey had given them permission. General Pryde took a deep breath and immediately looked over at Kylo to see his reaction.**

**Kylo knew that Rey had told him earlier that Rose and Mitaka were attracted to one another. General Pryde, of course, knew nothing about this. Kylo walked over to them and told General Pryde to stand down.**

****

**"It's fine, General," Kylo began, "I know this woman. She attended a meeting with General Organa the other day. She is Miss Rey's personal friend. Miss Rey would not allow anyone here if they could not be trusted. If Miss _Rey_ gave the order, let it go. We have a peace treaty with the Resistance. Stand down."**

**Kylo was trying to show his officers that he and Rey stood as _'one'_ with one another with decision-making.**

**General Pryde nodded to Kylo, "As you wish, Sir," giving Kylo a lifted eyebrow, and then walked back across the bridge to his work.**

**Kylo put his hands behind his back, giving Mitaka an extremely firm look, then said, "Carry on."**

**Mitaka was scared to death, but tried to hide it in front of Rose. He nodded Kylo, saying, "Thank you, Supreme Leader."**

****

**Rose gave Kylo an extremely nervous glance, merely nodding to him her 'thanks'.**

**Kylo walked back across the bridge to where General Pryde was and they continued to discuss First Order business.**

**"So," Mitaka began, "let me show you what I do here on the bridge..." and he began to go through his own daily duties and procedures with Rose. Rose kept her eyes on him the entire time, only glancing at the consoles periodically.**

**Rose made small talk with Mitaka as he showed her everything did on the bridge.**

**General Pryde pulled Kylo off to the side and said, "Sir, you know I do not usually question any of your orders, but to allow a Resistance member on the bridge of your flag ship...., well...."**

**Kylo looked sternly at General Pryde and said, "Miss _Rey_ gave the order, General, and I trust her. We are both on the bridge watching them. Mitaka is not showing her anything classified. Stand down."**

**General Pryde nodded, yet again, to Kylo and obeyed.**

********************************

**Rey remained in the hangar bay for Rose and Mitaka to return. She wanted to give them both some space. She didn't know that Kylo was on the bridge though. She had assumed he had returned to his quarters after the meetings. After trying to contact Kylo in their quarters with no success, she finally contacted the bridge. Kylo saw the COMM lighting up and answered it himself, pretty much assuming it might be Rey.**

**Kylo answered the COMM and said, "Rey, it's me..."**

**Rey heard Kylo's voice coming over the COMM and said, "Umm, I gave Mitaka permission to show Rose the bridge. I hope that was alright? I wasn't sure if it would cause problems up there." she responded.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I will tell you what I told General Pryde. I trust you. If you gave the order, it's fine. She's so afraid to be up here on the bridge anyway, I hardly think she will steal First Order secrets. Mitaka knows not to share anything classified with her. It's fine."**

**Rey nodded with relief, "Alright. I....." and before she could answer, Kylo said, "Rey, did you arrange this between them?"**

**Rey smiled to herself, "Well, sort of...."**

**Kylo sighed and said, "I thought you weren't playing match maker?"**

**"I wanted to give them a chance to get to know one another a bit better, that's all." she said sheepishly.**

**Rey could hear Kylo's sigh come over the COMM, yet again, and he said, "It's alright, Rey. I will stay on the bridge until Mitaka takes your friend back to the hangar bay."**

**Kylo looked over at Mitaka as he kept his hands behind his back and walked with Rose throughout the bridge. He shook his head as he watched them.**

**Rose kept her eyes on Mitaka the entire time. She was smiling and nodding her head to him as he spoke to her. Mitaka looked over at Kylo a few times, nervously, as he took Rose throughout the bridge. Kylo nodded firmly in Mitaka's direction. He had already promoted Mitaka to Captain and because of his loyaly when General Hux had defied his orders, he felt he owed MItaka this moment with Rose on the bridge.**

*********************************

**Later that day, Rose had already disembarked her transport and made her way back to Leia's ship. As she walked the corridor's of Leia's ship, heading for her quarters once more, she ran into Poe and Finn.**

**Poe and Finn both knew she had been on the Finalizer.**

**Rose wore a huge smile on her face and she was lost in thought as she made her way to her quarters. Poe turned to Finn and said, "Hmmm, Rose looks like her mind is elsewhere...."**

**Rose looked up and saw Poe and Finn standing there, watching her. She said, "Oh, hi... I'm just lost in thought. I'm on my way to my quarters. I just spent the day with Rey."**

**Poe gave Finn a look, then said, "You have a _blushing smile_ on your face, Rose. You're telling me that spending the day with _Rey_ made you look like this?"**

**Rose dipped her head, then looked up at Poe and said defiantly, holding her head up high, "No. I'm not afraid to tell you that I am interested in a First Order Captain on the Finalizer. Rey introduced me to him and he's very nice. Now leave me alone. I have to go."**

**Rose pushed past Poe and Finn and Finn spoke to Poe out loud, so that Rose could hear him, "So, what _is this_ with the _First Order_ men winning all our women over? Are there no men here in the Resistance that the women here find attractive?"**

****

**Rose stopped in her tracks and turned to Finn and said, "What are you saying, Finn?"**

**"Nothing...." Finn said, shaking his head and walking off.**

**Poe shook his head and said to Finn, "First Rey, now Rose..."**

********************************

**Rey and Kylo were back in their quarters, spending some time alone. Kylo had his hands wrapped around Rey's waist, pulling her up against him closely. Rey stroked up, rubbing her hands up his arms, then wrapped them around his neck and kissed him.**

**Kylo dipped his head to Rey's forehead and said, "Matchmaker Rey."  
**

****

**Rey smiled into Kylo's kiss, then said, "Well, it didn't start out that way, believe me. I noticed the attraction between them and just helped things along a bit, that's all."**

**Kylo shook his head at her and said, "I'm glad I won your heart, Rey. I wasn't going to back down until you finally gave in to me." he said, his voice becoming sultry and smooth.**

**Rey backed away, looked in his eyes and said, "You have my heart and I'm glad you _didn't_ back down."**

****

**Kylo lifted Rey up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom and said, "I'll never back down or let you go."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Leia visits the Finalizer and there is another meeting between she and her son to slowly work the Resistance members into a new government with Kylo and Rey.
> 
> Rey and Kylo discuss their wedding plans! They don't want to put if off.....


	28. Politics, Romance and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey host General Organa on board the Finalizer to go over the details of integrating the former Resistance into the new government they have. 
> 
> Wedding plans are discussed and so much more!

****

**Chapter 28: Politics, Romance and Passion**

**Kylo and Rey waited in the hangar bay for Leia's transport to arrive. Leia was returning to the Finalizer to give Kylo her answer about the Resistance taking part in his new government with Rey.**

****

**Leia walked toward Kylo and extended her hand to him. This time, Kylo more readily took her hand into his own and nodded to her and said, "Mother." Leia smiled. It warmed her heart to hear her son not be so formal with her.**

**Rey threw her arms around Leia and said, 'Leia.... welcome back. So, you have an answer for Kylo and I about whether you want to be involved with our new government?" she asked, her eyes looking hopeful.**

**Leia nodded, "Yes, I do. I had some mixed reactions, but for the most part, everyone is more in favor of peace with the First Order than furthering more war."**

**Rey simply nodded to Leia with a smile and then all three of them turned to leave the hangar bay and headed to the conference hall.**

**As they walked along, Leia turned to Rey and said, "So, I gave Rose permission to take a transport over here to see you yesterday. Did you two have a nice day together?"**

**Rey smiled to herself, then looked at Leia and said, "Oh yes. We had a nice talk. We had lunch together and then.... well.....," Rey paused, looking over at Kylo, who was shaking his head at her, then she continued, "its like this...., Rose is interested in a First Order officer here and I arranged for she and this officer to spend a little bit of time together. It made for an interesting day."**

**Leia's eyebrow lifted and she said, "Yes, Rose mentioned something to me about that."**

**When all three of then got into the turbo lift, Rey said, "Leia, why didn't Rose come with you today? She was at the last meeting we had."**

**Leia looked at Kylo and then back at Rey, and said, "Well, she wanted to come again, but I wasn't sure how my son would feel during such an important formal function like this. Today will be more of a formal gathering with all of my son's officers too."**

**Kylo took a deep breath and said, "I appreciate you respecting that mother, but if you want to have Rey's friend, Rose, here, contact her." he said plainly.**

**As soon as they disembarked the turbo lift, Rey led Leia over to a COMM console and made the arrangements to have Rose brought to the Finalizer for the meeting. They all entered the conference hall. The entire hall was filled with Kylo's generals and high ranking officers. Captain Mitaka was there as well.**

**Everyone watched as Leia walked with Kylo and Rey over to the conference hall table and took their seats.**

**"We still have a few particpants in this meeting that we are waiting to arrive," Kylo began, "while we wait, please look over the data pads that are placed before each of you. The details of the former Resistance joining forces with Rey and myself for our new government are outlined for you."**

**Everyone nodded and quietly began to read over the details on their data pads. Another half hour passed and while everyone looked at their data pads, Kylo, Rey and Leia all sat in quiet conversation with one another. Kylo took hold of Rey's hand, under the table, squeezed it lightly and then gave her a soft and longing gaze. Leia noticed it and smiled to herself, seeing the very deep love that Rey and her son shared.**

**Rey had to remain formal, but, at that moment, all she wanted to do was to entwine her arm through Kylo's and lean her head against his chest. She simply looked back at him with the same longing glance. At that moment, Rose was escorted by a couple of troopers into the conference room, along with a few more high ranking First Order officers.**

**Mitaka saw Rose come into the room and Rose's eyes locked with his momentarily. Rose took her seat and looked back over at Mitaka with a shy smile. Mitaka had a very, ever-so-slight smile on his face as he returned her look from across the table.**

**Kylo stood from the table and began the meeting. He introduced his mother, yet again, to everyone in the room and then had them refer to their data pads as he recounted the details of what was in the agreement between the First Order and their agreement to held integrate into the new government.**

**Kylo sat listening to the objection of one of his officers. He stood up from his seat and placed his hands firmly on the table in front of him and began to speak.**

**"Captain Harro," Kylo began, "this is not open for debate. I've made my decision. You all are here to hear what decisions are being made so you know how to carry out my orders!"**

**The Captain Harro spoke up, once more, very nervously, then said, "Supreme Leader, I understand. I am voicing my concerns due to the fact that the First Order has classified interests throughout the galaxy. If we integrate the former Resistance into a new government too quickly, without vetting them for long, how do we know their involvement won't pose security risks to us? Any of them could be looking for ways to infiltrate and do damage from within."**

**Kylo raised his arm to the Captain and began to use the Force to lightly choke the Captain and said, "What did I say? Apparently I was not clear to you?"**

**Leia watched as her son did this, and though she did not stop him or get involved, she hoped he would not kill the man. Rey gently put her hand on Kylo's other arm. Kylo looked down at her and then released Captain Harro.**

**Captain Harro coughed for a few seconds, then said, "No, Sir. You weren't misunderstood."**

**Kylo nodded, then said, "Good. As I said, this is not open for debate. You will carry out my orders and do as you are told. The former Resistance will integrate peacefully into the First Order and our new government. General Organa has agreed to do this and some of her officers will be working alongside us. I will have strict guidelines in place about how you are to treat incoming former Resistance personnel," Kylo continued, "General Organa will retain her rank as 'general'. General Organa's officers will also retain their ranks and some of them will be stationed here on my flag ship so that they can be trained. Rey and I are placing General Organa to oversee diplomatic meetings when Rey and I cannot attend. Some of you will report to her each day for your duty shifts. Some of these duty shifts and the job requirements will change from day to day, depending on what needs to be done. She will be giving you your orders for the day."**

**Kylo took his seat and looked around at each of their faces. Rose noticed how stern Kylo was during the meeting. She had sat with baited breath as Kylo held Captain Harro in a Force hold, wondering what would happen. Rose glanced over at Mitaka briefly, but Mitaka's eyes were only on Kylo.**

**Kylo continued, "I realize this is new for everyone, but the former Resistance wants peace and so do I. These _are_ the new outlines for what will take place. Whether you like this or not, is _not_ a debate. If I find that anyone under General Organa's leadership disobeys her commands or commits insubordination, I will deal with that person personally. I will not tolerate disobedience!" he said loudly.**

****

**Kylo continued, "The members of the former Resistance that I am integrating into my and Rey's new government are bringing with them their own unique set of skills and training," Kylo stood from the table and looked at everyone in the room and said, once more, "Let me make this as clear as possible: If any of my orders are disobeyed in with respect to what I've just outlined for you, it will _not go well for you!_ Dismissed."**

**Leia listened to her son speaking. She knew he was simply speaking ruling as he always had. She had promised him that she would accept and love him for who he was, not for who she wanted him to be. Rey had warned Leia that Kylo was not going to stop using the Dark Side of the Force and his ruling would reflect that. Leia was comforted knowing that Rey was beside Kylo though, to bring balance, if it was necessary.**

*************************************

**After the meeting, Kylo and Rey escorted Leia and Rose to Kylo's formal dining hall to celebrate with a meal. Before they left the conference hall, Rey looked over at Rose and said, "Do you want Mitaka to join us?" she asked with a low voice, making sure no one else could hear her.**

**Rose just nodded silently to Rey.**

**Rey stopped Kylo before they left the room and then said, "I am going to ask Captain Mitaka to join us."**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at Rey, sighed, then said, "Very well...." and watched as Rey crossed the room to speak to Mitaka. Leia leaned toward Kylo and said, "Rey is quite the romantic."**

**Kylo lifted his eyebrows at his mother, rather impatiently, then said, "I noticed....." and then smiled to himself ever-so-slightly as he watched Rey walk back over with Mitaka.**

**Leia shook her head and looked directly at Rose with a smile.**

**Mitaka nodded at Rose and then turned to Kylo and said, "Thank you for allowing me to join you, Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo simply kept his face firm to Mitaka and said, "You can thank Miss Rey for that." and turned to leave the conference hall. Mitaka looked at Rose with a nervous glance and then they all followed Kylo and Rey out of the room the formal dining hall.**

*******************************

**While they were all eating their meal, Rey spoke up to everyone in the room and said, "As most of you know, the Supreme Leader and I are engaged to be married."**

**Rey was looking to create conversation while they were all there together.**

**Leia then took hold of Rey's hand and said, "Let me see that ring on your finger...." and Rey extended her hand to Leia so she could examine her ring.**

**Kylo, however, kept his attention his meal and didn't look up. Rose spoke up then and said, "Congratulations to you, Rey, and the Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo looked up at Rose for a brief second and nodded in her direction, as if to say 'thank you'.**

**Rose nodded back to him. Leia continued, "Have you and my son chosen a date for your wedding yet?" Leia asked, looking directly at Kylo.**

**Kylo looked at Rey, then to his mother and said, "I want to marry Rey as soon as possible, but I want it to be the largest event the galaxy has seen in a long time. Dignitaries from all over the galaxy will attend. I want to present Rey as my Empress and the whole galaxy will know how much I want her by my side."**

**Kylo then took Rey's hand into his, gripping it gently, then returned to his meal. Rose smiled at Rey and then said, "Like I said, I'm so happy for the two of you."**

**Mitaka mustered the courage to speak up and said, "Supreme Leader. I am truly appreciative of the recent promotion you gave me, Sir, and for the new opportunities that will bring me to serve you."**

**Kylo lifted up his head and acknowledged Mitaka with a short sentence: "You have been loyal, Mitaka. When General Hux defied my orders, you were there to alert me to it."**

**Mitaka nodded to Kylo respectfully, then looked at Rose for a moment and smiled at her.**

**After they finished their meal, Kylo and Rey escorted Leia and Rose to their transport. Mitaka pulled Rose off to the side, removed his hat, put his hands behind his back and said, "If I have the permission of the Supreme Leader, I would like to leave the ship with you sometime and perhaps I can take you to a planet I know very well and we can share a meal together."**

**Rose blushed, "A planet you know very well? What planet would that be?"**

**Mitaka dipped his head and said, "It's my home planet, actually. I know good places to eat there," he paused, taking a deep and shy breath, "would you care to join me?"**

**Rose gave Mitaka a warm smile and said, "I would really enjoy that, Mitaka...."**

**Mitaka nodded and said, "I will see if the Supreme Leader and Miss Rey will grant me leave time. I will contact you on board General Organa's vessel soon."**

**Rose gave Mitaka a huge smile and then said, "Oh, I hope so.... I'm looking forward to seeing you again." and with that, Rose walked off to the transport with Leia.**

*********************************

**Rey and Kylo were once more alone in their quarters together and Kylo held her close as they sat by their favorite window. They had a blanket wrapped around them and were content to simply enjoy the quiet together.**

****

**Kylo's lips parted as he closed the gap between he and Rey. Rey held Kylo's gaze and put her hand to the side of his face, while using her other hand to run her palm down the front of his uniform. He felt so firm and warm to her and it didn't take long for her heart rate to rise.**

**Kylo pulled Rey's legs tightly around him. Rey kept her lips on his, their kiss deepening and rising with need with each passing second.**

****

**Rey ran her hands down Kylo's chest and then reached for his belt, unlatching it. The sound of Kylo's belt hit the dura steel floor with a thud. By now, Kylo's hands were working at Rey's top. He removed it within a few seconds. Rey unzipped Kylo's uniform tunic and ran her hands along the warm skin of his chest, sighing as she felt him beneath her hands.**

**Kylo closed his eyes with a sigh and Rey stopped for a second and Kylo looked at her, wondering why.**

**"Rey..." he said with a sigh, "please don't stop." he begged with longing.**

**Rey put her forehead to his and said, "I should think about getting birth control if you and I do not plan on a family anytime soon."**

**Kylo pulled back from her for a second and said, "Rey, we've already made love several times without birth control. You could already be pregnant for all I know. I'm not worried about it."**

****

**Rey was somewhat surprised by his answer to her and said, "Really? Because you realize if we keep making love without birth control, it's not a matter of 'if' it's a matter of 'when' I become pregnant."**

**Kylo's only answer to her was to run his kisses along Rey's neck as he pulled her hips into himself. Rey smiled, tilting her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck and said, "I don't care either...." with a longing sigh and then feverishly began to undo the zipper on his uniform pants.**

****

**Within seconds, Kylo had Rey's leggings off. Rey was panting, longing for him to enter her, to feel his body again inside hers. Kylo dragged out the experience a while longer by cupping each of her breasts and taking her into his mouth. Rey moaned with pleasure into his ear and said, "yes.... oh you make me feel so good. YOU feel so good."**

**After spending a few minutes, making love to each breast, Kylo moved his hands to Rey's hips and lifted her high enough so that he could push up into her. He slowly lowered Rey's hips onto himself and the entire time his length entered her, Rey moaned over and over, speaking his name with her eyes closed and telling him how good he felt.**

**Rey moved her body over his, matching him for every thrust. He watched Rey's expression while she moved against him. "Yes, Rey...." he said, panting as he watched her.**

**Rey opened her eyes to look at him, cupped his face and pressed her mouth to his. As she climaxed, Kylo pulled her more tightly against him and kept his mouth firmly to hers, swallowing the sound of each moan she let out with his kisses.**

**Kylo then pulled Rey flush against him, wrapped both arms around her as he continued to thrust. He let himself go, filling her completely with his warm climax and then put his face into her neck, panting and shaking slightly.**

**Rey sat there in that position for the longest time, not wanting him to pull out of her. She looked at him once more and said, "Just when I don't think I can love you anymore than I already do, I fall more deeply in love with you anyway."**

*************************************


	29. Could Rey be Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey accompanies Kylo on a military review of some of his new troops and destroyers. After they complete this task, they return to their quarters together in private and Rey suddenly does not feel very well! Could she be pregnant?

**Chapter 29: Could Rey be Pregnant?**

**Kylo carried Rey into their bedroom and laid her down and then he climbed in to his bed next to her. They kissed one another softly, barely grazing one another's lips. They looked at one another's eyes and faces, as if they were memorizing everything. They just lay there deeply looking into one another's eyes.**

**"I meant what I said," Rey began, as she stroked his face and kissed him, "I keep falling more deeply in love with you, my beautiful Kylo."**

**Kylo cupped her face in his hands and Rey could tell by the expression in his eyes that he was saying the same thing to her in return.**

**Kylo peppered her lips with some soft, small kisses, then said, "I have a military review tomorrow of some of my new troops that are stationed on the new destroyers I just deployed from our ship yards. Want to come with me?"**

**Rey pulled his full, warm lips against hers, then said, "I can't think of anything I'd rather do than spend the day with you. Whatever we do, we're together and that's all that matters."**

**Kylo kissed her again and pulled her against his warm chest. The warmth of his skin and the gentle rubbing of his hands along her back put her into the deepest sleep.**

*****************************

****

**Kylo had his Command Shuttle fueled for his trip to several new star destroyers that he had commissioned to be deployed to various sectors of the galaxy.**

**As the Command Shuttle landed in the hangar bay of one of the new destroyers, the ramp lowered and Rey walked beside him. As they both stood at the base of the ramp, the commanding officer of the destroyer they were on came and greeted them.**

**"Supreme Leader, your new destroyers and new recruits are ready for your review, Sir."**

**Kylo nodded to him, but didn't say a word. He began to walk through the rows of storm troopers. He looked to make sure that their weapons were updated, that each of the new troopers had their proper gear on, etc.,**

**As he paced through the rows of troopers, Rey walked beside him. She didn't even know what she was looking for, but Kylo wanted her presence there so that people would become adjusted to seeing her beside him.**

**As soon as Kylo finished examining one new destroyer and it's troops, he and Rey would board the Shuttle and go to the next. The commanding officers of each destroyer were anxious when Kylo boarded. They feared what would happen if he found any defects among the troops.**

**Kylo boarded the final destroyer for the day and asked for the commanding officer to come over to him and said, "Captain Canady, how long have these troops been in training?"**

**"These particular troops have been in intensive training for over six months, Sir." Captain Canady responded.**

**Kylo nodded, giving the troops a glance, then looked back over to the general and said, "If they needed to be deployed at a moment's notice they would be ready for the battlefield?" he asked.**

**"Well, yes, Sir," the Captain said "they went through the new protocols you had established. Instead of only being trained for four months, we put them through the full six months, as you requested." he answered.**

**The Captain had his hands behind his back, keeping nervous eye contact with Kylo.**

**"What about the new weapons I commanded for my troops to use. I see they are still using the last standard issue blaster." Kylo asked.**

**The Captain swallowed nervously, "Sir, they are on order. They will be in soon. I presented the troops with these particular blasters today to be in full uniform and ready for your review." he answered.**

****

**Kylo nodded quietly, then said, "Before these destroyers are deployed to the areas of the galaxy I want them to go, I will be boarding each of these ships once more to make sure the updated weapons I commanded they use are in their hands. I hold you responsible for making sure that happens, Captain. " Kylo ordered, then he continued, "Circumstances may come up without warning and if I need to deploy our troops without much notice, I need to be sure they are trained and armed with our updated weaponry."**

**Rey could feel the intensity of this conversation getting even more intense. She watched Kylo's face closely as he spoke. As a matter of fact, she watched and listened as closely as possible. What if, one day, like General Hux had told her, she had to rule the First Order in Kylo's place? What if the unthinkable should happen? She had to admit to herself that though she was an excellent soldier with her light saber and could stand on any front lines in a battle, she didn't know much about ruling the entire First Order or the galaxy. She wanted to accompany Kylo on all his trips to pay close attention to how he handled everything.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, I understand, Sir. The new blasters will be in their hands within the next week." he nodded to Kylo, keeping his eyes on him, hoping not to detect a look of disappointment in Kylo in his performance.**

**Kylo nodded then turned to look at the troops once more, then said to Rey, "Let's go. We're finished for today," then he looked at Captain Canady and said, "One more thing, Captain. I will tell you what I told all the other commanding officers on each of these new destroyers. I am integrating the former Resistance forces into the First Order. I am sending some of them to each new ship and expect you to train them in the ways of the First Order, however, no aggression is to be taken against these former Resistance members. If I hear of it, I will deal with YOU personally. We are at peace with them and they are complying with the new government Rey and I are bringing. Do you understand?"**

**Captain Canady took a deep breath, practically standing at attention as Kylo spoke, then said, "Yes, Sir, understood."**

**Kylo took Rey's hand and then he walked with her up the Command Shuttle and it departed back for the Finalizer for the day.**

************************************

**As Rey sat with Kylo on the Command Shuttle, she told him how much there was for her to learn and that it seemed a bit overwhelming.**

**"Kylo," she whispered, "So much goes into what you do each day. I hope I'm not put into a position to have to know all of this too soon." Rey said.**

**Kylo took Rey's hand into his and held it gently and then said, "Rey, that won't happen. That's why I like you to accompany me so you come to learn how things are done. You have only been with me for three weeks. No one can be expected to know all of this in that amount of time. Even the storm troopers have to go through intense training for six months." he said, trying to reassure her.**

**Rey nodded, lifted an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I know, but as I've watched you over this past three weeks, you've had to make split second decisions or coordinate whole military engagements, run the meetings and...." and she stopped herself from talking. Kylo was giving her a concerned look.**

**"Rey..." he began, "the Force would guide you. If you were ever without me, for whatever reason, the Force would let you know and guide you. I have also made sure that if something ever were to happen to me, that you would have advisors here to help you. You are a strong person and would be fine. My most trusted generals would be at your side through every decision," he paused, then gripped Rey's hand again, and said, "but..., I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Kylo said, lightheartedly.**

**Rey gave him a soft look and she simply nodded at him.**

**The Command Shuttle made it's landing back into the Finalizer's hangar bay and as they were walking down the ramp, she noticed that Mitaka was standing in a group of officers that were in the hangar bay when they arrived.**

**Mitaka walked over to Kylo and Rey and said, "Supreme Leader, Miss, Rey.... I may I speak freely?" he asked.**

**"Go ahead," Kylo answered firmly.**

**"Well, Sir, I have completed my duties for the day and would like to know if I may take a full day and night cycle's worth of leave? I have some personal things I need to attend to." he said.**

**Kylo looked at Mitaka with a lifted eyebrow and said, "This 'personal' business you have to attend to wouldn't have anything to do with a certain woman named Rose, would it?"**

**Mitaka looked down for a moment, gave Rey a quick glance, then looked back at Kylo and said, "Sir, it does concern miss Rose, yes. I told her I would show her my home planet soon. If you do not approve the leave, I will inform her."**

**Rey looked up at Kylo and her eyes were pleading with him to give Mitaka the time. She then nudged his arm a bit and then Kylo said, "Go ahead, Mitaka, take the leave. I expect you back at your post within one day and night cycle." Kylo said.**

**Mitaka stood straight, trying not to smile and keeping his facial expression professional, then said, "Thank you, Sir. I give you my word I will be back at my post following my leave."**

**Kylo nodded at him and then took Rey's hand and the walked out of the hangar bay. As they entered the turbo lift to go back to their quarters, Rey said, "That was very understanding of you. I am sure he and Rose will have a nice time together."**

**Kylo smiled at her and pulled her close in his arms and said, "I suppose so..." he said, with a sigh, then kissed Rey softly.**

****

**Rey pulled back for a second, looked at Kylo, and said, "Come on, Ben...., you know what love can do to people...." she said, stroking his face.**

**He pulled her close again and said, "Yes, I do."**

********************************

**Once they were back in their quarters and getting comfortable for the night, after a long day, Rey sat down with a blanket wrapped around her and said, "What you said in the meeting the other day when your mother was here was impressive. The way you ordered your officers to be sure that the former Resistance was treated fairly and that no one act aggressively toward them as they integrate into the First Order really got my attention."**

**Kylo walked over to her, sat down next to her, wrapping part of the blanket around himself as well with her, then said, "Well, once we signed a peace treaty with them, I saw no reason for them to be treated any differently than First Order personnel. My mother herself knows her own people and she would know if they would present a problem. She seems to feel that the people she's bringing with her will be loyal to our new government." he answered.**

**Rey leaned her head against Kylo's chest and said, "I agree...," she paused, then said, "speaking of your mother, you and she seem to be at peace with one another..."**

**Kylo nodded quietly, then answered, "Yes, we are. There is hope for she and I to begin to build a relationship."**

**Rey smiled, then said, "You've allowed her to retain her rank too and even have authority over some of your own troops. I think it's great."**

**"My mother is a general and she's been a leader for years," Kylo began, "I can't deny that her experience and command ability can be used in our new government."**

**Rey settled more deeply into his chest and said, "speaking of your relationship with her, she does seem to accept who you are. She hasn't tried to interfere with the meetings we've had and she lets you rule how you rule."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes," Kylo said, softly, deep in thought, "then he said, "it's a compromise between us, Rey. She agreed to respect how I rule and that I am not going to stop ruling using the Dark Side of the Force and I, in return, accept who she is. We both agreed that we may not always agree on everything, but we did agree to compromise and build a relationship on mutual respect." he said.**

**Rey leaned up to kiss him and said, "That's good. It's a start, isn't it?"**

**Kylo kissed her, then leaned his head back against the lounge they were sitting in and closed his eyes and said, "mmm, hmmm". He was feeling tired.**

**Rey nuzzled into him again and as she started to close her eyes, she suddenly didn't feel well or feel herself. She sat straight up and said, "I need to go to the Fresher. I don't feel right. I'll be back."**

**Kylo sat up and watched her scurry across the floor and straight to the Fresher. He called out to her once she was in the Fresher and said, "Rey? What are you feeling? Do you need me to contact a doctor from the Med Bay?" he asked.**

**He could hear Rey's voice coming from the Fresher and she said, "Ahhh, no.... it's probably just something I ate. I'll be fine... just give me a minute."**

**Several minutes had passed by now....**

**Kylo stood to his feet and said, "Rey, you've been in the Fresher for ten minutes now, I'm going to call the Med Bay."**

**Rey suddenly walked out of the Fresher and said, "I feel better now, really...."**

**Kylo walked over to her and said, "I don't know, Rey. None of the food you've eaten since you've been with me on the Finalizer has made you sick. I wonder if one of my cooks or chefs cooked something wrong or undercooked some meat.... I need to figure this out." he said, walking over to the COMM. Kylo had every intention of speaking to his private dining hall chefs to get to the bottom of this.**

**Rey walked over and stopped him, saying, "No...no...it's not the food," she said, then looking deep in thought for a few seconds. Kylo noticed the deep, pensive look in her eyes and he said, "Rey? If it's not the food, then what is it?"**

**She looked back at Kylo, lifted her eyebrows and said, "The first time we made love, on the Falcon, that was three weeks ago, right?" she asked.**

**Kylo nodded, his eyes went soft, and he said, "Yes....I could never forget what we shared that day and our first time making love."**

**"Well," Rey said, "my monthly cycle never showed up last week, what if....." she said, trailing off again in thought.**

**Kylo's eyes went wider and he walked softly up to Rey and said, "You think.... you're.... possibly...."**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow and said, "I just don't know. I wasn't sexually active until three weeks ago. You are my first. I don't know how fertile I am or how easy it would be for me to get pregnant... but what if?"**

**Kylo took Rey by the hand and led her back to the lounge chair and wrapped her in the blanket again and he sat with her and then said, "Would you consider letting me take you to the Med Bay tomorrow to find out?"**

**Rey looked up at Kylo with another deep and pensive look in her eyes, and she nodded 'yes.' silently.**

**Kylo pulled her close to his chest and said, "Good," he paused, then said, "Let's get some rest tonight and we will go together first thing tomorrow. Just rest for now."**

****

**He kissed her deeply, then pulled her close into his arms, rubbing his hands along her back in gentle strokes. They both slept like this the entire night.**

***********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kylo takes Rey to the Med Bay to find out if she is pregnant.


	30. The New Life We Created Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SHORT chapter: Rey and Kylo go to the Med Bay and find out they are expecting a child together. They share some emotional moments together over the news.
> 
> ***Trigger Warning**** small mention of blood in this chapter as Rey get's examined by the doctors.

****

**Chapter 30: The New Life We Created Together**

**Early the next day, Kylo walked with Rey to the Med Bay. The head doctor came up to them both and said, "Supreme Leader," and nodded his head in Kylo's direction, saying, "how can I serve you today, Sir?"**

**"Doctor, Miss Rey needs attention." he said, then looked down at Rey to let her explain. Rey then began, "Hello doctor. It's probably nothing. Last night, before I fell asleep, I felt nauseous, as if I'd be sick. It's most likely something I ate. This morning when I woke up, I still felt a little 'off', but nothing like last night."**

**The doctor nodded, "Alright, Ma'am, I'll examine you, run some tests and we'll get to the bottom of this quickly. Please follow me."**

**Kylo followed Rey and the doctor as he walked them into the next room that was filled with equipment, a lab and some beds off to the side.**

****

**"Please have a seat on one of these beds, Ma'am." the doctor said, giving Kylo a glance every now and then. Rey sat on one of the beds and Kylo stood beside her while the doctor performed his exam of Rey. Blood was drawn and Med Scans were run, along with a small physical examination. Kylo kept a close watch on the doctors as they worked with Rey, just as he had done three weeks ago when they had first arrived on board the Finalizer with their injuries after being on Maldo Kreis.**

**Rey felt a sudden rush of emotions running through her. On the one hand, she felt excited at the idea of having a child with the man she loved so deeply. However, part of her felt deeply troubled at the idea of being a parent as well. Was she ready? Did she have what it took to be a good mother?**

**Rey couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched how intently Kylo's eyes watched everything the doctor was doing. His hands were clasped in front of him and he was clearly making the doctors nervous too, simply because the Supreme Leader was sitting here watching their every move!**

**Rey was made to lay back on the bed and the doctor ran his hands along her abdomen and pressed lightly, then had her sit back up again. Another doctor walked in with some lab test results from her blood work.**

**Rey took a deep and anxious breath through her nose. She knew that results would be given soon. Rey looked up at Kylo standing next to her and he gave her a steady gaze in return, as if to say he was there for her and not going anywhere.**

**The doctor finally brought a data pad out with him from another room and came and stood before Rey and Kylo. He took a deep breath and said, "Supreme Leader, you and Miss Rey are expecting a child, Sir. Congratulations."**

**Rey's hand went up to her mouth slowly and she kept it there, while looking back up at Kylo. Kylo looked down at Rey and put his hand out to her as she jumped down from the exam table. She kept hold of his hand and Kylo said, "Thank you, doctor." with a straight face, then he made eye contact with Rey, giving her a deeply soft look. Rey knew Kylo was not one to express deep emotions in front of any of the officers on board the ship, so this calm and almost stoic reaction from him didn't surprise her at all.**

**In an instant, at that second, Rey's mind flashed back to every time she and Kylo had been 'together' since their first time three weeks ago. They were so in love and the physical intimacy they had shared was so spontaneous and new that it didn't shock her that she was pregnant! They had loved one another as if they had been on a continuous honeymoon, not able to keep themselves apart from each other.**

**Kylo finally managed to give her a small smile as she stood there beside him and held her hand in his. The doctor gave Rey some instructions and suggestions for how and what to eat during her pregnancy.**

**"How far along am I, doctor?" Rey asked. She pretty much knew the answer, but what she wanted to know is if she had conceived that day on the Falcon with Kylo three weeks before. The doctor said, "According to our tests, you most likely conceived three to four weeks ago, Ma'am."**

**Rey nodded with a smile and looked down for a moment. She knew exactly when they had conceived this child together. Rey put her palm to her abdomen in an almost loving and protective manner, looked up at the doctor and said, "Thank you, doctor. I will be sure to come monthly for my visits." Kylo and Rey left the Med Bay, hand-in-hand and hurried to get alone in a turbo lift to head back to their quarters. Once they were in privacy on the turbo lift, Kylo pulled Rey gently into his arms and looked at her with such depth that Rey could hardly describe the emotions coming over his eyes and face.**

****

**He put his gloved hand to her face and just held it there, at a loss for words. Rey reached back up to his face and left her hand there, gently touching his hair as she spoke, and said, "Are you alright? Please tell me what you're thinking."**

**Kylo stroked her face with his fingers in return and said, "I'm overwhelmed, Rey. I just can't believe you are carrying our child, a child _we made_ between us."**

**Rey's eyes suddenly watered and tears began to roll down her face. Rey then said, "So, is that a good thing, or......?"**

**He pulled her against his chest and held her there, the warmth of his hands and arms engulfed her tenderly and he said, "It's a _beautiful_ thing, Rey. I never thought I'd be a father," he said, leaning back so he could see her face, then continued, "when I hit thirty years of age, not long ago, I supposed I may _never_ have children of my own. No one else beside _you_ had my heart and so if you had never taken my hand, I would not have considered sharing parenthood with anyone else, ever. It's a good thing, Rey...." he said, stressing those words with a deep sigh.**

**Rey smiled and cried all at the same time. She wiped her face dry and then said, "I think it's beautiful too," she paused, then put her hand back on her abdomen again, then said, "this life growing inside me is _ours_ , it's _you and I_..... I want this."**

**Kylo lifted Rey into his arms, holding her bridal style. Rey laughed as he picked her up. He stopped the turbo lift for a moment so they could talk for a few more seconds in private and said, "I hope I did not hinder or slow down your life, Rey....., you are only twenty years old, I hope I did not hold you back. I feel I could have done that to you and..."**

**Rey put her fingers over his mouth and stopped him from speaking as he held her there. "Ben...," she said with a sigh, "I _want_ this with you. _I made the choice_ to make love with you. It wasn't _you_ taking advantage of me. I wanted _you_ as much as you wanted me. I could have said, 'no'. I can't think of anything more fulfilling than to share something this incredible with the man I love. I'm overwhelmed about this too, but in a _good_ way." then she leaned over to kiss him slowly. **

**The soft expression on Kylo's face for her was almost consuming Rey's emotions as she looked at him. She could clearly see he was so affected by this news that he could barely hold back tears himself.**

****

**Rey wanted to stop everything in the galaxy at this moment, hide away together with Kylo and never leave, just freeze these moments in time. She knew the galaxy's demands were indeed waiting outside these turbo lift doors, but she wanted to stop it from being so for as long as she could.**

**Kylo whispered into Rey's ear, "I love you, Rey. I will always be here for you." and he held her close.**

********************************


	31. Lost in Love and Nothing Else Seems to Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey carry on with daily business within the First Order, but they are finding it difficult to think of anything else but each other.
> 
> Leia comes to the Finalizer and she and Kylo spend some more time together, trying to deepen their relationship.

****

**Chapter 31: Lost In Love and Nothing Else Seems to Matter**

**Rose sat speaking with Leia about the recent events that had taken place between the First Order and the former Resistance. After discussing amongst themselves all the huge changes that were coming for everyone involved, Rose then began to open up to Leia about what she was feeling for Mitaka. She wanted Leia's advice and also some comfort in case people began to misunderstand her, just like Rey had warned may happen. Leia had a way of making people feel comfortable to approach her about anything and she was a great listener.**

**"Rose," Leia began, "I appreciate you opening up to me about this. As you know, your love life is your business. I would never interfere, but if you want a listening ear or advice, I'm happy to give it." Leia said, after listening to what Rose had to share, then Leia continued, "I could sense something was happening between you and that First Order Captain just by the way Rey was acting in bringing you two together."**

**"Well," Rose began, "nothing deep has happened yet between us. Rey introduced me to Mitaka a couple of days ago after it was obvious we locked eyes with one another. Rey wants me to be happy, just as she is, but she did warn me that if this officer and I took things any deeper and tried to develop any kind of relationship, I may face some misunderstanding from those here in the Resistance or even in the First Order."**

**Leia nodded, "She's right. Unfortunately, some people here still don't approve of Rey's relationship with my son. They feel awkward about it and don't know what to make of it. Rey has chosen to push forward and ignore it and has put the love she shares with my son above anything people have said to her about it."**

**"I overheard Finn tell Poe the other day that I could have chosen anyone from the Resistance, yet I chose someone from the First Order! It was so rude." Rose said.**

**Leia sighed and nodded, "Those two are known for speaking their minds. It _could be_ that Finn said that because he has feelings for you, Rose. I've seen the way he looks at you. Perhaps he felt overlooked. I don't know for sure, but _if_ he does feel something for you, and if he knows you are feeling something for someone in the First Order, it may be making it hard on him even more. I'm not trying to speak _for_ him, but just trying to 'read between the lines', so to speak." **

**Rose's eyes went wider and she said, "Finn? Cares about me? I never picked up on that."**

**Leia chuckled and said, "Well, you've been busy either working for me or visiting with Rey on the Finalizer, so it's not like you've had much time to pay attention. But, Rose, I've had years of experience with men and how they operate and I can tell you that Finn does have some kind of feelings for you. It's up to you how you want to proceed from here."**

**Rose dipped her head, somewhat shocked, then said, "Leia, you are easy to talk to, like a mother I never had. Thank you for listening. I can't help my feelings for this First Order officer. I like Finn and he's a good friend and fellow soldier alongside me, but I have to admit I don't have romantic feelings for him. I don't want to hurt him, but..."**

**"Rose," Leia began again, "you have to go with your heart. Don't you think Rey fought her feelings for my son for a long time? She eventually let her heart go to my son and quit fighting it. If your heart tells you that you are romantically interested in this First Order officer, then let go. You can't worry about what others think of you. Your heart loves who it loves and sometimes we have no choice in that."**

**"We do have a peace treaty now with the First Order, so...., it may make things easier..." Rose said, trying to console herself as if she was doing something wrong.**

**"Rose, you aren't doing something wrong because you feel attracted to this officer. Let yourself go and see where it leads." Leia advised her with a smile and put her hand on her shoulder. Rose nodded and then Leia said, "Look, I have to go over some data pads of information that my son sent over for me to read. I have a lot of planning and coordinating to do. Why don't you go visit Rey today? Perhaps you can spend some more time with her and possibly run into that officer of yours?" Leia winked at Rose and then walked off.**

**Rose chuckled to herself and then decided to get on the COMM and contact Rey.**

*******************************

****

**Kylo held Rey close in his arms once they were back in their quarters in private. He lifted her up and carried her to the Fresher and said, "Let me run a warm bath for you. You can relax and I'll order some breakfast to be sent up. Do you have an appetite? I wasn't sure how you were feeling?" he asked.**

**Rey gave him a tender smile and said, "You're so thoughtful," she paused, then said, "I can eat. I'm feeling hungry and don't feel too bad this morning. Last night hit me hard and fast!" she smiled.**

**Kylo smiled at her, nodded, then said, "Okay, let me start this hot bath for you then I'll have my chef prepare us something to eat. Just a minute..." he said. Rey watched Kylo as he walked to the Fresher to run her a hot bath. She smiled to herself, knowing he would always put her first, even over himself, and would do anything for her.**

**Kylo's heart was full and overwhelmed. He was already content just knowing Rey had taken his hand and had was waking up next to him each morning for the past three weeks. Now this news of a child between them sent his emotions into an overload of pure joy.**

***************************

****

**Later that very same day, Kylo asked Rey to come with him to the bridge to oversee some things and then join him as he trained with his Knights that afternoon. Rey wanted to join in the training, but felt it was not a good idea after just finding out she was pregnant. Her head was still reeling from the news and Kylo was in his own deeply emotional world since he heard the news.**

**Rey enjoyed every second of watching Kylo's form as he trained with his Knights. She sat with this longing smile on her face watching him as he side stepped and parried his light saber with ease as his Knights came after him. Kylo would occasionally look over at her and see her eyes on him and it urged him on even more during training. To feel the satisfaction of being loved for the first time in his life, _really loved_ , was fuel for his soul.**

**Kylo's strong swings with his saber were magnificent to watch. Rey sat there admiring him and it was all the entertainment she needed for the day! Vicrul walked over to Rey, sat down next to her, and said, "I see the way you look at Master Kylo," he began, "you really love him, don't you?"**

**"Oh yes," Rey said softly, keeping her eyes on Kylo the entire time, "we love one another deeply. We share so much, even more than you know." ****she was, of course, was referring to her pregnancy, but Vicrul knew nothing of it yet*******

**Vicrul nodded silently, then got back up to go back to sparring with his fellow Knights and Kylo. Kylo's grunts sounded like music in her ears as she watched him swing his saber and dodge a blow from one of the other Knights.**

****

**When Kylo had finished training for the day, he walked over to sit down next to Rey. She handed him a towel and said, "You look absolutely amazing out there."**

**Kylo wiped his face with the towel and then leaned his head back against the wall as he sat next to Rey. He looked over at Rey, drinking in her words for him and said, "Think so, huh?"**

**"Mmmm, hmmmm," Rey answered, lifting her eyebrow at him and giving him a seductive smile. He shook his head at her and leaned in to kiss her.**

**Cardo walked over and sat down next to Kylo and teased him, saying, "Master Kylo is so caught up in his lover that he won't have time to rule the galaxy!" he said, tapping Kylo on his arm.**

**Kylo kept his eyes on Rey and said, "Rey is the most important thing for me to keep my mind on. The galaxy comes second to her."**

**Cardo stood up, shaking his head and laughing as he looked back at them kissing one another again. Kylo put his hand to the side of her face and said, "I don't know what I did without you."**

**He got back up and then resumed his sparring, and this time, he worked even harder than before. Rey knew what was fueling his drive and passion!**

****************************

**General Pryde's voice sounded over the COMM in the training room. Kylo heard it, but he let Rey answer it. She walked over to the COMM and said, "Yes, General Pryde? This is Rey..."**

**"Ma'am," General Pryde continued, "General Organa is requesting a meeting today with you and the Supreme Leader, if you are free...." he said.**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and he nodded, 'yes' to her from across the room. Rey resumed her conversation with General Pryde over the COMM, "Uhh, yes, General Pryde. Please tell General Organa that I will contact her shortly and I'll make arrangements with her. Rey out."**

**Rey walked back over to sit for a few more minutes watching Kylo train. Another twenty minutes passed and Kylo grabbed his tunic and a towel and, as he wiped his forehead again, he said, "So, I heard General Pryde mention that my mother wishes to come speak to us today?"**

**"Yes, I don't know what it's about, but I'll contact her when we get back to our quarters and make the arrangements." Rey replied. Kylo nodded to her, still out of breath, then said, "Ready to go?"**

**They left, heading back to their quarters and made contact with Leia and scheduled a meeting for later that evening.**

***********************************

**Leia's transport arrived, but Rey and Kylo were sitting in the meeting hall for Leia. Rose had accompanied Leia again this time so she could see Rey, and she was hoping to run into Mitaka as well while she was there. Leia and Rose were escorted by a couple of storm troopers to the conference room and shown inside.**

**Rey stood up to greet Leia warmly, "Leia.... come on in. What is on your mind today?" Rose took a seat next to Rey and said, "I had to come see you. How are you today?"**

**Rey smiled at Rose and said, "I couldn't be better..."**

**Rose responded by giving Rey a curious look and said, "Wow. You'll have to tell me all about it."**

**As Leia walked over to the table, she looked at Kylo and said, "I'm here to see you both, but also to go over the information you sent to me on those data pads regarding integrating the former Resistance into the First Order. I thought it would be easier to discuss this in person rather than on the COMM."**

**All three of them sat talking in this rather informal setting for about an hour. Leia wanted to have certain questions answered and go over the finer details of this arrangement and how things would be coordinated.**

**At the end of their meeting, Leia made eye contact with Kylo and held his gaze for a moment, then she said, "Ben, can I speak to you privately for a moment?"**

**Kylo stood from his chair and nodded and then motioned for her to follow him into another room so they could speak privately. Leia smiled at him so warmly and said, "All I wanted to do was hold you and tell you I love you. I know you don't like displays of emotion in front of your officers or troopers."**

**Kylo kept his eyes on her and said, "I love you too, mother."**

**Leia reached her arms out toward him and he opened his arms back to her and just held her for a few seconds. Neither of them said another word. It was understood what was happening between them.**

****

**Leia pulled back for a moment and said, "I can't tell you how happy I am that you and I can come together and compromise."**

**"I've wanted this too, mother. I know you and I don't agree on some things, especially when it comes to the Force, but I will settle for agreeing to disagree with respect." he answered.**

**"I agree," she paused, then said, "I just want our relationship to continue moving forward."**

************************************

**Kylo and Leia walked back out into the conference room and Rose and Rey were busy discussing things with one another. Rose had told Rey how Mitaka had invited her to join him on his home planet for a meal and Rey was more than happy for her.**

**Rey chose not to share anything yet with Rose or Leia about the baby. She wanted to wait until she and Kylo had agreed on the timing of sharing their news. Rey walked with Rose back to the hangar bay and Kylo stayed with Leia for a while longer in the conference room. Rey knew they needed more time to be together and share so that their relationship would grow, so she decided to give them both some space to do that.**

**As Rey walked with Rose to the hangar bay, she said, "So, Mitaka wants to take you to his home world, huh? See? I told you he was interested in you!" Rey said, teasing Rose.**

**Rose blushed for a second and said, "I admit I'm excited to see where this goes between us. I told Leia about it and she told me to let go and follow my heart."**

**Rey touched Rose's arm and said, "Leia is right. You cannot let others decide this for you. Be your own person and if your heart falls for him, let it happen."**

**Rose shook her head and said, "Yeah, I was worried about people misunderstanding me, just like you warned, but when it comes down to it, it's none of their business."**

**Rey agreed and when they finally arrived at the hangar bay, Mitaka was there waiting for her! Rose gave Rey a shocked look and then looked over at Mitaka standing there. He walked over to Rose and Rey and said, "Miss Rey," he nodded, then continued, "I heard that Rose was on board with General Organa. I wanted to come down here and say hello."**

**Rey quickly made an excuse to leave the two of them alone and said, "Well, it's been a long day! I think I'll head back to my quarters," but before she left, Mitaka came after her to ask her permission to take Rose out on a transport for a few hours to visit his home world.**

**"Miss Rey, may I speak to you?" Mitaka asked, putting his hands behind his back.**

**Rey nodded, "Of course. Go ahead."**

**"Well," he began, "The other day I told Rose I would take her to visit my home world. I'm off duty soon and wondered if I may have your authorization to take one of our transports and show her my planet for a few hours?"**

**Rey smiled and said, "Yes, of course. The Supreme Leader told you the other day that you could use some leave time. Go ahead. Just be sure you are back by your next duty shift." she said.**

**Mitaka nodded to Rey, "Thank you, Ma'am." and then turned back around to face Rose. Rose gave Rey a lifted eyebrow and a coy smile and then followed Mitaka to a transport and they left the Finalizer together for a few hours. Rey would explain to Leia that Rose would not be taking the transport back with her today and that she made other plans!**

*******************************

**Rey made it back to she and Kylo's quarters. She used the Fresher and then by the time she came out, Kylo was back as well and sitting down in a chair reading a data pad.**

**She wrapped her robe around her and as she made her way across the floor, Kylo looked up at her with the warmest smile. His eyes lit up when he looked at her.**

**Of course, Rey's heart always gripped her in her chest when he looked at her 'that way'.**

**Rey began to kiss him and pulled his lips to hers with passion and then began to deepen their kiss.**

****

**Kylo's hands ran through her hair and he stood to his feet and then pulled her closer to himself, keeping her body flush against his. His hands roamed from her breasts and then around her waist and then back up to her breasts again. His breaths were becoming quick and needy. Rey wanted to give into this moment between them. They were both so filled with emotion over everything that had taken place between them.**

**Kylo stopped for a moment. He gave Rey a deeply concerned look and said, "Rey I want you right now, but how do we handle...., well, you're pregnant."**

**Rey reached for him again and said, "The doctor said we are fine with that, remember?" and she pulled his mouth back down to hers, hungry for all of him.**

****

**Rey pulled back for a moment and said, "I want all of you tonight."**

**Kylo wasted no time in giving her exactly what she wanted and carried her into their bedroom.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo receives some troubling intelligence reports from General Pryde. After Kylo looks into it, he realizes he must deal with it right away. 
> 
> Rey begins to plan she and Kylo's wedding with some attendants Kylo sends to their quarters. Rose will be deeply involved in Reys' wedding plans as well.


	32. A New Resistance Sect Rises Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending some extremely intimate time together, Rey and Kylo receive very disturbing intelligence reports from General Pryde. The intelligence reports point to a 'New Sect' of people that are against the peace treaty that the First Order and the Resistance have with one another.

****

**Chapter 32: A _New_ Resistance Sect Rises Up**

**As Kylo carried Rey into their bedroom, Rey covered Kylo's face and neck with her kisses and ran the zipper down on his tunic, running her hand against his warm skin.**

**He put her down in front of him and she continued to lower the zipper on his uniform, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Kylo closed his eyes and stayed still for a moment, enjoying how she finished unzipping his tunic and then opened his eyes and watched as she ran her hands down to his waist, fumbling with his uniform pants and unzipping them as well. Kylo let his belt hit the floor and then he began to pull Rey's hips against his and very slowly moved his body against her as she kissed him.**

**She pressed her lips to his as slow as possible, letting him feel the warmth of her mouth against his. She leaned back to look at his bare chest and ran her hands all along his torso and his waist and looked up at him, with heavily lidded eyes, and said, "You are so beautiful.... Force you're beautiful." she said. She used one hand to touch his body, while with the other hand, she stroked his erection with the tip of her fingers through his silk sleep shorts. Kylo let out a soft moan of pleasure and then bent down to kiss her more feverishly.**

**Kylo let her remove his silk sleep shorts and then Rey moved her body against him and started kissing his neck and down his chest. Both of them were breathing so heavily with need for each other that their breathing was the only sound that could be heard in their quarters.**

**Kylo continued to pull Rey flush up against him and leaned down to her neck and as he kissed her there, he kept whispering into her ear, "Rey.....," over and over. His breaths would turn to gasps at times when Rey would push herself up against him, driving his need to be inside her even more intensely.**

**He looked down at her with heavily lidded eyes, filled with need, and then he lifted her right leg up to his own thigh a bit and held it there with his left hand. His right hand kept Rey supported at her lower back. He kept deep eye contact with Rey, his eyes were literally boring into hers, and then he pushed himself up and into her body.**

****

**"Kylo......," was all she could mutter out in a moan.**

**He watched Rey's face as he moved himself into her body with slow, steady thrusts. Rey's eyes would close for a few seconds as she felt his body moving inside of hers and then she would open them again to nod 'yes' to him and peppering his lips with kisses. He kept moving, thrusting and then she said, "I need more of you, push into me, I need more of you." she pleaded with panting breaths.**

**Rey's head fell forward against Kylo's chest and she gasped as his right arm held her steadily up against his body, supporting her perfectly as he moved into her.**

**"Oh yes...., so beautiful, I love how you feel." she sighed.**

**Kylo looked down at her and she looked up at him and then he said, "Rey, your body is _so_ soft, _so_ warm. You're perfect." he said. Rey usually did most of the talking when they made love. Kylo was usually quiet, but she enjoyed the times when he would talk to her when they shared this together. Kylo then looked at her again with urgency in his eyes and said, Rey, I can't hold out, I...." and she watched as he slowed his movements down, wanting to make sure she would climax either with him or before he did.**

**Kylo brought his thrusts to a stop and just stayed still inside her in order to slow things down for him a bit. He then picked Rey up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed and laid on his back.**

****

**Rey knew that he was giving her the chance to climax with him. She straddled him and began to move. Kylo's head went back for a few seconds, his eyes closed. He opened them again when he noticed Rey was about to come. He took hold of her hips and helped her move with him. As her climax was rising to it's peak, Kylo's upward thrusts increased in pressure into her and she put her forehead to his and he came inside of her at the same time she was climaxing.**

**Rey literally fell into his arms and laid on his chest for a few seconds, with heaving, deep breaths. Kylo wrapped his arms around her and kept her here as his eyes closed.**

**As Rey laid there with her head against his chest, she kept her eyes closed, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat and the sound of air filling his lungs. Kylo acted like he was going to pull out of her and Rey said, "No.... no.... not yet."**

**Kylo gave her a smile and a small chuckle and just looked at her and said, "Okay.. not yet."**

**Rey cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, then sat back up and said, "Sharing this with you is the _most beautiful_ thing I have ever experienced in my life." **

**They actually fell asleep in this position, in one another's arms, until in the middle of the night, Rey finally let herself fall to his side and then fell asleep again with his arm around her.**

**********************************

**The next day they both woke up around the same time and Kylo answered his door chime a bit earlier than usual.**

**As Kylo answered the door, there was a female officer standing outside the door with his usual daily update, but she had a second data pad with her and said, "Supreme Leader, good morning. I have your usual data pad here, Sir, but there is also a second one this morning that contains information that General Pryde wanted you to have. He says it's important."**

****

**"Very good. Tell General Pryde as soon as I read over this information, I will meet with him on bridge and we can cover this together." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir," the officer said, then she quickly departed back down the corridor.**

**Kylo's door closed and he sat down at a table in the middle of the room and began to look over the information. He read the usual daily reports first, which contained information on finances and numbers of new recruits being trained, etc., however, when he came to the second data pad, and read it, _that_ one caught his eye in particular. **

**He put the data pad down, feeling angry about what he had just read and knew he needed to bring it up to Rey as soon as possible. Rey was in their bedroom though speaking to Rose on the COMM about the time Rose had spent with Mitaka on his home world.**

**Kylo stood from the table and paced the floor for a bit, pondering the first action he would need to take in response to this new problem. He wanted to speak with his mother, as well. Leia was NOT directly involved with this issue, but Kylo knew she could share valuable information.**

****

**Rey came walking out of their bedroom a few minutes later after having spoken with Rose and immediately saw the concerned and angry look on Kylo's face as he paced the floor.**

**Rey's eyebrows scrunched together in concern and she said, "Uh oh.... something you read in today's briefing _isn't_ good, is it?"**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "what I'm about to tell you is not my mother's fault, but it concerns the members of the Resistance that declined to follow my mother in her decision to join and support our new government. Apparently, the members of the Resistance that decided to go their own separate way, have decided to build up their own Resistance group against not only myself and the First Order, but also against my mother herself too. General Pryde has all the intelligence right here on this data pad. Take a look...." he said, then handed Rey the data pad to read for herself.**

**Rey paced the floor, her eyes went wider as she read through it, then she said, "We need to get your mother here and we need to discuss this. No, this is not her fault or her doing in any way whatsoever, but she knows the members of this new group who are causing this trouble. Perhaps she can help."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, most of the former Resistance believes in this new peace we have and wants to participate in this new government and they've started working with my forces already to be integrated, but there are some who did not join my mother when she decided to be a part of the peace treaty and now they are looking to start another whole Resistance movement of their own! I cannot allow this!" Kylo said angrily.**

**He walked briskly into the Fresher and said, "I'll be out in a few minutes. I need to get showered and get my uniform on and speak with General Pryde on the bridge." he said.**

**"I understand....," Rey said with sigh, "I will get dressed and come with you."**

***********************************

**Kylo heads to the bridge to speak with General Pryde and as soon as he does, he orders General Pryde to get Leia on the COMM immediately. He sets things in motion to put an immediate stop to the new sect that is forming!**

****

**This entire situation may bring mother and son together in ways neither of them saw coming!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming chapters: Rey will work with Rose to begin wedding plans, but she must work with Kylo to solve this brand new "Resistance" sect that is rising up. Kylo will speak to General Pryde about it and then meet with Leia to discuss who the people are that are involved and then begin to work a plan. He is set against letting this new Resistance Sect rise up and so is Leia!


	33. Military Action or Diplomacy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kylo move in with his military against the new resistance 'sect' ?
> 
> Leia goes on her first mission for Kylo.
> 
> Rey begins to feel tired due to her pregnacy.

****

**Chapter 33: Military Action or Diplomacy?**

**Rose had just switched off the COMM after speaking with Rey about her trip with Mitaka to his home world. She had spent a few hours there with him as they walked his home city and had a meal together. She lay back on her bed and smiled to herself thinking about it.**

**Rose smiled to herself as she remembered how she had shared with Rey that Mitaka had kissed her when their trip was over. It was a very brief kiss, and Mitaka was still so shy with her, but she didn't care. She put her fingers up to her mouth and remembered the kiss.**

**There was a knock at Rose's door. She went to answer it and Leia was standing outside her door, looking very concerned.**

**"Leia? Come in! What's on your mind? You look troubled." Rose said, motioning for Leia to come into her quarters.**

**Leia took a seat and then said, "Thanks, Rose, she paused, then said, "I have just come from the bridge after speaking with my son on the COMM. He is asking me to come over to speak with he and Rey today. Apparently, those of the Resistance who did not follow us in our peace treaty with the First Order are rising up, forming their own resistance group against my son, myself and this peace treaty. I have to go soon and meet with my son and Rey and wondered if you would like to join me?" she asked.**

**Rose took a seat on the edge of her bed, slowly, and said, "I can't believe this! Really?" she paused, then said, "I knew when those of our group did not want to stay with us or join Kylo and Rey's government, that they would go their own way, but I never would have thought they would rise up against this peace treaty or YOU, Leia!"**

**Leia nodded, "Apparently, they are. My son is a stern ruler and I know him well enough to know that he will not tolerate this and could easily move his forces in to stop this right away and there could be a lot killing. While I'm there today speaking to him, I will see if we can come to a _diplomatic_ agreement with the former members of this new resistance group rather than go in with military forces yet." Leia said.**

**Rose nodded, "I just got off the COMM with Rey and she must not have known about it yet because she didn't mention anything to me, she said, deep in thought, then said, "Yes, I will come with you. I appreciate you making me a part of these meetings, Leia."**

**Leia smiled and said, "Sure," she said, standing to put her hand on Rose's shoulder, "you have been a part of all the meetings so far. Rey has wanted you there.... and...." Leia paused, giving Rose a lifted eyebrow and a coy smile, "and..., you have been spending time with that Captain Mitaka of the First Order, huh?"**

**Rose's face blushed and she smiled, saying, "Yes. Captain Mitaka took me to his home planet a few hours ago. We had a meal together and walked the streets of the capital city. After he brought me back to my transport, he kissed me. It was a very quick kiss and he is so shy, but he kissed me. He's a really nice man and I'd like to continue seeing him." Rose admitted.**

**Leia smiled warmly at Rose and said, "Well, maybe you'll get the chance again, but first, come with me to the Finalizer for this meeting I'm having with my son. We need to get to the bottom of this."**

**Rose nodded, then gathered a few of her things together and walked with Leia to the hagar bay and boarded a transport to head to the Finalizer together.**

*************************************

****

**Leia had arrived on the Finalizer, as Kylo had requested, along with Rose, and sat down in the Conference hall, waiting for the meeting to start. Ever since Kylo and Rey had promoted Mitaka to Captain, he also was in the meeting hall, joining every meeting now. When Mitaka saw Rose walk in with Leia, he smiled at her and Rose smiled back, but quickly took her seat across the table from him. Rose shot Rey a smile and Rey nodded back to her.**

**Kylo nodded to his mother as she took her seat and Leia smiled back, nodding as well.**

**Kylo began the meeting, saying, "Thank you, General Organa, for coming on such short notice for this meeting."**

**Leia smiled and said, "It's my pleasure, Supreme Leader." Leia kept things formal whenever Kylo was in front of his officers and generals.**

**Kylo continued, "I received intelligence reports this morning that former members of the Resistance have branched off into their own group and are now forming a new resistance 'sect' of their own. Some of these former Resistance members were _not_ in favor of the peace treaty the First Order made with them and did not want to join General Organa in pursuing peace with us or the new government Miss Rey and I are establishing," he paused, then stood from the table and continued, "I have no problem with them not wanting to agree to the terms of peace with us, and would have left them alone if they had peacefully gone their own way, but now they are rising up to cause war with us. I have coordinates from our intelligence officers of a precise location of where this new group are meeting. I want to send in my forces and end this immediately." he said.**

**Leia knew her son and knew he would immediately order his forces into the situation. She then spoke up to get her son's attention and said, "Son..," then she paused, catching herself, realizing that she had just called him _'son'_ in front of his officers. She just wasn't thinking and it slipped out. She quickly corrected herself and said, "Supreme Leader, may I suggest a few ideas in how to go about dealing with this? I used to command those former Resistance members. I may be able to shed some insight into this whole situation and possibly reach them with a _diplomatic_ solution instead." Leia suggested.**

**A few of Kylo's officers shook their heads in disagreement, giving Leia a lifted eyebrow and a visibly disagreeable expression on their faces.**

**Rey actually agreed with Leia and said, "It is an option to consider."**

**Kylo continued, "General Organa, how would you go about this diplomatic solution? I feel it's necessary to show them a sign of military force immediately and stop this 'sect''s movement from ever fully organizing and pushing forward any further." he answered her.**

**All of Kylo's generals and officers were in agreement and nodded their heads at Kylo's words. Captain Mitaka, however, kept his face neutral and calm. He gave Rose a quick glance from across the table as Kylo spoke. Rose lifted her eyebrow at him in return and then focused again on what Kylo and Leia were discussing.**

**"Supreme Leader, I know these former Resistance members. I may be able to reach them with a verbal meeting or diplomatic discussion, looking for a way to solve this issue peacefully before you send in your troops. May I have that opportunity first? If a diplomatic solution cannot be reached and they continue to rise up against the peace treaty we have with you and cause war once again, then I will be in full agreement that a military show of force may be necessary to stop it." Leia suggested.**

**Rey then said, "If we approach this in a diplomatic way first, it may show this new resistance 'sect' that we are able to be reasoned with. Perhaps it could work, however, I'm in agreement with Leia, that if a diplomatic solution cannot be used first, then we send in our forces." Rey said, giving Kylo a look.**

**Kylo wanted to order his forces to hunt this 'sect' down now and deal with it right away, but when he asked Rey to join him, he gave her equal decision-making ability and wanted to take her opinion into account. He also wanted his mother to know that she was an important part of this new government as well.**

**Kylo took his seat and was deep in thought for a few seconds.**

**He looked back up at everyone seated at the table and said, "Alright, I will allow a diplomatic approach as our first move...," he paused, then looked sternly at everyone at the table and said, "however, if the diplomatic solution fails, I will order my troops to hunt them down and deal with this threat immediately. Does everyone understand this?" he asked.**

**Leia and Rey breathed a sigh of relief, then Kylo continued, "General Organa, I will be sending you as my representative to this new 'sect' and see if you can reason with them. When you return from this trip, if this new 'sect' decides against a peaceful solution, I will order my troops to stop them without delay." he said firmly.**

**Leia nodded in his direction. Kylo then said, "General Pryde, I want a First Order transport prepared for General Organa immediately. Send her the coordinates of this new resistance 'sect' and station several of our special forces troops on board her transport for her own security."**

**Now that Leia had joined him, he was going to send her in one of the First Order's transports with his special forces for her protection.**

**Leia nodded quietly in agreement.**

**Rey gave Leia a smile and a nod from across the table in relief that they had talked Kylo into a diplomatic solution first before going in militarily.**

**Kylo stood once more at the head of the table and said, "You all have your orders. Dismissed."**

**Everyone stood from the table and began to file out of the room, except Mitaka. He wanted to stay behind and see Rose for a while. Kylo knew Rose and Mitaka were seeing one another and didn't object to Mitaka staying in the conference room for a while after all the other officers left.**

****

**"Supreme Leader, may I speak?" Mitaka asked nervously.**

**Kylo looked over at Mitaka and said, "Yes, go ahead."**

**Mitaka swallowed and then looked over at Rose for a moment, then back at Kylo, and said, "May I request permission to remain here, Sir?"**

**Rey looked at Kylo with the slightest hint of a smile and then Kylo looked over directly at Rose as she sat at the table. Rose's eyes went a bit wider and she held eye contact with Kylo for a few seconds.**

**Kylo then said, "Permission granted."**

**Mitaka nodded to Kylo and then took his seat once more, glancing over at Rose.**

****

**Rey couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw this deepening romance developing between Rose and Mitaka. Kylo then invited his mother to join he and Rey in the dining hall for dinner that night.**

********************************

**After Leia had dinner with Rey and her son, she was heading back to the hangar bay to prepare to leave on a First Order transport for the diplomatic mission Kylo was sending her on.**

**As Rey and Kylo were leaving the dining hall to walk Leia down to the hangar bay, they ran into Mitaka and Rose walking the corridors of the ship. Mitaka saw Kylo and immediately froze, standing at attention.**

**When Kylo saw him, he knew that Mitaka was simply showing Rose around the ship and taking a walk with her.**

**"At ease, Captain." Kylo said. Mitaka relaxed, but kept his hands behind his back. Rey then said, "So, Captain Mitaka, I see you are showing Rose around the Finalizer?"**

**Mitaka nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."**

**Rose smiled at Rey, lifting her eyebrow, clearly smitten with Mitaka.**

**Rey smiled back, then leaned into Kylo's ear and whispered to him that Rose may like to have her own quarters here on board the Finalizer.**

**Kylo sighed and pulled Rey gently off to the side for a moment, then said, "Rey, do you think that's necessary?"**

**Rey then whispered, "Ben, they are falling in love with one another. It's _clearly written_ all over their faces. We were going to offer Leia her own quarters on this ship anyway since she's partnering with us in everything. Perhaps we can give Rose her own quarters here too? I need a personal friend on board the Finalizer anyway..." she suggested.**

**Kylo nodded to her with a sigh again and then walked back over to Mitaka and Rose as they stood there and said, "Rose, Miss Rey feels you would like to have your own quarters on board the Finalizer. Would you like this?" he asked.**

**Rose smiled widely, looking between Rey and Mitaka, and then said, "Oh yes... I would!"**

**Mitaka's face went soft for a moment as he looked at Rose.**

**"Alright," Kylo began, "I will order my officers to assign you your own quarters starting this evening." Kylo answered, then turned to Rey and extended his arm to her and continued, "want to head back to our own quarters for the night?"**

**"Yes, that sounds good," Rey began, "I'm tired anyway." and Rey slipped her arm through Kylo's arm and they headed down the corridor, leaving Mitaka and Rose alone.**

**Mitaka turned to Rose with a smile and said, "Now you will be on board the ship and we can see one another regularly, if you like?"**

**Rose blushed and said, "Yes, I would like that..."**

**Mitaka extended his hand to her and Rose took it. They walked together like this through the ship as Mitaka continued to show her around.**

***************************

**Leia was well on her way to a diplomatic meeting with this new resistance 'sect'. She had hoped they would agree to a diplomatic solution or she knew, for sure, that her son would move his military in without hesitation.**

**Rey and Kylo made it back to their quarters and Rey sat down, visibly very tired.**

**"You look tired, Rey." Kylo said.**

**Rey dipped her head for a moment, then said, "I need to take a hot bath and relax a bit, maybe go to bed earlier. I am feeling unusually tired. I think it's due to the pregnancy."**

**Kylo walked over and held her in his arms and kissed her and said, "Is there anything I can get you or do for you?"**

**Rey leaned into him warmly and said, "You being with me is enough..."**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia goes on her mission for Kylo, but how will it turn out? Will this new resistance 'sect' listen to diplomacy?
> 
> Rose moves on board the Finalizer and Rey will finally share with her that she is pregnant and ask for her help with wedding plans!
> 
> *** If you have any fic ideas you'd like to see written about, let me know & I'll do my best with it for you 😊 ***


	34. Leia Returns With Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia goes on her mission for Kylo to speak to this new Resistance 'sect' that broke off from the main Resistance group. She has to return to Kylo and Rey with bad news.
> 
> Rose arrives on the Finalizer to live there permanently now to help Rey plan her wedding and to see more of Mitaka.

****

**Chapter 34: Leia Returns with Bad News**

**Rose was packing a few things in preparation to go to live on board the Finalizer. As she was finishing up packing a few things, Finn showed up at her quarters. Rose put her personal belongings down and looked up at Finn as he stood in the doorway.**

**Her face fell when she noticed his expression. Finn took a deep breath and said, "I came to say bye for now."**

**Rose smiled and said, "We will still see a lot of one another, Finn. This isn't a permanent 'goodbye', you know?"**

**Finn replied, "I know..., I hear you are going to move to Finalizer to help Rey with her wedding plans to Ren?"**

**"Yes," Rose said with a light in her eyes, "Rey and I have become very good friends. She asked me to help her plan everything with her." Rose then turned to finish packing a few more of her belongings.**

**Finn continued, "I...uh...., I also heard you are seeing someone too..."**

**Rose froze in place for a few seconds, then turned to face Finn, "I am interested in someone, yes. It's not serious yet, but we are going to be seeing one another more regularly once I move onto the Finalizer."**

**Finn nodded his head to her quietly, "I see. I only wish I had shared how I felt about you earlier. Maybe you wouldn't have looked in the direction of someone in the First Order."**

**Rose put her hands on her waist and said, "I'm sorry if this is hurting you. I didn't intend for that to happen. He and I met while I was attending meetings with Leia. It just sort of 'happened'. As far as him being a part of the First Order, that doesn't matter. Rey fell in love with Kylo and they are happy."**

**"I know, I know.... what I mean is, that there are men here in the Resistance that share your same ambitions and goals and..." Rose cut him off sharply.**

**"Finn, look, if I can find happiness with someone in the First Order than please be happy for me. What does it really matter if he's with the First Order? I admit when I heard Rey admit her love for Kylo, it caught me off guard and I was shocked by it, but none of us have any control over who we fall in love with."**

**"Well, I came to wish you well, Rose, not argue with you or make you feel uncomfortable. Good luck with everything and I'm sure we will be seeing you around." Finn said, turning to leave.**

**Rose said, "Thanks Finn. I will be in touch. There is someone for you too, Finn. Don't lose heart. Talk to you later."**

**Finn gave her one last smile and a slow nod, then left.**

*****************************

****

**Rey was waiting in the hangar bay when Rose's transport arrived. As Rose disembarked, she walked briskly over to Rey and hugged her.**

**"Rose, I'm so glad you are here now." Rey said, hugging her back with a wide smile.**

**"It's hard to believe I'm going to be living here now. A few weeks ago I would have never considered it!" she joked.**

**Rose began to look around the hangar bay, trying to see if Mitaka was anywhere around. Rey noticed it and said, "Rose, he's on his way."**

**Rose's face lit up when Rey said this and said, "You can read me that easily, huh?" she chuckled.**

**"Yes, it's rather obvious, Rose," she laughed.**

**As the two of them began to walk out of the hangar bay and as they were, Mitaka walked through the doors. He walked right up to Rey and Rose and greeted them. Rose blushed when he did and said, "Mitaka... how are you?" she asked.**

**"I heard you were boarding the ship today. I thought I'd meet you here when you did." Mitaka said. Rey noticed the way they looked at one another and she wanted to find a quiet way to back out of the situation so they could be alone.**

**"So," Rey began, "I was going to walk Rose to her new quarters, but Mitaka knows his way around. Mitaka, would you like to take Rose to her new quarters?" Rey asked.**

**Mitaka raised an eyebrow with a slight nervous smile on his face and said, "Yes, I can show her how to get to her quarters."**

**"Good," Rey said, "I'm meeting with the Supreme Leader for dinner soon anyway."**

**Rey started to walk away from them and she looked back once and noticed Mitaka taking Rose's bags for her. She smiled to herself and left the hangar bay so they could be alone.**

*******************************

**Leia had landed at the location where the new Resistance 'sect' had risen up. They knew she was coming and welcomed her with no problems at first. As Leia disembarked the transport, she was met with a group of about twenty people who decided to branch off into their own Resistance movement. She remembered commanding these very same people on a regular basis and now she somehow felt a bit disconnected from them.**

**"Leia, please come this way. We hope we could speak with you." one of them said.**

**Leia followed this group of people to a deserted building and she took a seat. The main leader of the group sat down at the table, crossing his hands in front of him, then said, "General Organa, I know why you've come. You are welcome here, of course, but you have to understand that before we get started with this meeting, we are not going to change our minds about keeping this new Resistance group together. We feel very strongly that a form of Resistance needs to stay alive. The First Order cannot be trusted and those of us who decided to leave the Resistance when you made that peace treaty with the Supreme Leader disagreed with such a move on your part. We will stand together and rally allies to our cause." he said.**

**Leia sighed and then her face went much more stern and she said, "I made the decision to make a peace treaty with my son because he and Rey will bring a new and balanced form of government to the First Order. I would not have agreed to a peace treaty if Rey had not joined him. My son offered her to join him to help him bring balance to the Force and to the galaxy. Also, the First Order is the ruling government of this galaxy, like it or not. I decided what I did because the endless wars can continue or we can make peace and help my son and Rey to bring a new form of government," she paused, then stood from the table and continued, "My son is willing to overlook this new Resistance sect forming here, but he will only do so if you stop your activities at once. If you do not, I can guarantee you he will not hesitate to send his forces after you. He will find you and he will put an end to this movement."**

**"Is that a threat coming from you, General Organa?" the leader asked.**

**"Not a threat. It's a warning. The original members of the Resistance are integrating into the First Order and my son is treating them well. They have seen for themselves how my son and Rey are bringing changes already. Ask any of them! But, no, I am not threatening you. I'm stating a fact of reality that my son will not hesitate to send his forces after you to stop this movement. He was willing to let you go your own way and not sign the peace treaty as long as you remained neutral, but now that you are forming allies against him and obtaining weaponry, he now sees you as a threat. He sent me to try to reason with you to stand down and if you do, he will leave you alone." Leia said.**

**The leader of the new 'sect' stood to his feet as well and said, "I simply cannot do that, Leia. I'm sorry that we will be sending you back today to your son, the Supreme Leader, and our answer is no. We will not give up what we believe we have to do. You used to see this vision with us and now you don't. "**

**"Look," Leia began, "I still want the same goals as you do. I want peace. I want the galaxy to have a form of balance and prosperity for people, and my son and Rey are doing that. How can I make you understand this? The Force drew Rey and my son together to bring balance, to create a new government. If you don't agree with it, then simply walk away in peace and my son will leave you alone. If you continue to raise up an army against him and weapons too, he will come after you. I'm here to warn you only once. My heart breaks that you parted ways with us and I miss you all. If I return to my son and tell him you are refusing to cooperate, he will send his forces after you. I do not want to see that happen." Leia said urgently.**

**"Then I guess we will go down fighting then." the leader said, giving Leia a lifted eyebrow. Leia shook her head at him in disbelief and she said, "You realize you've just signed your death warrant. I have said all I know to say to try to convince you that my son wants balance and peace. He will leave you alone if you walk away from this." Leia stressed firmly.**

**The leader walked up to Leia, put his hand on her arm, and said, "General, I think this meeting is over."**

**Leia hung her head for a moment, gave him a slow nod, and said, "Very well. I did what I could. I needed to warn you because I don't want to see this happen to you all. Your group will never survive an assault from the First Order. I didn't want to see it come to this."**

**Leia then turned and left them and headed back to her transport. Once she was on board, she sat in complete disappointment that they would not hear her out. If they had walked away from trying to form an army against her son, Kylo would have left them alone. She sat in turmoil as she flew back to the Finalizer to give their answer to her son.**

**Leia knew that her son and Rey were sincere in bringing balance to the galaxy, but she was now worried for this group of people.**

********************************

****


	35. Dread, Intimacy, Decisions and New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia reports back to Kylo and Rey about how her meeting went with the new Resistance 'sect'. Now Kylo must make a decision whether to send in his forces or not to stop them. 
> 
> Rose moves on board the Finalizer and she and Mitaka share an awkward, but intimate moment.

****

**Chapter 35: Dread, Intimacy, Decisions and New Love**

**Leia was extremely distraught as she was flying back to the Finalizer. She wished she could have convinced this new Resistance 'sect' to comply with her wishes and stand down. She knew her son and knew he may not hold off his forces from going after them if they continued to grow larger and pose a threat to the First Order.**

********************************

**Mitaka walked with Rose to her new quarters. Rose's eyes were everywhere, taking in everything on board the ship. "This ship is huge," she said, as she walked along with Mitaka.**

**"Yes it is. It took me quite a few weeks to learn my way around after I was stationed here to serve the Supreme Leader." Mitaka said.**

**They finally arrived at Rose's quarters. Mitaka entered a standard command code to open the door but told her she could later change the code to one that she would remember.**

**"I'll open the door by using a standard code for new quarters," Mitaka began, "then once you are inside, I will show you how to change your entry code to something only you know." Mitaka said.**

**Rose smiled and said, "Thank you for your help. I'm new to everything on board this ship. I'll probably get lost just finding the dining area." she joked.**

**Mitaka managed a small chuckle and then opened Rose's door and then the two of them walked into Rose's quarters together. The door shut behind them and Rose felt her body go warm. This was the first time she had been completely alone with Mitaka. Every other time they had been together, they were surrounded by other people.**

**Mitaka put Rose's bags down and walked over to a computer console and said, "I will show you how to change your entry code if you like?" he asked.**

**"Alright," Rose said with a warm expression on her face. She walked over to the console and stood next to Mitaka as he showed her how to change the code. Once she had done so, she looked around her quarters and said, "These quarters are so much larger than what I've been in with the Resistance and luxurious too."**

**"Yes, the Supreme Leader's ship is the largest and most luxurious in entire fleet of the First Order. Miss Rey picked these quarters for you. She wanted you to like your new home." he said.**

**Rose clasped her hands in front of her, rather awkwardly, and said, "Well, thank you for walking me here and helping me to set up my entry code. I guess I'll start unpacking and take it from there."**

**Mitaka took a deep breath and then said, "What are you doing later? I mean... after you unpack?"**

**Rose was hoping that he would offer to spend time with her and he said, "Well, I was thinking...., well, would you have dinner with me tonight?" Mitaka asked, still rather nervously.**

**"I would love to." She said. Rose was hoping to share a kiss with Mitaka, but they were both extremely shy and she wondered who would make the first move. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, what time would you like me to be ready? I don't know how to get the dining area without getting lost, so..."**

**"Oh, yes, of course," he began, "I can come back to your quarters, I'll be off my duty shift in two hours."**

**"I'll look forward to it." she said, giving him a rather soft look. Mitaka looked down for a moment, cleared his throat and then took one of Rose's hands into his own. He looked back up at Rose to she what her reaction would be. Rose almost froze on the spot. She held onto his hand and Mitaka stepped a bit closer and said, "I've been wanting to kiss you for some time now." Mitaka noticed that Rose did not remove her hand from his.**

**"I certainly won't stop you." Rose said, giving him a smile.**

**Mitaka cleared his throat once more and Rose could tell he was extremely nervous. It was obvious to Rose that Mitaka was not very experienced with women, but she didn't care. Mitaka leaned down and put his lips on hers and then took her other hand into his. The kiss started off as rather stiff and awkward between them. Mitaka deepened the kiss somewhat and nudged Rose a bit closer to him. Rose pulled back for just a few seconds. They both looked at one another to see how the other was reacting.**

**Neither of them broke eye contact. Mitaka put his hands on Rose's waist. Rose smiled at him and said, "That was nice." Mitaka gave the slightest hint of a smile and then leaned back down to kiss her again. He kept his lips pressed to hers and Rose ran her right hand up to his shoulder. She could feel Mitaka deepening their kiss and his arm went around her to her back, pulling her closer.**

**After a couple minutes of exploring the feel of one another's lips and enjoying their closeness, Mitaka finally pulled back, swallowed extremely hard and said, "I better be getting back to my post on the bridge. General Pryde will wonder where I am, I....well, really enjoyed sharing that with you."**

**Rose stepped away and said, "Yes, uhh...., yes of course." Her face was flushing red and she was sure that Mitaka must have noticed it, then continued, "you don't want your superior officer to reprimand you. Ummm,.. I guess I'll see you back here in two hours once you are off duty?"**

**Mitaka still had a dazed look in his eyes after kissing her. He straightened his uniform, put his hat back on and said, "Ahhh, yes... um.., I'll see you here in two hours."**

**He headed for the door to leave, but before he did, he turned around and gave Rose a small nod and a smile, then he left. Once the door shut, she broke out into a huge smile. She chuckled to herself at how awkward and stiff their kisses had been. Rose assumed she may be the first woman he had ever tried to kiss or be romantic with. She was enjoying the innocence of it and it endeared her to him even more. She liked that she wasn't seeing an arrogant prideful man that used women. She'd rather he be humble and not think to highly of himself.**

**After she put her belongings into her new bedroom, she walked around looking at everything that was available to her. She was amazed. Rose walked over to a COMM system and was looking to speak to Rey. Within seconds, Rey was on the other end of the COMM.**

**"Rey, I have something to share with you," Rose began.**

**"Really? Go ahead, Rose, I'm listening." Rey said with a curious inflection to her voice.**

**"Well, Mitaka walked me to my quarters and we were alone for a few minutes. We shared our fist kisses. He's taking me to the dining hall tonight." Rose said, extremely elated.**

**"Rose, did you say 'kisses', as in plural or more than one?" Rey asked coyly.**

**"Uhhh, yes, I guess I did. He kissed me twice. I couldn't believe it. It was a very shy and awkward kiss, but it was nice."**

**Rey chuckled on the other end of the COMM and said, "Aww, that's actually quite nice Rose. He seems like a nice man who will treat you well."**

**"Okay, I'll let you go, Rey. I know you and Kylo are heading to dinner soon. I'll let you know how my dinner goes with Mitaka." Rose said, still feeling extremely excited.**

**"Sounds good, Rose. I hope you find happiness with Mitaka. I told you that you would find love if you were patient," she paused then said, "I have to go though. Kylo is standing at the door waiting for me to go to his dining hall."**

**"Alright, Rey, talk to you soon." Rose said. She closed the COMM and started unpacking.**

***************************

**Kylo took Rey by the hand as they were leaving their quarters and said, "So, I take it your friend Rose is on board the ship now?"**

**"Yes, and she just contacted me to tell me she and Captain Mitaka shared their first kisses today. She sounded like a teenage girl in love. It was quite cute, actually." Rey took Kylo's hand as they left their quarters.**

**"Hmmm, I see," Kylo began, "I remember our first kiss on the Falcon. I remember everything about our first time making love too. It's burned into my memory. You tried to avoid me for the longest time and I finally won you over....." he said, giving Rey a seductive glance as they walked the corridors.**

**Rey gripped his hand tighter and said, "Yes, you did. I'm more in love with you now than when we made love for the first time on the Falcon."**

**Kylo stopped and pulled Rey into a side room so they could be alone. He put his hands at her waist and said, "I can refresh your memory if you like..."**

**Rey looked at him with needy eyes and said, "Right _here_ , right _now_?.... In _here,_ Kylo?" she said, tapping him on the arm playfully, then looked back at the door they came through, hoping no one would walk in.**

**Kylo used the Force and locked the door, saying, "No one can get in here now." and ran his hands along her back and waist, while leaning down to kiss her neck. They were standing in an office that was rarely used.**

**Rey's eyes shut as Kylo ran kisses down her jaw, neck and then her to her clothed breasts. She sighed, enjoying the feeling of his touch, the tickle of his hair against her cheek and neck. She ran her arms up his tunic and only zippered it down a couple of inches, just enough so she could feel his skin.**

**Kylo's breath became labored and he brought his body against hers. His kisses were ravenous. Rey fumbled with his belt and uniform pants, lowering the zipper. Kylo watched as she did this and it urged him on even more. He only lowered her clothing from off of one shoulder, exposing her left breast. As he went to take her into his mouth, he said, "We don't have to get undressed," he said, putting his mouth over her left breast again completely. Rey moaned and then reached to feel his erection through his black silk shorts.**

**Kylo let go of her breast only long enough to begin genly pulling her leggings down to her knees. He picked her up and set her on a table on the other side of the room. Rey was wild with need for him right now. Her pulse was rising so quickly she thought she'd go unconscious. Once she was sitting on the table, Kylo positioned himself to enter her. Rey was panting as she looked into his eyes, literally begging him to be inside her.**

****

**Kylo pulled her hips up to his and entered her body in one fluid motion. His lips were pressing hers firmly and she wrapped her legs around him and ran her hands through his hair. "Kylo....," was all she could say. He literally took her breath away with the pace he was moving within her. He then pulled her so tightly up against him that he could not pull out. He kept himself inside of her, grinding his pelvis into hers. His facial expression was _pure ecstasy_ as he gripped her from behind, pulling her tightly against him as he moved. **

**Rey kept panting out words of desire to him as he moved inside of her. She cupped his face in her hands and said, "Oh... Oh...Kylo.... OH!!"  
**

**Rey's climax was quickly approaching and she buried her face into Kylo's shoulder as she came, trying to buffer the sounds coming out of her so no one could hear them together.**

****

**Kylo moaned into her neck and gripped her as his orgasm took over. His jaw grit tightly and his body jerked against her. As she was coming down from her climax, she went limp in his arms with pleasure.**

**"That was beautiful," she said, kissing him, "you feel so good every time. You're perfect."**

**"So are you.." Kylo panted out to her.**

**Kylo helped her down from the table and peppered little kisses on her lips and said, "Did that refresh your memory?"**

**Rey shook her head and smiled, still out of breath from their lovemaking and said, "Oh yes.... my memory is refreshed."**

**Rey put her leggings back on and Kylo only had to zipper his pants. They were so frantic to be together that they didn't even want to undress completely.**

**They both got their breathing under control and finished putting themselves together. Rey chuckled and said, "That was spontaneous!" Kylo leaned down to kiss her again and said, "I'm so in love with you, Rey."**

**He took her hand, unlocked the door and then got to the dining hall to eat. Once they were seated, they kept giving one another looks and glances, enjoying the afterglow of what had just happened.**

**They weren't quite finished with their meals yet, when General Pryde was trying to contact them from the bridge. Kylo stood up from the table and said, "I hope this is important. I really wanted to finish my food while it was hot," Kylo said, giving Rey a quick wink before answering the COMM.**

**"Supreme Leader, I know you are busy, Sir," General Pryde began, "but I thought you may want to know that General Organa has just returned from the mission you sent her on. Her transport just landed in the hangar bay."**

**"Alright. Yes, I'm glad you informed me. Please have General Organa escorted to the conference hall. Rey and I will meet with her there to discuss how her meeting went today." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir" said General Pryde said, then he closed the COMM.**

**Rey overheard what was said and took one last bite of her food and then left with Kylo to go to the meeting hall to discuss with Leia how her meeting with the new Resistance 'sect' went earlier that day.**

***********************************

**Kylo and Rey walked into the meeting hall and saw that Leia was already waiting for them to arrive. Leia had a deeply troubled look on her face. Rey noticed her solemn expression right away, "Leia, I'm glad you returned safely. You don't look to happy, want to share?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo took a seat next to Rey and said, "Mother, did anyone try to harm you or give you trouble?" he asked.**

**"No," Leia began, "no one gave me any trouble. I'm very heavy hearted to have to tell you that I was not able to talk this new group from standing down. I urged them over and over that they needed to walk away from this in peace," Leia paused, took a deep breath of worry and said, "I wish I could have come back with a different report, but they said they will continue to build their forces and their weaponry."**

**Rey's face fell. This was not the outcome she had hoped for. "Leia," Rey began, "this is difficult. I'm sure the people you spoke to were former original Resistance members that you used to command. This can't be easy."**

**Kylo stood up from the table and said, "I will have to deal with this." plainly.**

**Leia's head dipped, then she said, "Is there no alternative to mounting an assault?" she asked.**

**"Mother, I need to give this some thought. I specifically told them that they didn't have to sign the peace treaty, but if they didn't, they would have to agree to remain neutral. If they are still growing in numbers and plan attacks on our ships or assets, I cannot allow that to happen. How large is their group and how close are they to rallying other supporters?" Kylo asked.**

**"They have around twenty people right now, but they have more allies on the way. Their weapons stock is increasing as well," she paused, stood from the table as well and said, "I just don't want to see this come to a point that you have to send in your forces quite yet." Leia said.**

**"I will give this some further thought, but in the meantime, I'm going to order some of my intelligence officers to monitor the area at listening posts. I want to keep an eye on the situation before I make the decision to send in my forces. If my intelligence officers tell me that they are not a great threat, then I will simply watch them for now, but if my intelligence officers tell me they are planning an attack against the First Order _or_ if they actually _do attack the First Order_ , I _will_ go in and put a stop to it." he said.**

**Leia nodded, "Alright, sending in intelligence officers first is a wise decision." she agreed.**

**Kylo took his seat again and said, "I will have listening posts established not far from their base for now to listen to their chatter. If that chatter shows that they are planning attacks, I will not hesitate go after them."**

**The three of them sat discussing this situation for another hour. After they had finished, Leia went back to her ship and would remain there until she heard from her son. Leia was pretty convinced that if Kylo sent intelligence officers to monitor this new Resistance 'sect', that it would surely uncover their plans to rise up against the First Order. She didn't sleep much that night thinking about it.**

********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo deploys intelligence officers to pay close attention to the growing situation with the new Resistance sect.  
> The new group is planning an attack against the First Order and Kylo's intelligence officers intercept the information and relay it to him. 
> 
> Mitaka and Rose get a lot closer.


	36. Force Visions, Love and Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo receives intelligence reports that the new Resistance 'sect' is planning an attack on his ship yards. He's extremely close to taking action against them. 
> 
> Mitaka and Rose get much closer!
> 
> Leia, Rey and Kylo discuss options for a pre-emptive strike on this new Resistance 'sect'.

**Chapter 36: Force Visions, Love and Moving Forward**

****

**Kylo and Rey were sleeping soundly after a long day and as Kylo was in a deep sleep, the Force decided to give him a dream about Rey. These dreams were the Force's way of giving he and Rey an even deeper one-ness, and a deeper connection of understanding between them of what the other had been through in their lives. As Kylo watched the scene unfold in his vision, he saw Rey as a small girl. In this dream, Rey was being held by the arm and jerked around roughly as she walked. The man holding her arm look unfamiliar to Kylo, but perhaps it was Unkar Plutt that Rey had spoken of? He wasn't sure. The man spoke angrily to her as she watched a transport flying away from Jakuu. She was crying and screaming for 'someone to come back'.**

****

**Kylo then saw what looked like Rey's parents, briefly. They were clutching Rey close and looked to be distressed. Rey clung to her mother, while her father spoke to her to be brave. Each parent hugged Rey, telling her that they loved her. The vision ended and Kylo woke up suddenly, breathing deeply. He sat up in bed while Rey slept soundly next to him. The Force was giving both Kylo and Rey each other's past experiences of pain and trauma, connecting them so deeply that they even felt one another's emotions through these past experiences.**

**As Kylo sat on the edge of his bed, he twisted around and looked at Rey sleeping soundly. He remembered that the Force had given her visions and dreams about his painful past as well. He stood up and walked out into a sitting area, unable to sleep anymore that night. What he saw of Rey in his vision made him feel as if he were truly experiencing it with her and that was what the Force's intention was for both of them as they experienced these dreams and visions of one another.**

**He sat down in a chair and looked out into space at the stars, contemplating his _own past_ with pain, feelings of abandonment and betrayal. Both he and Rey knew by now that the Force had brought them together to balance the Light and Dark, but now he realized that it was more than this. It was about such complete one-ness and understanding of the other the Force was after, keeping them bound together for the rest of their lives so closely knit, that nothing and no one would be able to come between them.**

**Kylo's heart went out to Rey even more deeply. He himself had made peace with his mother and now he could move on with her, trying to build a relationship all over again, but Rey? Rey was without both of her parents with no hope of ever seeing them again or having the chance to spend time with them. Kylo thought of his mother, Leia, and realized that though he and his mother disagreed about the Force in many ways or their ways of doing things differed, he still realized that he and his mother had been given another chance, a chance that Rey would never have with her mother or father.**

**Kylo stood up from his chair and walked back into the bedroom and watched Rey sleep. His heart went out to her more deeply. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead while she slept.**

******(You failed)******

**He suddenly thought back to his decision to kill Snoke while he and Rey were on the Supremacy. He walked back out to the sitting area and thought of Snoke's constant reminders to him that he failed. Snoke's taunting of him and manipulation for years of his life. He and Rey had never felt belonging until they met one another. Kylo was made to feel by either his family or Snoke that he didn't belong or fit into their own idea of who he should be. He paced the room, thinking back on the day he killed Snoke and he had absolutely no regrets.**

******(conflicting messages)*******

**Conflicting messages from different sources continually hung over his heart like a heavy weight. He was more resolved than ever for forge his own way with Rey and be who he and Rey knew they needed to be, not only for each other, but ruling the galaxy as well. They would stand together, and not let anyone or anything else define who and what they are. Kylo was more determined than ever to rule the galaxy in his own way with Rey, not ever letting himself be manipulated ever again. He would stand by Rey, having a more complete understanding of her pain as well.**

****************************

****

**Mitaka had just finished his duty shift and was on his way back to Rose's quarters to meet with her for a meal that night. Rose was waiting in her quarters anxiously for him to show up. She heard the door chime sound and went to answer it. She broke out into a smile when she saw Mitaka standing there, his hands clasped in front of him as if he was waiting for a military review or something!**

**"Thanks for coming to get me and show me how to get to the dining area. This ship is too big! I'd never find my way." Rose joked.**

**"I'm glad to show you," Mitaka began, then he held his hand out to her. Rose looked at Mitaka and extended her hand to his and he took it. They kept eye contact with one another for a few seconds while they stood there outside of Rose's door. Mitaka moved in closer to Rose and said, "I enjoyed the kiss we shared earlier," and as soon as he said this, he leaned in closer and gave her another kiss. Rose closed her eyes into the kiss and then slowly opened them, and said, "I did too."**

**They walked hand in hand to the dining area. As they sat eating, Rose asked Mitaka many questions about the First Order and his desire to enlist. Mitaka seemed to be relaxing around her when he spoke of his decision to serve in the First Order. Rose was glad to see this because she wanted to draw him out a bit and get to know more about him.**

**"I joined the First Order about five years ago," Mitaka stated, "My father and mother both served the Imperial Navy when the Empire ruled. When I was a boy, I admired my parent's dedication and wanted to enlist." Mitaka said, taking another bite of his food.**

**Rose could hardly believe she was sitting here having a romantic meal with a man who was not only a part of a military regime she was against for years, but also feeling as though just a few short months ago, she would have had nothing to do with him because of it. Rose suddenly understood things from Rey's perspective a bit more now.**

**When Rey had returned to the Resistance base and told her she was in love with Kylo, she could hardly believe it or understand it. Rose wondered how Rey could fall for someone in the First Order, and not just _anyone,_ but the Supreme Leader. She took another bite of her food, listening to Mitaka share his family background and his decision to enlist and realized that people in the First Order were just average people, _like anyone else,_ looking to be a part of something and live their daily lives. **

**Rose nodded as she listened to him speak. Then Mitaka asked her what made her join the Resistance.**

**"I joined the Resistance movement a couple of years ago. I felt strongly about it. My sister gave her life for the cause of the Resistance," Rose began. Mitaka listened to her intently and Rose continued, "I was totally against the First Order when Snoke was the Supreme Leader. I fought long and hard to end the First Order alongside General Organa. Now I'm living on board the very flag ship that terrified me months ago and now I'm seeing a First Order Captain. I never saw myself in this situation, but here I am." she answered.**

**Mitaka nodded his head slowly, took another bite of his food, then said, "I see," he began, "well, I'm glad that a peace treaty was signed between us and you, otherwise I never would have met you. I'm glad you're here Rose." he said.**

**"Well, did you ever think _you_ would be seeing someone from the Resistance? Life takes strange turns, for sure." Rose joked.**

**Mitaka smiled and said, "No, I didn't. If either one of us had tried to have this relationship a year ago, we would have been considered traitors and disciplined."**

**Rose nodded with a smile and said, "When I listen to Rey discuss her life with the Supreme Leader and how they have come together so closely, it's made me realize that anything is possible, even for people that come from entirely different backgrounds," she paused, then made direct eye contact with Mitaka, and said, "when I look at you, I don't just see a First Order officer, that I was once at war with, I just see a person."**

**Mitaka was moved by her words and said, "I feel the same, Rose. A few months ago I would not have _ever_ considered seeing someone from the Resistance. Ever since the Supreme Leader signed the peace treaty with your people, I've gotten to see that we all have more in common than uncommon. We are just people, living our lives. We may have different views on how to run the politics in the galaxy, but we are all basically the same. We need companionship and.....well...., love." he said, taking Rose's hand into his as they sat eating.**

**Rose's face flushed. Did he just say, 'love'?**

**Rose didn't break eye contact with him and said, "Yes, we all need to be understood and.... _loved_." She gripped his hand a bit firmer now and then Mitaka looked down at his plate, feeling awkward because he realized he pretty much just told Rose he was falling in love with her just now.**

**Mitaka looked back up at her with a nervous gaze and said, "I...., well.., I think I'd like to continue seeing you, Rose. I feel very drawn to you."**

**Rose smiled and said, "I feel the same. I want to keep seeing you and find out where this goes between us."**

**Mitaka took a deep breath and said, "I have a confession to make, Rose. I hope I don't disappoint you...., because, .... well, I have never had the time to actually be with a woman. I put my entire focus on the First Order and my work. I didn't make time for a relationship. I'm new to all of this, and..."**

**Rose interrupted him gently and said, "I don't care. I was so busy with my work too in the Resistance that I didn't make time for a relationship either. We can both learn together." she said, trying to put him at ease.**

**Mitaka gave her a nervous smile. Rose gripped his hand more tightly and continued, "I'm glad I met you."**

**They finished their meals and stood from the table. Both of them were happy they had gotten to open up a bit more and talk. Mitaka took Rose's hand into his own and said, "What it all comes down to is this: we are _all just people._ People with needs, desires and hopes. I'm glad the First Order and the Resistance have made peace and are agreeing to work together under Miss Rey and the Supreme Leader." **

**"Me too. I never would have believed that anyone in the First Order could be nice or compassionate. I guess I was wrong," she began, "Rey told me that when she fell in love with Kylo, she only saw him for who he is and nothing more. I see now that both sides can live in peace, if we work hard at it, despite our differences."**

**"Yes, Rose," Mitaka began, "we are just people, like you, capable of bad days, and everything in between. Men and women here in the First Order have families, struggles and private pain just like anyone else."**

**Rose was impressed that Mitaka was finally starting to relax more around her and just 'talk'. She looked around the dining area at all of the First Order personnel eating their meals and just talking with their fellow officers and marveled. Both sides held the other in such hatred and contempt, but never realized that both sides were just 'people' too.**

**Mitaka walked Rose through the corridors of the Finalizer, showing her around more areas of the ship. Rose was convinced she would need weeks to learn her way around. She marveled that Rey had so easily learned her way around the Finalizer so quickly. Mitaka took Rose to an observation room where they could see more clearly a planet that they were orbiting.**

**"Let me show you something," Mitaka said, taking Rose by the hand, "We are orbiting this tropical planet right now. I believe the Supreme Leader is here for a reason, but I'm not sure why. Anyway, the view from this room is excellent."**

**Rose then said, "Rey told me that Kylo wanted to take her for some time alone down there. Its the perfect place. I wonder how long we will be in orbit here?" she said, thinking out loud.**

**Mitaka showed Rose the view from this observation window and Rose was impressed, "It is beautiful. Quite a view," she said, looking at the planet down below them.**

**After Rose said this, both of them locked eyes and held one another's gaze for a few seconds. Mitaka leaned down to kiss Rose again and this time, he wasn't as shy. He put his hands on her waist and gently pulled her forward. Rose put her arms around his neck and put just as much into the kiss as he did.**

**They pulled apart and Rose said, "I think I'm falling in love with you. I hope you don't mind me saying that."**

**Mitaka smiled, keeping his hands on her waist, and said, "I don't mind. I was hoping you would feel the same as I do. I'm falling in love with you too,"**

**Suddenly, Rose didn't see a man in a First Order uniform, she just saw the man himself. Mitaka didn't see a Resistance member, but just saw Rose for herself.**

**Mitaka put his forehead to Rose's forehead, and said, "I want more with you, Rose," he whispered hesitantly.**

**Rose swallowed hard, took a deep breath and said, "More?"**

**Rose knew what Mitaka was hinting at but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud to him just yet. Mitaka responded shyly, but continued, "Well,....I,.... didn't know if you would be willing to come to my quarters and spend time with me." Mitaka didn't know how to come out and tell Rose that he wanted her to spend the night with him.**

**Rose looked down for a second and said, "Oh, yeah... um... you want me to...., well...."**

**Mitaka saw Rose's hesitation to accept his offer and said, "No pressure, Rose. I hope I didn't bring this up too early. It's just that we admitted we are falling in love with one another and I..., well.., was hoping we could share more. If you come back to my quarters and spend a few hours, I won't pressure you into anything." he said.**

**Rose could hardly believe that the shy and timid Mitaka was standing here hinting to her that he wanted her to spend the night with him!**

**Rose leaned in and kissed him again and said, "I'll come back to your quarters, but... umm, let's just spend time talking and getting to know one another for a while longer? I don't know how ready I am to, well, you know.... be together that intimately yet."**

**Mitaka nodded and said, "It's fine with me, Rose, I'll show you around my quarters and we can just talk."**

**They decided to walk together to Mitaka's quarters and he showed her around his living space. They sat together and talked for hours, getting to know one another more deeply. Rose was not yet ready to share anything more with him yet, but she knew eventually that might change.**

****

********************************

**Rey was awake and didn't see Kylo sleeping next to her anymore. She put her robe on and walked out into the living area and noticed he was deep in thought.**

**"Rey," Kylo said, holding his arms open to her. Rey smiled at him warmly and eagerly went to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning," she said.**

****

**Kylo kissed her and said, "I had a vision about your past last night, Rey. I think the Force is giving us both visions of each other."**

**"You did? I keep having dreams and visions about your past too. What did you see in your dream?" she asked.**

**Kylo recounted all the details for Rey and how he saw her parents leaving her on Jakuu and how lonely she had felt most of her life. Rey nodded as she listened and said, "I agree. The Force is definitely up to something in giving each of us these visions. I don't know why my parents left me there, but I trust they must have had a good reason. I waited for them to return for years, but they didn't."**

**Kylo pulled her closer and said, "I think the Force is making our Bond even stronger, Rey. By connecting us to each other's past, it's binding us closer together."**

**Rey leaned in, putting her lips on his, then said, "I love you for who you are. I always will. That will _never_ change."**

****

*********************************

**Later that day, Leia came back to the Finalizer and spent time with Kylo and Rey, discussing the situation about this new Resistance 'sect'. Kylo's intelligence officers had given him a report on the chatter they heard coming from the base where this new 'sect' was operating from.**

**"Mother," Kylo began, "My intelligence officers have their first report for me. It appears this new group are planning to continue to build weapons and add to their numbers. My officers intercepted multiple communications between them, confirming this."**

**Leia sighed with worry and said, "I was so hoping it would not come down to this."**

**Rey put her hand on Leia's arm sympathetically, and said, "Leia, I knew those people too. I used to work with them everyday. I know the pain you are feeling over this right now. No one wants this to come to another war."**

****

**As they sat talking, the COMM sounded in Kylo's conference hall and General Pryde said it was urgent.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde began, "Our intelligence has intercepted communication from the new Resistance group that they are planning an imminent attack against our ship yards. They are getting weapons and technology for this from some allies in the Core Regions."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and then to his mother as he listened to this report. He answered General Pryde firmly, and said, "Put our forces on standby. I also want heightened security at all of our ship yards. Double the security if you have to!" he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir. I will see to it." General Pryde answered. Kylo continued, "Alert every commander on our destroyers in the Core Regions, as well as where this new Resistance 'sect' is located that they could be deployed at a moment's notice." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader. I will also report back to you immediately if we intercept anymore information." General Pryde answered. Kylo closed the COMM and sat back down in his chair, giving his mother and Rey a very resolute expression.**

**"I'm about to order my forces to make a pre-emptive strike and end this before it even begins! I was willing to let them live in peace and go their own way, but if they attack our ship yards, I will go after them and end this." he said firmly.**

**Leia just nodded quietly to herself. She felt the awful dread coming over her. She had warned this group of people to stand down and live in peace with the First Order and go their own way and that her son would leave them alone. But, she also knew that if her son was provoked in this way, he would hold nothing back in going after them. She had commanded these people at one time and to hear all of this taking place pained her tremendously.**

****

*********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes a decision about what he is going to do about this new Resistance 'sect' after receiving even more intelligence reports. 
> 
> Will Rose and Mitaka spend their first night together?
> 
> It will be an emotional time for Rey, Kylo and Leia also.


	37. First Order Destroyers Are Attacked. Kylo Sends in His Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Order Destroyers Are Attacked by the new Resistance 'sect' and Kylo decides to send in His Forces to deal with the situation. 
> 
> Rose and Mitaka have their first night alone together.

****

**Chapter 37: First Order Destroyers Are Attacked. Kylo Sends in His Forces**

****

**Kylo was on the bridge that evening going over intelligence reports. The reports indicated that the new Resistance 'sect' was indeed planning a strike on some of the First Order's ship yards within a day or so. General Pryde informed Kylo about this and as they stood talking, Rey and Leia came onto the bridge.**

**General Pryde continued, "Sir, according to these reports, our ship yards are in danger of being attacked. The communications we intercepted said that they planned to strike at our ships, thereby crippling our ability to deploy our fleet as easily to different sectors of the galaxy."**

**"What did our intelligence reveal about the type of weaponry they plan to use or the method of attack?" Kylo asked. Just as he asked this, Leia and Rey stood a couple of feet away so they could hear the conversation taking place.**

**General Pryde continued, "The chatter our intelligence officers intercepted has clearly stated that they plan using ships placed on autopilot, programming them remotely, setting a collision course with our ships. In other words, they are using a couple of their own small ships to be a weapon. They are also plotting to use explosives on board those unmanned vessels."**

**Leia dipped her head when she heard General Pryde say this. Rey put her hand on Leia's arm, trying to console her a bit.**

**"I'm _finished_ with this," Kylo said sternly, "this stops _now_. I have been patient with them and have given them a chance to stand down, and they refused," Kylo said firmly, "Mobilize five of our destroyers nearest where this Resistance 'sect' is located. Once our destroyers are in position, I will give the word when to make our next move. For now, get those destroyers into position for an assault." Kylo ordered.**

****

**Leia put her hand on Kylo's arm and gave him a deeply melancholy look. Kylo sighed and gently motioned for his mother to follow him to a more private location so they could talk. Rey joined them as well.**

**"Mother," Kylo said, "I have given them ample warning to stand down. If this had been any other group of people, I would have already made my move. What would you do, mother, before this peace treaty was signed between us, if you had received intelligence reports that the First Order was planning an attack against you or your assets? Would you let us do that without taking action?"**

**Leia shook her head, "No, we would have done what we could have to stop such a thing. I'm not angry at you, Ben, for doing what you have to do. I'm just feeling heavy for the people involved in this. I worked with them for years, so it's a personal thing for me in all of this."**

**"Leia," Rey began, "I feel as you do. I knew these people as well, but you have to admit, Ben gave them ample time to stand down. We would have done the same thing if we knew that the First Order was planning an attack against us. We would not have stood by and let it happen. Ben has this intelligence coming and he has to act on it. I am hurting over this too."**

**Leia put her hand on Kylo's arm and said, "Do what you need to do, Ben." and she began to walk toward the doors of the bridge to leave. Rey told Kylo that she would stay with Leia and try to comfort her during this time.**

**Kylo knew his mother was not going to try to stop him, but he also understood why she was upset about this.**

**General Pryde continued, "I've just ordered our destroyers to be deployed, Sir. They will be in range of the new Resistance group in under one standard hour."**

**Kylo nodded, "Good. Once they are in position, put our troops on standby for an assault, and make sure our ship yards have double the security in place."**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," General Pryde responded, walking over to the give the word to the fleet of what their updated orders were.**

****

********************************

**Mitaka opened the door to his quarters and invited Rose inside. Rose walked in slowly, looking around and feeling slightly out of place. Mitaka crossed the room and said, "I can show you around my quarters. Nothing special, but just thought I'd show you what I call 'home'." he said.**

**Rose smiled, somewhat awkwardly, then said, "Sure. Why not."**

**Mitaka's quarters were larger than her own. He had two separate rooms. One was a bedroom, the other was a living area with a Fresher. "I'm going to be moving out of here within the next week or so. Since the Supreme Leader promoted me to Captain, I will have larger living quarters soon." he said, making conversation.**

**"That's nice. Congratulations on the promotion too!" she answered, giving him another shy smile. Rose noticed some data pads sitting on one of Mitaka's tables and said, "those look like holo pads. Do they contain images of your family or home world?"**

**MItaka nodded, "Oh..., yes," he began, "I'll show you." and he walked over to grab the three data pads, then sat down. He motioned for Rose to sit next to him while he brought up the hologram images of his family and home world.**

**Mitaka showed Rose his parents from when they served in the time of the Empire and hologram images of his home planet.**

**"These are all so nice. You look like you have a nice family here," Rose began, then continued, "This lake area you are showing me, is this close to where you took me a few days ago when we visited your home world?"**

**"Yes, it's not far from where I took you. I was going to ask you if you'd like to go to my home world again sometime soon." Mitaka asked.**

**They looked at one another at exactly the same time and Rose said softly, "I'd love to see it."**

**Mitaka held her gaze for a few seconds and then put the data pads back down on a table next to the lounge they were sitting on. He took a couple of deep breaths and then leaned in to kiss her again. Rose leaned into him as well, putting her right arm on his shoulder. Mitaka turned to face her completely and wrapped his right arm around her, deepening the kiss between them.**

**Rose was wondering how this night was going to go. She knew that if someone invited you to their quarters for the night, it would most likely become intimate. She had never been with a man intimately before and neither had Mitaka been with anyone. They were both navigating this for the first time. Mitaka pulled his face back for only a few seconds, then said, "You're not uncomfortable being here, are you? If you are, don't feel pressured to stay." he said.**

**Rose took a deep, nervous breath and said, "I'm not scared or uncomfortable to be here with you, no. It's not like that. I just, well..., I know where this may lead and I haven't ever, well, shared that with anyone." she said.**

**Mitaka pulled back from Rose and put his hands in his lap and said, "I respect that, Rose. I know you told me earlier tonight that you may not be ready to share that with me yet. I understand, and to be honest, I have never shared that with anyone either."**

**Rose closed her eyes and dipped her head for a second, feeling very awkward, then said, "Oh, I see...," she said, trying to smile, but she came across as being very nervous. Mitaka said, "We can just talk or sit together and enjoy the view out of my window tonight." he said, keeping his eyes locked onto hers.**

**Rose couldn't look away from him. He looked out the window for a moment, then back to Rose, an awkward silence followed. They both wanted one another, but since they had never made love to anyone before, so they were both nervous. Mitaka positioned himself so he was leaning back in the lounge and then opened his arm to Rose to lay against his chest. Rose smiled and let herself lean back against him. They enjoyed the view outside the window and just talked for a bit longer.**

**After a couple of hours had passed, Mitaka asked her if she wanted anything eat or drink.**

**"I could use something to drink. Do you have any wine in your quarters?" she asked.**

**"Yes," Mitaka began eagerly, "I keep several vintages in my quarters that are popular choices on my home world. I'll pour us both a glass." he said, standing up and going to pour a glass of wine for each of them.**

**Rose watched him for a second, then glanced around his quarters again, thinking to herself, _****I want to share closeness with him, but am I ready for this?****_**

**Rose smiled to herself thinking about it. If she did agree to spend the night with him and share intimacy, at least she knew they were both learning together with this for the first time, and if it was awkward, she knew he would probably feel the same awkward feelings as she did. Despite the fact that Mitaka was a reserved and shy person, she also noticed that he was taking the initiative by asking her to come back to his quarters.**

**Mitaka came walking over to Rose with two glasses of wine from his home world. Rose smiled took the glass, and said, "Thank you, I get to taste something from your home planet.  
  
**

**Mitaka sat down next to her and watched her take a sip of her wine first to see what she thought of it.**

**"Wow," Rose said, looking at her glass, then at Mitaka, "this is so good. Very unique flavor."**

**Mitaka took a sip of his wine and said, "I'm glad you like it."**

**They took a few more sips and then maintained eye contact again for a while. "Mitaka," Rose began, as she put her glass down on the table, " I will stay with you tonight." she said.**

**Mitaka put his glass down and looked at her with a nervous expression, "You mean, you'll stay for the night as in....?"**

**Rose's cheeks felt warm and her heart raced, then she said, "What I mean is, I will stay here until morning and...."**

**Mitaka nodded rather awkwardly and positioned himself a bit closer to Rose on the lounge, took her hand in his, then said, "Really? You _really_ want to stay? I'm not pressuring you?"**

**Rose just shook her head, "No, you're not pressuring me. I didn't think I was ready for this yet, but now I think I'd like to stay." Rose knew they would _both_ be new to all of this together.**

**Mitaka stood from the lounge and pulled Rose up by her hand to stand in front of him. Rose saw a mixture of hunger and desire, coupled with anxiety in his eyes. She felt the same way. Mitaka pulled her closer and said, "We're both experiencing this together for the first time then. It will be special between us because of this," he said.**

**He led Rose by the hand to his bedroom and began to kiss her slowly, letting his hands drift down her back and onto her waist. Rose began to let herself fall more deeply into the kiss. Her heart raced at the touch of his hands stroking her back and waist. He kept kissing her and then moved his hand slowly up to her clothed breast. Rose recoiled for a second and closed her eyes. Mitaka noticed she pulled back and said, "Rose, I will stop, I _mean, we_ can stop if you want to." **

**Rose took a few more nervous breaths and said, "No... I'm okay."**

**Mitaka resumed kissing her and kneading her left breast over her clothing. Rose didn't have the faintest idea what to do from here or how to be a good lover to someone, but she took the chance of unzipping his uniform. She ran her hand over the bare skin of his chest and heard Mitaka make a low moan as she did. Their kiss was deepening and Rose continued to pulled his uniform zipper down lower. Mitaka reached slowly up and under Rose's shirt and felt the warm skin of her breast against his hand.**

**Rose let out a sigh of pleasure and their kisses increased in intensity. Mitaka lowered Rose back into his bed and hovered over her for a few seconds, searching her expression. Rose just nodded to him breathlessly that she wanted to continue.**

****

**Rose and Mitaka made love for the first time that night. At times, it was very awkward learning between them. The following morning, Rose sat up in Mitaka's bed, gathered the sheets up to her shoulders and looked over at Mitaka sleeping next to her. She felt complete bliss as she sat thinking about what they had shared the night before. She leaned her head back against the pillow in an afterglow until Mitaka woke up.**

*********************************

**That very same morning, as Rey lay in Kylo's arms, the COMM sounded and woke them both up. Kylo slowly let go of Rey, got out of bed, and answered the COMM.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde began, sounding extremely agitated, "Sir, I know it's early, but we just received word that the new Resistance 'sect' was successful in targeting one our ship yards. We lost two destroyers a few minutes ago, Sir."**

**Rey stood off to the side with her hand covering her mouth in disbelief and shock. Kylo wasted no time and said, "How did this happen? I ordered that double security be put in place to stop such a thing. I'm on my way to the bridge, but before I arrive, I want the five destroyers I deployed yesterday to prepare the troops. I'm going to launch an assault. Wait for my orders." he said loudly, then shut down the COMM.**

**Rey was shocked and said, "So they did it. They attacked one of the ship yards." she said, her eyes going wider.**

**"Yes, they did," Kylo said, his jaw clenching as he got dressed as quickly as possible, then continued, "I'm handling this right now. I'm done with this."**

**Kylo hitched his saber to his belt, put his gloves on and held his hand out to Rey so they could leave together to get to the bridge. As they walked together through the corridors, Rey noticed that all the officers and troopers were scurrying around quickly to carry out orders in response to the attack this morning.**

**General Pryde was standing an intelligence officer's console, monitoring the situation as Kylo and Rey walked onto the bridge. Kylo began giving orders immediately.**

**"Our destroyers are in place. I want every trooper aboard those destroyers to begin going down in transports to the surface where this new Resistance group has their base. No prisoners. Just finish this." he commanded loudly.**

**Rey watched as Kylo angrily paced the bridge floor, watching General Pryde carry out his orders. She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing what was coming. This new Resistance 'sect' crossed a line and a point of no return and Rey knew it. If they had just left the First Order alone, Kylo never would have come after them.**

**"Supreme Leader, our troops are leaving on transports now. We estimate they will be at the new Resistance base within ten minutes." General Pryde said.**

**Kylo put his hands behind his back, nodded firmly, then said, "Good. Inform me when the ground assault begins." he ordered.**

**Leia was on board her own ship monitoring the situation. She heard of the attack on the ship yard and know automatically that Ben would not hold back in responding. Leia's heart was heavy. She had warned them just two days ago that if they didn't stand down, they would be signing their own death warrant. As she watched her own intelligence console give her information, she looked at the countdown taking place. Within minutes, their base would be destroyed.**

***************************

**"The transports have just landed, Sir," General Pryde began, "our troops are on the ground now in search of the base."**

**Kylo merely nodded to General Pryde, acknowledging his statement, then looked over at Rey's expression. Rey had a sorrowful expression, but she understood why Kylo was ordering this. Rey walked over to Kylo and put her hand on his arm as they listened to the reports coming in from the ground invasion.**

**General Pryde was monitoring everything closely and continued, "Supreme Leader, our troops report they are being met with Resistance fire on the ground. Heavy weapons fire is being exchanged as we speak. Our troops are easily advancing."**

****

**"Excellent," Kylo said, walking over to the consoles and monitoring them himself now. Kylo's eyes were riveted on the information coming in. Kylo continued, "I'm noticing that one of our divisions are not advancing. Order _every_ division that was sent down to advance." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir," General Pryde said, giving the order to advance that last division. Kylo stepped away from the console for a moment, paced for a few, seconds, then went back to monitor once again. Rey came and stood beside Kylo, watching the invasion take place. She knew that this Resistance 'sect' did not stand a chance at a win. How she had hoped they had listened to Leia's plea the other day.**

**Kylo continued watching closely and monitored the troop movements, saying, "My troops should have cleared their front line of defense by now. I want a report from the front lines right now." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir," a communications officer said, then continued, "Our troops are reporting partial victory, Sir. We have fully advanced all divisions and have managed to destroy their main base. There are only a few more members of the Resistance 'sect' alive."**

**"Let me know when it's finished." Kylo said with a monotone command.**

**"Sir," the communications officer started, "we are picking up more vessels moving into the area. We presume they are allies of the Resistance 'sect', Sir. Orders?"**

**"Deploy our TIE fighters from the destroyers we have there. Order our pilots to engage them in orbit around the planet before they have a chance to land on the surface to provide back up to their allies." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," the communications officer replied. The order was given to deploy the TIE fighters to engage the Resistance's allies in orbit. Kylo watched the single man fighter combat taking place, and said, "I want immediate reports of any TIE's lost." he ordered.**

**Another few minutes went by and General Pryde walked over to where Kylo and Rey were talking to one another and said, "Sir, our TIE fighters have successfully stopped the Resistance allies from making it to the surface. We are recalling the TIE's back to our destroyers."**

**"What about the ground invasion? What is our status?" Kylo asked.**

**"We are told by the commanding officers on the ground that nothing remains of the new Resistance 'sect' base, Sir. We have several casualties and a few killed in action." General Pryde reported.**

**Kylo nodded, "Very good. I want to recall the troops to the transports, collect our wounded dead, and then order that one division remain on the surface of the destroyed base. I want to make sure that there are no remaining threats for at least three standard day cycles." he commanded.**

**General Pryde carried out Kylo's orders and then Kylo took a seat in a chair near a local console. He looked up at Rey and said, "Enough is enough. It's done."**

****

**Rey sat down next to him and put her arm on his and just said, "I know." quietly. She understood why this happened today. Rey continued, "They were warned ahead of time. You even sent your mother to plead with them and they still launched an unprovoked attack." Rey said, trying to let Kylo know that she was at his side through this decision.**

****

****************************

**Leia watched everything happen from her console on board her ship. She hung her head and closed her eyes. She knew it was over. If they had only listened to her, this wouldn't have had to happen. When she heard that they attacked a First Order ship yard, she didn't need to guess what Ben would do in response. She knew.**

****

***************************


	38. Passion, Love and the Day After the Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shares with Rose that she is pregnant and Rose shares with Rey that she and Mitaka spent the night together.  
> Kylo holds a briefing and asks Leia to attend. He shows his concern for his mother's emotional reaction to the recent conflict that took place.  
> At the end of a long day, Kylo and Rey finally get some time to themselves.

****

**Chapter 38: Passion, Love and the Day After the Conflict**

**Mitaka woke up and looked at Rose sitting next to him. He rolled over to face her and Rose laid on her side as well, facing him. Mitaka took her hand and held it, saying, "Rose, good morning. How do you feel,.." he paused, then said, "about what happened between us last night?"**

**Rose's face flushed and she shyly looked at his hand holding hers and said, "It was as perfect as I hoped my first time with someone would be."**

**Mitaka was surprised. He had worried due to his own inexperience that he may have been a disappointment for Rose. "I'm glad to hear it. I enjoyed being with you too."**

**Rose chuckled and said, "You know what? I was so scared that you would be disappointed with _me_. I really didn't know what to do." she said laughing at herself a bit.**

**Mitaka chuckled lightly too and said, " _You_ were scared? I was worried you'd think I was terrible and never want to see me again." he joked.**

**They both shared a laugh together and then Mitaka sat up in bed, keeping hold of her hand, and said, "I have to be on the bridge in an hour. I hate to leave, but I'm on duty for day shift."**

**Rose leaned in to kiss him quickly, then said, "I understand that. I wouldn't want to face General Pryde's wrath if I was late," she teased.**

**"What do you have planned for today?" he asked.**

**"I need to get in touch with Rey. She asked me to help her plan her wedding. I'm not sure if she's ready to start working with me on that or not," Rose paused, "but I will contact her today and see what she has planned. Maybe she can show me around the ship a bit more."**

**Mitaka stood from his bed and put his robe on and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the mouth and said, "After I get off duty, would you meet me for dinner?" he asked.**

**"I'd love to." she said. Mitaka kissed her once more, then said, "I really enjoyed last night, Rose. I'm glad you were not disappointed with me."**

**Rose tilted her head to him and said, "We both were learning together. I don't regret anything. I'll be thinking about it all day."**

**Mitaka and Rose parted ways once Mitaka headed to the bridge for his duty shift. Rose could not wait to speak with Rey about her night with Mitaka.**

*******************************

**Kylo was up early that morning, looking over his data pads, as usual. He and Rey stayed up late discussing everything that had happened the day before. Kylo noticed that Rey was heavy hearted, but she understood what had to be done. He sat thinking about his mother and wondering how she was doing since the assault took place.**

**He put the data pads down and headed for the Fresher. He wanted to conduct a meeting today, as well as contact his mother to see how she was doing. He knew his mother found the entire situation with the Resistance 'sect' a very difficult thing to handle emotionally. Now that he and his mother had peace with one another, he wanted her to know he cared how this had affected her.**

**As he stepped out of the shower, he saw Rey come into the Fresher. She was holding her stomach a bit and Kylo wondered if something was wrong with the baby. He questioned her about it and Rey assured him it was just typical morning sickness, and nothing serious.**

**"You need to take care of yourself, Rey," Kylo said, "how are you feeling?" he asked, nudging her closer to him. Rey's night shirt was wet now due to Kylo just stepping out of the shower and hugging her to himself, so she teased him saying, "Oh,....you just got my shirt soaking wet. I'm not a human towel, you know...," she teased, then continued, "I'm just dealing with a bit of morning sickness. The Med Bay told me it's normal."**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow and said, "Okay, I'm keeping an eye on you. I want to make sure you're not over doing it."**

**Rey could tell Kylo's mind was still on the assault from the day before and said, "Kylo, you're still thinking about yesterday, aren't you?" she asked.**

**"Yes, if they had stood down, I would have left them alone. Ordering that ground assault was my last choice, but it had to be done. It was an unprovoked attack on their part. I can't send the message to any would-be enemies of the First Order that I won't respond if they attack our assets." he said, putting his uniform on as he was talking.**

**"I understand. It had to be dealt with. You gave them ample warning and so did your mother." Rey answered, "it's just hard to think about it. I used to work with some of those people."**

**"Speaking of my mother, I am going to contact her today. I want to see how she's taking this." Kylo said.**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow and said, "That's nice of you. I'm sure she will appreciate that."**

**"My mother and I are trying to rebuild a relationship with one another. If I reach out to her about this, it may help." he replied, putting his gloves on, then continued, "She knows it was not my first choice to make that call yesterday."**

**"Like I said, that's very thoughtful of you," Rey said, "I love you. I know yesterday was not easy on you either."**

**Rey put her arms around Kylo's waist and he leaned down to kiss her, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Rey's hands ran up his chest and then back down to his waist. Rey pulled herself against him more closely, and Kylo slowly pulled away and said, "Rey..., I won't leave here today, if we keep..."**

****

**Rey ran her hands up his chest again and gave him a seductive look and said, "Later then." and she smiled at him and started running the shower. Rey was trying to think of something more lighthearted to focus on since the events of the day before. Perhaps she should break the news to Rose that she was pregnant?**

******************************

**Kylo arranged to be in the conference hall with his officers to discuss the events of the assault the day before and evaluate the losses they took and how to begin replenishing the destroyers that were lost in the attack.**

**Before he went to the conference hall, he used the COMM to contact Leia and ask if she would like to attend the meeting today on the Finalizer and also check to see how she was doing emotionally after what had taken place.**

***************************

**Rey had finished getting dressed and as she stepped out of the Fresher, she noticed there was a message waiting for her on the COMM. It was Rose. Rey smiled to herself as she listened to the message.**

**Rey kept her COMM opened so she could respond to Rose. She could tell Rose was extremely excited to share something with her.**

**"Rose? This is Rey...., I just got your message."**

**"Rey, how was your day yesterday? I _just_ heard about the attack on the First Order destroyers and that Kylo ordered an assault on the ones who carried out the attack?" Rose asked.**

**"Yes, Rose, it was a difficult day yesterday. Once Kylo and I found out that two of our destroyers were attacked by that new Resistance 'sect', Kylo felt he had to act. It was an unprovoked attack. Kylo was willing to leave them alone if they stopped their threats and went their own separate ways. It was difficult because some of the people you and I worked with were killed. Leia went to speak to the group about three days ago, warning them that Kylo would not hesitate to retaliate if they attacked. But, they didn't even listen to _Leia!_ Leia thought her own influence would deter them from attacking, but they rejected her plea and asked her to leave. Kylo is holding a meeting right now about yesterday's events and will contact Leia to see how she's doing. It greatly affected her, but she understood what Kylo had to do." Rey said.**

**"Oh my, Rey. I agree that what makes this difficult on you, myself and Leia is that we personally knew some of the people that were involved in yesterday's assault. I can't believe this," Rose paused, then said, "Can I come by your quarters? I need to share something with you and you sound like you need someone to talk to."**

**"Sure, Rose, come on by. There is some good news though, despite the day Kylo and I had yesterday. I have something to share with _you_ as well. Do you know how to find your way here to my quarters? It's a big ship!" Rey teased.**

**"Uhh, right..., well, no.., I could help in getting to your quarters," Rose said, chuckling a bit.**

**Rey said, "Look, I will come to you for now. I know my way around a bit better than you do. I'll be at your quarters in about ten minutes."**

**Rey closed the COMM and made her way to see Rose.**

*******************************

**Rose opened the door for Rey and Rey walked in with a melancholy smile on her face. Rose could tell that yesterday's events took a toll on her.**

****

**"Rey," Rose said, stepping to the side so Rey could come in. Rey looked around Rose's quarters and said, "So, I picked these quarters out for you. I hope you like it?"**

**"I do, Rey, thank you," Rose said. Rey sat down in a chair and said, "So, Rose, come sit and tell me what your news is first then I will share my news with you. After what happened yesterday, we can both use some good news."**

**Rose took a seat and her face flushed. Rey saw it and said, "Oh, I get it. You have something to share with me about Mitaka?"**

**Rose nodded and said, "Yes. We had dinner together last night and talked for a long time in the dining area. Then he invited me back to his quarters."**

**Rey's eyebrows lifted when she heard that last part, "Oh???....." Rey said, giving Rose a coy smile.**

**"Rey," Rose began, "my night last night with Mitaka was incredible. We had some wine together and talked some more," then she paused, her face flushed again, then she continued, "when he asked me to stay with him overnight in his quarters, I declined at first. I was so shy and never experienced that with someone. He didn't push me or anything, actually he's quite shy himself and said I was the only woman he had ever pursued before, so it put me more at ease and I decided to stay the night with him."**

**Rose stopped right there and dipped her head, not knowing how to finish her sentence to Rey. Rey simply nodded with a smile on her face and said, "I get the idea, Rose."**

**Rose looked up at Rey with a blush and a smile and continued, "Yeah, I think you know where I'm going with this. I was so scared, Rey, but my experience with him was wonderful. He was gentle and kind and it was his first time too."**

**Rey pursed her lips together in a coy smile and said, "Wow, Rose, I can't believe it. I'm so glad for you both. I want you to be happy and if he is that man to make you happy, then good!"**

**"Rey, I had never been with anyone before I was literally scared to death at first."**

**Rey nodded and lifted an eyebrow and said, "Believe me, Rose, I know how you felt. Kylo is the first man I shared that with and I was very insecure about my lack of experience. But, he was tender, kind and patient with me and put me at ease."**

**Rose lifted an eyebrow and said, "It was so difficult because I wanted to share that with him, but my insecurities almost caused me to leave and say 'no'. Now I'm glad I didn't. I would have missed out on an incredible thing with him."**

**"Well, see? You both experienced this together for the first time. It should put you at ease. My first experience with Kylo I felt nervous because he is ten years older than I am and has had experience in his past with women. So, I felt very inadequate and shy."**

**"Wow, Rey, I can imagine you did feel insecure about it. But, I can tell Kylo loves you more than anything in this galaxy. I can tell you two are very happy. When you first told me you and Kylo Ren were 'together' like that, I couldn't believe it. I even wondered how you could fall for someone in the First Order, but now I see things differently. When I'm with Mitaka, I don't see a First Order officer in uniform, I just see him."**

**"Exactly, Rose," Rey began, "when I fell in love with Kylo, I ran from him for so long for that reason. I was afraid of the First Order, he was the Supreme Leader of an order we were at war with, he uses the Dark Side of the Force and I use the Light, so as you can see, I had many concerns on my mind. He kept coming after me. He didn't give up. When he found me crash landed on that ice planet of Kreis, he took care of me during my concussion. I fought my feelings for him for so long. After we sat and talked for a few hours, sharing our hearts with one another, I finally gave into my feelings for him. I'm glad I did because I'm so in love with him and happier than I ever thought possible in my life."**

**Rose shook her head, "That's an amazing story, Rey. So, we both ended up falling in love with men in the First Order. Just a couple of years ago if someone had told us that would happen, we wouldn't have believed it."**

**"True," Rey began, "Kylo and I started out as enemies. We had brutal saber battles at times and I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible for the longest time. But, now I can't imagine my life without him, ever..., " Rey said, pausing, then continued, "well, like I said, I knew you would find someone to be happy with! I'm glad for you."**

**"Thanks, Rey,....so...., what is your news that you have to share with me?" Rose asked.**

**Rey broke out into a huge smile and said, "Well, I found out several days ago that Kylo and I are expecting a baby."**

**Rose's eyes went wide and she stood from her chair and said, "Rey! Really? That's wonderful news. Congratulations," she said, walking over to give Rey a hug, then continued, "how far along are you?"**

**"Thanks, Rose! I'm about five weeks pregnant. I think I know exactly when I conceived too."**

**"Really?" Rose asked, lifting her eyebrow.**

**Rey chuckled, looked down for a moment, then said, "Yes..., I think I conceived the first time I was with him."**

**"That's incredible. I know both must be very happy about this news. We also have to work on planning your wedding, right? I wasn't sure when you wanted to start planning." Rose said.**

**"Yes, I still want your help with our wedding. I think I'll help Kylo get through recovering from this situation we had to deal with yesterday first, then I'll get in touch with you soon about the wedding plans. So, what are you and Mitaka going to do when he gets off duty? I hear he has bridge duty today."**

**"He asked me to have dinner with him again tonight. He also asked me if I'd like to take a trip with him back to his home world again sometime soon. There's a lake he wanted to show me. He also showed me pictures of his parents. They served during the time of the Empire and he wanted to enlist in the First Order as a result," Rose paused, deep in thought for a minute, then continued, "you know, I would have rejected him not long ago because he is a First Order officer. Now I can't imagine rejecting him for that reason." Rose said, very matter of factly.**

**Rey nodded, "I know, Rose, believe me. If anyone understands that, it's me! I get it. I was already in love with Kylo for months, but every time the Force connected he and I, I pushed him away and tried to deny my feelings for him. He could see right through me though. He knew I loved him. He came after me so often and never gave up. We love one another so deeply that nothing kept us apart. The Force has bonded us so closely that it's like we are one soul now."**

**Rose was amazed and said, "That is an amazingly deep love, Rey. Last night Mitaka and I told one another we are falling in love with one another. I hope our love continues to grow, just like yours is with Kylo."**

**"If it's meant to be, Rose, you'll both know it. Just take my advice, don't let anyone talk you out of loving him simply because he's with the First Order. So many people looked down on me or downright criticized me for joining Kylo and admitting my love for him. I no longer care what anyone thinks. If you love Mitaka and he loves you, then my advice to you is to ignore what people think or say to you. Many people in the former Resistance still look down on my decision, but it's not their business." Rey said.**

**"That's good advice, Rey. I sometimes care too much what others think. Just the other day, before I left Leia's ship to come here to the Finalizer, Finn stopped by my quarters. He told me he had feelings for me and didn't understand why I would fall for someone in the First Order and not a man from the Resistance."**

**"Oh yes," Rey began, "You'll get that from people. I had many give me strange looks or act disappointed in me when I made the choice to join Kylo. But, what people don't understand is that Kylo are not together as lovers simply for the sake of being lovers, even though we ARE, the Force drew us together as a Dyad. The Force drew he and I to bring change and balance to the Force in ruling together. So, knowing this, I had to put aside what others thought of me. You may face criticism, Rose, even from some in the First Order. Both sides are not yet accustomed completely to this new peace treaty we have. So, just ignore it if people make you feel bad for seeing Mitaka. Just be happy with him, okay?" Rey said, giving Rose a hug.**

**"Rey, I appreciate our friendship. I don't have anyone else to talk to like this." Rose said.**

**"Well, aside from Kylo, I don't have anyone else to open up to except you, Rose. I'm still fairly new enough on the Finalizer and I haven't made an actual friendship yet with any First Order women here, so I'm glad you agreed to move on board the Finalizer and keep me company." Rey said.**

**Rey continued, "There's a meeting today in the conference hall about what took place yesterday. Kylo is speaking with Leia today and some of his officers about the attack and other topics. Do you want to join me? When Kylo promoted Mitaka to Captain, he includes him in all of the meetings now, so..., _he will be there..._ " Rey said, giving Rose a wink.**

**"Oh...yes, he will be there. I forgot about that. The meetings I attended with you and Leia I saw him there. In that case, yes! If he's going to be at the meeting, I have no choice but to attend!" Rose said laughing.**

**Rey laughed with her and said, "Rose, you're funny. Let's go. The meeting starts in a few minutes."**

**Rey and Rose walked to the conference hall together to join in the meeting that Kylo was holding with Leia and his own officers.**

*******************************

**Kylo was already seated in the conference hall with his mother when Rey and Rose walked in. Kylo smiled at Rey immediately and his face lit up. Rose leaned over to Rey and whispered softly, "Look at the way Kylo looks at you."**

**Rey smiled, then said, "Mitaka is here. Look at the way he is looking at YOU..."**

**Rose blushed when Rey said this and then she took her seat at the table. Mitaka locked eyes with Rose and gave her a smile as she sat down at the table. Rose blushed and smiled back at him too.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I'm glad you came to the meeting."**

**"Yes, I wanted to know what was happening and to offer support in any way I can about what took place yesterday." Rey said. Kylo gripped Rey's hand from under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. Everyone in the room couldn't help but notice the way Rey and Kylo looked at one another.**

****

**Kylo started the meeting and said, "Today I've gathered you all here to discuss the events of yesterday's attack on our two destroyers and the counter assault I ordered. As all of you in this room know, I worked with General Organa here to make a plea to them to stop their threats and acts of aggression. General Organa visited with the Resistance 'sect', asking them to stand down and live in peace. Instead, they asked General Organa to leave their base and ignored her advice. After I was informed by General Pryde yesterday morning that two of our destroyers were attacked by them, I had no choice but to act. The First Order will not tolerate attacks on our ships and assets without provocation. I hope that my response yesterday to these attacks will be a message, loud and clear, to the rest of the galaxy that is even _thinking_ of attacking the First Order, that they will think twice before doing so," Kylo paused, then looked at his mother and said, "General Organa is working with my ship yards and going over First Order finances to have the two ships that were destroyed rebuilt. General, do you have anything to add to this?" Kylo asked, making it clear he wanted to acknowledge his mother.**

****

**Leia smiled at her son, knowing it was his way of including her and acknowledging her. After making warm eye contact with Kylo, she said, "Thank you, Supreme Leader. I can only add that I felt the losses of those former Resistance members yesterday because they used to serve under my personal command. I regret they were lost because they wanted to continue war instead of peace. My son...., Oh..., I mean the Supreme Leader, made the same decision I would have made if it were my own vessels or assets being attacked. Though I miss those that were lost in this conflict yesterday, I understand why things happened the way they did. When I signed the peace treaty with the First Order, I signed it with pure intentions to be a part of the new government the Supreme Leader and Rey are bringing. I will be glad to work with the First Order finance officers in ordering two new destroyers to be built to replace the ones that were lost in yesterday's attack."**

**Leia ended her words there and gave the floor back to Kylo. He nodded to his mother, then continued, "I have left one division of troops on the ground where their destroyed base was. I plan to leave our listening posts operating in that area as well for now to monitor closely for any more uprisings or threats of attack from any more former Resistance that we may have overlooked," he paused, looked at his mother for a moment, then continued, "so far the Resistance members that used to serve under General Organa's command are integrating well into the new government Rey and I are bringing. First Order officers and former Resistance are so far abiding by the peace treaty that both parties signed and we have not heard of any trouble. I hope that continues."**

**As Kylo continued speaking, Rose looked over at Mitaka and noticed his eyes were on her! She knew her face flushed red as soon as she caught sight of him looking at her. Mitaka gave her a small nod from across the table. He couldn't show any emotion to Rose during a meeting. The meeting lasted for about another hour and then Kylo dismissed everyone back to their duty posts.**

**Mitaka rose from his chair and Rose noticed that he was walking right over to her. Rey noticed Mitaka walking over to Rose and she turned to Kylo and said, "Kylo, let's give Mitaka off for the rest of the day. His shift would be over on the bridge in an hour or so anyway."**

**Kylo looked over at Mitaka standing next to Rose and he looked back at Rey and said, "Playing match maker again?"**

**Rey smiled at Kylo and said, "Ahhh, there's no need for me to play match maker. Those two are doing pretty well on their own." she said, giving Kylo a coy smile.**

**Kylo walked over to Mitaka and as soon as he did, Mitaka stood at attention and very nervous. "Supreme Leader," he said, nodding to Kylo. Kylo clasped his hands in front of him and said, "Mitaka, take the rest of the day off. General Pryde can manage an hour more on the bridge without you."**

**Mitaka lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, thank you, Sir."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey, motioned to her that he was leaving to go back to their quarters and Rey followed. Mitaka and Rose were left alone in the conference room. Mitaka took Rose by the hand and said, "I didn't know you would be coming to the meeting today. I'm glad you did." he said.**

**Rose took his hand and said, "I went to see Rey today and she invited me to the meeting. I knew you would be here so, I had to say yes to Rey."**

**Mitaka smiled at Rose's words and said, "We can go to dinner early if you want to..." he suggested.**

**"I'm hungry anyway, so let's go." Rose answered.**

**Mitaka kept hold of Rose's hand as they walked to the dining area of the ship. As they strolled the corridors, Rose said, "I have an idea. After we eat, you can come and spend time with me in my quarters."**

**Mitaka looked at Rose and smiled, said, "Alright.... I'd like that." he said, looking rather shy again.**

**Rose smiled and said, "Mitaka, after what we shared last night, you don't have to be shy with me."**

**Mitaka lowered his head for a second, then said, "I know. It's just my personality, I guess."**

**"Well," Rose began, "If that's part of who you are, then I don't want you to change a thing." she said, gripping his hand more tightly.**

*********************************

**Kylo and Rey finally got back to the privacy of their quarters. As they were getting undressed for the night, Rey told Kylo about the conversation she had with Rose earlier in the day.**

**"So, Rose knows about the baby?" he asked.**

**"Yes, after the day we all had yesterday, I felt like talking about some good news for a change, so yes, she knows." Rey replied.**

**Kylo walked over to Rey and pulled her close and said, "It seems like Mitaka and your friend Rose are really getting closer."**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow, nodding, and said, "That's putting it mildly. Rose told me that she stayed all night in Mitaka's quarters, so yes, I'd say they are pretty close."**

**"Interesting," Kylo said, "I never thought of Mitaka as having the courage to pursue a woman. I guess I was wrong." he said.**

**Rey put her arms around Kylo's neck and said, "Yes, it looks like you were wrong about him. He's coming out of his shell with Rose now," Rey paused, then said, "Do you remember this morning when I was getting into the shower I told you I wanted to be close to you tonight?"**

****

**"Yes, I do." Kylo said with a soft voice. Rey's eyes became softer and Kylo picked her up in his arms and carried her to the "Fresher, and said, "This is the place where we left off this morning, right?" he asked.**

****

**"Yes," Rey answered with a sigh. Kylo reached in and turned the shower on and slowly undressed. They stepped into the shower together, pulling each other close as the warm water fell over them. Kylo pulled her at the small of her back into his body and ran gentle kisses from her lips and then to her neck. Rey stroked his back and and kissed his face and neck in return.**

**Kylo leaned down slightly, and gave each of Rey's breasts his attention, which drew sighs of pleasure from Rey.**

****

**Kylo's lips ran from her breasts back up to her mouth. Their kisses became so intense that they barely gave each other enough time to take a breath. Kylo looked down at Rey and lifted her leg up against him. Rey closed her eyes, eagerly anticipating feeling him inside her. The sound of the water falling from the shower and the warmth of the water enhanced everything they were experiencing. Kylo gently slid into her body and Rey let out a very long and drawn out sigh when he did.**

**"Oh you feel so good," Rey said, gripping at Kylo's waist as he moved into her.**

****

**The way Kylo touched her and moved his body within her was all Rey cared to think about or want to think about. He was glorious within her and the feel of his body in her arms as he moved was intoxicating. She leaned her head back with a moan. Kylo supported her with his hands as he pushed himself into her. His lips grazed her neck and she tilted her head to give him easier access. She sighed again as she felt her body responding quickly. Her climax was fast approaching.**

**Kylo moved himself up into her at an angle he knew she loved and Rey lost control and reached her climax within minutes of them coming together. As Kylo was climaxing within her, she cupped his face in her hands and enjoyed the look and sounds of pure ecstasy coming from him.**

**Rey was still panting when she said, "I love how you make love to me."**

*******************************

**Rose and Mitaka had eaten their meal and went for another walk together around the Finalizer. Rose asked to be showed around a bit more so she would get used to the layout of the ship. After their walk, Mitaka took Rose up on her offer to come back with her to her quarters.**

**Both of them were still in the afterglow of what they had shared the night before.**

**"Rose," Mitaka began, "Am I staying the night, or...."**

**Rose smiled at him and then wrapped her arms around him and said, "I hope you will. I'd love to feel with you again what I did yesterday."**

**Mitaka leaned down to kiss her gently and said, "I want that too."**

*******************************


	39. Nothing But Love and Lovesickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes Rey back to Naboo to show her Queen Amidala's palace. They begin to make wedding plans.  
> Rose and Mitaka spend another night alone together.  
> Nothing but romance and lovesick feelings in this chapter!

****

**Chapter 39: Nothing But Love and Lovesickness**

**After Kylo and Rey had made love, they held one another close and Kylo took some of the soap he had on the shower and began to rub it along Rey's arms and back. Rey closed her eyes as he gently massaged the soap onto her body. It was relaxing and she knew it would her sleep that night.**

**"Kylo," Rey began, "I hope you don't mind that I told Rose we are expecting a baby...," she said.**

**"I wanted to wait for a while, but no, I don't mind that you told her." he said, continuing to lather her body with soap. Kylo turned Rey around so her back was facing him and he continued massaging the soap onto her and kneading her back muscles. Rey leaned back into him, closing her eyes, "Ahhh, that feels so nice. I feel like I could fall asleep standing up."**

**"I meant what I said, Rey," Kylo began, still rubbing her back down with soap, "I want you to take care of yourself. My head doctor gives me updates on your appointments with him and he told me that pregnant women become tired very easily, especially in their first few months."**

**Rey turned around to face him and let the warm shower water hit her back. "So, you _do_ keep a close eye on me if you're contacting the doctor about my visits." she said smiling.**

**"Guilty as charged," Kylo began, "I want to make sure you are alright and that the baby is fine. It's my child too and I worry. This is all new to me, well..., being a parent, and I'm nervous."  
**

**Rey gave Kylo a curious smile and said, "Kylo Ren, nervous?" she teased, running her hand along his facial scar. Kylo continued, "Well, yes. There's not much that can make me feel nervous," he started, as he put his hand onto Rey's stomach, then he continued, "but this is an incredible thing. You're carrying our child and I want everything to go well."**

**Rey tilted her head to the side and said, "Awww, I'm just kidding. I know and I think it's sweet. It touches me that you check with the doctor about the baby and I."**

**Kylo smiled down at her, keeping his hand on her abdomen, then said, "So much has been happening since you decided to join me five weeks ago that we haven't had much time alone. Now that this situation with that Resistance 'sect' is over with, I can leave General Pryde in command, and we can get away for a day cycle or two?"**

**Rey nodded, feeling half asleep due to him rubbing her down with the soap, and said, "I would absolutely love that. Where do you have in mind?"  
**

**Kylo washed off some of the soap on her arms and said, "I was thinking of going to Naboo again. I wanted to suggest to you that we have our wedding there. Maybe we can look into using my grand mother's former home for the wedding? I haven't shown you her palace. It's still in the family name." he said.**

**"A palace? Whew...." Rey said, her eyebrows lifting.**

**"Yes, my grand mother, Queen Amidala, had her throne there. She left the palace to my mother, so I'd have no trouble asking my mother about using it for our marriage ceremony." he said.**

**"Impressive. I keep forgetting your family history. Your grand mother was a Queen and your mother was the princess of Alderaan. You have royal blood." She said out loud, as she thought his family line.**

**"Yes, well..., my background and royal blood line didn't do much for me when I lived day after day _alone_ ,....without _you_." he answered, then continued, "but if you have another place in mind, I'll listen." **

**"Oh, I don't have another place in mind. I spent most of my twenty years of life on Jakuu. I haven't been around very much to be able to pick another location for our wedding. So, Naboo sounds perfect. I just want to be your wife." she said, kissing him gently on the mouth.**

**Kylo pulled her closer and deepened their kiss, then said, "I'm glad. If you want to, we can leave today and arrive by morning. I'll command the bridge to put us into light speed and we should arrive in orbit around Naboo in a few hours."**

**Rey nodded, then finished washing the soap off her body, then grabbed a towel and said, "That sounds nice. I think we could use more time alone."**

**They both dried off and got into their sleeping clothes. Kylo went over to the COMM and ordered General Pryde to take the Finalizer into light speed.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, General Pryde here."**

**"General I'm taking Rey to Naboo today. Take us to light speed and I'll inform you of my plans in a while." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo shut down the COMM and walked over to Rey, saying, "Alright, within hours we will be back on Naboo. I'll show you around my family's property and then we can have some time alone." he said.**

**Rey looked out one of the windows in the room and watched as the Finalizer went into light speed. She turned to Kylo and said, "I'm so excited about our future. We have so much to look forward to. A baby on the way, our new government...and, that's just naming a couple of things," she said putting her clothes on, then she continued, "making new friends and seeing the First Order live in peace with the former Resistance, there's just so much for us to be thankful for." she said.**

**"Yes, we do have a lot to be thankful for and look forward to," Kylo began, "we should be in orbit around Naboo by morning." he said, putting on his sleep briefs.**

**Rey took Kylo by the hand and said, "I'm feeling very tired. I think I'm going to go to bed earlier tonight," she said, as Kylo took her hand, and they made their way to the bedroom. Rey was still early enough along into her pregnancy that she felt tired more easily. She lay next to Kylo, feeling his arm go around her and quickly drifted off to sleep.**

*********************************

**Rose entered the command code into the key pad on the door of her quarters and said, "Come on in." she told Mitaka.**

**Mitaka walked into her quarters and once the door shut, he walked over to Rose and took her hand into his, saying, "So, do you have a better idea of how to get around the Finalizer now?"**

**"Yes, thanks to you showing me around," Rose began, then she said, "Oh, I just looked out the window and noticed we're at light speed. I wonder where we're headed." she mused.**

**"I'm not sure," Mitaka began, as he walked over to Rose. He put his hands around her waist and said, "I'm glad you invited me here to your quarters."**

**Rose could see he was looking somewhat nervous and shy again. They were both thinking of what they had shared together the day before.**

**"Of course I wanted to keep seeing you. I told you," she said, giving Mitaka a warm smile, then continued, "what we shared last night was,... well..., it was beautiful. Even if we hadn't shared that with one another, I would still want to see you again. I'm falling _in love_ with you."**

**Mitaka's face flushed a bit and Rose thought it was funny, but she knew it was his personality to be reserved and shy. Mitaka responded, "I'm falling in love with you as well, Rose," then he dipped his head for a second, then looked back up at her and said, "I know I seem shy and somewhat reserved, but it's just my nature. I feel comfortable with _you_ though Rose."**

**"There's nothing wrong with being shy, Mitaka. I find your reserved and shy personality draws me to you. I've dealt with men many times before, that I worked with in the Resistance, and they were over confident about themselves, prideful or arrogant. Maybe that's why I didn't find myself being attracted to them. I didn't know it at the time, but I was just _waiting_ for a man like you." Rose said, pressing her finger gently into Mitaka's chest. She wanted to encourage him, then continued, "just be yourself with me."**

**Mitaka nodded to her, then smiled and said, "Alright, that's good to know. I'm so glad we met and that Miss Rey formally introduced us to each other. I don't want to stop seeing you," he said, pausing again, "I'm not a bold or aggressive man, so I always wondered if a woman would ever, well,.." he stopped as Rose cut in.**

**"Wondered if a woman would ever what? Find you appealing or love you?" she said, finishing his sentence, then she said, "I told you already not to change a thing. I am falling in love with you for the person you are."**

**Rose continued, "Besides, when we made love last night, you weren't exactly shy..." she teased him.**

**Mitaka let out a small chuckle, looked down for a minute, then looked back up to Rose and said, "I was so caught up in our time together. I loved every second of it. It helped me let go and just...."**

**Rose took Mitaka by the hand and sat down with him on her lounge and said, "I want you to show me again. I want you to stay the night."**

**Mitaka leaned in closer to Rose and put his lips onto hers, raising his hand up to the side of her face and keeping it there. Rose closed her eyes into his gentle kiss and the touch of his hand on her face.**

**Mitaka wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She eagerly responded by running her hands up his chest and reaching for his zipper again. Mitaka's shyness was quickly fading as he kissed her. His kisses became more intense and his breath became labored. Rose gripped him more tightly, wrapping her left arm around his shoulder and keeping her right hand at his zipper, pulling it down slowly.**

**Rose started to lay back on the lounge, pulling Mitaka with her so he was now hovering over her, and looking down into her eyes. She put her hand to the side of his face and said, "be with me all night."**

**Rose noticed Mitaka's expression became needy, like a desperate longing had come over him. He finished unzipping his uniform and discarded it onto the floor. Rose quickly undressed and she didn't feel as shy or awkward like she had the day before. She pulled at him, bringing him closer over her body, and Mitaka leaned into her neck, kissing her and running his right hand along her waist. Rose let out a moan of approval and it urged Mitaka on even more.**

**Rose whispered into his ear, as he kissed her neck, "I want you."**

**Hearing Rose say this to him filled him with emotions he couldn't put into words.**

****************************************

**The Finalizer dropped out of light speed and was now in orbit around Naboo. Rey was already awake and standing at a window looking down at the view of Naboo out the window. Kylo walked up behind her and put his chin to her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. He settled his hands on Rey's abdomen, gently stroking as he thought of their baby she was carrying.**

**Rey nuzzled her head back against him and closed her eyes, putting her hand over his as he touched her stomach. She let out a contented hum and Kylo leaned down to kiss her neck. Rey turned around to face him and put her hand to his face as her thumb ran over his bottom lip.**

**"You're beautiful, Rey." he said softly.**

**"You're beautiful to me too." Rey answered, standing up on her tip toes to kiss him.**

****

**"Let's finish getting ourselves ready. I can't wait to be alone with you again down on Naboo." She said, running her hands through his hair. Kylo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then said, "If we weren't getting ready to leave, I'd want you again, right now."**

**Rey smiled softly and said, "I want you too. I can't get enough of you and feeling your body inside me," she paused, then said, "we'll have plenty of time alone on Naboo for that." she said.**

**Kylo kissed her once more than had to force himself to let go of her so he could get himself finished gathering a few things to leave for Naboo.**

**"The things you do to me, Rey." he sighed out, looking over his shoulder at her.**

**"The things you do to _Me._..." Rey answered, lifting her eyebrow at him. Their eyes locked on one another. Kylo held her gaze and then Rey's lips parted slightly. Kylo saw her lips open as she gazed at him and he said, "I don't want to wait." and walked over to her, lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom in one quick swoop.**

****

**They were so spontaneous with each other. They had been together for five weeks, but still couldn't get enough of one another and all it would take was a 'look' between them and they were in each other's arms again.**

****

***********************************

**Rose felt Mitaka's arm around her as she woke up next to him. Her head was on his chest, listening to his breathing. She wrapped her left arm around around his waist and watched him shift a bit in bed next to her. He woke up and looked over at Rose and gave her a sleepy smile.**

**Rose lifted her hand to stroke along his face and jaw and said, "How did you sleep?"**

**Mitaka just gazed at her for a few seconds, then said, "I slept fine, especially with you here."**

**He leaned in to kiss Rose and said, "You felt so good last night."**

**"So did you," Rose said, blushing as she answered him.**

**Mitaka pulled Rose flush against him as they faced one another. Rose was so caught up in this newfound bliss and passion with Mitaka that she didn't want to leave her quarters, but stay in bed with him like this forever. Her emotions were soaring and so were his.**

**Rose touched Mitaka's face and she said, "I could stay in this moment forever and never leave here. I feel...., well, I mean, experiencing this with you again was the most beautiful thing I've ever known."**

**Rose could not hide the absolute lovesickness that she had felt at this moment. They knew they had to get moving for the day, but it was difficult for them to get out of bed.**

**Mitaka leaned his mouth to Rose's and said, "I have duty today. I don't want to leave though," he said, his eyes searching hers. Rose nodded with a melancholy sigh, "I know. I don't want you to leave."**

**Rose felt like she could freeze time right now and never leave the feeling of this moment between them. Mitaka kissed her again and pulled her close to his body. Neither one of them had ever experienced this type of love or physical connection before, so they were caught up in it all and the afterglow of the experience. Mitaka looked over at a chronometer on a table in the room to see the time, then he looked back at Rose, and said, "I don't have to be on the bridge for two more hours," he said almost breathless, "we can be together again before I leave..."**

**"Yes, yes... _yes._.." Rose breathed out with a sigh. She pulled herself flush against his body and his arm went around her waist, pulling her against him. Rose was in paradise and she never wanted to leave it!**

***************************

**Kylo and Rey were finally boarding the Command Shuttle to head down to the surface of Naboo to be alone for a day or so and begin plans for their wedding. The Command Shuttle left the hangar bay and as they were flying to the surface, Rey couldn't help but think of Rose and her newfound love with Mitaka. She smiled to herself and felt happy for her friend that she had found happiness with someone like she had with Kylo.**

**The Command Shuttle entered the atmosphere of Naboo and as Rey looked out the window, she felt a warmth come over her due to the memories she had with Kylo the first time they came here together. The first time she was here with him was in secret, but not this time!**

**Kylo's Command Shuttle landed and once the ramp lowered, Rey smiled happily as the warmth of the sun hit her skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath enjoying it. Kylo took hold of her hand as they walked down the ramp together. Kylo gave orders for the Command Shuttle to come for them the following day. He did keep several special forces with him that would keep a security watch around Queen Amidala's palace while they were there.**

**Rey's eyes went wider as she looked at the palace in front of her as they walked. Kylo looked at her expression as she stared at the palace with wonder in her eyes.**

**"Quite a sight, huh?" he asked her.**

**Rey nodded quietly with a mesmerized look of awe, "Yes," she said.**

**They finally reached the entrance into the palace and some servants opened the doors for them. As Rey walked into the palace for the first time, she looked around at everything quickly, trying to absorb the luxury and beauty of what she saw. Kylo stepped inside with her and ordered the servants to prepare a meal for he and Rey.**

**"You have active servants here?" Rey asked curiously.**

**"I keep servants here to maintain the grounds and keep the palace in good condition, yes." Kylo answered.**

**Rey nodded to him with awe once again as they made their way through the long, ornately decorated hallways. They arrived to a balcony area and Kylo took her hand and said, "Come with me. I want to show you the view from this balcony."**

**Rey took his hand and they walked outside together on the balcony. The view was breathtaking. Mountains, waterfalls and meadows surrounded the palace. Kylo could tell by the expression on Rey's face that she was impressed.**

**"This balcony would be the perfect place for our wedding." she whispered out, while looking at her surroundings with joy.**

****

**************************************

**Mitaka kissed Rose once more before he left for his duty shift on the bridge. He had his forehead to hers and his hands on her waist and said, "This morning was just as beautiful as last night." he closed his eyes as he kept his forehead to Rose's.**

**Rose leaned back slightly and said, "It sure was. I'm so caught up in how we both feel right now that it's going to be hard for me to wait for you to get off duty today."**

**Mitaka kissed her once more then said, "I'll see you for dinner tonight."**

**He left Rose's quarters and as the door closed, she went to the window to see where the Finalizer had dropped out of light speed. She gazed at Naboo down below and her face flushed and she closed her eyes, reliving every second of her night and morning with Mitaka.**

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey spend a day cycle on Naboo making plans for their wedding.


	40. Two Different Love Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes Rey to the palace on Naboo and shows her around. They discuss their wedding plans and enjoy some intimate time alone.  
> Rose and Mitaka's love deepens too, with every passing day.

****

**Chapter 40: Two Different Love Stories**

**Kylo kept hold of Rey's hand as they went from the balcony and back into the palace. "Ben," Rey began, "I'm so overwhelmed with how beautiful all of this is," she said as they walked through the halls of the palace.**

**Kylo led her up a tall and winding staircase to where the bedrooms were. They stepped inside the room that Kylo had chosen for them for the night and it was in the most private area of the palace with the most beautiful view of the mountains and lake. There was a fireplace and a balcony as well.**

**Rey walked out onto the balcony that was just off the bedroom and she put her hands on the railing in awe, looking out over the view of the landscape. Kylo put his arms around her and said, "I'm so glad you like it."**

****

**Rey looked around the bedroom and ran her hands over the silk bed sheets and the fine linens and sighed, "Amazing." Kylo clasped his hands in front of him, enjoying Rey's reaction to it all.**

**"This all belongs to my family and I. It's _yours now_ as well." he said, having her sit down on the edge of the bed. Rey leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "This is perfect. I want to have our wedding here. I'm glad you suggested it."**

**The sun was high in the sky and after they spent a few minutes discussing their wedding plans, Kylo said, "The sun is high in the sky. The lake out back will be pretty warm. Let's go." he said, standing up to take her hand.**

**Rey chuckled when she stood to her feet and said, "Well, the last time we came here together in secret, we got into a lake and the water was a bit chilly." she teased.**

**Kylo pulled her flush against him and said, "I'll warm you up." and leaned down to kiss her. Rey rummaged through her bag of clothes that she brought with her and as she did, she stopped for a minute, looked over at Kylo and said, "Hard to imagine that this is my life now. Five weeks ago I was running from you and now look at where we are."**

**Kylo gave her a soft expression, then said, "This is what I've wanted with you for so long. I'm glad you said 'yes'. I'll do my best to see to it that you never regret that decision."**

****

*************************************

**Rose had only been on board the Finalizer for two days and it had already been a dream come true for her. She was near her best friend Rey, and now she was spending time with the man she was falling in love with.**

**She used the Fresher and got dressed for the day. She found out that Rey was on the planet surface below with Kylo and Mitaka was on duty, so she decided to go and try to find her way to the dining hall for lunch. She left her quarters and as she did, she found herself feeling a bit uneasy wandering the corridors alone. Would First Order officers stop her or look at her strangely, wondering why she was here? She hoped not.**

**She carefully made her way through the corridors and hoped she didn't get lost. As she was rounding a corner, she nearly bumped into a woman in the First Order that was carrying a data pad in her hands. "Oh! I'm sorry," Rose said, as she almost collided with the woman. The female First Order officer gave Rose an annoyed glance, then kept walking past her. Rose shrugged it off and kept walking. She knew that the First Order was merely tolerating the former members of the Resistance.**

**She felt a bit out of place as she continued on her way and wished that Rey was here with her or even Mitaka. She managed to find her way to the dining area of the ship and took a seat at a table. She pulled out a data pad that she had carried with her and was doing some reading over various information about the First Order's goals now that Rey had joined Kylo. As she sat reading through the material, a man from the dining hall who worked with the kitchen asked her what she wanted to eat. She ordered her lunch and kept reading her data pad. She would glance around periodically and some of the officers were watching her closely. She remembered Rey had warned her that things might be tense for a while between the First Order and the former Resistance. Trust needed to be built between them. It was a 'tense' peace treaty right now.**

**A female First Order officer walked up to Rose and took a seat at the table with her. Rose looked up slowly from her data pad that she was reading and said, "Yes, can I help you?" The female officer sat down then leaned forward in her seat, clasped her hands together on the table, and said, "So, you must be one of the former Resistance?"**

****

**"Uhh, yes...?" Rose said, lifting an eyebrow at the woman. The woman officer continued, "I was promoted to Lt. once Mitaka got promoted by the Supreme Leader to Captain, so I'm now doing what Captain Mitaka used to do. I have seen you walking the ship with him. I hope that your intentions toward him are purely romantic?"**

**"Ummm, what does that mean?" Rose asked.**

**The female Lt. officer said, "Well, after that attack by some former Resistance members on two of our destroyers the other day, we are watching all of you very closely. We're hoping _your_ interest in one of _our own First Order officers_ doesn't go past the bedroom into something _political._ " she said, giving Rose a lifted eyebrow. The female officer stood from the table and pushed her chair in and said, "you can understand our mistrust, can't you?"**

**Rose stood from the table and said, "Look, I'm seeing Captain Mitaka because he and I are close, we love one another. I'm not out to _gain political secrets from him_ to do harm to the First Order! We have a peace treaty with you, remember?" she said.**

**"Oh, yes," the woman officer said, " _the treaty," she said smugly, "_ That did us a _lot of good_ when former members of _your_ 'Resistance' decided to attack us. I'll be watching you," the woman officer paused, then said, "I run into Captain Mitaka quite a bit. If I find out that you are _using one of our officers_ for gain, I will come after you. We don't fully trust you and your Resistance friends being here yet." **

**Rose walked right up to the female officer and said, "Do you happen to know Miss Rey? I happen to be her best friend. She invited me on board this ship and I had a personal invitation from the Supreme Leader himself to be here on board the Finalizer."**

**The woman officer swallowed uncomfortably, looking a bit nervous all of a sudden, then said, "Yes. I know of Rey. She joined the Supreme Leader not long ago."**

**"She is the Supreme Leader's lover _and she is going to marry him soon_. I have my ways of letting Miss Rey know that you and I had this conversation today and that I felt _threatened_ by you and your tone. If Miss Rey informs the Supreme Leader that I'm being threatened by you, things might not go too well for you. Do you understand my meaning?" Rose said, glaring at her.**

**The female First Order officer gave Rose a smug expression and said, "I hear you." and then turned around to leave the dining area. Rose took her seat again, smiled to herself and thought _**** Well, that did it. Shut her up quick *****_**

**Rose held her head high and ate her meal and read her data pad, hoping to hear from Mitaka once he got off duty on the bridge.**

********************************

**Kylo held onto Rey's hand as they walked down to the lake. This time the water was a bit warmer. Kylo backed up into the water, holding Rey by her waist and led her in with him.**

**The sun was warming their skin and a light breeze was blowing. "Wow," Rey began, "this is just as beautiful as the first time we met here." Kylo pulled her gently against him and lightly grazed her lips with his. Rey put her hand to the side of his face and she ran her hand through his hair, as she pressed more firmly into the kiss. Kylo lifted her up to his waist and held her there as Rey wrapped her left around him.**

**Kylo supported her as she gripped his waist with her legs and he twirled around in the water with her. Rey leaned her head over his shoulder and closed her eyes, gripping him tightly. Kylo stood still with her for a moment and they shared another deep kiss. Rey said, "I am so happy. I can't believe how much I love you."**

**"Kylo smiled at her, touched her face and said, "I will never take for granted that you agreed to take my hand, Rey. Since I first met you, I've needed you."**

**Kylo set her down and took her hand as they walked along the edge of the lake. They talked for about an hour as they walked, enjoying the breeze and the sun.**

****

**Kylo turned to face Rey and put his hands on her waist and said, "I want to make love to you again, like we did the first time we were here." Rey didn't say a word, she didn't have to, they could understand one another's minds and hearts with just a 'look' of the eye or a facial expression. Kylo lowered her to the grass just outside the lake and hovered over her, and began kissing her mouth, then down to her shoulder. Rey arched her hips up into his and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her.**

**Kylo reached his hand up and under her shirt and touched her bare breast, gently stroking her and kneading her while he continued to kiss her neck. He moved his hips into her rhythmically, which caused a moan to escape Rey's lips. She opened her eyes and watched him lift her shirt up past her chest and he began to take each breast into his mouth. His mouth was warm and his lips soft and full as he continued to take each breast into his mouth.**

****

**It wasn't long before both of them were aching with anticipation to connect. They managed to get out of their bottom clothing and Kylo pulled Rey on top of him. She positioned herself over him and slowly felt him enter her body from below. She lowered herself to take him into her completely and sighed loudly as she did. She put her forehead against his, moving over him.**

**Rey watched Kylo's facial expressions as she moved over him. He closed his eyes, grabbed her hips and moaned with pleasure. She leaned slightly forward to stroke his face and run her hands through is hair. It was like they were caught up in their own universe together.**

**"Oh...., I want you.... you feel so...., oh..." Rey whispered out as Kylo thrusted up into her. She moved her body with him and it wasn't long before they were both collapsing into one another's arms climaxing together.**

****

***************************

**Rose finished her lunch and headed back to her quarters to wait and hear from Mitaka once he got off duty. She passed the time by doing some reading and also continuing to unpack some of her personal belongings that she had brought with her to the Finalizer the other day. She thought back on the conversation she had with that First Order officer in the dining area and smiled to herself. The look of anxiety that came over the woman officer's face when she mentioned Rey and Kylo was enough to stop her from talking.**

**Rose looked up when she heard her door chime sound. She wondered who it could be. She opened the door and Mitaka was standing there, holding his hands behind his back. Rose's eyes lit up and she smiled, saying, "Mitaka? I thought you were still on duty for another couple of hours?"**

**Mitaka smiled and said, "I, uh....asked General Pryde if I could leave my duty shift a bit earlier today." he said, giving Rose a hopeful look. Rose smiled and took his hand and led him insider her quarters and shut the door.**

**Rose put her hands on his shoulders and around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Mitaka put his hat down on a side table and put his hands around Rose pulling her closer. He pulled back from the kiss and said, "So, you missed me?"**

**Rose just looked at him with a giddy, school girl smile and said, "Yes, very much."**

**Mitaka could hardly believe how strongly Rose felt for him. None of the women in the First Order even looked at Mitaka. He was considered so shy and reserved that he was overlooked most of the time. Rose could sense Mitaka was thinking something to himself and she asked him about it. "What's on your mind, Mitaka?" she said, her arms were still wrapped around his neck.**

**Mitaka said simply, "I'm just thinking about how _much_ you care about me. I haven't had much success in the past with women."**

**Rose listened to this and her heart sank, "Mitaka, then those women missed out on something good," she paused, kissed him again, then said, "I only have eyes for you and you have my heart."**

****

**Mitaka still couldn't hardly believe he was hearing this. Most of his life he spent keeping to himself or staying in his quarters after he was off duty. He gave her a smile and said, "I only want you too, Rose." and kissed her again.**

**"What did you do today while I was on duty?" Mitaka asked.**

**"Oh, I took a walk to the dining area to see if I could find it myself and took a data pad with me to read over some information about First Order politics, then I had some lunch." she said.**

**"Hmmm, sounds like you kept busy." he said.**

**"Well," Rose continued, "while I was in the dining hall, a woman First Order Lt. came to speak to me. I get the feeling she didn't like me too much."**

**Mitaka gave her a curious expression and said, "Really? What happened?"**

**"She sat down at my table and pretty much told me that the only reason I am seeing a First Order officer, who would be YOU, by the way, was so that I could find out inside information about the First Order and plan an attack or something! She brought up the incident from the other day when former Resistance members attacked two of your destroyers and pretty much told me she didn't trust me or the peace treaty we have with you." Rose said.**

**"Oh, Rose," Mitaka said, then he paced for a few seconds, then continued, "I knew this kind of thing might happen here between some of _us_ and the former Resistance members. Not everyone in the First Order wanted this peace treaty.....I'm sorry this happened to you. I wish I was there. I outrank her and could have ordered her to leave you alone," he paused, then continued, "how did the situation end between you?"**

**Rose continued, "Well, the conversation ended pretty quickly when I told her that I'm best friends with the Supreme Leader's woman and that the Supreme Leader himself invited me to come aboard the Finalizer. Let's just say when she heard that, she stopped talking to me and walked away, extremely anxious!" Rose said with a chuckle.**

**Mitaka actually laughed out loud as Rose explained the situation. He put his hands on her waist and said, "Good, Rose. I'm glad to hear it. People will give us a difficult time for a while because we're seeing each other. Neither side is totally trusting the other right now," he said.**

**Rose lifted an eyebrow, then said, "Yeah, I can see that..."**

**"I trust you, Rose," Mitaka began, "I would never think you'd use me to get First Order information."  
**

**Rose put her hand to the side of his face and said, "I could never do that to you. I...., well...., _really_ love you." **

**Mitaka moved himself closer to her slowly and kissed her, deepening the kiss within seconds. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and then pulled back and said, "Let's take a walk, I want to show you something." he said, then took her by the hand.**

**"Oh? Where are we going?" Rose asked, her eyes lighting up with curiosity.**

**"You'll see. It's something special to me. I'd like to share it with you." he said.**

**Mitaka put his uniform hat back on and then walked with Rose hand-in-hand down the corridors of the ship. As Rose kept hold of his hand as they walked, a warm emotion flooded her and she suddenly didn't care what others thought when they saw she and Mitaka together.**

*******************************

****

**Kylo took Rey to the main dining hall of the palace to have dinner. Again, she was astounded by what she saw. They took their seats and servants came to ask what they wanted to eat. She sat thinking about how used to this way life Kylo and his family must be. To her, this was a totally new and unfamiliar experience. She almost felt guilty having servants wait on her. Back on Jakuu, she never would have seen herself in this position.**

**Kylo leaned closer to her and whispered, "Get used to it, Rey."**

**"What?" Rey asked.**

**"Get used to _this_...." he said, lifting his arm and waving it around the room, "because this is your life now." **

**Rey took a very deep breath through her nose and lifted her eyebrows and said, "I'm not used to any of this. I almost feel guilty having servants wait on me. Back on Jakuu I was the one doing things for everyone else."**

**"Not anymore, Rey." he said, taking hold of her hand.**

**Within a few minutes the servants and chefs came out with their meal and Rey's mouth watered as they removed the tray tops showing what was there for her to choose from.**

**They enjoyed their meal for about an hour or so, then left the palace to take a night walk by the lake. The nighttime sounds filling the air were soothing as they walked hand-in-hand.**

**Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Kylo stopped walking and turned her to face him. He put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. He let his hands rub along her waist and at the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around him. His body felt firm against her, his eyes captured the moonlight perfectly as he looked at her and his lips were so full, soft and inviting. Rey pulled him down to her mouth and pressed her lips to his. She moved her lips over his, grazing them lightly so she could really 'feel' them.**

****

**"I'll love you like this for the rest of my life, Rey," he said.**

**Rey's eyes became heavily lidded as she kissed him. How was it that every time they touched, kissed or made love it felt like the first time? Rey's breathing turned into sighs as Kylo deepened the kiss with her.**

**Rey pulled back breathlessly and said, "Oh Force I want you."**

**Kylo wasted no time in taking her to a secluded area of the grounds. There were some high trees around them and plenty of privacy. He sat down, leaning against a tree and pulled her to straddle him. They pulled at one another, each trying to pull the other closer. Rey dove into his mouth, then his neck and then his lips again, without hardly taking a breath. Kylo pulled Rey's hips against him, pushing up against her groin. Rey let out a gasp and said, "Oh,...oh....Force.." she sighed with panting breaths.**

****

**Rey unzipped Kylo's tunic and unlatched his belt. Her movements were quick and feverish. Kylo slid part of her clothing off her shoulders and kissed her there, but with his other hand, he reached up under her shirt to touch her breasts. They were both like two ravenous souls desperate to be together.**

*****************************

****

**((( Forever ))))**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey return to the Finalizer and invite Leia to join them. They will officially announce their engagement make it public that they are expecting a child together.
> 
> Leia is given even more responsibility within the First Order as she and Ben finally grow closer and heal their relationship even more. Rose will share with Rey about the First Order officer that gave her trouble the day before and Rey will NOT be pleased and may confront that woman officer about it.


	41. Leia Finds Out She's Going to Be a Grandmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to the Finalizer with Kylo after their trip to Naboo and decides to discipline an officer for her poor behavior. Kylo and Rey will tell Leia that they are getting married, but also announce that they are expecting a child. Leia is overjoyed at the news. Kylo's relationship with his mother continues to heal and deepen. Rose and Mitaka continue to grow closer.

**Chapter 41: Leia Finds Out She's Going to Be a Grandmother**

**Rey hated that it was time to leave Naboo behind for a while. She knew that she and Kylo had more things to take care of back on the Finalizer and that daily obligations would once again require their attention. But, she cherished every second of being alone with Kylo on Naboo. She and Rose could finally sit down together and go over wedding plans.**

**Kylo's Command Shuttle landed safely in the hangar bay and he and Rey disembarked. Rey still wasn't used to the 'formal' reception that Kylo received every time he returned to the ship. Rey squeezed his hand and leaned over to whisper to him, "Kylo, you get a formal reception each time you return to the ship?" she said, teasing him slightly.**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at her, and a slight smile came over his face, "It's protocol. I'm used to it." he said plainly.**

**Rey shrugged her shoulders and said, "okay..." Kylo saw that she found it amusing and then said, "Rey, now that you're with me, they would do this for _you_ too."**

**Rey chuckled softly and said, "Well, oh alright, then _that_ makes sense then...." she said, trying to be humorous with him. Kylo shook his head at her smiling. The troopers stood at attention as they left the hangar bay. As they walked through the corridors, Kylo suggested that they check in with the bridge for a daily report before they went to their quarters.**

**"Rey, I know you're tired, so if you want to head back to our quarters, feel free. I need to stop by the bridge to speak to General Pryde and get our daily reports." Kylo said.**

**"I think I will head back to our quarters. This pregnancy really drains me by the end of the day," she said, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him, then continued, "hurry back to me."**

**Kylo watched as Rey went into a turbo lift and headed back to their quarters. He continued on his way through the corridors and up another turbo lift that took him to the bridge level. As he disembarked the turbo lift, Mitaka came rounding the corner. Mitaka stood at attention and looked extremely stiff at seeing Kylo. It was not at all customary for Kylo to make 'small talk' or conversation with his subordinates, but he stopped when he saw Mitaka and said, "Captain Mitaka," with a nod.**

**Mitaka stayed at attention and said, "Supreme Leader..." with a nod of his own.**

****

**"Captain," Kylo continued, "at ease." Mitaka relaxed a bit, but kept his hands behind his back.**

**"Mitaka, I hear good things from General Pryde about you on the bridge. You are performing your duties well, I hear." Kylo said, doing his best to make conversation.**

****

**"Oh, yes, Sir..., what I mean is, I hope you are pleased with my work." Mitaka answered nervously. Mitaka was not used to Kylo making conversation with him ever.**

**Kylo continued," Your reviews from General Pryde of your work while on duty is exemplary," Kylo paused for a moment. He realized that Rey's friend Rose was seeing Mitaka quite regularly now and he decided to reward Mitaka for his loyalty and hard work.**

**Kylo continued, "Captain, it appears you are quite deeply involved with Miss Rey's friend, Rose? Correct?"**

**Mitaka took another deep and nervous breath, then said, "Well, yes, Supreme Leader, we are very close."**

**Kylo nodded, "Hmmm, I see. Well, why don't you take the rest of the day off and take a day's leave tomorrow and do something with Rose."**

**Mitaka could hardly believe what he was hearing. He stammered over his words, saying, "T...Th..thank you, Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo didn't say another word to Mitaka, but gave him a nod and then went on his way to the bridge. When Kylo walked away, Mitaka let out a huge breath, feeling relieved. He tried to suppress the smile that was forming on his mouth as he walked the corridors quickly to go see Rose.**

****************************

**General Pryde saw Kylo walk onto the bridge and said, "Ahh, Sir, welcome back. How did you and Miss Rey enjoy your time down on Naboo?"**

****

**General Pryde was the only officer that Kylo spoke to more freely and opened up to, besides his Knights. He and his Knights always joked and teased one another like brothers.**

**"Thank you, General, Rey and I had time to visit a palace that is still in my family name and also took time to begin to make plans for our wedding." Kylo said.**

**"Wedding? Congratulations, Sir. I did know about this. Miss Rey will be Mrs. _Ren_ soon?" he said, trying to make an attempt at humor with Kylo. **

**"Something like that," Kylo began, "actually, her official title will be Empress, but yes, we are planning our wedding and will formally announce it soon. I also wanted to get the daily reports while I was away."**

**"Yes, Sir, nothing of an unusual nature happened in your absence. None of our intelligence officers have found any more chatter from any of that Resistance 'sect' we dealt with the other day," General Pryde began. He then handed Kylo two data pads with the daily reports contained in them.**

**"Here are the daily reports you requested," General Pryde said, handing them to Kylo, then continued, "Oh and one more thing, Sir. Your mother, well, General Organa, I should say, contacted the Finalizer and said she'd like to speak to you when you are free."**

**"Oh? Did she say it was urgent?" Kylo asked.**

**"She didn't say what her message was." General Pryde answered. Kylo nodded, "Alright, I will get in touch with her. Thank you General," Kylo paused before leaving the bridge, then said, "oh, I almost forgot, I gave Captain Mitaka off for the rest of his shift today and also gave him permission to take leave tomorrow. Are you still pleased with his performance so far on the bridge? " Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Sir. Captain Mitaka keeps to himself when he is here and doesn't associate very much with fellow officers, but his performance on duty is excellent. I have no complaints." General Pryde answered.**

**"Alright, I'm glad to hear it. I'm aware that Mitaka is very reserved and keeps to himself most of the time, but as long as he's performing his job well, that's all that concerns me. He will be back at his post within two day cycles." Kylo said, then he turned to leave the bridge. Kylo did not tell General Pryde WHY he gave Mitaka some time off. He didn't want Mitaka's personal life to be known to everyone on the bridge. He knew very well Mitaka's quiet and shy demeanor and didn't want other officers to approach him about his relationship with Rose.**

*********************************

**Rey was getting into her sleep clothes for the night. Her pregnancy caused her to feel extremely tired by the end of the day. She grabbed blanket and sat on the lounge. They were still in orbit around Naboo and she enjoyed the view while she sat with her blanket wrapped around her. Just as she got comfortable, the COMM in the room sounded. Rey stood up with a sigh, not wanting to get back up again from her warm and comfortable lounge.**

**"Yes, this is the Supreme Leader's quarters." Rey responded.**

**"Rey? It's Rose, are you free right now or are you busy?"**

**Rey smiled patiently, then said, "No, I'm not busy. Kylo and I just got back from Naboo trying to work on wedding plans, so I was just sitting here with a blanket and relaxing."**

**"Oh alright. I don't want to disturb you if your just getting back." Rose said.**

**"Rose, if you need me, I can come to your quarters." Rey said, then continued, "Kylo is out right now talking to General Pryde, so I can come on over."**

**"I just had something to share with you real quick. I can tell you over the COMM. I might be expecting company soon." Rose said, with a hint of a sigh in her voice.**

**Rey smiled widely, "Oh, I see! That 'company' wouldn't happen to be a certain First Order Captain, would it?" she teased.**

**"Yes, I think Mitaka and I will spend the evening together. It's been so wonderful between us," Rose paused, then said, "I just wanted to tell you that I received a little bit of trouble from a First Order woman officer when I was in the dining area yesterday. She didn't seem to like the former Resistance members at all and came over to my table and pretty much told me I was only seeing Mitaka because I wanted to get inside First Order information from him. She said she'd be watching me and that she doesn't trust me because of the attack on their destroyers the other day. I handled it though, but it got tense between us for a few seconds." Rose said."**

**"Hmmm," Rey began, "I see. Do you remember her rank or name?"**

**"I don't know her name, but she told me she's a Lieutenant and took Mitaka's place at his last post." Rose answered.**

**"Alright," Rey paused for a few seconds, then said, "Kylo and I knew there would be some people on both sides that didn't trust each other. The peace treaty was just signed not long ago, so this is expected. How did you get her to back down?" Rey asked.**

**"I told her that you and I are best friends and that Kylo gave me a personal invitation to come aboard the ship. She caught my meaning and the conversation ended pretty quickly after that." Rose replied sarcastically.**

**"Good for you, Rose. Remember I told you to expect those things at first," Rey paused, then said, "I'll find who this Lieutenant is and speak with her. Kylo and I already said we would not tolerate dissention or threats between First Order officers and the former Resistance members. I'm glad you told me about this." Rey said firmly.**

**"Rey, you mean you're going to confront her about this?"**

**"Yes," Rey continued, "threats or harassment from either side are not acceptable. I will see what I can do. Kylo will be back any minute now, so I'll let you go. Enjoy your evening with Mitaka!"**

**Rey closed the COMM and went back to her chair, wrapped her blanket around herself and planned to find that First Order officer that tried to intimidate Rose. When Kylo finally returned to their quarters, Rey shared everything with him that took place between the woman officer and Rose. Kylo knew Rey would handle the situation. He wanted her to step in even more now into her role beside him.**

*********************************

**Rose walked the length of her quarters impatiently waiting for Mitaka to show up after his shift. She was amazed that Mitaka had all the qualities in a man she'd always hoped for.**

**Sure enough, the chime to Rose's door sounded and she saw Mitaka. He looked very pleased about something and Rose said, "You look happy. Tell me about it," she said, motioning for him to come inside.**

**Mitaka put his hands on Rose's waist and said, "I just ran into the Supreme Leader a while ago. He actually gave me the rest of the day off and all day tomorrow. He mentioned that he knows you and I are seeing one another. He also mentioned that he's heard excellent things about my performance on the bridge."**

**Rose wrapped her arms around Mitaka's waist as well and said, "I'm so happy to hear this. Sounds like you've really won the approval the Supreme Leader, huh?," she paused, then said, "and if you have a bit of time off duty, that means we can spend the time together then?" she asked, tilting her head as she spoke to him.**

**Mitaka smiled, "Yes, I was thinking of taking you back to my home world again. Remember that lake I told you about? I'd like to take you there to see it and also visit other points of interest on my planet. It will just be the two of us." he said.**

**Rose put her hand to the side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. Mitaka closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss they shared. His hands gently ran up and down her back. Rose sighed briefly into his kiss and said, "Stay here with me tonight?" she asked. Mitaka had heavily lidded eyes as he answered her, "Yes..." he whispered.**

**Mitaka led them both to Rose's bedroom, and said, "Yes, I want to stay..."**

**Rose's expression became very needy as she looked at him and she said, "You are such a good man, Mitaka. I love you so much." and kissed him.**

**Mitaka smiled and then walked them back toward Rose's bed and sat next to her. He slowly ran his right hand down Rose's arm and then to her clothed breasts. Rose sighed as he touched her, and then she reached for a deeper kiss with him. Mitaka's mouth never left Rose's as he continued to let his hands roam all over her body.**

**Mitaka helped Rose to lift her shirt off of her and he tossed it to the floor. They gazed at one another for a few seconds, making deep eye contact, then Mitaka laid back on the bed and pulled Rose on top of him.**

**Rose ran her hands along his chest and peppered kisses on his mouth and then down his neck. Mitaka sat up briefly and unzipped his uniform and tossed it aside. Rose ran her hands down his bare chest and looked at him and said, "You're an attractive man."**

**Mitaka did not see himself that way and protested pretty quickly, "No, I'm not, I'm _just_..." **

**Rose put her fingers to his mouth to stop him from talking and she said, " _Yes_.... you _are._."**

**Mitaka smiled with just a hint of shyness at Rose's words and said, "If _you_ think so..." **

**Rose smiled at him and said, "Just make love to me."**

**Mitaka turned Rose onto her back and helped her undress completely and he did the same, then lowered himself over her. He ran kisses down her throat and stroked her body slowly. They made love that night, still caught up in the euphoria of their new love for one another, and then fell asleep in one another's arms.**

*****************************

**The following day arrived and Rey was busily getting dressed and Kylo wondered what she was up to. Rey explained to him that she needed to go and speak to the First Order officer about her intimidation of Rose.**

**Rey left she and Kylo's quarters and walked briskly to the bridge. She had already used the COMM that morning asking that General Pryde have the Lieutenant be waiting for her on the bridge.**

**The First Order woman officer stood with her hands behind her back as Rey walked onto the bridge. The officer hated the Resistance and hated that Rey was on board the Finalizer with Kylo, but she showed Rey respect anyway, not wanting to live with Kylo's wrath if she was disrespectful to Rey.**

**Rey walked right up to the woman officer and said, "Are you Lieutenant Hall?" Rey asked firmly. The officer nodded her head, "Yes, Ma'am." plainly.**

**"It was brought to my attention that you intimidated and threatened a former Resistance member in our dining area of the ship?" Rey asked.**

**"I made my feelings known to a former Resistance member, yes." the officer said plainly again, trying not to make eye contact with Rey.**

**"Now that we have a peace treaty in effect between the First Order and the former Resistance, I expect you to respect that treaty. You will not threaten a former Resistance member aboard this ship. The Supreme Leader and I made it clear to everyone that harassment or intimidation toward either side will not be tolerated. I expect that if you cross paths with any member of the former Resistance in the future that you either stay away from them or use respect in your dealings with them. Understood?" Rey said, giving her a warning look.**

**The officer nodded, but Rey could clearly see the dislike in her eyes and a smug attitude at having to listen to Rey reprimand her. She answered Rey and said, "Understood."**

**Rey raised an eyebrow at the smugness and said, "We're finished here."**

**The officer nodded her head to Rey and then briskly left the bridge. General Pryde walked across the bridge with his hands behind his back to approach Rey after hearing all of this and said, "I'm impressed."**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow and said, "You think so? Coming from you, that's a compliment." General nodded to her quietly and then left once more to work at a console on the other side of the bridge. Rey smiled at him as he walked away and then left to go back to she and Kylo's quarters. Kylo was back in their quarters speaking to General Organa to return her message from the day before.**

*********************************

**Several hours had passed and Leia had boarded the Finalizer to see Rey and her son. Kylo spent time with his mother and Rey in the conference hall discussing Leia's participation in more activities in their new government. Leia was more than pleased to play a bigger part in it all.**

****

**During their conversation, Kylo looked at his mother and said, "Mother, Rey and I have two things we need to share with you," he began, "first of all, we went to Naboo yesterday together to discuss wedding plans. We are engaged to be married." Kylo said.**

**Leia took Kylo's hand into her own and said, "Really? I'm so happy for you two. What great news!"**

**Kylo continued, "We are also expecting a child in a few months."**

**Leia's heart was full hearing this news and she stood up, walked over to Rey and Kylo and put her arms around them one at a time and said, "You have just made my day. After what happened other day and how difficult it was on me, hearing this news today fills me with such hope." she said, hugging each of them again.**

**"Ben, Rey..." Leia began, "I can't wait to be a grand mother." Rey had tears in her eyes watching Leia's response. Leia then took Ben's hand into her own once more and said, "I'm so thankful you and I are healing. I truly do love you, son."**

**Kylo held his mother close and kept her in his arms for the longest time and finally admitted he loved her and said, "I never stopped needing your love, mother. I love you too."**

****

*********************************

**Mitaka and Rose boarded a transport to take to Mitaka's home world. Within a few short hours, they arrived and Mitaka was eager to show Rose around once more, as well as spend time with her by the lake he had shown her a picture of on his holo pad.**

**They walked hand-in-hand by the lake, enjoying being away from all the prying eyes of the First Order or the Resistance. Mitaka sat by the lake with Rose on the grass. Rose leaned her head against Mitaka's shoulder as he held her close. They both felt comforted being in one another's arms.**

**"I love that it's just us, Mitaka," Rose began, "I can't begin to tell you how much I love you," she paused for a few seconds, paying careful attention to the way Mitaka looked at her right this moment, then she continued, "and..., last night was beautiful again between us."**

**Mitaka shifted slightly to face her more directly and said, "I love sharing that closeness with you, Rose." he said, leaning in to kiss her. Rose closed her eyes as he kissed her.**

**Rose sighed into his kiss and then Mitaka pulled back for a second and said, "Do you want to see the place I picked for us to stay the night?" he asked, his eyes looked at her softly as he spoke.**

**Rose put her arm through his and said, "Show me," she said, giving him another long kiss.**

***************************

**Another day had come to an end and Rey lay in Kylo's arms in their bed. All Rey wanted was to drift off to sleep in Kylo's arms, feeing him embrace her next to his warm body. Kylo leaned over and kissed the top of Rey's head and then whispered into her ear, "I love you, Rey."**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Tensions will continue to erupt between First Order officers and former Resistance members. Kylo and Rey will have to step in to stop it.  
> Rey finally discusses her wedding plans with Rose and a date is set for she and Kylo's wedding on Naboo.


	42. The Peace Treaty is On Shaky Ground: Kylo and Rey Enforce Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself in a situation where she has to stop tensions between First Order and Resistance personnel. She's trying her best to be more assertive with her authority now. She and Kylo have a meeting, enacting stricter discipline because of the situation.   
> Kylo invites Leia to move on board the Finalizer to live there permanently and Leia agrees. Their relationship is growing day by day.

****

**Chapter 42: The Peace Treaty is On Shaky Ground: Kylo and Rey Enforce Discipline**

**Reports and rumors of tensions rising between a few First Order officers and some Resistance members continued to surface. Kylo and Rey had already discussed, at length, introducing disciplinary measures to deal this with escalating situation. Rey happened to be walking through the corridors of the ship to retrieve some data pads from General Pryde. She had told Kylo that morning, as she woke up, that she wanted to get the daily briefings herself and take a walk. On her way to see General Pryde, for the daily briefings, the Lieutenant that she had reprimanded the other day on the bridge was rounding the corner at the same time that Rey was walking by.**

**The Lieutenant saw Rey and gave her a quick nod. Rey nodded back once and kept going on her way. She thought to herself how intimidating it must have been for Rose to deal with that officer the other day while being alone in the dining area. Rey heard of the reports of increasing tension taking place between both sides, and though she understood _why_ , but it disturbed her. The peace treaty between the First Order and the former Resistance seemed to be on shaky ground, at best.**

****

**Rey walked onto the bridge and General Pryde saw her and nodded. Rey made her way up to him and said, "Good morning, General," she said. General Pryde acknowledged her, saying, "Ma'am. I could have sent the data pads with an officer to the Supreme Leader's quarters this morning. I hear you are expecting a child and didn't want you to have to walk all this way." he said.**

**"I know, General, I appreciate it. The doctors tell me that's good for me to exercise and I haven't gotten a lot of waking in lately. I feel pretty good this morning, so I decided to come and get the daily reports from you myself." she answered.**

**General Pryde handed Rey three data pads' worth of information and Rey said, " _Three_ data pads this morning? Is there a lot going on that the Supreme Leader and I need to know about?" Rey asked.**

****

**General Pryde motioned for Rey to follow him to a more private area of the bridge and he said, "Ma'am, there is an extra data pad this morning filled with reports and complaints of _our_ officers on board the Finalizer and former Resistance members not working together very well lately. Reports continue to filter in daily now." General Pryde said, then continued, "the Supreme Leader ordered me to make note of these things in my daily reports." **

**Rey looked concerned and she said, "I just reprimanded Lieutenant Hall the other day for intimidating and threatening Rose," Rey said, pausing for a second, then continued, "I suspected that there might be some opposition on both sides to the peace treaty, but if tensions are rising this quickly between both sides, it won't be long before the Supreme Leader and I will have to take more strict disciplinary action. Are there an equal amount of reports of former Resistance harassing First Order officers too?" she asked.**

**"Yes, Ma'am. There have been instances on both sides of this intimidation happening." General Pryde answered.**

**"I see. Well, I will take these reports back to my quarters. Thank you, General." Rey answered. General Pryde gave her a nod. Before Rey left the bridge, she noticed that Mitaka was at his duty post. Mitaka made eye contact with Rey while he was standing at his post and Rey walked up to him for a moment to speak with him.**

****

**Mitaka stood with his hands behind his back, as Rey walked up to him and said, "Miss Rey, how are you?" he asked. Rey noticed that Mitaka was still nervous around her too, no doubt due to her relationship with Kylo, and said, "Mitaka, at ease, I just came to say 'hello' and see how your trip went the other day." Rey asked. Mitaka didn't want to speak too loudly and alert his fellow officers on the bridge about his personal life, so he answered softly, "It was nice, Ma'am. It is summer right now on my home world and it was nice to have some time off." he answered. Rey noticed him glancing around the bridge to make sure no one heard him and she picked up on the hint.**

**"Oh, I see," she paused, then said, "what are you working on at your post each day?" Rey asked, clearly trying to strike up a conversation with Mitaka. Rey wanted to get to know him a bit better since he was seeing Rose so intimately and also to put Mitaka more at ease around her.**

**Mitaka kept his hands behind his back, but turned his focus onto his console and said, "I work with tactical, Ma'am, as well as work with our intelligence officers on a daily basis. We continually monitor for any chatter and interecept transmissions that could indicate any uprisings within the galaxy against the First Order." he answered.**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow and said, "Tactical, huh? That deals with the maneuvering of ships in a battle situation, right?" Rey asked. Mitaka nodded and said, "That's correct, Ma'am. If the First Order goes to war or has a combat situation to enter, I man this post to give tactical information, not only to General Pryde of any enemy or First Order ships we have on sensors, but also to our other destroyers if we are in a battle situation." he said.**

**Rey nodded, "Hmmm, it sounds from the reports the Supreme Leader and I are getting that you are performing well at this post."**

**"I am glad to hear that, Ma'am." Mitaka replied. Rey nodded to him and said, "Have a good day and I'm sure that the Supreme Leader and I will be seeing you around." Rey said, giving him a friendly smile. Mitaka nodded again in her direction and gave her a nervous smile in return. Rey wanted him to feel more comfortable around she and Kylo since he was seeing Rose on an intimate basis and was bound to run into them often.**

**Rey left the bridge to head back to she and Kylo's quarters with the daily reports. Little did Rey know, but she was quickly being thrust into situations where her authority alongside Kylo would be put into action. As she walked back toward her quarters, she rounded a corner and saw a former Resistance member with his fist raised in the air and a First Order officer lying on the ground at his feet. Rey stopped in her tracks and stared at the situation for a few seconds. The former Resistance member saw Rey standing there looking at him and said, "Rey, this officer insulted me as I was trying to do my job. Why can't they leave us alone?" he asked.**

**Rey walked briskly up to where the situation was taking place and said, "stand up," to the First Order officer laying on the ground with clearly a bloody lip due to being punched by the former Resistance member. The First Order officer stood to his feet and put his hands behind his back. Rey looked over at the former Resistance member and said, "What's going on here? Who threw the first punch?" she asked.**

**The former Resistance member admitted to Rey that he threw the first punch. The Resistance member said, "This officer was verbally taunting me. I'm not the only one who is dealing with this. It's happening all over the ship." he said, glaring at the First Order officer.**

**Rey sighed, wiped her forehead in frustration, then said, "Look, you both are not children. Get back to work. I'm going to share this with the Supreme Leader. More disciplinary action needs to be taken on both sides." she said, looking firmly at _both_ men, then she continued, "I'm ordering you to work together in peace for the rest of the day. If I hear of any further incidents between you both, I will personally see to it that you _both_ are disciplined. Now, get back to work and behave like we have a peace treaty." she said firmly.**

**Both men nodded to Rey and then gave each other angry glances, but resumed their work. Rey sighed and shook her head as she walked off and resumed heading back to her quarters to give Kylo the daily reports.**

**********************************

**As Rey was nearing she and Kylo's quarters, Rose was just arriving there at the same time and saw Rey approaching. "Oh, Rey! I was just on my way to pay you a visit this morning to see how you're feeling. I'm finally getting to know my way around the ship a bit better," she said chuckling a bit. Rose could see some frustration on Rey's face and said, "Rey? You don't look too good right now, what's wrong?"**

**Rey sighed and clutched the data pads closer to her and said, "Nothing too bad, I guess. I just feel sometimes like I'm playing 'peace maker' between grown adults who cannot seem to work together." she said, rolling her eyes.**

**Rey continued, "It's not just the First Order officers causing trouble. Our own former Resistance are causing trouble as well. This peace treaty will fall apart quickly if things don't change soon. I have to talk to Kylo about this and formulate a way to stop it." Rey said, still sounding frustrated.**

**Rose nodded, "I see. Yes, it is getting worse lately. Tensions are high on both sides. I experienced that myself, as you know." Rose answered. They were standing just outside she and Kylo's quarters and Rey invited Rose inside to talk.**

**Once they walked in, Rose saw Kylo sitting in a chair at a table in the middle of the room, reading. Kylo looked up at her and gave her a quick nod, but then went back to his reading. Rey said, "Come on in Rose. Now that you're here, we can spend some time going over some of my wedding plans." Rey suggested.**

**As Rose walked past Kylo to follow Rey into a lounge so they could talk, Kylo looked up and said, "Rose, did you and Captain Mitaka enjoy your time away?" Rose was shocked that Kylo was trying to strike up a conversation with her and said, "Yes, we spent an entire day cycle on his home world. Mitaka told me that you gave him the time off. Thank you."**

****

**"Mitaka deserves it. He is loyal to the First Order and does his job as required." Kylo said, then went to read the data pads that Rey brought back with her from the bridge. Kylo looked up once more and said, "Oh, and Rose, Miss Rey and I are about to implement stricter disciplinary measures for officers on board this ship who cannot respect the peace treaty. You are Rey's friend and I trust her judgment in choosing friends. If someone on board this ship harasses you, I want you to report it to myself or Miss Rey and we will deal with it." Kylo said, "she and I will not tolerate people threatening one another on either side."**

**Rose smiled and said, "I will report any more incidents. Thanks." Again, Rose was shocked that Kylo struck up the conversation and even offered his assistance if someone gave her trouble again. She knew it was only because she was Rey's best friend, but it still impressed her.**

**Kylo looked at Rey and said, "How did your walk go this morning?"**

**"The first part of my walk went fine," Rey began, "but on my way back here, I had to break up a First Order officer and a former Resistance member from killing each other in the middle of a corridor." she said with an exasperated sigh. Kylo nodded, "We have to put a stop to this. I'm going to call a meeting today with my generals and some of my bridge officers about this."**

**As Rose stood here listening to this exchange taking place between Rey and Kylo, she felt like she was privy to 'behind the scenes' things with both of them and felt somewhat privileged. She looked at Rey for her response. Rey answered, "I agree. I'm seeing more and more of this and we have to start strict discipline on board this ship or we'll have a civil war on board before you know it," Rey said sarcastically.**

**Kylo stood from the table and picked up the data pads that Rey had brought back with her and said, "I will let you two discuss wedding plans while I read over these in the conference hall. I'll let you know when the meeting will start." he said to Rey and then nodded to Rose.**

**"Alright, Rey began, "I will want to attend that meeting and I will bring Rose with me as well. I'll wait to hear from you when the meeting starts," she said, blowing Kylo a kiss, and then said, "I love you."**

**Kylo looked over at Rose, who was watching them talk and he said, "I love you too, Rey." very plainly. He still did not show much emotion in front of anyone who was around he and Rey.**

**Rey watched Kylo leave and then Rose took a deep breath and said,"Kylo was actually rather nice to me."**

**"You seem surprised, Rose!" Rey said with a chuckle.**

**"Well, yeah.... he is pretty harsh and brooding most of the time. I feel he's being more friendly with me lately." Rose responded.**

**Rey sighed, "Yeah, I know. It's not _only_ his personality, Rose, but he's not used to showing much emotion or making small talk with people other than me." Rey said, then continued, "I admit when he and I first fell in love and I saw a tender side to him, it caught me off guard, but he is definitely capable of being compassionate." Rey said, paused, then continued, "but if someone crosses him, it won't go very well for them!" she said joking again.**

**The two of them sat for a couple of hours going over preliminary wedding plans. Rose was entering all of the information they were discussing into a data pad as Rey spoke. Rose finally brought up the issue of a wedding gown to Rey.**

**"What type of wedding gown do you want? You are expecting a baby in seven months. Right now you could fit into anything you want, but within a month or so, you will begin to 'show' and it won't be that easy to figure this out." Rose suggested.**

**Rey sighed, "I know, Rose, I already thought about that. Kylo and I want to marry on Naboo in a month or so. We don't want to put it off long because of that. I will have some First Order tailors show up here and show me options to choose from. I will have you here when they arrive so you are a part of this. I also need you to help me make up invitations, Rose. Kylo and I want to invite dignitaries from around the galaxy to attend. Can you do that for me? I will be pretty busy with other things." Rey said.**

**"I can do anything you need me to do. It will keep me busy during the day while Mitaka is on duty." Rose said.**

**Rey gave her a smile and said, "Speaking of Mitaka, I ran into him on the bridge this morning. He explained his duty post to me. He seems like a nice person, Rose. I'm happy for you both."**

**"Oh? You stopped to speak to him? He's so shy most of the time, I'm surprised you got him to talk to you," Rose said, joking, but with a warm look in her eyes as she mentioned him to Rey.**

**Rey smiled, "Yes, he was a bit uncomfortable when I walked up to his post and struck up a conversation with him, but he seemed to loosen up a bit within a couple of minutes. Are you two happy?"**

**"We are so happy, Rey, I don't have the words to describe it," she paused, then said, "you know how people don't believe _you_ when you say you know a side to Kylo that others don't see? Well, it's like that with Mitaka and I, but in a different way. He's so quiet and shy that if people knew he was an amazing lover to me, they'd probably be shocked!" Rose said, smiling to herself.**

**"Awww, Rose," Rey began, "I'm glad that Mitaka can be himself with you when you two are alone. It's special when someone you love only opens up to _you_ and you get to see a side to them no one else knows." she said.**

**"True," Rose continued, "he is so shy and nervous around others, but when he's alone with me, he lets his guard down. I can tell it's like that between you and Kylo."**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, but since Kylo is the Supreme Leader, he has to maintain a certain amount of distance between himself and his subordinates. If he is seen as being too friendly, there are those within the First Order that would see that as a sign of weakness in a Supreme Leader. It's not like how things used to be when you and I served in the Resistance where our leadership was friendly with us all the time. It's a different culture here and I'm still trying to adjust to it." Rey said.**

**They talked for a couple more hours and then the COMM went off and Rey walked over to answer it. Kylo was on the COMM informing Rey that the meeting was about to take place and asked if she and Rose wanted to come to the conference hall. Leia was going to attend as well. Rey didn't know it yet, but Kylo was going to formally give his mother an offer to move on board the Finalizer too. He and his mother were making progress in their relationship and Kylo thought making the gesture for Leia to move on board would help to bring them even closer as mother and son.**

**Rey told Kylo that she and Rose were on their way to the conference hall.**

*****************************

**Since Mitaka was involved in every meeting now, he sat looking at the door for Rose to come walking in with Rey. Kylo noticed Mitaka glancing at the door and tried to suppress the urge to smile as he watched him.**

**Rey and Rose came walking into the conference hall together and took their seats. As Rose was about to take a seat _across_ the table from Mitaka, Kylo made eye contact with Rose and said, "Rose, I have a seat for you over here," he said, motioning for Rose to take a seat next to Mitaka. Kylo was trying his best to seem supportive and friendly to Rey's friend by doing this. **

**Rose stood from her seat and looked around the table at everyone and said, "Oh. Alright. Thank you, Supreme Leader," and she walked over to where Mitaka was sitting and took her seat. By now, most of the officers in this meeting were already aware that Mitaka and Rose were 'together' anyway. Mitaka gave Rose a warm smile and she took her seat next to him, trying to hide a blush that came over her face. Rey smiled at Rose and nodded in her direction as Kylo began the meeting. Mitaka took Rose's hand from under the table and held it while the meeting began.**

**Kylo leaned back, clutching the sides of his chair as he spoke, "I had to call this meeting due to information coming in daily now to Miss Rey and myself that there is increasing tension on board this ship between our officers and the former Resistance. The working environment is becoming worse by the day and people's duties are suffering because of it. Earlier today, Miss Rey had to stop a physical fight taking place between one of our officers and a former Resistance member. Miss Rey and I cannot permit this kind of thing to continue. If the only way the peace treaty we signed can be respected is for she and I to implement harsh disciplinary measures, then so be it."**

**Leia was also present at this meeting at Kylo's request. She sat listening intently.**

**Kylo had data pads passed around to each commanding officer who had others serving under them and said, "Each of these data pads contains levels of disciplinary action to be taken by commanding officers with their subordinates. I will leave it at your discretion which level of discipline you want to use with those directly under your command." he said.**

**Kylo now turned his attention to Leia and said, "General Organa, how are things going with our finance department in having two new destroyers built?" he asked.**

****

**Leia spoke up saying, "I spent most of my day yesterday going over the finances with your officers and we should have no problem having those two ships rebuilt." she said, nodding to Kylo and giving him a slight smile.**

****

**Kylo continued, "I am also making a formal announcement that I'm offering General Organa her own quarters on board the Finalizer, if she agrees to it. I want her here to oversee the rebuilding of these new destroyers and for my officers to become adjusted to her being here. She is retaining her rank as 'general' and will be giving most of you your assignments for each day." Kylo said, then making direct eye contact with her.**

**Leia nodded and said, "I would like to have quarters here, Supreme Leader. Thank you." she said plainly. She was trying to hide the urge to stand up and cross the room and embrace her son, but she would hold off until they were alone. She knew Ben was trying his best to bring them closer together in making this offer.**

**Mitaka gave Rose a quick glance as Kylo spoke and squeezed her hand privately under the table. Rose pursed her lips and a smile crept over her face. She locked eyes with Mitaka for a few seconds before snapping back into reality when Kylo began to speak again.**

**"I'm dismissing you all now with these data pads that contain our new disciplinary measures to be taken with those who do not honor the peace treaty." he began, "If the disciplinary measures outlined here for you are not sufficient, then Miss Rey and I will discuss implementing more strict procedures. Dismissed." he said.**

**Each officer stood from the table, taking their data pads with them, and left the conference hall to return to their posts.**

**Once the room was emptied, Mitaka stood from the table, still keeping hold of Rose's hand and looked over at Kylo with a nod. Kylo nodded back to Rose and Mitaka as they made their way out of the conference hall.**

**Only Rey, Leia and Kylo remained. Leia walked over to Kylo and took his hand into her own and said, "You're offering for me to live here on board the Finalizer with you? I'm touched."**

**Kylo kept hold of her hand and said, "Mother, you and I are making good progress with each other. I hope my offer to ask you to live on board this ship will give us more opportunity to work on our relationship. I know we still don't agree on everything, especially where the Force is concerned, but I hope that we can agree to disagree at times, but continue to work toward a deepening relationship with one another." he said.**

**Leia's eyes watered and she said, "I'd be glad to move on board this ship. I know we have differing views of how the Force should be used to govern, but I've seen the progress we've made with one another and I will do everything possible to compromise with you so that we can continue to heal our relationship." she said, keeping a firm grip on Kylo's hand, then continued, "I just want my son back in my life."**

**Rey watched this unfolding between Leia and Kylo and she was overwhelmed with emotion. She noticed that neither of them hid the fact that they still had differences between them and were admitting it openly to each other, but that they were willing to continue to work toward compromise.**

**Leia opened her arms to her son and Kylo accepted, putting his arms around Leia now. Leia closed her eyes for a few seconds as he hugged her and she looked up at him and said, "I truly do love you, son."**

****

**Kylo just nodded at her and said, "I love you too, mother," he paused, took a deep breath, then said, "would you like General Pryde to offer assistance in moving your personal belongings here to your own quarters? He can assign some of our officers to help you load a transport." he offered.**

**"Yes, I'd like that. Where will my quarters be?" Leia asked, a gleam was in her eyes now.**

**Kylo looked at Rey and then back to his mother and said, "How about I assign you quarters not far from Rey and I? I have quarters that are usually assigned to dignitaries when they visit the Finalizer. You could take one of those. You will have very spacious quarters, with several rooms, and you would be on the same level that Rey and I are on, but at the opposite end of the corridor."**

**"I would love that. I look forward to moving on board." Leia said. She said her 'goodbye's to Rey and Kylo for now, and headed back to pack some of her things so she could live on board the Finalizer with her son.**

****************************

**Kylo held Rey's hand as they walked back to their quarters. Rey discussed with Kylo that she and Rose had started working on their wedding plans. Rey also brought up how touched she was that Kylo acknowledged Rose the way he did in the meeting.**

**"You really touched me when you gave Rose a seat next to Mitaka today in the meeting." Rey said. Kylo took a deep breath and said, "Well, the two of them are so lovesick for each other that the _entire conference room_ could see it between them!" he began, joking with Rey, then continued, "and Rose is your friend and I wanted to honor you by letting her sit next to Mitaka." he said.**

**"Hmmm, so there really _is_ a tender side to you...., huh?" Rey said, tapping Kylo's arm playfully.**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at Rey and said, "Don't let it get out to anyone else, _shhh._..." he said, smiling at her. Rey laughed and said, " _Me?_ Say anything? _Nahhh._...I can't let that be known" she joked in response. **

*****************************

**Rose walked hand-in-hand with Mitaka through the corridors of the ship. They were both so caught up in their conversation and love for one another, that they didn't notice that Lieutenant Hall was observing them with a smug expression as she walked down the opposite side of the corridor from them. Rose happened to make eye contact with Lieutenant Hall briefly. Mitaka saw Rose looking at the Lieutenant as well.**

**Lieutenant approached Mitaka and Rose and stopped them in the corridor. Her expression was obviously one of annoyance as she began to speak to them.**

**"Captain Mitaka," Lieutenant Hall began, "I see you are still keeping company with _her._.." she said smugly, then she continued, "has it occurred to you, Captain Mitaka, that this woman could merely be using you for First Order secrets? Or are you blind to that possibility because you're infatuated?" **

**Rose's anger welled within her and she let go of Mitaka's hand and said, "Captain Mitaka out ranks you now. Show some respect." Rose said through gritted teeth, then she continued, "I thought that Miss Rey already told you to back off." Rose said.**

**Mitaka took hold of Rose's hand once more and then said, "Go back to your post Lieutenant and leave Rose alone. That's an order." he said, somewhat plainly. Rose could tell that Mitaka was not very authoritative about it due to his more reserved personality. Lieutenant Hall knew that Mitaka was not an aggressive person so she found it easy to come across as intimidating in this situation.**

**"Captain, look at what is happening here. These former Resistance 'people' come on board the Finalizer and are now taking over some of the duty shifts that should be assigned to our own people and now their women are moving in our officers and clearly taking advantage of the situation and...."**

**Mitaka finally stood up to her and cut her off sharply and said, "That's enough Lieutenant. Get back to your post. I will be reporting this incident to Miss Rey and the Supreme Leader. I wouldn't be surprised to see you relieved of duty." he said.**

**Lieutenant Hall grit her jaw and said, "Miss Rey? The only reason I had to listen to her reprimand me in front of everyone on the bridge was because she is warming the Supreme Leader's bed."**

**Rose walked up to Lieutenant Hall and acted as if she would slap the woman right there on the spot, but she closed her eyes and held her anger back, showed restraint, and said, "You may hate Miss Rey, but she has the authority to dismiss you from the First Order. I'd watch my back if I were you." Rose replied.**

**Mitaka spoke up and said, "I have the authority to relieve her of duty," he began, giving Rose a look, then he turned his attention back to Lieutenant Hall and said, "report to your quarters until further notice. I will be speaking with your superior officer and also with the Supreme Leader about this. I'm relieving you of duty for at least the next three day cycles and ordering you to remain in your quarters. I will call for security to stand post at your door to make sure you comply." Mitaka said.**

****

**Lieutenant Hall glared at Mitaka and said, "Yes, Sir." through gritted teeth. She made her way down the corridor and out of sight. Rose watched as Mitaka contacted General Pryde on the bridge and informed him of what happened and that he gave orders for Lt. Hall to remain in her quarters under guard.**

**Rose was proud of Mitaka for standing up to this officer. She took hold of Mitaka's hand again and said, "I'm glad you used your authority and didn't let her gain the upper hand."**

**Mitaka let out a sigh and said, "It's not easy for me to do, but even I have my breaking point once in a while." he said. They continued to walk along together until they reached Mitaka's quarters.**

**Once they were inside alone together, Rose put her arms around his neck and peppered kisses on his lips. Mitaka closed his eyes as Rose kissed him and said, "Will you stay the night with me?" he asked softly.**

**Rose ran her finger over his face and down to his bottom lip and said, "I was hoping you'd ask."**

**Mitaka poured them each another glass of wine and brought out a blanket and sat with Rose for hours, just talking. Eventually they made love that night as well and fell asleep in one another's arms.**

*****************************

**Kylo had filled a tub full of warm water for Rey that evening so she could relax. He saw that she was becoming increasingly tired as the pregnancy progressed. He led her by the hand and into the Fresher and said, "I ran you a hot bath. Why don't you step in and relax a bit. I'll order us some dinner to be brought up and then you can get some sleep." he suggested.**

**Rey stood in the Fresher looking at the tub filled for her and she wrapped her arms around Kylo's neck and kissed him, saying, "You really take care of me. It's very thoughtful of you. Thank you," and kissed him again, letting it linger for a few seconds.**

**Rey continued, "Do you want to join me?"**

**"Ordinarily, I would," Kylo began, "but I can tell you are tired. I can give you a back rub though?" he suggested. Rey dipped her head a bit, smiled and then said, "Okay, sounds good."**

**Kylo would normally have taken her up on her offer, but he knew she was tired at this time in the evening during her pregnancy and just wanted her to relax and not focus on anything but herself tonight. He ran his hands along her shoulders and back as she sat in the hot bath and Rey closed her eyes, enjoying the message he was giving her. He leaned into her neck and whispered, " But...., I _will_ take you up on that offer tomorrow morning when you've had some rest... " he said with a seductive wink to her.**

**Rey turned to face him and cupped his face and pulled him to her lips, kissing him passionately and said, "I'm looking forward to it."**

****

*******************************


	43. Just The Two of Us: Our Own Secret Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey spend the day alone, enjoying some privacy away from the pressures of daily demands.  
> Rose and Mitaka spend the day alone together and Mitaka asks Rose to move into his quarters with him.  
> Leia moves on board the Finalizer and Kylo is there to greet her when she arrives!
> 
> ***Erotic art included in this chapter****

****

**Chapter 43: Just the Two of Us: Our Own Secret Love**

**Rose spent the night in Mitaka's quarters. They made love and then fell asleep in one another's arms all night in the lounge. Rose stretched a bit and then wrapped her arm around Mitaka's waist. Mitaka felt her moving beside him and he peered at her through half open eyes, smiled at her, and said, "You're awake."**

**Rose gave him a loving look, with euphoria still written all over her face, like a lovesick school girl, then said, "Yes. I slept well, what about you?"**

**Mitaka sat up slightly, still holding Rose close to him and said, "I slept fine. I like waking up like this, Rose." he said, then continued, "I have a question to ask you."**

**"Yes," Rose said, running her finger up and down his chest.**

**MItaka continued, "Remember how I told you I was moving out of these quarters soon due to my promotion? Well, I will be moving into quarters that have multiple rooms and living areas. I was wondering..., well..., I know we haven't been together that long yet, but...., would you consider moving in with me into my larger quarters?"**

**Rose sat up all the way and ran her hand along the side of his face and said, "Oh... yes...., I'd love that." she answered with a soft whisper, "I'm so touched that you would want that with me."**

**Mitaka leaned down to press a quick kiss on her lips, then said, "I will have more than enough room. I know you just came on board the Finalizer a week ago and moved into your quarters, but I wanted to ask you. I like waking up like this with you and hate it when we have to part ways." he said.**

****

**Rose looked at Mitaka for the longest time with her usual lovesick gaze and said softly, "I would love to share quarters with you," she said, leaning into him again for another kiss, then continued, "I'm so glad we found each other. I can't imagine my days without seeing you now."**

**Mitaka smiled and gripped her more tightly to himself and said, "You and I are already having trouble and judgement from some people on board the ship simply because we are seeing each other. If you move into my new quarters with me, it could get worse. There's still a lot of tension between the former Resistance and the First Order. Are you sure you are alright with this?"**

**Rose put her hand on Mitaka's chest and leaned in closer, saying, "I don't _care_ what others think of us being together. I appreciate you worrying about my feelings in all of this, but I'm not letting any one of these things stop me from being with you," Rose hesitated for a moment, thinking of Rey's relationship with Kylo, and continued, "when Rey first came to us at our Resistance base and told us she was joining Kylo, we were all shocked and disappointed. She took the misunderstanding of others and their judgement, but never let it stop her. Now she and Kylo are inseparable and more unified than ever. I told Rey a few weeks ago that I hoped I'd find a love like what she has with Kylo," Rose paused, put her hand to Mitaka's face, then continued, "I have that love now, with you, and I'm not letting it go because of hardship or other people's opinions." **

**Mitaka's facial expression went soft and he pulled Rose into a warm embrace and held her there for a while. He pulled back and said, "Alright, it's settled. I move into my new quarters in two day cycles. I will help you move your things into my quarters," he paused and said, "there are bound to be more pairings between the former Resistance and the First Order. People will have to adjust." he said, paused, then said, "as a matter of fact, I saw a former Resistance woman sitting in our dining area the other day with one of our officers." Mitaka said.**

**"Really?" Rose asked with curiosity, "well, that makes your point, huh? I think it's great." Rose kept her eyes on Mitaka for a few seconds and said ,"So do you have to be on duty today?"  
**

**"No, I don't report for duty today. I have one day a week to myself. I'd like spend it with you." he said.**

**Rose nestled herself back against his chest and said, "I have no other plans right now and I can't think of anything better than spending the day with you, no matter what we do."**

***************************

**Kylo had suggested to Rey that they spend the entire day together as well. He didn't have any meetings planned and Rey just wanted some time alone with Kylo. Rey put herself on top of Kylo's chest and smiled at him, saying, "So, we both actually have some free time today. I get to keep you to myself all day?"**

**Kylo ran his hands along her back as she lay on top of him and said, "I'm all yours."**

**Rey began to run kisses down his chest and as she did, Kylo leaned his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. As Rey grazed her lips over his bare chest, kissing him in between speaking to him, she said, "you feel so warm, so nice. All I want to do is spend all day with you here in bed."**

****

**Rey slowly ran her body along his, moving as slowly as she could, and gently touched her lips to his, then she whispered, "Last night we said we'd be together first thing this morning when I had some sleep," she paused, kissed him again lightly, then continued, "do you want me?"**

**Kylo lifted his head up slightly, meeting his lips with hers, and whispered, "When do I _not want you_?" **

****

**Rey looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, her expression was pure need as Kylo searched her eyes. "Well," Rey began, "that answers my question."**

**Kylo pulled her body up along his so that her neck and breasts were within his mouth's reach. He ran his tongue along her throat, then took some of the skin of her neck in between his lips and teeth, gently sucking. He moved her up even higher against him and took each breast into his mouth. Rey sighed, "Ben... your body always feels so good, I love you..."**

**Kylo made love to each breast for a few minutes, alternating to using his tongue, lips and teeth over the neck again. Kylo's hips began to move up against Rey's and she dipped her head a bit at the pleasure of feeling his erection against her. "Ahhh, yes..., Ben, yes.." she said, as he arched up against her. He hadn't even entered her yet and yet Rey felt like she was going to climax just from the sheer anticipation of feeling him inside of her.**

**Rey sat up slowly, putting her hand to the side of Kylo's face, barely letting her fingers mingle in his hair, and looked down at him as he was entering her body from beneath her. Her eyes closed, her head fell back and she groaned out loud, "Oh..... oh... yes."**

**Kylo moved her hips in time with his own thrusts up into her body. She kept her eyes closed, her jaw open and continued to moan his name. Kylo touched the side of her face and said, "Rey..., look at me. I want to see your face, let me see how I make you feel."**

****

**Rey slowly lowered her head, letting her eyes fall on his. His eyes were heavily lidded and his expression was of pure bliss. She moved herself quickly over Kylo, feeling herself be filled with his fullness and whispered his name. Kylo thrusted up into her, moaned and said, "Come, Rey..." He moved her hips with his hands, helping her to grind against him as well as feel his thrusting and Rey could hold on no longer. Her climax took complete control of her and she was writhing above him with moans of pleasure and gasping for air.**

**Once Kylo saw that Rey had climaxed, he turned her gently onto her back and looked down at her panting. He positioned himself to enter her again and in one thrust, he was inside her again.**

****

**Just the expression on his face was overwhelming for Rey. He was lost in the feeling of her body enveloping him. She rubbed his back as she felt his body jerk slightly. His breaths became broken and then he leaned down to Rey's neck and whispered, as he came, "I love you, Rey, I love you, ....Force you feel good."**

*********************************

**Mitaka stood from the lounge he and Rose had slept in all night together. Rose ran her hands up and along his chest and watched Mitaka's eyes close slowly at the touch of her hands on him. He let out the softest moan and then opened his eyes very slowly again, looking at Rose with _need_. He leaned down to kiss her and said, "I want you again, Rose."**

**Rose just nodded breathlessly to him, running her hands along his chest, " I want _you_.... again too."**

**Mitaka picked Rose up so she was straddling his waist and kissed her, his breaths were labored and he sat her onto a counter and pressed his body closer to hers, while running his mouth along her neck. Rose felt like this erotic love that was so _new_ to both of them was like her own private paradise. She hoped it would always be like this between them. When they were together like this, it was their own universe, their own unique world together that no one else would ever completely know or understand. **

**Mitaka let out a moan as he pressed his body against her and she feverishly ran her arms around to his back, pulling him against her even more. Mitaka finally pulled back for a few seconds, looked at Rose with hunger in his eyes, and she gripped him, and pulled her legs around him more tightly. He pressed his forehead to hers. They both closed their eyes as he slid slowly into Rose's body. She leaned her head back slightly, moaning Mitaka's name. The sound of his name on Roses' lips enhanced his pace within her.**

**"Oh, god..." Rose said in pure ecstasy. Mitaka's breaths became broken as he watched Rose's expression as he moved inside of her. "I love you.., Rose." he said.**

**Rose cupped his face and locked eyes with him as they moved together as one.**

*****************************

**The following day, Kylo had returned to his regular meetings and Rey was busy either helping him with meetings or meeting with Rose to continue planning her wedding. Both Kylo and Rey had noticed that since they had distributed the new disciplinary measures out to each commanding officer on the ship, that the numbers of hostile incidents between the First Order officers and the former Resistance was down to almost nothing now.**

**Rose was busy collecting her personal belongings, yet again, to move into Mitaka's quarters the next day. Rey happened to stop by Rose's quarters.**

**"Rey," Rose began, "come in."**

**Rey walked in and noticed Rose's personal belongings all gathered into groups and piles and she said, "Rose, you're not leaving the Finalizer, are you?" Rey asked with a curious epression.**

**"Oh,.... no.., I'm not leaving. Most _definitely not_!" she began with a coy smile, "Mitaka asked me the other day to move into his larger quarters with him and I said yes." **

**"Wow, Rose...., you two are really close. I'm happy for you!" Rey began, then continued, "speaking of 'moving', Kylo's mother, Leia, is supposed to move on board the Finalizer today. I was so happy when Kylo asked her to do so. Their relationship is really healing after so many years of pain and hurt between them."**

**Rose was packing more things together as Rey shared this. She looked up at Rey and said, "That _is_ good news. I know Leia has wanted her relationship back with Kylo for years."**

**"Well, I won't hold you up. I just came by to say 'hi' and check on you," Rey began, "by the way, are you free during the day tomorrow to help me go over the invitations for our wedding? Kylo gave me a list of dignitaries he would like to attend."**

**"Sure, Rey. I will be by in the morning if you like?" Rose said.**

**"Sounds good. Kylo has a meeting tomorrow with his officers about how effective the new disciplinary measures have been between the former Resistance and the First Order officers, so that will give us some time to work on the invites." Rey suggested.**

**"That's fine," Rose began, "I am moving my things into Mitaka's new quarters tomorrow, but it won't be until late tomorrow afternoon when he gets off duty."**

**"Rose, I am so happy for you both. You both are just as lovesick for each other as Kylo and I are for one another." Rey said. She gave Rose a hug and then left for the day to head to her own responsibilities.**

*****************************

**Leia's transport arrived in the hangar bay of the Finalizer and Kylo was there to greet her. Leia disembarked her ship and had the warmest smile on her face. She extended both of her hands to Kylo and he took her hands into his and said, "Welcome on board the Finalizer, mother."**

**The feeling of love and warmth Leia felt with her son at that moment overwhelmed her.**


	44. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia moves onto the Finalizer and Kylo actually helps his mother unpack. Kylo and Leia share a few humorous moments with one another! It reminds them both of when Ben was a young boy. Rose moves into Mitaka's new quarters and is asked a very important question by him!

****

**Chapter 44: New Beginnings**

**Rey was walking through the corridors of the Finalizer on her way to see Leia as she was moving into her new quarters. Kylo was with his mother when Rey came walking into Leia's new quarters. Kylo was actually helping his mother put some things where she wanted them. The time she and Ben had spent that day just talking as she moved into her new surroundings melted her heart.**

**Leia looked up and saw Rey walking into her quarters. Rey smiled and said, "Wow, these quarters about the same size as mine and Ben's! Welcome on board, Leia." Rey said, walking quickly over to give her a hug.**

**Rey smiled at Kylo and said, "So, she has you busy helping her unpack?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, it reminds me of when I was a boy and she gave me chores to do." he said. Leia looked at Kylo warmly and said, "You survived, didn't you? And now look at you. Because you did your chores, now you rule the galaxy!." she teased him, sounding like a typical mother.**

****

**At hearing this, Rey broke out into a hardy laugh and then looked over at Kylo, lifting her eyebrow at him.**

**Kylo just clasped his hands in front of him and gave his mother an _amused_ look in his eyes. Leia looked over at Rey and said, "So, you will have to give me a tour of the ship. I don't know my way around." **

**"I'd be glad to, Leia. Rose has been here for over a week now and she's just _now_ learning how to get around. It's a very large ship." Rey said.**

**Leia looked at Kylo and said, "Ben, how large exactly _is_ this flag ship of yours?" Leia asked. **

****

**Kylo cleared his throat and said, "Larger than any of the flag ships during the Empire. I have thousands of officers on board and over 8,000 storm troopers, along with special forces," he began, then continued, "the ship is almost 10,000 feet long. It's Resurgent class. Basically, a city in space, mother." Kylo answered very matter-of-factly.**

**Leia lifted an eyebrow and said, "Well, it's no wonder poor Rose has gotten lost!" she chuckled. Kylo continued, "There are panels in each corridor with consoles that, if you activate them, will give verbal directions to you and guide you to where you need to go." he said.**

**"Good, because I'll need it!" Leia said. Rey chuckled and then said, "Well, if you have everything you need, Kylo and I need to head to our daily meeting. If you want anything from the dining hall, Kylo's personal chefs know that you are his mother and they will bring you meals anytime of day or night." Rey said.**

**Leia was impressed with the ship already and how hospitable her son was being. Leia walked over and took Kylo's hands into her own and said, "I know you have meetings to get to. Thank you for seeing me here to my new quarters."**

**"You're welcome, mother. Rey and I will contact you later today once our meeting is over. Since you are just arriving today, you can participate in all the meetings we have each day from now on, if you like." Kylo said.**

**Leia watched Kylo and Rey leave her quarters and she spent the rest of the day unpacking and reading over schematics of the layout of the ship!**

*******************************

**As Rey and Kylo were on their way to the daily briefing, Kylo asked Rey about their wedding plans and what Rose's involvement was.**

**"Rose was at our quarters this morning with me, while you were on the bridge, and we went over getting the invitations made. I gave Rose the list of dignitaries you wanted to invite and she took care of that for us. She's been very helpful to us in this." Rey said.**

**"I see," Kylo said, "Rose seems like a very loyal friend to you, Rey. She also seems very in love with Mitaka."**

**"Oh, _yes_ she is," Rey began, "as a matter of fact, she's moving into Mitaka's new quarters with him today."**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow and gave Rey an amused look, and said, "Like I said, that's impressive. Mitaka never seemed like the type of person to pursue a woman, much less ask her to move into his quarters," he said, pausing, and noticed that Rey had an uplifted eyebrow at him, then Kylo continued, "I'm not _insulting him,_ Rey! I'm just making an observation. He's a competent officer and loyal to the First Order, but I never took him as...."**

**Rey cut him off, and tapped his arm playfully, "Ben...., he's a _very_ nice and respectful person. Maybe more people should _follow Mitaka's example_! According to Rose, Mitaka is _quite the lover._ We all took Mitaka in the wrong way. He's probably very open with Rose when he's alone with her. I'm just glad they're happy with each other," Rey paused for a moment and then continued, "as a matter of fact, when I reprimanded Lieutenant Hall for threatening Rose the other day, before I left, I stopped by Mitaka's post to talk to him a bit. He is very intelligent and is very knowledgeable about his work duties. The way he described to me what he does each day is impressive." **

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I knew he would be suited to that position. I put him at tactical and intelligence because he's very focused, and because he's very introverted, I knew he would keep his mind on his work. When he was first stationed on board the Finalizer, I read his review and it said he graduated with honors when he was trained by the First Order. He may not be as assertive as other officers here, but he follows orders and does his duty. That's what I care about." Kylo said.**

**Rey put her arm through Kylo's arm as they continued walking and said, "Rose is going through some of what I went through when I first joined you. She's getting a bad reaction from former Resistance members _and_ from some First Order officers for seeing Mitaka. When _I_ first joined you, many in the Resistance resented me for it and looked down on me. Even though we have a peace treaty, tensions are high."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I remember you telling me how people treated you when you joined me. As far as the tensions between our officers and the former Resistance, I heard from General Pryde that the reports of threats or arguments between are cutting down in numbers."**

**Rey sighed and lifted an eyebrow, "I'm glad to hear it."**

**They finally made it to the conference room and General Pryde was there, along with several bridge officers. Mitaka, of course, was one of them. As they took their seats, Rey noticed that Rose was not in the room and she leaned in to speak to Kylo about it.**

**"Rose isn't here..." Rey said in a whisper. Kylo looked at her curiously and whispered back to her, "Rey, she's not an officer, so really she has no reason to actually be here. She's come a few times before only because Mitaka is here."**

**Rey gave Kylo a 'look' after he said that and then Kylo sighed in response, giving her an amused look, then said, "Rey, she's not an officer." Rey cleared her throat at Kylo and put her hands on the table in front of her, just staring at him.**

**Kylo took another deep breath, then said, "General Pryde, use the COMM to get in touch with Rose Tico and ask her to join this meeting." He commanded. Rey then leaned closer to Kylo and said, "Well, Rose is helping us to organize our wedding. She's taking care of so many things for us so we can focus on these meetings. I think she's earned the right to be here." Rey said, giving him a coy smile.**

**"It's a good thing I love you, Rey." he answered.**

**Kylo turned his attention to Mitaka and said, "Captain Mitaka, there are data pads that contain the updated reports. Would you make sure each officer in the room has one?" he asked.**

**Mitaka stood to his feet and said, "Yes, of course, Supreme Leader," then made his way over to a table, picked up the data pads and began distributing them to each officer at the table. As Mitaka was handing out the data pads for the day's meeting, Rose came walking into the conference hall. Mitaka looked up and saw as Rose entered and he shot her a look and a smile as she took her seat next to his chair.**

**Rose nodded to Rey, silently thanking her for allowing her to attend the meeting. Mitaka took his seat next to Rose and then the room got quiet as Kylo began to speak.**

**"If you look at today's reports, it appears that the incidents of negative behavior between the First Order officers and the Resistance are down. There will still be the occasional incident though, so keep enforcing those disciplinary measures I gave to you the other day. General Organa is on board the Finalizer now and once she is settled, you will be reporting to her each morning for your duty assignments. Those of you who need personal leave for an emergency or family need, may also report to General Organa in the future. She will also be working with my financial advisors as we need to update weapons purchases or have new destroyers built and deployed into our navy."**

**Kylo spoke on various other topics and the meeting lasted a couple of hours. Kylo was making sure his mother had plenty to do while she was on board his flag ship and that he put her talents to use as a general herself _and_ years' worth of wisdom in commanding others.**

**Right before the meeting came to a close, Rey leaned in to Kylo and whispered something to him about giving Rose some duties once their wedding was complete.**

**"Ben," she said, very quietly, so no one would hear her, "once our wedding is over with, Rose may not have much to do in the way of duties. Should we look into assigning her a position or job to do on the ship once our wedding is organized?" Rey suggested.**

**Kylo nodded to Rey and then said, "I want to assign a new duty post soon to Rose Tico. She is helping us to organize our wedding on Naboo right now. Once that obligation is complete, I will discuss with Rey where she would best be suited on the ship for some kind of work." Kylo added.**

**Rose's eyes went wider and she looked at Mitaka first, then at Rey and said, "Well, I'd be glad to be assigned a duty on this ship."**

**Kylo dismissed everyone from the meeting and Rey walked up to Rose and Mitaka once the room was cleared and said, "So, Rose, it looks like you will be assigned a duty to perform each day once our wedding is over. You are okay with that?" Rey asked.**

**"Yes, I'm very glad to hear that you both want to assign me work to do each day once your wedding takes place," she paused, then said, "Umm, to be honest, I'm very good with mechanical things, as you know Rey. I served on the Raddus and helped out with engineering and mechanical work. I don't know if you and Kylo would need any duties like that filled after your wedding?" she asked.**

**Kylo was still seated at the table and overheard Rose speaking to Rey. Kylo stood up from the table and said, "Rose, I _do_ have duty shifts open in engineering for that kind of work. You would be required to study our manuals and technical readouts for the Finalizer and be able to pass an exam to work in our engine room, but I could use you there eventually." he said. He walked a few paces closer to Rose and Mitaka and said, "It will _also_ require you to wear First Order uniforms and a rank equivalent to that of a 'squad leader', which is just one step above a storm trooper's rank." Kylo said, then continued, "not that you will be leading any squads, but that is the highest rank I can give you since you have not attended or graduated from a First Order academy." he said.**

**Mitaka looked at Rose and gave her an encouraging nod. Rose smiled and said, "I can accept those terms. I will begin studying the manuals and technical readouts I need to be able to help work in the engine room of this ship." Rose said.**

**Kylo nodded to Rose and then took his seat again. Rose was thrilled and gave Rey a huge smile. Mitaka took Rose by the hand, showing her his approval and congratulations.**

**"Well, you two," Rey began, "what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Rey asked.**

**Rose looked up at Mitaka with a soft glowing smile and said, "Well, I moved into Captain Mitaka's quarters today. I still have some unpacking to do."**

**"Alright," Rey began, "have a good evening."**

**Mitaka nodded to Rey and Kylo and then took Rose by the hand and they left. Kylo and Rey were now alone in the conference room. Rey gave Kylo a smile and said, "You made Rose's day. I can tell she's happy to be given work to do soon."**

**"It will require work on her part. She's used to working on the Raddus. The Finalizer is a bit different than what she's used to working with, but I see no reason why she can't be given a position if she wants one." he said.**

**Rey sat sideways on Kylo's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and said, "Like I said, It's good that she's involved and she is doing a lot for us in helping with our wedding."**

****

*******************************

**Mitaka held Rose's hand as they walked to his new quarters. Rose joked with him saying, "I _just learned_ how to get to my old quarters and to _your_ old quarters. Now I have to learn how to find these _new_ quarters of yours!" she chuckled.**

**Mitaka smiled at Rose as she said this and he replied, "Yes, it is a big ship and can be confusing when you're new here. It took me a long time to figure out my way around here." he said.**

**They finally arrived at Mitaka's new quarters and he opened the door and Rose stepped inside, eagerly looking around at everything. The door shut behind them and Mitaka took his hat off and laid it on a table near the doorway.**

**"What do you think?" Mitaka asked.**

**"It's huge compared to your last quarters," she began, "but _these_ quarters _are_ fitting for a _Captain._ " she said, giving Mitaka a coy smile. Rose noticed Mitaka's warm smile when she said this. She walked over and took his hand into hers and said, "I love you." **

**Mitaka slowly put his hands around her, bringing her closer and said, "I love you..." he said, leaning down to kiss her gently, "I'm glad you decided to move in here with me."**

**Rose just held his gaze for a few seconds, then she touched the side of his face and gently pressed her lips to his, deepening the kiss. Mitaka's eyes were closed as she kissed him and he pulled away only for a few seconds to say, "Do you need help unpacking anything tonight?" he asked softly.**

**"I can get to that tomorrow while you're on duty. Right now, I just want to spend a quiet night in your arms." she said, and then enjoyed the expression on Mitaka's face as she said this to him.**

**Mitaka led them over to a very luxurious couch and sat down facing her. He cupped Rose's face and his lips eased her into soft kisses. Rose was almost melting in his arms at the way he touched her, the way his kisses were so gentle and soft and his 'way' with her.**

**Rose opened her eyes and said, "You have a gentle heart. I love you so much, Mitaka."**

**He closed his eyes for a second and said, "I'm glad, Rose. Most women don't want that in a man." he said.**

**"I do." Rose admitted right away.**

**Mitaka stood up and pulled Rose to her feet and then pulled her against him gently. Then he took her by the hand and said, "I just want to show you how much I love you."**

**Rose nodded and said, "That's what I want from you tonight too."**

**Mitaka led them into the bedroom. Rose noticed that Mitaka was not quite as shy with her anymore when they made love. His inhibitions dropped away when they were together. They were still learning about each other and sometimes shyly exploring new things together, but their love was deep and pure. Mitaka looked at Rose deeply and said, "I want you to know, Rose, that I'm not using you. It's important to me that you know that." he admitted to her, taking a deep breath.**

**Rose's facial expression went soft toward him when he said this to her. "I know you aren't using me," she began, "I can tell," she kissed him, then continued, "I am not using you either. We've hardly been together, yet I feel like _I've loved you for a lifetime_." Rose said.**

**Mitaka gave Rose a very serious look just as she said this, and said, "A _lifetime_...." and then he paused and looked down for a minute, like he was deep in thought. **

**"What is it?" Rose asked, gazing up at him.**

**"A lifetime. _That's_ what's important..," Mitaka began, "Rose, will you spend a 'lifetime' with me?" he asked. Rose's eyes shot open wide and her jaw fell open. Mitaka took both of Rose's hands into his and waited for her to say something, to say _anything...._**

**He was so worried about rejection, and when Rose took a few seconds to process what he was asking her, he began to lose heart and it showed on his face. Rose saw this and said, "Wait, are you asking me what I _think_ you're asking me?" **

**Mitaka kept hold of Rose's hands and nodded a bit nervously, almost expecting the answer to be 'no' and said, "I'm asking if you will spend a lifetime with me. Will you marry me?"**

**Rose had tears streaming down her cheeks by now and she reached up to touch the side of his face and said, "Yes! My answer is yes! I will marry you."**

**Mitaka did not expect this to be her answer. He picked Rose up into his arms and carried her around the bedroom for few seconds, then put her down and just quietly pulled her closer. As he was holding her, he said, "You said, 'yes',"**

**"Yes," Rose said, wiping a tear from her cheeks, " _Yes._... I know we haven't been together long,and I know it seems sudden, but I already know that I can see myself with you for the rest of my life. You fit my heart _perfectly._ You're my perfect soul mate, Mitaka." **

**Mitaka and Rose made love to each other that night, overjoyed that they had agreed to spend the rest of their lives together.**

****************************

**The very next day, Rose watched Mitaka getting dressed and ready to head for his duty shift on the bridge with a warm smile. Mitaka caught her smile from across the room and pulled her into a warm kiss before he left for the bridge.**

**After Mitaka had left for the day, Rose could hardly wait to tell Rey of her news!**

**Rey was eating breakfast with Kylo when her COMM sounded. She stood up from her chair, her cup of Caf in her hand, and answered it.**

**"Hi Rose, it's Rey. How did your night go last night in your new quarters with Mitaka?" Rey asked.**

**"Rey, you won't believe this, but Mitaka asked me to marry him last night." Rose blurted out with a sigh over the COMM.**

**Rey's jaw dropped and she looked over at Kylo for a second, who heard every word, then she said, "Rose! That is wonderful news!"**

**"Rey," Rose continued, "I _know_ it seems sudden, but we both just _know_ how we feel for one another. It's like our hearts are knit together in ways I can't explain in words, but we know it's right between us. Does that sound strange?" Rose asked.**

**Kylo could hear Rose's voice coming through the COMM and Rey looked over at Kylo with a look of absolute love in her eyes, then turned her attention back to the COMM and said, "No, Rose, it's _not_ strange at all. Kylo and I love one another like that. When you _know_ , you _know._ I'm so happy for the both of you, and believe me, I understand that kind of love because _I have it too_..." Rey responded softly.**

****

****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey picks out her wedding gown and the wedding is almost fully planned. Rose will show Rey her engagement ring. Rey is already trying to think of names for she and Kylo's baby once it's born :o)


	45. Longing, Passion and Preparing for a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey chooses her wedding dress as Rose comes to help her with some of the details. Kylo makes love to Rey when he finally returns to their quarters. Mitaka rushes back to his quarters to be with Rose after the hours seem to drag by during his duty shift. 
> 
> Rey is beginning to show and she's worried how her dress will fit her, but Kylo reassures her it will be fine, he just wants to marry her.

****

**Chapter 45: Longing, Passion and Preparing for a Wedding**

**In between taking sips of her Caf, Rey continued speaking to Rose over the COMM that morning. Kylo heard every word and would occasionally look up at Rey while she was speaking to Rose and give her an amused glance as he sat reading his data pads.**

**"I have that same kind of love as well, Rose, with Kylo. It's _not_ strange. Kylo asked me to marry him not long after I joined him here on the Finalizer. Your heart knows when it's right with someone and I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for both of you." Rey said.**

**"I know you and Kylo feel the same for one another. I can see the love between you two," she paused, then continued, "Rey, he is also the kindest person I've ever met, unlike so many men I've dealt with in my life," Rose paused, then said, "after Mitaka asked me to marry him, he acted like he was _expecting me to reject him_. It took me a few seconds to process what he was asking of me, and I think he took it as a rejection at first. You should have seen the look on his face when I said 'yes.' It was amazing." **

**"Awww, well, Rose, that's what makes loving someone so special. You get to see aspects of that person that others don't see or appreciate. I remember when you first came on board the Finalizer and you told me you locked eyes with Mitaka in the hangar bay! Little did we all know this would happen between you and Mitaka." Rey responded, taking another sip of her Caf.**

**"I _know_. All we did was take one look at one another that day and it was this instant 'feeling' between us that drew us to one another." Rose replied, "I'm so glad you introduced us to each other Rey." Rose said.**

**When Kylo heard Rose say this to Rey over the COMM, he couldn't help but look up at Rey, shake his head, and whisper, "Match maker, Rey."**

**Rey looked up at Kylo when he said this and nodded silently, giving him a wink from across the room.**

**"Rose, I couldn't be happier for you. I'm glad you allowed me to introduce you to him," Rey paused, for a second, then said, "Rose, I'm not trying to change the subject, but would you like drop by mine and Kylo's quarters later today? I have an appointment with First Order tailors to go over my wedding dress around midday, if you're free. You can give me your opinion?" Rey suggested.**

**"Yes, I can do that. Mitaka doesn't get off his duty shift until late afternoon." Rose answered.**

**"Good, I'll finish my breakfast with Kylo, get dressed, and then you can drop by when you're ready," Rey hesitated for a few seconds, then said, "You _do_ remember how to get to Kylo's quarters, right?" she asked, teasing Rose.**

**"Yeah, I think I remember. No problem, I'll see you soon." Rose said, and then they closed the COMM.**

**Kylo looked up at Rey as she came back to sit at the table with him, and Rey said, "Incredible," she began, "they actually fell in love with each other just as quickly as _we_ fell in love." **

**Kylo put his data pad down and extended his hand across the table to Rey and said, "I agree."**

**"Kylo?"**

**"Yes, Rey?"**

**"How long do you think it took _us_ to realize we were falling in love with one another?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo didn't have to think long to give her an answer, "I'd say after our First Force Bond connection, I was becoming interested in you beyond just being your teacher in the Force. Then by the second time the Force connected us, I noticed your eyes, the expressions on your face and the way you seemed to soften toward me. I knew I loved you by the time we touched hands over the fire. When you shipped yourself to come see me on the Supremacy, all alone, that stole my heart for you. I knew then and there that I was falling in love with you and wanted to ask you to take my hand. It all happened within a couple of weeks for me." he said.**

**"For me too," Rey answered, deep in thought, "I may have run from you in fear, but I _knew_ I loved you. We fell in love pretty quickly."**

**"It's not that unusual that Rose and Mitaka fell in love just as quickly, it happens," Kylo said, taking Rey's hand from across the table into his own. He held her hand and rubbed her fingers in his for a few seconds, just looking at her warmly.**

**Rey clasped Kylo's hand back, keeping eye contact with him for a few seconds, then said, "I couldn't imagine not having you in my life." she said, gripping his hand back.**

**Kylo stood up from the table and said, "I can't imagine going back to the way things were for me, ruling without you," then he said, "well, I better get to the bridge. You have to look over wedding dresses. I will be sure not to be here when you do this. You told me I can't see the dress you pick before our wedding," he said, smiling at her.**

**Rey chuckled, " _No_ , you can't!"**

**"How are you feeling this morning? No nausea or...." Kylo began.**

**"No, I feel pretty good this morning. I hope I'm getting past the nausea in the morning," she said, putting her hand to her stomach.**

**Kylo stood up and walked over to Rey, kneeled down at the side of her chair, and said, "I _still_ can't believe we are going to be parents, Rey."**

**Rey took Kylo's hand, placed it on her abdomen and held it there, saying, "A part of _you_ is inside me." Kylo looked up at her with a soft expression and said, "Just thinking about it is overwhelming. I don't ever want to take what we have with one another for granted." he said.**

****

******************************

**Mitaka had a different demeanor about him as he worked at his duty station on the bridge. General Pryde couldn't help but glance over in Mitaka's direction and take notice. He knew Mitaka was seeing Rose, but wasn't sure if that was the reason for his more lighthearted demeanor that morning.**

**General Pryde kept his hands behind his back and walked over to speak with Mitaka for a few seconds.**

**"Captain," General Pryde began, "I noticed you seem a bit, well,.... _distracted_ this morning."**

**Mitaka wondered if it was a reprimand from General Pryde, and said, "Sir, I apologize...., I....."**

**"It's just an observation, Captain, not a reprimand," General Pryde responded.**

**A look of relief came over Mitaka's face. He responded, "Oh, yes...., well, I have something of a personal nature that turned out the way I had hoped, Sir, and I guess I'm thinking about it this morning." Mitaka said, shifting on his feet a bit.**

**"Hmm," General Pryde responded, "I see."**

**Mitaka noticed that General Pryde kept standing there, giving him a 'look' like he was waiting him to say more, and Mitaka continued, "Uhhh, well, if you must know, Sir, like I said, it's of a personal nature." Mitaka didn't want to speak about his personal life on the bridge.**

**General Pryde nodded to him and then walked back to his duties. Mitaka turned his attention back to his console again, took a deep breath, then let his thoughts drift back to Rose as he worked.**

**Just then, Kylo had come walking onto the bridge.**

**Kylo was speaking to General Pryde and then glanced over in Mitaka's direction. Mitaka quickly looked away and put his focus back onto his work console.**

**"Sir," General Pryde began, as Kylo walked up to him, "here are the daily reports," he said, handing Kylo a couple of data pads, "I'm happy to report that tensions are not as high between our people and the former Resistance."**

**Kylo took the data pads from General Pryde and glanced over at Mitaka. General Pryde noticed that Kylo was observing Mitaka and said, "Captain Mitaka came onto the bridge this morning looking quite different than I normally see him."**

**"Oh?" Kylo asked, already _knowing_ full well the reason why!**

**"Yes, he seems distracted. It's not interfering with his duties, but he's somehow _different_ today." General Pryde answered.**

**Kylo lifted his eyebrow and said, "I think I know _why_ that is, General, but I'll let him tell you when he's ready," he said, taking the data pads in his hands and leaving the bridge.**

**The entire day, all Mitaka could think about was getting off duty to be with Rose again. The hours were going to drag by, adding to his torture.**

**Kylo made his way to the meeting hall and was going to make plans later in the day to train with his Knights to give Rey the space she needed to go over her wedding gown details with Rose and the tailors he was sending to her to work with.**

*****************************

**Rose was also in her own world as she walked the corridors on her way to see Rey. She felt like she was living in a dream or someone _else's_ good news, but not something real, for _her._ Rose had always watched others find love, while she watched from the sidelines. Now she felt complete and the happiness she felt was almost more than she could stand.**

**She reflected on how kind a person Mitaka was. She never would have known this about him just a few months ago because she would have considered him 'the enemy' and never given herself a chance to know him. So many people in the First Order and the Resistance had misjudged the other side for so long. Both sides were just 'people' and it was time for them to come together and make peace.**

**Rose managed to find her way through the ship successfully and arrived at Rey and Kylo's quarters and sounded the chime. Rey answered it and welcomed Rose inside.**

**"Glad you could make it, Rose. Come on in." Rey said, stepping to the side.**

**Rey observed Rose with a coy smile and said, " _Somebody_ is floating on air this morning!" she teased, "I can see it all over your face!"**

**Rose blushed and dipped her head, "Oh....yeah.., kind of hard for me to keep my mind on anything else. I honestly didn't think I'd be as happy as you and Kylo are, and _now_....." she said.**

**Rey hugged Rose and said, "and _now_ , look at you..." **

**"I honestly didn't know if I'd ever find anyone. I'm nearly thirty and just assumed I'd be watching everyone else fall in love, but never _me._ " Rose said.**

**Rey put her hand on Rose's shoulder and said, "Aww, Rose, see? You found someone and in the most _unlikely place_ , just like I did. Sometimes we have to look outside of where we usually do to find love, huh?" Rey said.**

**" _Yeah,_ you're _not_ kidding. You fell in love with the Supreme Leader, the arch enemy of the Resistance, and I fell in love with a First Order officer that I was supposed to be at war with. The galaxy sure has a sense of humor!" Rose said, laughing out loud.**

**Rey continued, "Rose, all kidding aside, I have to say that you and Mitaka are perfect for each other, just like Kylo and I are perfect for one another. Now can you see why I felt so afraid in the beginning to admit to the Resistance that I fell in love with Kylo?" Rey asked.**

**"Yes, I can't imagine having to carry that around with you for so long." Rose admitted.**

**"And Rose," Rey began, "I know I've told you this before, but Mitaka seems like a very kind person. I think he will really cherish you."**

**Rose dipped her head with a smile, then said, "Yeah. Mitaka actually sees that part of him as a deficit. He feels most women wouldn't want that. I tried to encourage him and tell him that's not true. He may not be a bold or aggressive as his fellow officers, but I love his personality and it's part of what I fell in love with."**

**"Rose, what appeals to _one_ person about a man may _not_ appeal to someone else. Me, for instance, I _like_ the fact that Kylo is bold, commanding and assertive. I find it extremely attractive, but when he's _alone with me_ , he's tender, gentle and understanding."**

**Rose chuckled, then said, "Okay..., I have a confession to make," she paused, giving Rey a lifted eyebrow, then said, "When you first told me that you and Kylo were together and how much you loved him, I used to wonder what you saw in him. He seemed so harsh and aggressive and I didn't understand how you and he had anything in common," she joked.**

**"I know, I know," Rey began, "but for _me_ , I _like_ the mixture of his _commanding_ personality, and the way he rules with assertiveness, it's attractive to me, but at the same time, when he's alone with _me_ , he's nothing like that. I love both sides of him, but I can see why people would think that." she said, chuckling, then she continued, "But, Rose, honestly, _so_ many women would die to have a man like Mitaka. He's kind and gentle and he practically worships the ground you walk on! What more could you ask? I'm glad he's the one for you." Rey said, then she concluded by saying, "What works for _you_ , works for _you,_ and what works for _Kylo and I_ , works for _us._ We're all different."**

**Rey then went over to a lounge and sat down.**

**"Well, let's come sit down over here," she said, patting the lounge, for Rose to join her, "and let me show you some holo images I have of several wedding dresses I'm considering."**

**Rose eagerly sat down next to Rey and they spent the better part of an hour going over the different choices. Not long after that, the chime sounded at the door and when Rey answered it, there were two First Order women officers holding data pads in their hands, ready to take down any information Rey wanted to give them of her choice of a dress, as well as to take measurements.**

**The afternoon wore on and after a couple more hours of looking at dresses and having her measurements taken, Rey was ready make the final decision. Both Rey and Rose were very pleased with what Rey chose.**

**********************************

**Before Rose left Rey and Kylo's quarters that day, she thanked Rey for the new duty she would be given soon on board the Finalizer.**

**"Rey, I really appreciate Kylo giving me a chance to work in engineering. I need to get to work studying about the engine specifics of this ship so I'm prepared to be tested and placed," she paused, then continued, "Oh...., and where do I get First Order uniforms from? I'm not sure who to ask about that."**

**"No problem, Rose. I told Kylo that since you and Mitaka are together now and living on board the Finalizer, that you'd want a duty or something. Also, I will arrange for the uniforms you need and have an officer bring them to you within the week, okay?" Rey said.**

**"Great, thanks, Rey. Looks like I'll have a rank just above a storm trooper?" she asked with a bit of curiosity.**

**"Yes," Rey answered, "Unless you graduate from an academy with the First Order to become an officer, that's the highest rank Kylo can give you right now, but perhaps you can go to the academy one day and become an officer?"**

**"I don't know. Perhaps.....," Rose said, then giving Rey a hug and heading to leave, "I'll check in with you soon. Have a good rest of the day with Kylo."**

**Rey waved 'bye' to Rose and once the door was shut, she took a seat again on the lounge and looked over her choice of wedding dress. She was filled with a deep warmth and anticipation of being married to Kylo. He was everything that fulfilled her and she was more in love with him now than she ever thought possible and it was only growing between them by the day.**

******************************

**Kylo was heading back to his quarters after having spent a couple of hours in training with his Knights and he ran into his mother looking over a console, asking directions to somewhere on the ship. Leia looked up and saw Ben walking toward her and said, "Oh, Ben! Where are you headed?" Leia asked.**

**"I could ask the same thing, mother. Are you lost?" he asked.**

**Leia chuckled, "A bit, but I'm managing. I will be attending the daily meeting tomorrow and figured I'd try to figure my way around this ship first."**

**Kylo smiled at her and said, "Alright. I'm glad you are participating with Rey and I in our new government and are accepting duties here." he said.**

**"Well, I appreciate the offer. It's good to be rebuilding our relationship, Ben." she said.**

**"It is. I agree," he paused, then said, "have you eaten dinner yet? Rey and I usually eat later in the evening, but if you'd like to join us in my personal dining hall later, feel free."**

**"I'd love that, yes, I will join you there. What time?" Leia asked, feeling overwhelmed at how much closer she and Ben were finally drawing to one another.**

**"I'll have Rey contact you when we leave for the dining hall." he said. Kylo reached for his mother's hand for a second, looked at her, then went on his way. Leia was left feeling such warmth and awe at that simple gesture from him as she watched him walk away.**

*******************************

**When Kylo returned to his quarters, he found Rey standing in front of a mirror, with her robe on, apparently running her palm over her abdomen. She was trying to see if her pregnancy was beginning to show through her clothing. She worried about the wedding dress and hoped it would hide the 'baby bump' that was now beginning to show.**

**Kylo smiled as he walked over to her and stood directly behind her as Rey continued to size herself up in front of the mirror. Rey looked up and smiled at him and said, "You're back, I missed you."**

**Kylo leaned down to kiss her neck softly and wrapped his arms around her so that his hands landed gently onto her abdomen and he said, "I just came from a day's worth of meetings and training with my Knights," he paused, kissed her again on the neck, and continued, "I don't see a bump yet, Rey. That is what you're feeling for, right?" he asked, smiling at her reflection in the mirror as she stood there.**

**"Yes, I'm just worried whether the dress I chose today will look alright on me." Rey said.**

**"You probably won't start to show that much for another few weeks." he said, then turned to the side, holding her robe flush against her and said, "Not true..., Kylo..., look..." she said, pulling his hand to her abdomen.**

**"Okay, I can see and feel the tiniest of 'bumps', but it's not enough to make your dress not fit properly. You'll be beautiful no matter what. I just want you to be my wife." he said, running his lips over her neck more passionately now.**

****

**Rey let out a long moan as his lips pressed against her neck. "Kylo..." she whispered out.**

**Kylo's breath was hot against her neck, "Yes, Rey...."**

**She turned around to face him and ran her arms slowly up his chest and around his neck, "If you keep doing that, I won't get ready for dinner." she said with need in her eyes.**

**Kylo went back to kissing her neck, leaning into her and pulling her flush against him, and said, "I can wait for dinner, but I can't wait for you." he said, pressing her against him with his hands at the small of her back.**

**Rey tilted her head to the side and moaned with pleasure, "Alright," she said breathlessly.**

****

**Rey pulled back quickly from his mouth for only a second to look at him. His eyes were on fire and his hands were roaming her body, and she said, "I want you so much."**

**Kylo picked her up and Rey's legs went around his waist, their kisses became sloppy and frantic as each of them tried to kiss the other in every place they could think of while he was carrying her to their bedroom.**

****

**"I need you, Ben.... _Force, I want to feel you_." she gasped out to him as he kissed her. She ground her groin against him as he carried her. He finally sat down with her on the edge of the bed, Rey was still straddling him tightly. Kylo thrust up into her groin, pressing himself into her and she matched his movements. She started taking in the scent of his skin as she ran her lips over his neck. **

**She could feel Kylo's erection against her as she straddled him. She stopped kissing him and frantically fumbled for his pants, pulling the zipper down just enough so that she could stroke his length. Kylo's head went forward into her shoulder with intense pleasure as she touched him. He moaned and then began to pull at her robe to take it off of her. Rey didn't care that Kylo was not undressed, she wanted him _inside_ her and she wanted him _now_.**

****

**Once her robe was out of the way, she took him into her hand and moved herself over top of him, slowing lowering her body to take him inside. She slid down onto him as slowly as she could, managing to draw out a deep groan from Kylo. The sound he made caused her own arousal to intensify.**

**Once he was fully inside of her, she moved her hips with his thrusts and pulled at his tunic and cape, gripping tightly due to the pleasure she was feeling with him filling her body so perfectly. Kylo grunted and moaned, his eyes boring straight through hers. Rey's gaze was intense at him as she moved, still feverishly gripping his clothing in her hands.**

**"Oh god...," she sighed out with pure pleasure, her head falling back slightly, "how do you _feel_ this good, Ben?" she said loudly, continuing to meet his thrusts up into her.**

**Kylo just gripped her at her hips and helped her move over him. Rey suddenly pulled herself against his chest, still feeling like she was not getting close enough to him, and gripped as tightly as she could, still feverishly moving her body with his. She leaned close to his ear, feeling his hair against her face, and said, "oh Ben, you feel so good, so...." and within seconds, she was gasping as her orgasm took over her entire body.**

**Kylo climaxed with her. He turned his mouth to Rey's neck as he came and Rey loved the feel of his panting breaths hitting her skin as he came inside of her.**

**They were both still panting heavily, coming down from their climax, and Kylo cupped her face and said, "I love you so much, Rey...." and the look in his eyes told Rey that he was not ever going to take for granted that she had taken his hand all those weeks ago and joined him.**

*************************

**Mitaka was finally off duty and wanted to hurry back to his quarters as quickly as possible to see Rose. The entire day seemed like _torture_ for Rose while waiting for Mitaka to get off duty. Each minute waiting for him to walk through door felt like an eternity. **

**Finally, Rose heard the door open and she saw Mitaka came walking in, threw his hat off the to the side of the room, and then walked briskly over to Rose, looking like he had missed her as much as she missed him.**

**Rose let out a huge sigh as Mitaka wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. She looked up at him, her lips parted slightly, then said, "I missed you too," in a longing whisper.**

**Mitaka pressed his lips to hers and pulled back to say, "I couldn't wait for my duty shift to end so I could get back here to be with you." he said, looking aroused as he just stood speaking with her. Rose searched his eyes and he searched hers.**

**Mitaka ran his lips over hers for a few seconds, then down her neck. Rose grabbed at the zipper on his uniform, lowering it as fast as she could, then ran her hands up and down his chest. Mitaka moaned, knowing he wanted Rose so badly, picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He laid her down on her back and he quickly began to discard his uniform, keeping his eyes on Rose the entire time. Rose lay there, looking up at him, breathless, and thought to herself, _***he is definitely not shy anymore with me***_. She smiled as he lowered himself over her and began to let his hands roam all over her body.**

**She closed her eyes as he kissed from her lips to her neck and to her clothed breasts, all the while, trying to remove her top. She ran her hands up his back, moaning his name over and over and reminding him how much she loved him.**

***************************


	46. Love and Daily Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey have dinner with Leia and manage to share some close moments where each of them is themselves with each other. Kylo and Rey's wedding is only ONE week away...(and Rey's wedding dress arrives.)

****

**Chapter 46: Love and Daily Routines**

****

**Rose lay beneath Mitaka, looking up at him, as he propped himself over her with his right arm and used his left arm to run his hand through her hair. She felt so much love for him that she felt her heart would break. She reached up to touch his face and said, "How did something _this_ good happen to me?" she whispered out, just gazing up into his eyes, without breaking eye contact.**

**Mitaka kept deep eye contact with her and said, "I've been asking myself that all day today while I was at my post," he said, still stroking her face with his hand. Rose leaned her cheek into his palm as he touched her face and then she reached up to pull him down to her. "I really, _really,_ love you..." she whispered to him in between kisses. Mitaka's mouth met hers and neither one of them pulled apart from the kiss when he gripped her waist, running his hand down her thigh and then slowly entered her body. **

**Rose took one huge breath when he did and he put his face in her neck and took short, broken breaths. "I love you too, Rose," he paused, then ran more soft kisses along her neck and continued, "I will do my best to make you feel this way for the rest of our lives. I'm so glad you said 'yes' to me." Mitaka was still moving slowly within her and Rose was arching up into him.**

**Rose thought her heart would burst. She cupped his face and said, "You are what I hoped for, for so many years," she said, letting out a broken breath as Mitaka moved inside her. As Mitaka kept moving within her, he raised his head so he could see her face and her eyes and said, "I saw you in the hangar bay a few weeks ago and I couldn't look away..." he said, with labored breaths.**

**Rose gripped him more tightly as he continued to press into her with gentle thrusts, and said "I couldn't look away from you either." After Rose had said this to him, he lay flush against her and they both were so aroused with one another that they couldn't formulate any more words. Rose pulled him down as close as possible and ran her hand through his hair and drank in the feeling of him over her and inside of her, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.**

**Rose thought to herself how glad she was that no other woman had claimed Mitaka. She needed to make him see how much she cherished him and what they had together. She gripped the flesh of his back as he moved inside of her and she whispered into his ear, "You'll always have my heart, don't ever forget that."**

**They spent the rest of the night making love to one another and falling asleep in one another's arms.**

******************************

****

**Leia was already seated in Kylo and Rey's private dining hall. As Kylo walked in with Rey, he was pleasantly surprised to see that she was already waiting for them.**

**"Mother, I see you found your way here." Kylo said, nodding at her. Rey walked over and gave Leia a hug, "Ben told me you were joining us for dinner tonight. I'm glad you did." Rey said. Leia hugged Rey back and asked, "Me too, Rey," she said, "how are you feeling lately? You're about six weeks along now, right?"**

**Rey smiled warmly, "Yes, I'm six weeks along," paused and looked directly at Kylo for a few seconds as she put her hand on her stomach, then back at Leia. "Ben and I can hardly believe we're going to be parents." she said.**

**"I remember how I felt when I was expecting Ben," Leia began, "it was a precious time in my life."**

****

**Kylo kept eye contact with Leia for a few seconds after she said this. She then reached her hand across the table and wanted to touch her son's hand. Kylo reached back out to her and held her hand for a few seconds and just nodded to her.**

**Leia continued, "The years pass quickly. Once the baby is born, cherish every second, the years will fly by. " Rey looked at Kylo as Leia was saying this, and said, "We will have to remember this when the baby is up through the night for multiple feedings and we wish the time would fly by so we can sleep through the night again," she said, chuckling.**

****

**Leia chuckled with her and said, "This is true."**

**Within minutes, Kylo's personal chef came in with their meals. Leia was impressed and said, "Impressive, Ben. Personal dining hall and personal chefs." she said, looking eagerly at the meal in front of her.**

**"Enjoy, mother." Kylo said, lifting his fork to her in response, then continued, "I was thinking about our military incursion into the Resistance 'sect''s base a few days ago and remembered how it affected you, mother. How are you feeling about all of that now?"**

**Leia was impressed, and touched, that he would bring it up to her. She put her fork down and said, "I appreciate you asking me about that, Ben. I understood _why_ you made the decision you did, but I admit it was difficult for me. I used to command those people that were lost. Things in the Resistance were less formal and more personal between the leadership and subordinates than they are in the First Order. Generals and officers in the Resistance developed relationships with the people. So, when you ordered the incursion, I understood why it had to be done, but it was difficult at the same time for me," she paused, took a deep breath, then continued, "but when they attacked those two destroyers without provocation, even after you had expressed wanting peace with them, I knew it had to be dealt with. I can't fault you for that." **

**Kylo nodded silently, keeping eye contact with her as she spoke. He stopped eating for a moment and answered, "I'm glad you understand my decision. I gave them ample time to accept our offer for peace, which they rejected, and after destroying our ships, I couldn't allow it to continue, but I brought it up to you because I realize it affected you. I told Rey before that leadership in the First Order does not associate closely with subordinates. There are _many_ reasons for this, but _one_ reason is when leadership orders troops into battle, there are no personal feelings involved to get in the way of giving those commands or carrying out orders from superiors. The First Order does not form close attachments to subordinates and that is just one many examples I can give you," Kylo paused, for a moment, then continued, "I just wanted to bring it up to you to let you know I cared how it affected you, even though I do things differently in the First Order than what you were accustomed to in the Resistance." **

****

**As Rey listened to this conversation taking place between Leia and Kylo, she knew that it was Kylo's way of reaching out to his mother about it in the only way he knew how.**

**Leia was touched by his attempt to reach out to her about it and said, "Ben, I realize that you do things differently. I knew that even when I agreed to sign the peace treaty, but I appreciate that you thought about how it affected me. I won't forget this."**

**Kylo nodded to her and then changed the subject, saying, "Also, mother, during yesterday's meeting, I already informed my junior officers that they will report to you for weekly duty assignments or if they need leave. I will be sure you have the information you need to know where each post is lacking and what needs to be filled." he said, pausing for a moment, then continued, "I realize you tend to form relationships with your subordinates, mother, so I will leave that up to you as to how you handle them, but I have to tell you that junior officers and subordinates in the First Order don't interact with the superior officers on a personal basis. You may find that a bit different compared to what you experience in the Resistance."**

**"I understand that and I'm fine with it. If I need a relationships, I have _you_ and I have Rey." Leia said, giving her son a very deep look. That one statement from Leia hit Kylo deeply. He reached his hand out to her, held her hand for a few seconds, then let go and continued eating. **

**Rey knew Kylo was trying his best to reach out to his mother, but still maintain how he ruled things in the First Order. She was impressed with his attempt to do so. Leia knew her son _far better_ than most realized that she did. She knew that as the Supreme Leader of a military regime, things would not be run as they were in the Resistance, but she was thankful for a second chance at a relationship with her son and he was with her.**

*******************************

**Rey laced her arm through Kylo's as they walked with Leia through the corridors as she returned to her quarters for the night. Leia stopped just outside her door and said, "I enjoyed having dinner with you both. Thank you for the invitation. I will be at the meeting you have scheduled for tomorrow, Ben."**

**"Alright, mother. Rey and I will see you tomorrow," he paused for a moment, then turned to her and said, "Oh, and if you need anything, the COMM system in your quarters connects directly with the dining area, and my personal quarters."**

**"Thanks, Ben, good night....." Leia said, patting him on the arm. Kylo gave her a slight smile and then headed down the corridor with Rey back to their own quarters.**

****************************

**Kylo and Rey got back to their quarters and Rey threw herself down on a lounge with a huff and said, "I am so tired." She leaned her head back against the lounge and closed her eyes.**

**Kylo took off his gloves, cape and boots and then walked over to pick Rey up in his arms to carry her into the bedroom. She was already drifting off to sleep when he picked her up. He laid her down in the bed and gently pulled her shoes off and tucked her legs under the soft blankets. He noticed she was already fast asleep and knew it was the pregnancy that was draining her, and making her so tired each night. He leaned down, kissed her forehead and then got his night shirt and briefs on.**

**He slipped into bed and wrapped his arm around her and brought her close. Rey shifted a bit in her sleep, wrapping an arm around his waist, but never really woke up. Kylo kissed her forehead once more and then fell into a deep sleep himself holding her.**

****

**************************

**Rose was lying in Mitaka's arms the next morning, enjoying the feel of his body next to her. She shifted a bit and looked at him sleeping. This man that she loved so deeply would have been her enemy just a few short weeks before. Now, here they were, so in love and ready to spend their lives together.**

**Rose nuzzled back up close to Mitaka and thought about their night together and how beautiful it was. Not only was he kind and gentle with her in daily life, but he was also that way when he made love to her. She ran her hand across his brow, wiping away some hair from his eyes. When she did this, Mitaka woke up and looked over at her with heavily lidded eyes.**

**He smiled at her and squeezed her more tightly against him. Rose put her palm to the side of his face and leaned in slowly to kiss him. She leaned back again to see his face and said, "I love you, my love."**

**When Rose said this to him, his eyes softened, _and_ widened at the same time. He was deeply touched by those words and they hit him deeply. He propped himself up on his right arm and faced Rose. He ran his hand along her face and jaw and said, " _My love_....," he said pensively, repeating Rose's words back to her, "no one has _ever_ called me that."**

**Rose's eyes watered as she looked at him and she said, "You'll hear me call you that for the rest of your life."**

**Both Rose and Mitaka were _both_ so new to intimacy, and to this depth of love, that every experience between them was a 'first'.**

**Mitaka pulled Rose slowly closer to him and pressed his lips to hers, then said, "I wish I didn't have duty today, but I do."**

**Rose nodded to him with a melancholy expression, "I know."**

**************************

**Once again, Mitaka made his way to his duty post and started his work for the day. As he did, several other officers would look in his direction and know something was different about him. One officer, in particular, walked up to Mitaka and said, "You've been a different man lately, Mitaka."**

**Mitaka looked up from his console and just gave his fellow officer a nod, _acknowledging him_ , but then ignored the statement, and looked back at his console, resuming his work. Mitaka was not one to share his personal life with others. The officer that questioned him, patted him on the back and walked away, knowing Mitaka was not going to share anything that morning. **

**Mitaka's plans to keep things to himself suddenly fell apart as Rose came walking onto the bridge with Rey. Mitaka looked up from his console and noticed Rose walking onto the bridge with Rey at her side and his face lit up. His eyes were riveted on her. The officer who questioned Mitaka just a few minutes before noticed Mitaka gazing at Rose. He walked up to Mitaka and said, "I think I have the answer to my question," he said, looking over at Rose, and then back at Mitaka.**

**Rose was scanning the bridge with her eyes to see if she could find Mitaka on duty. Rey noticed it and said, "Rose, he's over there..." and pointed directly to Mitaka's post.**

**Rose's face lit up and she made her way over to Mitaka's post. As she was crossing the bridge to get to him, Mitaka's fellow officers smiled to one another and said, "We _definitely_ know _now_ why he's been so different." **

**Mitaka smiled at Rose when she stood beside him at his post and Rose took him by the hand as she spoke to him. "Rose, are you here running an errand with Miss Rey?" Mitaka asked. Rose smiled, her face flushing, and she said, "Yes, Rey wanted me to come to the bridge with her this morning to get study materials that I will need to work in engineering here on this ship."**

**Mitkaka squeezed Rose's hand gently, nodded to her and smiled. He knew that his fellow officers were watching this exchange, but he tried to ignore them and focus only on Rose. "I wanted to say, 'hi'," Rose began, "I will let you get back to work."**

**Mitaka's eyes did all the 'talking' and Rose could read his expression to her completely as she was walking away from him to rejoin Rey on the bridge.**

**Once Rose and Rey had left the bridge, Mitaka caught the eye of General Pryde from across the room. He quickly looked away and put his attention back onto his work. General Pryde shook his head for a few seconds, put his hands behind his back, and then made is rounds, making sure everyone was performing their work properly, trying his best not to make any further eye contact with Mitaka at the moment!**

****************************

**Rose took the manuals and the schematics of the Finalizer's engines back to she and Mitaka's quarters and began her studies of the engines and the engineering systems. Rey went her own way back to she and Kylo's quarters. Once she returned, she was greeted with a surprise. Her wedding dress had been delivered to her by the two officers that had been visiting with her a few days before. Much to Rey's relief, the dress was covered and protected.**

**Kylo was sitting in the main sitting area and Rey scurried across the room as fast as she could and said, "You _didn't_ look, did you?" Rey asked Kylo, half panicked! Kylo chuckled at her, then said, "No, Rey, I promise, I didn't look at your wedding dress. I will see it for the first time when you wear it on our wedding day a week from now."**

**Rey's face lit up, "A week from now...." she said, with a sigh. She hurried and carried the dress and put it somewhere where Kylo was not tempted to look at it before their wedding day.**

**She came walking back out into the sitting area and Kylo had his arm open to her. She saw the open invitation he was giving her and eagerly positioned herself next to him and smiled warmly when his arm went around her.**

**He turned Rey's face toward him, pressed his lips to hers, and then leaned his head back against the lounge. Keeping his eyes closed as he spoke, he said, "A week from today, you will be the Empress of this galaxy."**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow at that statement and could hardly believe it, but what she wanted more than that was simply to be Kylo's wife. "I know," she began, "but being married to you is all that matters to me. I love you, Ben."**

**Kylo decided to lay flat on his back and Rey positioned herself onto his chest and gripped him gently as she lay her head against him. Both of their eyes were heavy.**

**"Kylo?"**

**"Yes, Rey...."**

**"I love you." she said.**

**"I love _you, Rey.._ " **

**Within just a couple of minutes, they were both asleep. Rey had her head on Kylo's chest and between the sound of air filling his lungs and the rise and fall of his chest, it lulled her to sleep.**

****

***************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A week passes and Kylo and Rey's wedding has arrived. They will stay on Naboo after their wedding for their honeymoon.  
> Mitaka will give Rose an engagement ring.


	47. Kylo and Rey's Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey's Wedding Day arrives on Naboo in Queen Amidala's palace.  
> Mitaka gives Rose a ring!

****

**Chapter 47: Kylo and Rey's Wedding Day**

**Rey was standing in the sitting room wearing her wedding dress, admiring herself in front of a mirror. Rose was helping Rey with her hair and her jewelry that day. Kylo had sent for some of the jewelry that his grand mother Queen Amidala had worn, when she was the Queen of Naboo, to be given to Rey for their wedding day. The royal jewelry had arrived at she and Kylo's quarters that morning and it had completely overwhelmed her. As she looked at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress, and wearing royal jewelry, her mind trailed back in thought to her days on Jakuu. The scavenger girl, that only had one dirty outfit to wear, with barely enough food to eat each day. Now, here she was, marrying Kylo and was soon to be called, 'Empress'. She couldn't hardly believe this was really happening to her.**

**Rose just beamed with a huge smile as she looked at Rey standing there.**

**"Rey, you are an amazing sight. So beautiful. Kylo will hardly believe his eyes when he sees you today." Rose said.**

**Rey ran her hands down her dress, feeling the fabric, then she traced the feel of the royal jewels around her neck and said, "Thank you, Rose. I can't believe this day has come. When I first met Kylo, I never dreamed that this is where we would be with one another," she began, "and, Rose, thank you for all your help in making sure the invitations were sent and for helping me get ready this morning," Rey said, putting her hand on Rose's arm.**

**Rose gave Rey a deeply warm smile and said, "I'm glad to be a part of your wedding day, Rey. You're my best friend," she paused, then said, "those invitations were going to some _very_ important people in the galaxy. I almost couldn't believe some of the invitations I was sending out and who they were going to."**

**"Yes, Kylo wanted dignitaries from all over the galaxy to be on Naboo today for our wedding." Rey said, pausing and getting a pensive look in her eyes for a few seconds, then she continued, "by the way, you and Mitaka are welcome to come on board my transport with me to Naboo today."**

**"Really? That would be great. I appreciate it, Rey. I will let him know."**

**Rey smiled, then said, "Now _you_ are engaged to be married! I can't wait for your big day to arrive."**

**Rose dipped her head and smiled, "Yeah, we are both very excited. Mitaka and I are talking about a wedding in about a month or so on the Finalizer. We both just want a simple and quiet ceremony,"she paused, then said, "we're just excited to be married."**

**Rey took Rose's hand and said, "Simple and quiet works, Rose. You're right, all that matters is that you two are together. Kylo and I opted for a large wedding like this, because he is the Supreme Leader and is expected to have a large ceremony, but I would have been happy with a private ceremony as well. As long as we're together, that _is_ all that matters." **

**"Kylo is the ruler of the galaxy. I hardly think you could get by with a small event!" Rose said, chuckling.**

**"Perhaps," Rey began, "but I'm not used to such formality. He was raised with a royal background and a lineage of dignitaries and rulers, but _I_ grew up on Jakuu with nothing. I'm just happy to be married to him, that's all." Rey said.**

**Rose nodded her head, "Well, you look beautiful and I couldn't be happier for you."**

**The door chime to Kylo's quarters sounded and there were several officers waiting outside for her. One of the officers was General Pryde himself.**

**"Miss Rey," General Pryde began, "the Supreme Leader asked me to personally escort you to your transport to Naboo." he said. Rey gave General Pryde a huge smile and said, "He did, did he? Alright, let's go. I'm ready."**

**Mitaka was also standing out in the corridor as Rey and Rose walked out. Mitaka smiled when he saw Rose and complimented her, telling her how nice he thought she looked. Mitaka was wearing his dress uniform and Rose made sure he knew she was _more_ than pleased with him!**

**Everyone that saw Rey walking the corridor of the Finalizer to head to the hangar bay was in awe of her. She truly did look like an 'Empress'. Rose and Mitaka walked hand-in-hand with one another behind Rey and General Pryde, followed by several of the other officers. Rey was also accompanied by special forces as well.**

**General Pryde leaned a bit closer to Rey as they were walking side by side and he whispered to her, "Not long now and you will be the Empress." he said. Rey gave General Pryde a warm smile and shook her head a bit, almost in disbelief, and said, "Hard for me to imagine, General."**

**They finally arrived at the transport Rey was taking to the surface of Naboo and General Pryde boarded right behind her, along with Rose and Mitaka, several officers and special forces for her protection.**

**Rose and Mitaka took seats across from Rey. Rey smiled at Mitaka and said, "Mitaka, I didn't have a chance to give my personal congratulations to you for your engagement to Rose. I'm so happy for you both." she said.**

**Mitaka nodded at Rey and said, "Thank you, Miss Rey," as he looked at Rose and took her hand, "I'm grateful you introduced us." he said simply, then he continued, "Congratulation to you and the Supreme Leader."**

**"You both look so happy together." Rey said to Mitaka. Rose nodded, and answered, "I couldn't love anyone more than I love Mitaka," Rose said, running her arm through Mitaka's.**

**Mitaka gave Rose the softest look and pulled her closer to him when she said this.**

**The transport's engines started and Rey took a deep breath and said, "Here we go."**

*******************************

****

**Kylo was already down on the surface of Naboo, waiting in his grand mother's palace. Leia was spending the morning with him as well, helping him and keeping him company until Rey arrived.**

**Kylo looked regal as he stood in his grand mother's palace. Leia wore an formal outfit similar to the ones she had worn when she was the Princess of Alderaan. Mother and son, standing side by side, drew the attention of everyone in the palace. Dignitaries from every sector of the galaxy were present to witness their wedding ceremony.**

**Kylo waited in the front of the palace where the throne room was, not far from the balcony for Rey to appear. He had his hands clasped in front of him and Leia stood off to the right hand side of him, only a few feet away.**

****

**Kylo was standing tall and confident as he looked toward the doors leading into the throne room for Rey to appear. Music was playing and everyone was seated. Kylo's heart swelled with warmth. Ever since the he offered his hand to Rey on the Supremacy, this is what he had envisioned and so hoped for with her.**

**Suddenly, the music changed and Kylo saw General Pryde escorting Rey to entry way of the throne room. Rey's arm was through General Pryde's arm. General Pryde felt honored that Kylo asked him to perform this role for him.**

**Rey started down the center isle of the throne room of the palace and everyone stood from their seats. All eyes were intently watching Rey as she made her way through the crowd on either side of her. Kylo's eyes were riveted on her. He remembered how worried Rey was being six weeks pregnant, she thought the baby bump would show through her wedding dress, but Kylo realized Rey had nothing to worry about, no one could tell she was expecting.**

**General Pryde and Rey walked the length of the throne room and Rey was standing right next to Kylo. General Pryde nodded to Kylo and said, "She's all yours, Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo nodded to General Pryde and then he set his eyes on Rey and only Rey. He took her by the hand and stood before the Pontifex of the Brother of Cognizance of Naboo, who was officiating the ceremony.**

**Rey looked up at Kylo briefly as the Pontifex spoke a few words to begin the ceremony. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Kylo met her gaze as well. Neither one of them looked at the Pontifex as he spoke, they could only look at each other.**

**When the Pontifex had finished his opening statements of the ceremony, he had Rey and Kylo face one another to pledge their promises to each other. Rey didn't have anything memorized. All she wanted to do was to speak from her heart. Kylo did the same, speaking only what was in his heart for Rey.**

**They each promised their love and their hearts to one another for the rest of their lives and added their own personal feelings and thoughts to their pledges. As Rey listened to Kylo speak his pledge to her, she had several tears well up and spill over onto her face. Kylo saw her tears as he spoke to her and felt her love so deeply as she looked at him. Kylo kept hold of both of Rey's hands in his as she spoke her pledge to him, promising he would be her only love for as long as they both lived.**

**The time had come for them to seal their marriage pledges and the Pontifex said, "The Supreme Leader and Miss Rey have promised themselves to one another. They pledge this for the rest of their lives as husband and wife," he paused, looking at all the guests in the room, then asked them to stand up as he pronounced their marriage official.**

**Everyone stood to their feet. Leia was standing off to Kylo's right hand side, full of pride and love for them both as she listened.**

**The Pontifex stated loudly, "I certify, before the witnesses in this palace, that this man and this woman are now husband and wife, Supreme Leader and Empress of the First Order and of this galaxy."**

**There was thunderous applause filling the throne room. Rey wiped another few tears from her cheeks and then she scanned the room for Rose. She finally caught sight of Rose sitting in the crowd. Rose was clapping and smiling and filled with such love for Rey as she watched this. Rose looked at Mitaka standing next to her and she took his hand into hers, smiling the entire time she locked eyes with Rey up at the front of the throne room. Rose was so proud of Rey at that moment.**

**Kylo and Rey turned to face one another. He put his hands to the sides of Rey's face and leaned in slowly to kiss her. The crowd was louder than before as they witnessed Kylo kissing Rey.**

**Rey put her hands onto his face in return and they held the kiss for several seconds before finally pulling apart. Rey's eyes were heavily lidded as she gazed at Kylo after the kiss. Kylo leaned into Rey and said, "I love you, Empress."**

******************************

**Within a few hours, the palace had emptied and only Kylo, Rey and some servants remained. They were finally alone to enjoy their wedding night. Kylo carried Rey upstairs to the Queen's room. It was the most luxurious room in the entire palace. Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo's neck and leaned her head against his shoulder. She loved Kylo so much she felt her heart would burst.**

**As he carried her, Rey ran her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. She put her lips to the side of his face and whispered his name, telling him over and over again how deeply she loved him.**

**************************

**Rose and Mitaka arrived back on the Finalizer after the wedding and were walking back to Mitaka's quarters. Mitaka had a hold of Rose's hand and warmly rubbed her fingers with his own. She looked at him with a warm smile and said, "I can't wait until it's our turn, Mitaka, and I marry you. I'm so in love with you."**

**Mitaka looked down at her with the softest gaze, stopped them mid-stride as they were walking to his quarters. He took her other hand into his and said, "I can't wait either, Rose," he paused, then reached into a pocket in his uniform pants and pulled out a ring. Rose was NOT expecting this and her jaw dropped open and she sighed deeply as Mitaka positioned a ring at the tip of her finger and held it in place for a few seconds, watching Rose's reaction.**

**" _Mitaka_....." Rose sighed deeply. She was in shock.**

**"Spend your life with me?" he asked, and slid the ring down over her finger. Rose now had tears streaming quietly down her cheeks. Mitaka smiled with happiness seeing her reaction.**

**"Yes, yes..... _yes a thousand times_!" Rose said. **

**The corridors of the ship were practically empty because how late it was. Mitaka looked around the corridors, then back to Rose, and said, "I wanted to wait until we got back to my quarters, but I couldn't wait one more second." he said, giving her the most gentle gaze.**

**Rose looked down at the ring on her finger and said, "This is precious, Mitaka. Thank you, it's so beautiful."**

**Mitaka took Rose by the hand and led her into his quarters. Once they were finally alone, Rose slowly ran her hands up Mitaka's arms and over his shoulders, bringing her lips to his. Mitaka pulled Rose closer to himself and held her there, not wanting to pull away from their kiss.**

**Once they pulled apart, Rose looked down at her ring once more and said, "I can't believe how wonderful this is. You surprised me." she said.**

**"Rose," Mitaka began, "I can't give you a wedding or a life like the Supreme Leader can give Miss Rey, but I will give you myself for the rest of my life." he said.**

**Rose felt like she could cry. She put her hand to the side of Mitaka's face and said, "All I want is _you_ , nothing more." **

*********************************

****

**Kylo and Rey wasted no time in making love to one another, cherishing every second they had in one another's arms.**

**"I love you so deeply I hardly have the words," Rey said to Kylo as he entered her body.**

**"I love you, Rey, more than I can ever say," he said as he watched Rey's reaction to his gentle thrusts within her.**

****

*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kylo and Rey enjoy their honeymoon and arrive not long after back on the Finalizer. 
> 
> Rey now begins to help Rose with her wedding to Mitaka. Rey's pregnancy is progressing well and she feels the baby move for the first time!


	48. Intimate Moments and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo enjoy the last night of their honeymoon and Rey feels the baby move once she's back on the Finalizer.  
> Rose and Mitaka share some intimate moments.

****

**Chapter 48: Intimate Moments and Memories**

****

**All that could be heard was the quiet of the water as they walked together, and the warm Naboo breeze as it blew through the trees. Just being alone together was beyond perfect. No demands were pulling at them, no meetings to attend, no military or shipyard reviews or signing off on new troop movements, all that mattered was this, right here and right now.**

**Rey breathed the Naboo air into her lungs deeply as she cherished the feel of Kylo's arm around her. She looked up at him, saying, "We've been here for almost a week now and I don't want to leave."**

**Kylo kissed the top of her head and said, "Mmmm, hmmm, I know. I will miss it for a while, but it will only be for short while. We can come back whenever we want to for some time alone," Kylo said, pausing to look out at the sunset and the water.**

**"True," Rey said, "we can arrange for a visit anytime," she paused, then turned to face Kylo, "Now I have to get used to being called 'Empress' by everyone. You are used to all of this, I am _not!_ " she teased, running her finger over his bottom lip.**

**"I know, I know, Rey. I realize that, but you will get used to it," he paused and then looked like he was deep in thought, then continued, "Rey, I realize that your background plays an important part in who you are. The harsh conditions you were forced to live with and the things you had to do to survive helped make you who you are today. I meant what I said when I offered you my hand on the Supremacy, your background didn't matter to me, _you_ mattered to me." **

**Rey got lost in thought for a moment when he said this to her. She remembered all of the long days and nights scavenging and answering to Unkar Plutt. She lifted her eyebrow at him and said, "I wonder....," she began, "what Unkar Plutt would do if I landed on Jakuu with you on your Command Shuttle and paid him a visit as the 'Empress' of the First Order. I'd love to see his reaction!" Rey laughed out loud.**

**Kylo laughed with her, "Oh, he'd react quite differently to you now," he said, wiping her hair out her face, then continued, "I can _arrange_ that, you know..." he said, very matter-of-factly.**

**Rey chuckled, "No.... I'm just joking. I want nothing to do with him anymore, even if it means not seeing the look on his face as you and I disembark the Command Shuttle on Jakuu!"**

**Kylo shook his head at her with a warm smile, then continued, "Actually, I'd _love_ to see him fall at your feet and respect you now as Empress!" he said, half joking and half serious, "but, in reality, it's true that you have to start seeing yourself as royalty and expect people to show you that respect. Remember the discussion we had about this several weeks ago? We had just finished meeting with some of my officers and I wanted to help you to see yourself differently."**

**Rey pulled Kylo closer, kissed him again, then said, "I know. It's a lot to adjust to. Imagine if you were coming from my background. It would be exciting for you, but at the same time, hard to get used to."**

**Kylo pulled Rey closer to himself so she was flush against his chest and said, "I understand, I really do," he paused, then said, "Rey, I am so glad you decided to take my hand. When I found you on Kreis, crash landed and unconscious, I wasn't happy to get to you in that condition, but I saw it as an opportunity to be alone with you and discuss it with you again."**

**"Well, I know at first I hated that of all the people that could find me unconscious on a frozen rock, it would be you! But, now, I wouldn't change a thing. I love you so deeply," she said, running her hand along his face.**

**They both chuckled and then Kylo took Rey's hand as they continued to walk together until the sun set.**

****

****************************

**Mitaka was working at his duty post as usual when he noticed that Rose came walking onto the bridge. His face immediately lit up at seeing her. General Pryde saw Rose walk onto the bridge. He trusted Rose being there now. He also knew she was a close friend to Rey and had a casual relationship with Kylo, so he put his hands behind his back, watching her, as she crossed the bridge and straight over to Mitaka's post.**

**Mitaka noticed some of the officers watching as Rose walked over to him. He put his hands behind his back and said, "Rose," he said, taking her hand for a second, then continued, "I'm glad you came to see me."**

**Rose looked at the ring on her finger and then back up to him, and said, "I missed you."**

**Mitaka shifted on his feet, still keeping his hands behind his back while in front of his fellow officers, and said, "I missed _you_ too. I'll be finished with my duties in a few minutes when my relief arrives at this post." **

**Rose smiled and then looked down at Mitaka's work station, noticing how much he was monitoring all at once.**

**"So," Rose continued, "can you show me exactly what you do? I know you work with Tactical and intelligence, but do you have to use _all of these consoles here_? There are so many."**

****

**Mitaka nodded, then looked back at his work station and said, "Yes, this console over here," he said, pointing directly to his console, "notifies me if a ship or _ships_ are on approach to the Finalizer. I keep watch over galactic travel routes. I also make sure that destroyers are coordinated in a battle situation and also ask for identification of any vessel that comes to close to the Finalizer. For security reasons, no vessel is allowed within a certain range of the Supreme Leader's flag ship without proper identification or order from a superior officer that they are on official business to come near the Finalizer," he said, suddenly becoming very engrossed in describing his work, "As far as intelligence goes," Mitaka said, pointing to a different console now, "I listen for communications daily and asses whether the chatter I'm hearing is a threat or not." **

**"Wow," Rose began, now lacing her fingers through Mitaka's, "this post is definitely not boring. I didn't realize you had so much to monitor each day." she said.**

**Mitaka nodded and said, "The Supreme Leader gave me this duty post when he promoted me to Captain."**

**"You deserve it," Rose said, squeezing his hand a bit more. Just then, Mitaka's relief showed up at his post. Mitaka stepped away from the post and gave his relief a brief report of how the day's events went and then walked with Rose off of the bridge.**

**Once they were off the bridge, Mitaka said, "So, what about you? Are you still studying the engineering design of the Finalizer's engines?"**

**"Yes, I've spent most of the past few days, since Rey and Kylo's wedding, reading. This ship is a complex one, but I feel I'll do fine in engineering," she paused, then put her finger to Mitaka's chest, and said, "and I'll have a First Order uniform soon."**

**Mitaka smiled and then said, "Yes, you will. Did you ever think you'd be wearing one?"**

**"No!," Rose began, shaking her head a bit, "not only that, but if someone would have told me that I'd be engaged to an officer in the First Order, I would NOT have believed them. I would have considered you my enemy just a couple of months ago, and now, I can't imagine a day without you."**

**Mitaka still had hold of Rose's hand and said, "Lets go to a quiet area where we can be alone for a few minutes. There's an observation area just down this corridor and we can enjoy the view of Naboo from here."**

**Rose smiled and kept hold of his hand as he led them to an observation area and sat down next to him. Rose leaned her head against Mitaka's shoulder as she was looking at Naboo down below, and said, "I suppose that Rey and Kylo will be back today from their honeymoon."**

**Mitaka nodded, "Speaking of a wedding, we need to discuss ours. Are you sure being married to me on board the Finalizer is what you want? I can try to arrange for us to marry at a different location."**

**Rose lifted her head from off his shoulder and said, "I don't care where we are married. I just want _you_." she replied, running her hand down his face.**

**Mitaka leaned into Rose, gently pressing his lips to hers and said, "Alright. If you're sure."**

**"I'm sure," Rose said, keeping her hand at the side of his face, "I love you so much and the only thing that matters is that we have each other," she paused, then said, "and it doesn't matter what others think or feel about us being together."**

**Mitaka turned to face Rose directly, pulling her closer. He pressed his lips to hers and said, "I never expected to fall in love with someone from the Resistance. I always hoped I would find someone, but I always assumed it would be someone from the First Order."**

**Rose chuckled, kissed him again quickly, then said, "I believe it. I told Rey the other day that the galaxy has a good sense of humor! A few weeks ago we might have been pointing blasters at each other, now look at us.....," she said with a sigh.**

**Mitaka smiled at her words and then pulled Rose onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his lips to hers more passionately now. Rose ran her hands up his back and then pulled away slowly, making eye contact with him, and said, "I _want_ you." **

**Mitaka stood up from the lounge they were seated on as they looked at Naboo down below, looked into her eyes and said, "I want to be alone right now with you..." and led them out of the observation area and back to his quarters. Rose felt her entire body go warm. He was so shy and reserved around everyone else, but when they were alone together, he let all his inhibitions fall away.**

********************************

**Rey sat with Kylo in front of the fireplace in the Queen's bedroom.**

**"We already have to leave tomorrow, but it's been a beautiful time here with you." Rey said, pressing herself closer to Kylo as they sat by the fireplace.**

**"I've loved every second of our time alone. Tomorrow you'll return to the Finalizer as my wife." he said, pulling Rey onto his lap.**

**Rey slowly ran her hands up Kylo's arms and onto his shoulders. She kept her eyes locked with his and ran her fingers through his soft hair. Kylo pressed a kiss to her lips and then pulled her more tightly against his hips.**

****

**Rey sat straddling him and said, "Remember the last time we were near a fire? We touched hands for the first time."**

****

**Kylo's eyes were boring through her, "I remember every second. I knew I was in love with you, even then."**

**Rey ran her arms around his shoulders and slowly leaned her lips onto his, taking a deep and longing breath through her nose. Kylo pulled her against him again and let his lips press passionately into hers.**

****

**Rey pulled away, but kept her hand at his cheek, and said, " _Force_ , I'm _so_ in love with you, Ben," she met his mouth forcefully with her own for a few seconds, then said, "I need to make you see how much I love and want you," she panted out, "feel it with me through our Bond." **

**Kylo's eyes were closed, he took a deep breath, then said, "I feel it, Rey." He opened his eyes and then laid her down on her back and hovered over her, running his hand down the side of her face.**

**Kylo could literally feel the emotions Rey had for him pouring through their Bond and straight into his soul.**

****

**Rey closed her eyes as she felt his warm body fall gently onto hers. His skin was so warm against her chest. He slid himself into her body and as he did, Rey moaned and arched her back up into him, "Oh....yes....,Ben...."**

********************************

**The Command Shuttle made it's way home to the Finalizer the following day. Kylo and Rey walked through the corridors, heading to their quarters. As they were walking along, several officers acknowledged Rey as 'Empress'. She felt like they must be talking to someone else, not her! She nodded at each person, then looked up at Kylo is disbelief.**

**He smiled at her and squeezed her hand more firmly as they walked. Once they were behind closed doors, Kylo picked Rey up in his arms and led her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and said, "I'll take these shoes off for you, get your sleep clothes and then you can get some sleep. I know how tired you are every evening," he said, looking at her softly.**

**"You're so good to me, Ben." she answered as she watched Kylo removing her shoes from her feet.**

**Kylo looked up at her and said, "I need to take care of the mother of my child."**

**Rey smiled at him and then pushed herself against the back of the bed as Kylo pulled the blankets over her. "I'm going to order us some dinner," he began, "I'll be right back."**

**Rey watched with amazement as Kylo left their bedroom and went to the COMM to order them a meal. She most definitely saw a side to him that no one else ever would.**

**As Kylo was on the COMM speaking to his chefs, Rey sat up suddenly and put her hand to her stomach. She sat absolutely still, just to be sure, but she thought she felt the baby move. Her eyes lit up because she did feel the baby move. She kept her hand on her abdomen with tears running down her face.**

**When Kylo came back into their bedroom, Rey pulled him next to her and had him sit down. Rey took his hand and placed it onto her abdomen, "The baby moved!"**

*******************************

**Mitaka and Rose lay in one another's arms in bed. Neither one of them needed words either. They were facing one another and just looking into the other's eyes. Mitaka ran his hand down Rose's waist and pulled her against him at the small of her back. He began to kiss her passionately and Rose relaxed into the kiss, letting herself get lost in the sensation of his lips on hers.**

**They spent the morning making love with one another before Mitaka had to report for duty.**

**Rose was going to visit Rey now that she was back from her honeymoon and discuss her own wedding plans to Mitaka!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Rey offers to help Rose with her wedding now and has a surprise for she and Mitaka!
> 
> Kylo feels the baby move for the first time! They discuss finding out the gender of the baby ahead of time and also discuss names!
> 
> Leia is having trouble with a couple First Order officers obeying her commands and respecting her since she used to be a General with the Resistance. Kylo finds out about it and things get interesting!!! He doesn't tolerate his mother being disrespected.


	49. Strict Supreme Leader but also Fair and Just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo deals with the officers that were arrogant toward his mother and disrespected her, but he also rewards Mitaka surprisingly in the same day.
> 
> Kylo feels his child move for the first time when he places his hand onto Rey's stomach and is overwhelmed.

****

**Chapter 49: Strict Supreme Leader but also Fair and Just**

**Rose had stopped by Rey and Kylo's quarters to see how her honeymoon went. Kylo had gone to train with his Knights that morning, knowing that Rey may want some time alone with her friend.**

**"So, Rey," Rose began, "your honeymoon sounded beautiful. You're an old married woman now!" Rose teased.**

**"Hey, _you're_ about to become an old married woman yourself, Rose!" she laughed, then continued, "I was thinking about your wedding to Mitaka and I needed to ask you something." **

**"Sure, Rey, go ahead." Rose replied, giving her a very curious look.**

**Rey took a seat next to Rose, then said, "I really want you and Mitaka to have a nice wedding. I was discussing this with Kylo while we were on our honeymoon and I was wondering if you would allow me to arrange for you to have a wedding of your choice on whatever planet you choose? Kylo and I would help you take care of it."**

**Rose was surprised and said, "Oh, well, I don't know what to say to that. That's so thoughtful of you," Rose said, standing up from the lounge, "Mitaka and I decided on a small, private wedding because he sends the credits he earns after each pay back to his home world to help take care of his family. But, he and I were happy to have something simple here on board the Finalizer."**

**"I see," Rey nodded, "well, what if Kylo and I decided to increase the amount of credits Mitaka earns for each pay? Would you both decide on something a little more formal?" Rey asked.**

**Rose sat back down again and her eyes went wider, "Really? You both would do that?"**

**"I have discussed it already with Kylo and he agreed that if you both needed more credits each pay, then he would arrange for it. First Order finances aren't exactly suffering right now." Rey said, patting Rose on the shoulder, then continued, "also, with the extra credits each pay, you and he could save or take trips together, or use it for whatever you need."**

**"I'm touched, Rey. I will bring this up to Mitaka, This is amazing. He earns enough credits each pay to support his family on his home world and because we both live here on the Finalizer, we don't need much, but if you could arrange that, I know he'd be touched by it." Rose answered.**

**"I just want to make sure you have a nice wedding to the man you love and also have enough to start your lives together comfortably. Kylo is always praising Mitaka's work and his ability to carry out his orders and duties. He sees Mitaka as a loyal officer. So, you will speak to Mitaka about it?" Rey asked.**

**"Yes! Oh thank you so much, Rey. This will really touch him to hear this, I know it. As far as _your_ wedding went, Rey, it was beautiful. When I saw you standing up with Kylo in the front of that throne room, you truly looked like royalty." **

**"I have to admit, for the first time in my life, I _felt_ like royalty. I may not be used to all of this yet, but one thing is for sure, it felt _great!!"_ Rey chuckled.**

**Just as Rey said this, Rose looked up to see Kylo coming through the door. He looked like he had been training.**

**Rose gave Kylo her congratulations and Kylo said, "Thank you, Rose. I think the day was perfect."**

**Rose was still not used to speaking to Kylo very often, but she took a deep breath and said, "Also, I want to thank you for considering Mitaka's credits each pay. Rey was telling me that you are raising his credits?"  
**

**Kylo put his light saber down on the table and grabbed a towel to continue wiping his forehead after training with his Knights. Rose was not used to seeing him out of uniform and looking so casual.**

**Kylo answered, "Yes, Rose. Mitaka has been a loyal officer. He obeys my orders and ever since his promotion, has been the best officer yet at Tactical and Intelligence on the bridge," he paused, putting his towel down and taking a seat in a chair by the table, then continued, "Rey also tells me that you and Mitaka are engaged. She feels extra credits for you and he may help in some way for your wedding or anything you need for the future."**

**Rose had never seen this side of Kylo. She looked over at Rey, lifting an eyebrow, and then back to Kylo and said, "Uhh, okay..., well, _thank you."_**

**Kylo just nodded to her, "You're welcome," then left the room and headed for the Fresher.**

**Rose looked over at Rey with a surprised look and said, "I guess he really does have a soft side."**

**Rey chuckled at Rose and said, "Of course he does!" she laughed, then continued, "the side _you_ always see of him is when he's in public meetings and dealing with his officers. He _has_ to maintain authority, but he's not without compassion, Rose. He can be harsh at times, _yes, I know,_ but he's also a just ruler and wants what's best for the galaxy."**

**Rose dipped her head a bit, "Wow, yeah, I can see that. You both are doing things Snoke never would have. Your future plans for government and what you've told me about it are impressive."**

**"We hope so, Rose. Some things in the First Order will _never_ change, while other things _will_. Kylo wants to run things the way he always has, but with _my influence_ and decision making too. It will be a true balance between Kylo's way of doing things and my own way of doing things. There have already been decisions that he and I have had to talk about or make compromises on. Sometimes I disagree with his decisions or he may disagree with me, but we always talk it over and reach a mutual decision as we rule together." **

**"That's incredible, Rey."**

**"Kylo may seem to people like he rules with an iron fist at times, but he's nothing like Snoke was. Kylo would never order the destruction of entire star systems like Snoke did, ignore worlds that are struggling to survive or sit on a throne while others do his bidding. He's strict and expects law and order and respect, but he's not cruel." Rey said.**

**"Hmmm, I see. Well, the fact that _he_ asked you to join him and bring balance to his decisions, shows that he's open to something different in the galaxy. Snoke never would have sought a peace treaty or even considered one with the Resistance." Rose replied.**

**"No, he wouldn't. Kylo wanted balance from the beginning. He not only killed Snoke to save my life, but he also knew that true balance would not come to the galaxy while Snoke was in power," Rey hesitated, and looked up in the direction of the Fresher, where Kylo was, then back to Rose, and said, "he _is_ strict and will deal harshly with insubordination or disobedience to his orders, but who _wouldn't_ do the same when they are in command?"**

**"True," Rose began, "even Leia has had to deal harshly with members of the Resistance in the past."**

**"Speaking of Leia," Rey began, "I need to contact her today. She had her first day yesterday starting her new duties here on the Finalizer. I want to see how things went for her."**

**"Oh, yes, I forgot Leia was helping Kylo to manage duty shifts for his officers and various other things." Rose said.**

**"Well," Rose continued, "Kylo will want some privacy when he comes out of the Fresher, so I'll head back to my own quarters now. Would you let me know if you contact Leia and how her first day managing Kylo's officers went yesterday?"**

**"Yes, Sure, Rose! I'll be in touch..." Rey answered and then as soon as Rose left, she went to activate the COMM to get in touch with Leia to see how her first day went.**

**********************************

**Leia was up and ready to begin her second day managing duty shifts and various other tasks that Kylo had asked of her to do and she heard the COMM sound in her quarters. She went over to answer it and noticed it was Rey speaking to her.**

**"Rey? I'm glad you contacted me. I was going to get in touch with you in a while." Leia said.**

**"Hi Leia, yes, I wanted to check and make sure everything went well for you yesterday. I know some of Kylo's officers came to you to be given duty posts. How did it go?"**

**"Oh, I appreciate that, Rey, everything went fine, for the most part. There were a couple of officers that were a bit rude and somewhat disrespectful verbally because I was the General of the former Resistance, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle! I've dealt with much worse in my lifetime and easily put them in their places. They carried out my orders." Leia answered.**

**Kylo had come out of the Fresher back in his own quarters and could hear his mother's voice over the COMM _loud and clear_. When he heard his mother say that a 'couple of officers were verbally disrespectful' to her and arrogant, he immediately felt angry. **

****

**"Oh," Rey responded, "I'm sorry to hear that, Leia, well, I'm glad you got the situation under control."**

**Rey looked anxiously over at Kylo and saw that he was quickly getting dressed in his uniform, cape and gloves, then hitched his saber to his side and stood listening to his mother's voice over the COMM once again. His anger was rising and Rey could see it.**

**"Leia, if anything else happens, please feel free to tell myself or Ben." Rey suggested, as she watched Kylo's wrath rising by the second from across the room.**

**Kylo spoke up and said, "Which officers were they?"**

**Rey asked Leia which officers they were and relayed the names back to Kylo.**

**Kylo's jaw grit firmly and he headed for the door. Rey knew he was going to confront them, but she didn't want to tell Leia this and kept it to herself.**

**Kylo nodded to Rey as he was leaving his quarters to go and find the two officers that were verbally disrespectful to his mother the day before. Rey swallowed deeply, taking a deep breath and said, to herself, _***** Oh I hope I don't hear that two officers were killed today!****_**

**********************************

**Kylo marched briskly through the corridors of the Finalizer in search of the two officers that had been arrogant with his mother the day before. These two officers had bridge duty and Kylo was on his way there.**

****

**Mitaka was also on duty that morning on the bridge and would soon witness what was about to happen. Within a few minutes, Kylo came briskly walking onto the bridge and General Pryde looked up and could tell by Kylo's demeanor that he was _not_ pleased with something.**

**Before General Pryde could say one word, Kylo stood in middle of the bridge and said, "Where is Petty officer Holder and Lieutenant Kemp!!?" he asked loudly. Both Petty officer Holder and Lieutenant Kemp froze still at their duty posts. They gave one another a look and then looked over at Kylo. Both officers were now in fear for their lives.**

**General Pryde looked over at the two officers and motioned to Kylo which consoles each of the men worked at. He shot a look at them from across the room, but because he had his mask on, they couldn't tell what expression he wore.**

**General Pryde then said loudly, "The Supreme Leader wants to see you. Come over here." he ordered. Officers Kemp and Holder walked over anxiously and stood before Kylo, taking deep breaths.**

**Mitaka was watching from his duty post on the other side of the bridge, thankful that it wasn't him! Although, he knew he had earned Kylo's respect lately though and felt comforted by that.**

**Kylo raised his hand and extended it directly in front of the two men. He was using the Force to extract images from their minds of what had taken place the day before between these men and his mother.**

**The officers winced in pain and started to breath heavily as their thoughts were being probed by Kylo. Once Kylo got the information he needed, he kept his hand raised toward them, and said, "I should kill you both right where you stand." he said, saying his words through gritted teeth.**

**The two officers were so afraid that beads of sweat was forming on their brows. They stood at attention, but didn't dare make eye contact with Kylo.**

**Kylo raised his hand once more to officer Kemp, only mildly cutting off his airways, and said, "General Organa is in authority over you by my command. I thought I made myself clear about that and that there was to be no more tension between First Order officers or former Resistance members."**

**Officer kemp had hold of his throat and choked out his reply, "Yes, Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo kept his Force hold on officer Kemp, walked closer and said, "I'll let you live for now," he paused, then released officer Kemp from his Force hold, circled the man and continued, "consider this your final and _only_ warning. If you disrespect General Organa once more, you _will_ pay with your life next time. I do not give orders just to hear myself speak. When I give you an order, I expect my orders to be obeyed. If there are anymore incidents like this with my officers toward General Organa," Kylo said, then turning his attention to _every officer on the bridge,_ "you will answer to me personally. Is there any misunderstanding about this?" he asked sternly.  
**

**Lieutenant Kemp was taking deep breaths now that Kylo released him. He nodded anxiously, "I understand, Supreme Leader. You have my word it will not happen again."**

**Kylo then stepped in front of Petty officer Holder, who was much younger than officer Kemp, probably only eighteen years of age. Officer Holder had just graduated from the First Order academy. Kylo did not deal as harshly with him, but said, "Officer Holder, the same goes for you. The example you see here today with officer Kemp, will be your own experience if you disrespect General Organa again, do you understand this?" he said firmly.**

**Petty officer Holder was terrified and answered, "Y' Yes.... Supreme Leader. I understand."**

**While the two men were standing in front of Kylo, General Pryde ordered them both back to their posts. The two officers went quickly back to their posts feeling relieved that they were going to live to see the rest of the day and get back to work.**

**Mitaka watched this entire situation from his own duty post on the bridge and noticed that Kylo was walking over in his direction. Mitaka felt immediately tense and braced himself for whatever may be coming.**

**Once Kylo was at his post, Mitaka stood at attention and nodded, "Supreme Leader," he said anxiously.**

****

**"Captain Mitaka," Kylo said, "I have a personal matter I need to discuss with you in the conference hall. Come with me."**

**Mitaka took a deep breath and then began to walk behind Kylo as the two of them walked off the bridge. Mitaka didn't know what Kylo was going to discuss with him, but he was relaxing a bit, figuring this was not a disciplinary situation at all.**

**Mitaka followed not far behind Kylo as he walked the corridors of the ship. Mitaka's mind was racing, wondering what Kylo could possibly want to discuss with him of a _personal_ nature.**

**Kylo didn't say a word to Mitaka as they walked the corridors to the meeting hall. Once they arrived at the meeting hall, Kylo removed his mask and told Mitaka to take a seat at the table.**

**Mitaka swallowed extremely hard and took a deep breath as he sat down, waiting for what this was all about. Kylo had never called him to have a private conversation of any kind before, so Mitaka was anxious.**

****

**Kylo laid his mask on the table and said, "Captain Mitaka, I asked you here in private because I need to discuss something with you that Empress Rey and I were discussing regarding you and your upcoming marriage to her friend Rose," he began.**

**When Mitaka heard Kylo start the conversation like this, he felt an immediate sense of relief flood through him.**

**Kylo continued, "You have been performing your duties at Tactical and Intelligence far better than any other officer I have had posted there before. You have been loyal to the First Order and always obey my orders. I hear from Empress Rey that you are engaged to be married to her friend Rose. It has also come to my attention that you and Rose were only planning a small ceremony here on board the Finalizer?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Sir. We just wanted to be married in a quiet ceremony here, on the ship." Mitaka answered nervously.**

**Kylo nodded, then said, "I believe your excellent work performance and your loyalty to the First Order deserves to be recognized. As of today, I'm raising your pay credits by fifty percent. If you decide to send the credits home to your family or use them between yourself and Rose, that's fine as well, it's up to the two of you to decide how you use the higher pay. If you want a larger wedding, now you will have the finances to do so."**

**Kylo stood from the table after he said this. Mitaka rose from the table as well and his eyes went wider. He put his hands behind his back and said, "Supreme Leader, I am surprised, Sir. Thank you."**

****

**Kylo quietly nodded to him and said, "Your credits will reflect the fifty percent increase soon," he paused, then said, "I will inform General Pryde that I'm giving you the rest of the afternoon off duty." After that, Kylo simply walked out of the conference hall, leaving Mitaka there alone.**

**Mitaka nervously put his hat back on and stood still in amazement for a few seconds before leaving the meeting hall to go find Rose and tell her the good news! As he walked the corridors of the ship, he was also taking a deep breath of relief that it was not a negative experience with Kylo, but an experience he never saw coming or would have expected.**

****************************

**Rey was sitting on a lounge with a blanket and a hot cup of Caf when she saw Kylo come walking quickly back to his quarters. She gave him a coy look and said, "What happened? You didn't kill those officers, did you?" she asked.**

**Kylo laid his mask down on the table and removed his gloves and said, "No one died today," he paused, then sat down across from her, taking his boots off, then said, "tomorrow is another day though."**

**Rey took a deep breath and said, "Well, I'm glad to hear it."**

**Kylo stood up after removing his boots and walked over, sitting on the lounge with Rey, put his arm around her and said, "Those two officers will not disrespect my mother again. That I can guarantee you," he paused, looked right at Rey, changing the subject, and said, "Oh, and I just spoke to Mitaka privately. I gave him a fifty percent increase in pay credits."**

**Rey sat straight up in the lounge when she heard him say this.**

**"You did! Ben, that's great." Rey responded, kissing him.**

**"He has been excellent at his duties and obeyed every order given to him. You and I have discussed his engagement to Rose and I felt he deserved it." Kylo said.**

**Rey cupped his face and kissed him again gently and said, "I'm glad that you reward good work when you see it."**

**Before Kylo could answer her, Rey took hold of his hand and put it on her abdomen and said, "Do you feel this?!?!" she said excitedly.**

**Kylo kept his hand on Rey's abdomen and his face lit up and he sat straight up with excitement, "Yes! I feel it. It's the baby, isn't it?"**

**Rey couldn't believe the look of joy in Kylo's eyes at this moment.**

**"Yes, Ben. It's our baby moving!" Rey said, laughing, but tears rolling down her cheeks at the same time.**

**Kylo kept his hand on Rey's abdomen feeling every movement of his child for the very first time, and the emotions that went along with this experience was overwhelming for him.**

******************************


	50. Kylo Has a Vision of Han Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Leia have a very deep heart to heart conversation some more about Ben, and Leia will be honest with Rey about a lot of things she never admitted before.
> 
> Kylo returns from his military review of new troops and visiting the ship yards to see the progress of two new destroyers being built. When he falls asleep that night, the Force gives him a dream/vision about his father, Han Solo.
> 
> Mitaka tells Rose the good news about what Kylo has done for them.

****

**Chapter 50: Kylo Has A Vision of Han Solo**

**Rey was relaxing perfectly in Kylo's arms as they sat looking at the stars outside their window.**

**"Kylo....?"**

**"Yes, Rey," Kylo answered, rubbing Rey's arm slowly as she sat nuzzled next to him.**

**"I noticed we're still in orbit around Naboo. I thought we had to go to the Core Regions to do a military review and see how the progress of the new destroyers that are being built are coming along." Rey said, looking up at Kylo.**

**Kylo leaned down and lightly grazed his lips over hers, then said, "You're right. I should have already ordered the Finalizer to light speed already," he paused, then said, "I'm distracted sitting here with you."**

**Rey shot him a smile and lifted an eyebrow and said, "I hope I'm a good distraction?"**

**Kylo's arm went more tightly around Rey and he said, "You're the perfect distraction."**

**Rey sat to the side of the lounge, allowing Kylo to stand up. He walked over to the COMM and ordered General Pryde to take the Finalizer to light speed to the Core Regions where the First Order had several ship yards.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, General Pryde here."**

**"General, take the Finalizer to light speed. I want to be in the Core Regions by morning. We have two new destroyers being built and I'm also going to be inspecting the new troopers that have just completed their training." Kylo ordered.**

**"Very good, Sir." General Pryde answered.**

**Kylo closed the COMM and Rey came walking over to him, putting her hands around his neck, looked up at him and said, "See? What if you didn't have me here to remind you of that? How did you rule the galaxy before I joined you?" she teased him.**

**"I don't even want to remember how I felt before you joined me. It was empty without you, Rey." he said, lifting Rey up off the floor so she could wrap her legs around his waist.**

****

**Rey leaned her forehead to Kylo's and said, "You felt the baby move. Wasn't that an amazing experience?"**

**"Aside from marrying you, feeling my child move earlier today was...," he paused, then said, "well, it affected me so much I don't have the words." he said.**

**Kylo took Rey by the hand and sat down with her once more to enjoy the view as the Finalizer jumped to light speed.**

*********************************

****

**Mitaka walked through the corridors of the ship absolutely shocked by what had just happened with Kylo. Kylo had never spoken to him one-on-one before about _anything._ Mitaka also knew that it was not customary for Kylo to speak to subordinates at all, unless he was giving orders. He walked as fast as he could back to his quarters to tell Rose what had just happened.**

**Rose was sitting comfortably in a chair, reading over a myriad of data pads filled with information about the Finalizer's engineering schematics and engine specifics. She wanted to start working in the Finalizer's engine room as quickly as possible. She knew the rank that Kylo was giving her was the best he could do because she had not been to a First Order academy, but she did ponder the possibility of doing so in the future and becoming an officer of higher rank in the engineering department on board the Finalizer.**

**Rose was easily mastering the information. Though she worked on the Raddus, and various other Resistance ships, the way the First Order manufactured their propulsion systems was a bit different from what she was used to, but she felt confident about what she was studying and knew she would have no problem.**

**Her attention to the data pads she was reading was abruptly interrupted when Mitaka came through the door. She put the data pads down and stood from her chair in surprise, "Mitaka? I thought you were still on duty?" Rose asked, pausing for a second, then continued, "but I'm glad you're here!"**

**Mitaka put his hat down and walked over to Rose, still half out of breath, and said, "You won't believe this. The Supreme Leader just had a private conversation with me. He increased my credits by fifty percent." Mitaka said, still taking deep breaths after the scurrying through the corridors as quickly as he could to tell Rose.**

**Rose put her hand to her mouth in surprise, "He did?" she said, shaking her head with a smile, then continued, "I see. While I was spending time with Rey this morning, she mentioned to me that she and Kylo were going to do that."**

**Mitaka continued, "The Supreme Leader came to the bridge this morning. He disciplined two officers for disrespecting General Organa, apparently because she was a Resistance General and they didn't want to recognize her authority over them, but when he finished with them, he came over to my post and asked to speak to me in private. I just came from that conversation with him and hurried back to share this with you."**

**"I bet you thought he was going to discipline you in some way, didn't you?" Rose asked.**

**Mitaka took another deep breath and said, "The thought crossed my mind, but when he told me he needed to speak to me about something of a personal nature, it put me at ease, but I was still nervous talking to him alone in the conference hall."**

**"This is wonderful, Mitaka," Rose began, putting her arms around Mitaka's waist, "I'm so happy to hear this. Rey was explaining to me this morning that Kylo can be fair and also have compassion. I never would have believed it to be true of him a few weeks ago. I think I'm finally seeing a different side of him," Rose paused, then continued, "as a matter of fact, while I was visiting Rey this morning, Kylo came back from training or something and he was dressed in only a black shirt and casual pants. No uniform. I've never seen him that casual before. He saw me visiting Rey and just took a seat and spoke to me as if he'd known me for years. I think we're earning his respect, _and_.....," Rose paused for a second, "it doesn't hurt that I'm Rey's best friend!" she said with a wink to Mitaka.**

**Mitaka smiled at Rose and placed his arms around her now too and said, "I was not expecting this, Rose," he paused, thinking for a moment, then said, "Now that the Supreme Leader has increased my credits, we can have a more formal wedding if you want to? I can arrange to have us marry on my home world by that lake we liked so much. I can afford it now." he said, stroking Rose's back with his hands.**

**Rose's eyes watered and her eyes made the softest expression back to Mitaka and she said, "I'd love to marry you on your home world by that lake we like so much, yes.**

**Mitaka answered and said, "I don't have many relatives, just my aging parents and a sister that is stationed on another destroyer in the Core Regions, but it would still be more formal than having a ceremony here on board the Finalizer."**

**"Also," Rose began, "you know we will invite Rey and Kylo as witnesses. Imagine that, Mitaka! Imagine how people will see you and how impressed they would be if they saw that the Supreme Leader and Empress Rey were attending our wedding on your home world! They'd never see you the same way again!" Rose laughed, teasing with Mitaka.**

**Mitaka smiled, dipped his head, and said, "Very true. On my home world I'm no one of importance," he paused again and said, "but, Rose, I would also be content to marry you right here on board the Finalizer with a private ceremony. Just being together is all that matters to me." he replied.**

**Rose leaned in and kissed Mitaka slowly, then said, "I agree. Just being together is all that matters to me too, but since Rey and Kylo have increased your credits, we can arrange for a more formal ceremony now on your home world. Let's do it!" Rose said excitedly.**

**Mitaka pulled Rose closer and into his chest and held her tightly. She pulled back from their kiss and put her hand to the side of his face, gently stroking his cheek, then leaned in to kiss him, but this time, with more need and desire. Mitaka's hands massaged her back as she deepened the kiss.**

**Rose's breaths were quick and she looked at Mitaka with a seductive glance, saying, "I love you _so_ much, SO much." **

**Without another word, Mitaka picked Rose up and carried her to their bedroom. They spent the evening making love and talking about the wedding they could _NOW_ afford.**

*******************************

**The next morning, the Finalizer had dropped out of light speed and was in the Core Regions. Kylo and Rey were going to see the progress of the two new destroyers that were being built and also do a military review of the new graduates from the First Order academy.**

**Rey had just finished getting dressed for the day. She was a little over two months pregnant now and was wearing looser clothing. Her usual clothing was finally becoming much to tight-fitting for her. Rey stood in front of a mirror, yet again, running her hand over her stomach and the baby bump was now very visible. A pout came over Rey's face as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and ran her hand over her stomach. Kylo noticed her facial expression and walked over to her.**

****

**Kylo put his arms around Rey from behind and said, "Rey, you look beautiful. Don't let yourself think anything else."**

**Rey turned around to face him and said, "I know, it's just that I'm not used to seeing myself look like this."**

**Kylo leaned down to kiss her, lifting her chin up to look at him, then said, "You're carrying a piece of _both_ of us inside of you, Rey. It's beautiful," he paused, kissed her again and then said, "Are you coming with me to the ship yard to see how the progress of our new destroyers are coming along? I also have a review of some of our new troopers." he asked.**

**Rey stroked his face while she answered, "I think I'll visit with Leia today. I want to see how things are going for her ever since you disciplined those two officers for disrespecting her not long ago," she paused, then said, "I may also check up on Rose and see how her studying is going. She is really working hard to be placed in engineering," Rey kissed him again, then continued, "I really think what you did for Rose and Mitaka was great."**

**Kylo nodded, "Mitaka is the perfect example of an officer that, though he is _not assertive_ like his fellow officers, he gets his duties done and obeys orders without question. Also, I know how deeply you feel for Rose and how close you and she are."**

**"Yes, Rose and I are very close. I also need to ask her if she's changing her plans now for her wedding. I felt bad for them when she told me that they were going to get married in some private room on board the Finalizer!"**

**Kylo nodded, kissed Rey once more and said, "I had better get to my Command Shuttle. My first stop is at the ship yard to see how the progress of my new destroyers is coming along."**

**Rey pulled Kylo against her once more, giving him a deep kiss and running her hand along his back, and said, "I love you. Thank you for making me feel beautiful despite how I look."**

**Kylo tilted his head at her in confusion and said, "How you look?"**

**Rey put her hand back on her abdomen and looked at Kylo quietly. Kylo shook his head, " _Rey._...," he began, "it _is_ beautiful that you're carrying our child. You look fine," he said. He gave her one more kiss and then headed to the hangar bay to board his Command Shuttle.**

*************************

****

**Rey left she and Kylo's quarters to go speak with Leia and make sure things were still progressing well for her. Leia opened the door for Rey and invited her inside.**

**"Rey, it's so good to see you," Leia began, "You caught me right before I was leaving to give out duty assignments."**

**"Hi Leia. One of the reasons I came here this morning was to check and see how Kylo's officers were responding to you. Kylo disciplined the other two bridge officers that disrespected you." Rey said, taking a seat for a moment.**

**Leia smiled and said, "He disciplined them? I wondered if he had because those two officers responded quite differently to me yesterday!" Leia said with a chuckle, but she continued, "however, I can handle any officer that gives me trouble. I'm used to dealing with it, but I understand why Ben did what he did." Leia responded.**

**Rey sighed, "He is very protective over those he cares about. He knows you can take care of yourself, and so can I, but his protective personality is endearing."**

**"Indeed. Well, I love my son and am glad that he and I are healing our relationship. I never thought we would get a second chance with one another." Leia responded.**

**"I'm happy for you both too, Leia. Deep down, Ben always wanted to have a relationship with you, but he didn't feel you approved of who he was. When he became Supreme Leader, he told me he felt you would never approve and that your relationship may always be torn in two." Rey responded, pensively, but then continued, "I'm just thankful things turned out for the better."**

**Leia dipped her head slightly, took a deep breath, then said, "I will admit openly to you that when he chose to use the Dark Side of the Force and become the Supreme Leader of the regime I was once at war with, it _didn't_ look good for our relationship to heal. But, I got to thinking about a lot of things since then and how compromise may be the key to getting my son back. If I insist on my own way, and he insists on his, then we would never have started to mend our relationship. Ben and I are open and honest with one another about our differences, but it's that honesty that has brought us together again, and with you ruling beside him, I'm confident that the balance will be brought." **

**Rey stood to her feet and said, "I understand all about 'compromise', Leia. Ben and I have learned to do the same with one another. We love one another deeply, but we still have to listen to each other and be willing to bend a little on both sides. He will always use the Dark and I will always use the Light, but the Force has caused us both to blend so well and compromise, that we are a balance of both Dark and Light together," Rey paced for a few seconds, then said, "I used to read in the Jedi texts about 'Gray Jedi' or 'Prime Jedi'. I'm beginning to see myself that way now as Ben and I become more 'one' with one another."**

**Leia nodded, "Yes, Gray Force users, that's the perfect way to describe your union in the Force with Ben. I know about that subject very well."**

**"I'm sure you have, Leia. Ben gets his Force abilities from you. Can I ask you a personal question, Leia?" Rey said.**

**"Yes, Rey, you can ask me anything." Leia responded.**

**"Well, please don't take this the wrong way, but if you knew about Gray Force users, why didn't you teach me much about it while I was training with you? I know you saw that I had tendencies toward the Dark in combination _with the Light._ I was training once with Kylo's Knights and they told me they could sense that was using the Dark Side in my anger and aggression when I fought with them, _I didn't see it at all,_ but they said they recognized it in me and told me that I can learn to use the Dark Side, _without_ giving up the Light, and that it would make me a Gray Force user. Didn't you see those tendencies in me?" she asked curiously.**

**Leia sighed deeply and put her hand on Rey's shoulder, and said, "Rey, I _did_ see those tendencies in you. I am _very strong with the Force_ and even though I only use the Light Side, I recognize the Dark Side in others when I see it. It's not that I was blind to it in you, but I was nervous about it. I trained you as a Jedi because some part of me, deep down inside, wanted to see you be a Jedi like I wanted my _son_ to be. I was disheartened years ago when I found out that Ben uses the Dark Side of the Force and then became the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I was living my hopes vicariously through YOU, Rey. It's not that I didn't see Gray Force abilities in you, I was afraid of it and didn't want to accept it," Leia dipped her head, took another deep breath, then said, "I regret that now. I gave my son the impression that I didn't love him or accept him. I see now that he and I can agree to disagree, but with love and respect. Ben's Knights are _correct, Rey_ , you _can_ use both sides of the Force and I should have taught that to you. I only use the Light Side of the Force, myself, and so deep down inside of me, I didn't want to teach you about the Gray use of the Force due to my own fears."**

**Rey had tears in her eyes listening to Leia open up to her about this. Rey put her hand on Leia's arm now and said, "I appreciate you being honest with me about this, Leia. I know that couldn't have been easy for you to admit those things," Rey paused, then continued, "Ben cannot change who he is, Leia, anymore than you can change who you are. He was so hurt when you sent him away to Luke and then when Luke tried to kill him, he fell into so much pain and feelings of abandonment. He and I have had dreams about one another that the Force has given us in our sleep and the Force enabled me to actually 'feel' Ben's emotions. He has always loved you, Leia, but he wants you to accept that he will never use the Light Side Force and that he is not going to step down from being Supreme Leader. As you can see, Ben defended you against his own officers because he truly does care about you. He just wants unconditional love, just like anyone else. Kylo's Knights also explained to me that using the Dark Side doesn't make you evil." Rey said. She stood waiting for Leia's response with baited breath.**

**"Yes, Rey, that is correct. Like I said, it was my _own_ fears that made me send Ben away or not teach you about Gray Force abilities." **

**Rey continued, "Ben told me that using the Dark Side is all about channeling your anger, passion and strong emotions into how you battle and make decisions, but it doesn't make you evil. I've come to see that the Force is both sides, and that one side or the other shouldn't be rejected, but both sides embraced, which is what he and I do. Besides, the Jedi and the Resistance killed those that disagreed with their cause, just like the Dark Side and the First Order did." Rey said, again waiting for what Leia would say to this.**

**"I do see that, Rey, especially now that you and my son are ruling together and bringing balance. Yes, both sides were at war and killing each other. That's why seeing this new balance that you and Ben are bringing between both sides is impressing me more and more with each passing day." Leia said. Leia gave Rey another hug and a smile.**

**"Well, I appreciate your honesty with me, Leia, and for listening to what I had to say about all of this, but most of all, I'm grateful for the fact that you are loving Ben for who he is and trying to make compromises. It's all falling into place, Leia." Rey said with a smile.**

**"Yes, it is. I trust that," Leia began, then she hugged Rey once more, but then looked down at Rey's stomach and said, "Starting to 'show' now, I see?"**

**Rey put her hand on her stomach and smiled, "Yes. It's noticeable now, but I love it."**

**********************************

****

**Kylo had finally returned to the ship from checking on the progress of the two new destroyers being built and doing his military review of the new troops. He had made his way back to his quarters and found Rey relaxing on the lounge once more. He gave her a warm smile and said, "I missed you," he began, "you look tired."**

**Rey stood up from the lounge, keeping a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, then walked over to him and said, "I missed you too, more than I can say. Yes, this pregnancy takes a lot out of me by the end of the day."**

**Kylo pulled her to himself gently and said, "What did you do today?"**

**Rey smiled up at him, and answered, "Your mother and I spent a lot of time together before she left to perform her duties. We had a very deep discussion about a lot of things. I went to visit Rose too and she was telling me about how she and Mitaka are planning on being married on Mitaka's home world now in a more _formal ceremony._ She was so excited. As I listened to Rose share this with me, I could see expression in her eyes when she talked about Mitaka. She is _really_ , deeply in love with him." Rey said.**

**Kylo just nodded and said, "Well, I'm glad you had a good day," he said, kissing her, then he said, "Are you and the baby hungry? I'm going to have my chef bring up dinner."**

**"I would love to eat. I was waiting until you came back here before I ordered anything." Rey said, running her hands along Kylo's back affectionately. Kylo ran his finger along Rey's cheek and jaw and leaned down to kiss her once more, saying, "I'll get out of this uniform and then we can eat."**

****

******************************

**Later that night while Kylo was sleeping, the Force gave him another dream. This time, however, the dream was not about Rey, it was about his father, Han Solo. In his dream, he was facing his father and they were talking to one another. Kylo saw himself looking extremely emotional in this vision the Force was giving him. In his dream, he could see Han reaching his hand out to touch the side of his face, and then suddenly, the vision ended.**

****

**Kylo sat up in bed and rubbed his hand over his forehead, feeling almost desperate. Rey was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her, so he got up and sat alone in the lounge by the observation window to think for a while about what the Force had shown him.**

**The Force had brought peace between he and his mother, so could the Force be trying to do the same with his father, Han Solo? Kylo wondered how any kind of peace could be brought about now that his father was no longer alive, but...., the Force has plans for Kylo in that respect that was going take him by surprise not long from now.**

****

**************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo shares his visions and dreams with Rey that the Force is giving him about his father. Mitaka and Rose will plan their wedding and set a date on Mitaka's home world.  
> Once Leia finds out that Kylo has had visions about Han, she and Kylo have a very deep interaction between them about it all.
> 
> ((Spoiler alert))... Han will actually visit with Kylo in the future so they can make peace with one another.


	51. The Force Connects Kylo and Han Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shares with his mother that he has been having visions from the Force about his father, Han. Leia listens with nothing but love as her son shares this. Later, the Force connects Kylo to his father!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost complete. I hope you've enjoyed the journey. I've planned this story to complete at chapter 55. If you would like to see more chapters or a part 2, let me know.))  
> :o)

****

**Chapter 51: The Force Connects Kylo and Han Face to Face**

**Mitaka was manning his duty post when Kylo and Rey came walking onto the bridge to get the usual reports from General Pryde. Rey looked over at Mitaka while Kylo was speaking with General Pryde and caught his eye. Mitaka felt extremely comfortable with Rey and smiled back to her with a nod. Rey walked over to Mitaka's post to speak with him for a few minutes.**

**Mitaka nodded to Rey with a warm smile. It was the first time she had seen Mitaka smile at her. He was usually very tense.**

**"Empress, how are you feeling? I heard that you and the Supreme Leader are expecting a child?" Mitaka asked.**

**"I'm doing just great," Rey said, putting her hand on the abdomen, "I can't believe I'm almost four months along now," Rey paused, then said, "Have you and Rose picked a location for your wedding or a date yet? Kylo and I would like to attend if that is alright?"**

****

**"It would be more than an honor to have you and the Supreme Leader attend our wedding. We will be married on my home world in a week. Rose loves a lake that is not far from my old home and she wants to have our ceremony there." he said.**

**"Oh? Okay, that sounds so nice. I can't wait to see your home world. I'm also glad that you and Rose opted for a more formal wedding rather than a ceremony on the ship." Rey said, giving Mitaka a warm smile.**

**"The Supreme Leader raised my credits each pay, so now we can do this. I am thankful to both of you."**

**Rey leaned in a bit closer to Mitaka so no other officers could hear what she had to say, then said, "I have to tell you, Mitaka, the Supreme Leader is fond of you and really thinks highly of you and your work. He may not always show it to you, but he has told me so many times."**

**Mitaka had his hands behind him, but then looked over at Kylo as he was talking to General Pryde, then back to Rey, and said, "I'm glad to know this. He's a fair ruler and I've always feared and respected him. It's good to know he approves of my work."**

**"It's _not_ just your work, Mitaka, he genuinely seems to have developed a liking for you personally, which he never usually does with subordinates. The Supreme Leader doesn't attend events for any other officer. So for him to be present at your wedding is his way of making a silent statement that he thinks highly of you." Rey said.**

**Mitaka could hardly believe what he was hearing and said, "I....well....I thought that I was not the type of person he would consider in any way. I know I'm not bold or assertive like his other officers. Before Rose came into my life, I was content to keep to myself. I'm honored, Empress."**

**Rey put her hand on Mitaka's arm and said, "Well, I can tell you _this_ , Rose is so deeply in love with you. She reminds me _all the time_ of when she first set eyes on you in the hangar bay." Rose said, chuckling. **

**Mitaka dipped his head for a few seconds, then looked up at Rey, and said, "Yes. I took one look at her and I was instantly interested in who she was. I may never have approached her on my own, so I'm glad you introduced us."**

**Rey gave him one last smile, then said, "My pleasure. I'll let you get back to work." she said, then walked away to rejoin Kylo and General Pryde.**

**********************************

**Once Kylo and Rey were back in their quarters alone, Kylo began to share with Rey that he had dreams and visions of his father, Han. Rey was shocked and took a seat to listen to what Kylo had to share.**

**"Really, Ben? You've had dreams about your father?" Rey asked. Rey was extremely concerned. She knew this was a painful subject for Kylo to bring up at all.**

**Kylo sat down, took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, then said, "I'm having a very difficult time with this, Rey, but I had to discuss this. For the past several nights, I've had visions of my father. I believe the Force is giving me these visions. I don't know why the Force is doing this because I have no way to speak with my father even if I wanted to."**

**Rey walked right over to Kylo and sat down next to him and took his hand into hers and said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." she said, giving him a melancholy gaze.**

****

**Kylo took another deep breath, then said, "I believed, at the time, that I was doing the right thing when Snoke encouraged me to face my father. I wish I could turn back time and change what happened that day between us on Star Killer Base," Kylo closed his eyes and took another deep breath, looking visibly pained, then continued, "now I have no way to speak to him or make peace. Why would the Force show me these visions? I can't change the past."**

**By now, Rey could see the intensity of the pain he was feeling as a result of these visions. Rey gripped his hand more tightly in hers and stroked his face and said, "I wish I had an answer for you. I'm so sorry you're in such pain. The Force must have a reason for this happening to you. I can't take away the pain, but I'm here to listen." Rey said, peering at him with watery eyes.**

**Kylo looked up at Rey, nodded his head silently, but the look in his eyes was almost more than Rey could bear looking at. She dipped her head and said, "Have you considered discussing this with your mother? Since you and she have made peace, she may be able to offer you a different perspective than I can. She knew him better than anyone and she's strong with the Force and may be able to sense _why_ the Force is giving you these visions. If I were you, I'd open up to her about this and share it with her, if you're comfortable doing so." Rey suggested.**

**Kylo stood up slowly, still holding Rey's hand and said, "I will contact her."**

**Rey nodded, with pursed lips, and maintaining a melancholy gaze on him and said, "Alright. I will stay here. I want to give you and your mother privacy if you decide to discuss this with her."**

**"I will visit with her today. I'm not sure where to begin, but I need to discuss this with her," he paused, then said, "Rey, I want you to be with me. You don't have to stay here. Come with me. There's nothing I will say that you can't hear." he said, giving Rey's hand a gentle squeeze.**

**"Alright, if that's what you want." Rey said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him lightly.**

**Kylo went over the COMM to contact his mother.**

**"Mother?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Ben?" Leia asked.**

**"I need to discuss something with you. It's something I feel deeply about. I've had visions from the Force about Dad. This is very difficult for me, but I need to make sense of it." he said plainly.**

**There was COMM silence for a few seconds. Kylo closed his eyes and took a deep breath waiting for his mother to respond.**

**"Of course, Ben, come talk to me. I'm here for you." Leia responded with a sigh.**

**"I'm on my way," Kylo said, then he closed the COMM. Rey took his hand and they walked together to Leia's quarters to talk to her together.**

****************************

**Leia welcomed Rey and Kylo into her quarters and the first thing that Leia did was to hug Kylo in her arms. Before she said a word, she wanted her son to know she loved him.**

**Kylo felt overwhelmed with emotion as his mother pulled away. Leia put her hand on Kylo's arm and said, "Come sit, Ben. Talk to me."**

**Kylo walked with Rey and sat down with her next to his mother. Leia was bracing herself for what was to come. She placed her hand on Kylo's and said, "Ben, you can tell me anything. I won't reject you because of it."**

**Kylo looked up at her and nodded firmly, then began, "I don't know an easy way to say this except to come straight to the point. I have had visions about Dad for several nights lately. In my visions, Dad is touching my face and I appear to be in grief as he is looking at me." Kylo hesitated and stopped speaking, taking a deep breath, trying to hold his emotions in check in front of his mother.**

**Leia dipped her head and closed her eyes and said, "Ben, it's alright."**

**"Mother, I don't know why the Force is giving me these visions if I can't do anything about it. Dad is gone. How am I supposed to react to this? I can't change the past." Kylo said.**

**Rey was listening to Kylo speak and she had her hand over her mouth. She felt overwhelmed as well.**

**"Ben," Leia began, "the Force is showing you this so you can make peace with your father."**

**"But, how? Dad is gone." Kylo said, matter-of-factly. His eyes were about to spill over with tears as he looked at his mother, "I can't change the past. I felt I was obeying Snoke by confronting Dad the way I did. I now regret that with all my heart."**

**Leia now cupped Kylo's hand more deeply and said, "Ben, those who have become 'one' with the Force are able to communicate with the living if the Force wills it. I feel strongly that the Force is trying to help you make peace with your father in some way. I have _known the Force_ well enough all my life to know that the Force works in this way at times."**

**Kylo looked up at his mother with hope in his eyes. He nodded silently, but said nothing. He was struggling with his emotions so powerfully and trying to keep control of them.**

**"Ben," Leia began, "let the Force guide you in this. Things will play out as they should. The Force may or may not connect you with your father, I have no way of knowing that, but it could happen. If it does, then take it from there. If the Force does not connect you with him, then you know in your own heart that you have made peace with your father," Leia had a tear roll down her face, then she said, "Son, your father loved you very much. He never stopped loving you. He may have been afraid of your power because he was _not_ Force sensitive and didn't know much about it, and didn't understand you very well when it came to your use of the Force, but he never stopped loving you." **

**"Dad always feared me because I took after my grand father. I overheard conversations you had with him before you sent me to Luke. I heard fear in both of your voices about me. I never understood _why_ until I was older. Due to my use of the Dark Side of the Force, neither of you knew what to make of me." he said, looking his mother directly in the eye.**

**Leia wiped another tear from her face and said, "Ben, your father and I wish we could go back and change things just as you wish you could turn back time and change things. I cannot undo the past or the decisions I made regarding you and I'm deeply sorry for them, but you and I are making our future better now with each other and healing from the past. I've seen it between us. Your father would welcome the same with you now. Ben, I made you feel as if I didn't accept you back then and I wish I could change that. You do have my father's blood in you, but I now see that is no reason to fear you or not build a relationship with you. I love you unconditionally and if I could change the past, I would, but I'm here _now_." **

**Leia wrapped her arms around Kylo and held him there. Kylo wrapped his arms around her now as well. Rey was sitting to the side of Kylo, tears were running down her face, as she witnessed this taking place.**

**Kylo held onto his mother for the longest time, finally allowing himself to feel her love after so many years of no communication or trust between them. He pulled away from the hug and said, "Thank you for listening. I will take your advice to heart."**

**Leia put her hand to the side of Kylo's face and smiled, saying, "I'm glad. Just wait on the Force's will about all of this. Take it one day at a time."**

**Kylo nodded and then stood to his feet, trying to gather himself together emotionally before he went back out into the corridors of the ship.**

**Leia tried to lighten the mood a bit and brought up another subject to Kylo, saying, "Oh, I heard that you reprimanded those two officers that disrespected me the other day. They were quite cooperative these past two days!" Leia said, with the smallest hint of a chuckle.**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at his mother and said, "They had better obey your commands, mother."**

**Leia continued, "Well, I'm glad you came to share this with me. I'm here for you always," she said, then looked over at Rey and continued, "you both go and enjoy your day. Take care of my unborn grand child!" she said, giving Rey a hug.**

**Kylo nodded to his mother and gave her a gentle look, but before he and Rey left, Leia said one more thing, "Ben, things will work out. Trust the Force with this."**

**After sharing one final smile with his mother, he and Rey left Leia's quarters to have some time alone.**

****

**Leia spent the rest of her day recalling all of her memories with Han and felt a warmth take over her as she thought of him and all that they had shared.**

*****************************

**Two days had passed and Rey went to visit Rose about her wedding plans that were going to take place in just a few days from now on Mitaka's home planet. As she and Rose spent the afternoon talking and discussing plans, Kylo was alone in his quarters.**

**As Kylo sat in his quarters alone, enjoying a hot beverage, and reading over a data pad, he sensed the Force very strongly. He stood up from his chair and looked around his quarters. He sensed a presence very strongly.**

**Kylo stood in place, his eyes were scanning his quarters. He looked out the window, out into space, and was lost in thought when suddenly he heard his father's voice from behind him in the room.**

**He didn't turn around right away, but froze in place, keeping his gaze out the window.**

**"Hi, Kid." Han's voice echoed through his quarters.**

**Kylo turned himself around slowly and his eyes fell onto the face of his father standing not far from him. The Force had connected them at this moment. Kylo stood still, keeping his gaze on his father, but felt speechless.**

**Han spoke again, breaking the silence, "So, I see you rule the galaxy now. You're looking good, son." he said, taking a few steps closer to Kylo.**

**Kylo backed up a few inches away from his father's presence, not sure what to say or do. He felt overwhelmed.**

**"It's okay, kid." Han said, and held his hand to out to Kylo.**

**Kylo watched his father extend his hand to him. His eyes fell onto his father's hand and then he looked back up at Han, his eyes watered. Kylo swallowed hard, then began to lift his hand to touch his father's hand. Han took hold of Kylo's hand and held it for a second and said, "It's all forgotten, son. I love you, kid. I always have and always will. Let it go...." Han said.**

**************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Han and Kylo spend time talking and healing their past. Han shows nothing but love to his son.


	52. Kylo and Han Make Peace With One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter: Where the Force connects Han with Kylo and Kylo is caught off guard by it. The conversation is tense at some points, but they eventually make peace with one another.....

****

**Chapter 52: Kylo and Han Make Peace With One Another**

**Kylo stood in front of his father touching his outstretched hand. Kylo's mouth was slightly parted in disbelief and his eyes were riveted on Han.**

**Kylo swallowed deeply. Han took another step forward and placed his left hand on Kylo's arm. Kylo flinched a bit and took a slight step back when Han touched him.**

**"Ben," Han started, "let it go, Ben."**

**"Dad, what....." Kylo started, you're not really here, you're...."**

**"I know," Han started, "I know."**

**"How...." Kylo said lightly "how are you here? The Force only does this if...." Kylo knew the Force _so powerfully_ that he knew the only way to appear to the living as a Force ghost was to be a Force user and _will_ your body to disappear at death to become 'one' with the Force. Kylo was confused how his father was doing this.**

**Kylo continued, "You're not a Force user. How.....?" Kylo's heart was _flooded_ with emotion. Sadness, anxiety, anticipation at seeing Han, _and_ regret filled him all at once as he stared at his father.**

**"The Force somehow allowed me to be here, to interact with you." Han said.**

**Han continued, keeping a gentle grip on Kylo's hand, and said, "I see you are ruling the galaxy now."**

**Kylo nodded his head 'yes' and said, "I will always honor my grand father's vision. You _never_ understood that, Dad. You never understood _me._ " Kylo said, his eyes were watering now.**

**Han dipped his head for a second and said, "You're right, son. I was afraid of your power and your ability in the Force. You definitely have Vader's blood flowing through you, but that was no reason for me to miss most of your growing up years. I'm sorry."**

**Kylo withdrew his hand and then clasped them in front of him, still in awe that Han was actually _here_ speaking to him, and continued, "You feared me, you and mom both," Kylo began, keeping sharp eye contact with his father.**

**Han nodded, sadly for a second, then said, "Yes, we both feared you. Your mother and I sent you to Luke to be trained, hoping you wouldn't...."  
**

**Kylo finished his father's sentence and said, "What? Use the Dark Side of the Force? Carry on what my grand father started?" he asked, not hiding a mixture of pain and anger.**

**Kylo dipped his head for a moment, took a deep breath, and then looked back up at Han for an answer.**

**"Ben, I can't change the past. What Luke tried to do to you was _inexcusable_ , your mother and I sent you away, yes, but we _thought_ we were doing the right thing as parents at the time. We failed you and we are sorry for that."**

**Han then continued, "Snoke," he began, "he manipulated you from birth. Your mother and I knew this, Ben. That's why we sent you to Luke. We wanted to purge Vader's tendencies from you, but never stopped loving you. When I saw you on Star Killer base, remember I told you that Snoke was merely using you for your power and for your bloodline. Nothing more. He cared nothing for you and...."**

**Kylo cut Han off. All of Kylo's emotions that had been bottled up for so many years came to the surface like water boiling to the outside of a pot.**

**"You obviously didn't care much more for me than Snoke did. You sent me away, and then Snoke used me," he said, beginning to pace the room, then continued, "so I decided to make my own choices." Kylo said, his eyes still riveted on Han, "so I did."**

**Han stepped closer, putting his hand back on Kylo's arm again, then said, "Ben, I understand. Your mother and I saw the Dark Side as..."**

**Kylo cut in again, "as...? A bad thing? Something to throw someone away for?" he asked, then continued, "Luke wanted to _kill_ me for it." he said, pausing then continued, "I don't expect you to understand what I'm about to say, Dad, but the Force itself _is_ what it _is_ , both Dark and Light. I will always use the Dark Side of the Force," he dipped his head again and said, "I couldn't throw my child away because they used a side of the Force that I didn't like." **

****

**Kylo continued, "Speaking of children, I'm going to _be a father in a few months_. If my son or daughter was born being a Light Side user of the Force, I would not throw that child away or send them away." **

**Han felt immediate compassion for Kylo as he spoke. He knew Kylo was simply speaking out from years of pain and just let him talk and get it out of his heart. He took yet another step closer to Kylo and said, "Ben, I'm here to tell you the past is the past between us. I regret my own mistakes. I should have been there for you," Han paused, then said, "can you forgive me for that?"**

**Kylo's eyes went softer at Han's words and his angry turmoil was beginning to lessen. Kylo gave Han a simple nod of his head to say 'yes'.**

**Han continued, "I understand your anger toward me, Ben. The Force allowed me to come to you to tell you this," he said, pausing to look down for a moment, "I've never understood the Force, like you and your mother _do_ , but I do know that making peace with you is what I want and is why the Force allowed me here. I wronged you. I should have been there for you, and your mother and I regret our decision to send you to Luke," Han said, keeping his eyes on Kylo the entire time, "can you let it go? Can we make peace?"**

**Kylo looked back up at Han and said, "I can let it go," he paused, and said, "I _do_ regret what I did to you, Dad."**

**Han answered Kylo with complete compassion, saying, "You were doing what you _thought_ Snoke _wanted_ you to do. I'm not blind to that." Han said, keeping his hand on Kylo's arm, then continued, "I see you've found your _own_ path in the galaxy. You're the Supreme Leader, huh kid?" he asked, with a gleam in his eye.**

**Kylo gave Han a softer look and said, "Yes. I _want_ the life I've chosen, Dad. Rey rules beside me. It's our goal to bring balance to the Force and to the galaxy." **

**"I see that, kid. The Force allowed me to see this," Han paused, gave Kylo a small grin, then said, "believe it or not, I'm glad you're both starting something new for the galaxy, and.....that you forgive my mistakes with you from the past." Han said, now stroking the side of Kylo's face.**

**Kylo nodded a few times, wiping another tear from his face, then said, "Mom and I have made peace. I can't see why you and I can't make peace."**

**Han put both hands onto Kylo's arms and said, "I love you, son. I never stopped loving you. I see things through different eyes now and I know that with you and Rey ruling together, the galaxy will never fall back into what it once was. I'm proud of you, Ben."**

**Kylo looked up quickly at Han when he said this. A look of hope washed over his face. Kylo answered, saying, "I will never stop using the Dark Side, Dad, but I'm also not blind to the fact that the Force needs balance, _the Force is as much Light as it is Dark._ Rey ruling with me will bring that balance, without either one of us giving up who we are or changing what we are just to please someone else." **

**Han kept his hand on Kylo's arm and continued, "You'll always be my son. I never stopped loving you, though I may have given you that impression."**

****

**Kylo nodded with watery eyes, but he tried to suppress his emotions as best as he could.**

**"Rey and I are the perfect example of Dark and Light living together, making compromises, Dad. All I ever wanted was for you and mom to see me for _who I really am_ , not for what you _wanted_ me to be." Kylo said, taking a deep breath.**

**"I know, I know," Han began, "Now I _do_ see you for who you are. Your mother obviously does too. I know she's joined you and is living with you on this ship."**

**"You've visited with Mom?" Kylo asked.**

**"No, the Force has allowed me to know this." Han answered, "I'm glad for it. Your mother always wanted you back in her life."**

**Kylo straightened his stance a bit and cleared his throat, still trying to keep control of his emotions, then said, "Mmm, hmmm, she and I have made peace with one another."**

**Han moved his hand back up to Kylo's face and said, "I can't stay any longer son. I only came to see if there could be peace between us. I want you to let go of everything. It's forgotten and I love you."**

****

**Kylo nodded, keeping his eyes directly onto Han's, then said, "I'm glad the Force connected us. I forgive you as well, Dad. I'm glad we made peace."**

**Han smiled and said, "Now, go and rule the galaxy with Rey. Do what no other Supreme Leader has done, and know that I love you."**

**Kylo kept a straight face, but Han could see a softer and more calm demeanor on his son's face. Kylo _nodded_ to his father _once more, keeping eye contact with him,_ and then within a few seconds, Han was gone. The Force disconnected them and Kylo was left alone. **

**He turned once again to look out the window and recalled every word of his conversation with his father. His emotions were overwhelmed.**

********************************


	53. Powerful Light, Powerful Darkness... Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimate and tender moments take place between Kylo and Rey after Kylo tells Rey that the Force connected him with his father.  
> Rose and Mitaka's wedding day arrives.

****

**Chapter 53: Powerful Light, Powerful Darkness.... Balance**

**Several hours had passed and Rey was sitting with Kylo and listening intently as he shared how the Force had connected him with his father. Rey's eyes were spilling over with tears as she listened and held Kylo's hand.**

**"Ben," Rey began, "I can't believe it. The _way_ you describe your conversation with your father, it..., well...., it's beautiful and so full of compassion. He really loves you."**

**Kylo looked down for a moment and nodded, "I don't know if either of my parents will understand my choices or who I am, but the Force has brought peace for me with them both now. I told my father that I couldn't throw my child away or send them away because they used a side of the Force I didn't like. The way he looked at me when I said this was,.... well..., he was pained by it."**

**Rey wiped a tear from her face and said, "I know Han, _your father_ , I mean, regrets the past. He didn't mean to hurt you. I feel he just didn't know how to handle being the father of such a powerful Force user. He himself has never used the Force or known much about it. It could be that he was just scared." Rey said.**

****

**Kylo just nodded silently in agreement. Rey leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "I love you, Ben," she paused, "completely, and for the rest of my life," she paused, then sat up again, positioning herself to straddle Kylo on his lap, wrapped her arms around him, and continued, "you have to admit, the Force is doing something different. You and I, though we both use different sides of the Force are 'one', then you and your parents have reconciled, now a new balance in the galaxy will happen. So much is changing in our lifetime. When I let myself think about it, it's _amazing_ and something I never would have seen this happening just a couple years ago."**

**Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey in response and said, "I see it the same way. That's what 'balance' is all about. Both sides working together, but not giving up who you are," he paused and then gave Rey a soft kiss, then said, "I love you, too, Rey and I will with everything that is in me for the rest of my life."**

**Rey brushed her lips to his and ran one of her hands into his hair. She pulled back momentarily and touched the scar on the side of his face, saying, "I wish I had a way to erase the past, to do away with the hurtful things I said to you and the saber battles, and...."**

**Kylo stopped her, saying, "Neither one of us knew _then_ what we know _now,_ Rey. I don't even think about it anymore. I'm focused on _today_ with you. I focus on the fact that we are having a child and can plan for the future," he paused, then continued, "when I found you with a concussion on Maldo Kreis, I thought I may have lost you or any chance to get you to change your mind and join me. I don't have the words to tell you how much I cherish that you are here."**

**Rey stroked his face again and then pressed her lips to his. She moved her mouth over his as slowly as possible, wanting to savor the soft warmth of his lips on hers.**

****

**Kylo's arms tightened around her a bit, but not too firm. He was careful not to pull her too quickly flush against him due to the pregnancy. She relaxed into his embrace and sighed into his mouth, "Oh I love you so much, Ben."**

**Kylo deepened the kiss and ran his hand from her back and up into her hair. He pulled back for only a minute and said, "We haven't had time alone in several days. I need you Rey."**

**Rey nodded breathlessly, "I need _you._..."**

**Kylo's eyes were filled with an expression Rey could hardly put words to. His eyes were soft, needy and penetrated her into her very soul. Kylo stood up, keeping Rey lifted up so her legs straddled his waist. He kissed her, holding her against him all the way to their bedroom.**

**Rey buried her face into his neck and whispered, "Ben....." with a longing sigh. Kylo set her down on the bed and put his right hand to her face and said, "I want to make love to you as if it was our first time together."**

**That one statement took Rey's breath away. Her eyes became heavily lidded and she suddenly was transported back in her thoughts to that very day they were on the Falcon together on Maldo Kreis, making love for the first time.**

**"Oh, _Force_ , I want that too....." she replied with broken breaths, "You made my first time so beautiful. You were so gentle and tender with me. I could never forget."**

****

**Kylo lay Rey down onto her back and took his time slowly kissing her from her lips, down her neck and onto her collarbone As he did, he whispered to her how much he loved her and wanted her, just like he did during their first time together.**

**Rey closed her eyes as his hands ran over her body like warm silk ! She loved hearing his low, deep voice fill her ears, and the sound of his breath against her skin.**

****

**"My Ben...., you're so beautiful." she gasped out. Every time he touched her, every time she felt his large frame encompass her own, it took her breath away. She wanted him more than the time before, if that were possible.**

**Kylo propped himself just slightly above her, but drug his body over hers so she could feel his arousal against her groin. She arched up into him, not taking her lips off of his for a second. As she arched up into him, she grabbed at his back and grabbed the fabric of his tunic and cape into her fists.**

**"Yes...." she sighed as he ran a hand up to her clothed breast, "just like this..."**

****

**"Anything my wife wants...." Kylo said, breathlessly, stroking her face.**

**"Your wife," Rey repeated the words back to Kylo in a sigh, "I absolutely can't hear that enough," she paused, then said, "no one else will ever have my heart, Ben. You're my first and my last."**

**Kylo made her feel drunk on euphoria whenever they made love.**

****

*****************************

**Mitaka and Rose were seated at a table in their quarters, making final plans for their own wedding on Mitaka's home planet. Rose sat with her arm through Mitaka's as they read through the final arrangements.**

**Rose leaned her head against Mitaka and sighed, saying, "Have I told you yet today that I love you?" she asked, running her hand along his face. Mitaka looked down at Rose and said, "Yes, but I love to hear it as many times a day as you want to say it."**

**"Hard to believe by this time next week, we'll be married. I can't wait to call you my husband." she said, kissing him on the cheek.**

**Mitaka turned around to face her more directly and said, "Yes, I can hardly wait," he paused, deep in thought for a moment, then said, "are you going to keep your maiden name, or would you like my name?" he asked.**

**Rose sat up straight and looked directly at him and said, "I want your name. I want all of you." she said softly. Mitaka leaned over to kiss her slowly, wrapping an arm around her and said, "Mrs. Rose Mitaka. Sounds perfect." he said, then continued, "I just didn't want to pressure you into taking my name."**

**"No pressure at all. I love it, I want everything there is of you," she paused, put her hand to the side of his face, then said, "ALL of you." Her eyes bore through his and he knew what Rose wanted.**

**As Mitaka pulled Rose onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and Rose said, "I love _everything_ that is YOU." she said, peppering kisses onto his mouth and neck. Mitaka pulled Rose against him and put his hand at her hips while she deepened their kiss. His eyes were closed and his breathing was quick. **

**All Rose could manage to do was speak his name with a sigh, "Mitaka, just...., _please...._ " she said as she moved her hips into him. Mitaka ran his lips down Rose's throat and sighed as he felt Rose move against him, making his arousal climb all-the-more.**

**In a quick motion, unzipped his uniform pants and then watched as Rose removed her clothing as well, from the waist down. She quickly sat back on Mitaka, straddling him. Neither one of them opened their eyes as their bodies became one. Rose positioned herself to take him into her body and Mitaka let out a groaning sigh as she did.**

********************************

**A week had passed and Rose and Mitaka's wedding day had arrived. Kylo and Rey were on board the Command Shuttle getting ready to jump to light speed on their way to Mitaka's home world.**

**Rose and Mitaka had already arrived on Mitaka's home world and were eagerly waiting to see when Kylo and Rey would arrive.**

**Mitaka could hardly believe the looks and shocked expressions he received from his family and neighbors that had known him his entire life when Kylo's Command Shuttle landed at the wedding venue.**

**Mitaka stood with his hands behind his back as he watched Kylo and Rey disembark the Command Shuttle. His neighbors all spoke to each other, in shock, that the Supreme Leader and the Empress were coming to the wedding ceremony.**

**Kylo and Rey walked up to Mitaka as he was standing at the site of the wedding and nodded to him. Every guest there backed away, feeling slightly anxious that Kylo was here.**

**"Mitaka," Kylo nodded.**

**"Supreme Leader," Mitaka nodded back, taking a deep breath, then saying, "Thank you for coming, Supreme Leader," then he looked directly at Rey and said, "Empress, thank you for coming."**

**Rey nodded to Mitaka and gave him a warm smile. Kylo and Rey took their seats in the front row of the guests. Mitaka's friends and neighbors, along with his parents, all had their mouths opened wide seeing this. They looked back and forth at one another, saying, "Mitaka is this _close_ to the Supreme Leader?"**

**Mitaka kept his hands behind his back as he heard people whispering this to one another about him and for the first time in his life, he felt important, like he stood out in a crowd.**

**Within minutes, Rose came onto the scene. Rey turned around to see Rose standing there in her wedding gown and her jaw opened. Rose walked up the isle, being given away by Mitaka's father, since her own father had died years before, and walked her straight to Mitaka.**

**Mitaka's face glowed as he looked at Rose. He swallowed hard and then took Rose's hand into his and just couldn't take his eyes off of her.**

**Rey sat watching them with the broadest smile. She was beyond happy that Rose had found someone to love. Kylo, of course, kept his face straight and emotionless as could be, but Rey knew that he was happy to be there.**

**Rose and Mitaka pledged themselves together in marriage and at the end of the ceremony, were introduced to the crowd as husband and wife.**

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A few months go by and Rey is almost ready to give birth to she and Kylo's child. Rose is finally working on a duty post on the Finalizer in the engineering department, but will she eventually have some news of her own?


	54. Rey is Rushed to the Med Bay in Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed now since Rose and Mitaka's wedding. Rey goes into labor with she and Kylo's baby! They won't know the gender of the baby until it's born. Kylo rushes to be by Rey's side.

****

**Chapter 54: Rey is Rushed to the Med Bay in Labor**

**Right after Rose and Mitaka were pronounced husband and wife, the guests at the wedding stood to their feet as they made their way back down the isle. Rey turned to Kylo and whispered, " _See?_ If I hadn't played match maker, they may not have been married right now......" she said, with a coy smile on her face as she looked at Kylo.**

**Kylo looked down at Rey and lifted his eyebrow, looking _very amused._**

**The man who performed Mitaka's and Rose's wedding stood at the front of the isle and said, "The Supreme Leader and Empress Rey are honoring us with their presence. They will be the first to lead the room to a reception dinner."**

**The man bowed slightly in Kylo and Rey's direction, showing his respect and submission to them. Of course, everyone in the room was astonished that Kylo and Rey were even _there to begin with_ and wondered how Mitaka would have managed to have the _rulers_ of the galaxy at his wedding! Mitaka had grown up on his home world as the shy and nervous kid that no one interacted with much. Even in Mitaka's adult years, he kept to himself. The neighbors at the wedding knew that Mitaka felt strongly about joining the First Order, not only because he agreed with the politics, and to carry on a family tradition, but they were still not sure how he managed to get through the academy with such a shy and reserved nature. **

**Kylo extended his arm to Rey and she laced her arm with his as they made their way out of the building and headed for the dinner that was being given.**

**Rey leaned into whisper to Kylo once more, saying, "None of this would have happened for them if you hadn't raised their credits. That was an honorable thing you did, Ben."**

**Kylo held eye contact with her for a few seconds, then whispered back, "I'm glad you approve, Rey."**

**The dining hall was ornately decorated. Both Rose and Rey had worked on it together as a team. Kylo and Rey walked into the room and Rey surveyed she and Rose's handiwork and she smiled to herself, and said, "This turned out exactly as I hoped it would for Rose."**

**Kylo and Rey were given seats at the same table as Mitaka and Rose were. All eyes were on Mitaka as he sat at the table with Rose. An old neighbor of Mitaka's walked up to the table and wanted to speak to him and said, "Mitaka, congratulations to you and Rose, but...," he stopped for a second, looking over at Kylo with a nervous glance, then back to Mitaka and whispered, "how did you manage _that?_ I mean the _Supreme Leader_ is here."**

**Mitaka felt a feeling of confidence wash over him for the first time in a very long time and he said, "I'm stationed on the bridge of the Supreme Leader's flag ship. I guess he approves of my work." he said, shrugging his shoulders a bit.**

**The neighbor looked back nervously over at Kylo and said, "Yeah, well...., I'm impressed, Mitaka. Whatever you're doing is working for you...." he said with a lifted eyebrow.**

**"I can introduce you to him, and to the Empress..." Mitaka suggested. The neighbor stood straight up and gave Mitaka a nervous, but amused face, and said, "Oh...., well...., I don't know, I mean...."**

**Rose was overhearing this conversation and smiled to herself. She was happy that Mitaka was getting some respect and recognition. Kylo looked over at Mitaka talking with his friend. He watched as Mitaka walked over with his friend and said, "Supreme Leader," he paused, "Empress, Rey,....this is a long time friend and neighbor of mine. I wanted to introduce you to him."**

**Kylo and Rey stood to their feet. Mitaka introduced his friend to Rey first, and said, "This is Empress Rey. She rules beside the Supreme Leader. They were married just a few weeks ago."**

****

**Rey gave the man a warm smile and said, "It's nice to meet you. How long have you and Mitaka been friends?" she asked.**

**"Oh...., it's an honor to meet you, Empress. We heard that the Supreme Leader got married. Yes, I uhhhh, grew up in the same town as Mitaka." he answered nervously.**

**"Well, it's nice to meet you," Rey said, extending her hand to Mitaka's friend. The man took Rey's hand for a few seconds, smiling at her, but he was trying not to make eye contact with Kylo. Mitaka's home world had been allies with the Empire and the First Order for years and everyone knew Kylo very well.**

**Kylo kept his hands clasped in front of him, looking directly at Mitaka's friend. Kylo towered in height over Mitaka's friend and the man stood there literally shaking in his shoes.**

****

**Mitaka began again, "The Supreme Leader needs no introduction," Mitaka began, "but, Supreme Leader, this is my life time friend and neighbor."**

**Mitaka's friend didn't extend his hand to Kylo. He was too anxious to do so. Kylo didn't extend his hand either, but gave him a nod instead and said, "Hello," simply.**

**Mitaka's friend bowed slightly toward Kylo and responded nervously, "It's an honor, Supreme Leader. I did not know Mitaka had such prestigious, well,...  
  
**

**Kylo cut him off and said, "such prestigious connections?"**

**"Well, y....yes, Sir." the man answered, taking a deep breath.**

**"Mitaka is one of my best officers. The Empress introduced Captain Mitaka to Rose and they invited us to their wedding." Kylo answered plainly.**

**"Well, Supreme Leader, it's just that we never expected....," the man started, while looking over at Mitaka for a few seconds, then continued, "never mind, Sir. It's an honor to meet you and the Empress in person. We have only seen you both in holo images or news reports when it reaches our home world," he said bowing his head slightly to Kylo, then continued, "I'll never forget meeting you both in person."**

**The man began to back away with a nod and then went back to his seat. Kylo and Rey took their seats again and then Rey looked over at Mitaka and Rose, sitting across the table from them, and said, "Wow, I think you've made quite an impression on your home world, Mitaka!" she said, smiling warmly and giving them both a wink.**

**Mitaka gave Rey a nod, then said, "Apparently, Empress," he began, "but, if it wasn't for what you and the Supreme Leader did for Rose and I, we wouldn't be having this formal wedding."**

**Mitaka noticed that Kylo didn't say much to him during the dinner, but he felt a sense of pride and joy knowing that Kylo had attended at all. Kylo never mixed his time with subordinates, so Mitaka felt overwhelmed _himself_ about all of this.**

**Rose slipped her hand into Mitaka's hand as they sat at the table. He looked down at her hand in his and smiled warmly, as a feeling of love and belonging came over him that he had never had most of his life.**

**********************************

**Several months had passed and Rose was finally given a duty post in the Finalizer's engineering department. She walked the corridors of the ship with her First Order uniform on, but she still felt out of place wearing it!**

**Rey was nine months pregnant, and felt so uncomfortable, that she couldn't wait to deliver the baby. Kylo was in the training room with his Knights while Rey sat watching them all spar and train together. She could hardly wait until _she_ could get back into training as well with them.**

****

**As Rey sat watching Kylo train with his Knights, she would shift in her seat, trying to adjust herself into a more comfortable position. Cardo and Ap'Lek walked over to where Rey was seated and Cardo said, "Empress, when are you due to have the baby?"**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow at him, while letting out an uncomfortable grunt, as she stood to her feet. She was holding her stomach and said, "I hope _any_ day now, Cardo, I'm through with feeling _this_ uncomfortable," she sighed, then put her hand to her lower back.**

**Kylo walked over, grabbed a towel to wipe his face, and leaned over to kiss Rey, saying, "You feeling alright?"**

**Rey huffed a chuckle, then said, "Uhhh, I guess? I'm as big as a _transport_ ship! I want it over with!" **

**Kylo and his Knights laughed at Rey's sense of humor over it all and Vicrul said, "Do you and Master Kylo know the gender of the baby?" he asked.**

**"No," Rey began, "we both wanted to be surprised."**

**Rey paced for a few seconds, trying to stretch out her back a bit, and Kylo took her by the hand and said, "Rey, you _don't_ look a transport ship," he began, "but you might resemble my Command Shuttle."**

**Rey's eyes shot open and she hit Kylo playfully on the arm and exclaimed, "Wow!! _Great_ , just _great!_ Thanks a lot, _Ben!!!_ " she laughed back.**

**Kylo's Knights over heard her say this and they all shared in the laugh together. Trudgen spoke up and said, "Master Kylo does have a sense of humor?"**

**Kylo just shook his head and leaned over to give Rey another kiss before going back to training. Rey shot him a smirk in response and said, "Get back to training before I pick up my saber against you." she teased Kylo.**

**Kylo chuckled a few times, then as he was walking away, he said, "I know how dangerous you are with a saber, pregnant or not! I'll just step over here...." he teased her back, walking quickly back over to train with his Knights for a while longer.**

**Rey decided to leave the training room to stretch her legs for a while and said, "You all go ahead and train. I'm going to visit Rose down in engineering to see how she's coming along."**

**Kylo and his Knights nodded to Rey as she said this, then watched as she left the training room. Vicrul turned to Kylo and said, "So, Master Kylo, do you have a preference for the gender of your child?" he asked.**

**As Kylo parried with Vicrul with his saber, he answered, "I don't care. The gender is not important to me. I'm just excited to be a father soon."**

********************************

**As Rey made her way through the corridors of the ship, down to see Rose in engineering, she had a few contractions, but ignored them, for the most part, because she had already experience these types of contractions this past month. As she walked, many officers and troopers would nod toward her with respect. She was just _now_ able to start accepting this in her life. It had taken months of this type of formality to become common for her.**

**Rey entered the engineering section of the Finalizer and asked an officer there where Rose's new duty post was. The officer didn't even have to answer Rey because Rose came walking up behind her and tapped her arm, saying, "Rey? I'm glad you came down to see me!"**

**"Rose!" Rey exclaimed happily, as she gave Rose a hug, "Yes, I came down to see how you are coming along in engineering."  
**

**Rose lifted an eyebrow and took a deep breath, then said, "Well, these propulsion systems are a bit different than the Resistance ships I was used to working with, but once I dove in and started working, it's all been falling into place," she paused, then said, "you look like you're about to give birth anytime now."**

**Rey sighed, putting her hand on her stomach, then said, "Yes! I can't wait. Kylo told me I look as big as his Command Shuttle."**

**"What!!!" Rose laughed, "he didn't, did he?"**

**Rey rolled her eyes, "He was joking with me. I told him I thought I looked as big as a transport and he teased me about it," Rey paused, then glanced around the engine room and said, "this looks like a complex place down here. So, you're sure you feel comfortable here, Rose?"**

**"Oh, yes... being around engines and working on them, it's my passion. I enjoy it and all the officers down here have been very helpful. No problems."**

**"That's good to know, Rose. Leia has fit into the routine of things on the Finalizer too. Ever since Ben disciplined those two officers a few months ago, no one has dared to oppose her." Rey said.**

**Rose pulled Rey off to the side of the engineering area to speak with her privately. "Rey," she began, "I need to talk to you for a moment. It concerns Mitaka and I."**

**Rey's eyebrows scrunched together in worry, and she said, "You and Mitaka are alright, aren't you? Trouble in paradise already between the newly weds?"**

**Rose laughed out loud, "No! Nothing like that. I love Mitaka so deeply and he and I are doing great...., _so_ great, in fact, that we are trying to have a child."**

**Rey grasped Rose on her arms and smiled, saying, "Really, Rose? That's incredible! I'm so glad you shared this with me."**

**"Thank you!" Rose began, "Mitaka takes my breath away, just the like the day we first met. All we want is to start a family now."**

**"Well," Rey began, "then I'll look forward to my children and your children playing side by side one day on board the Finalizer! Have you gone to the Med Lab yet to see if you're already pregnant? Maybe you should get tested. You never know? You may already _be_ pregnant and be so early along you just don't know it yet." **

**"Hmmm, that's true. Mitaka and I have only been trying to conceive for about two months, but I guess I can get tested. Great idea, Rey." Rose responded, giving Rey another hug.**

**Just then, Mitaka came walking into engineering. As he walked across the floor to see Rose, his face lit up and Rey noticed it. She smiled to herself, feeling so fulfilled that Rose had found happiness.**

**"Empress," Mitaka said, "it's good to see you. About to give birth, I see?" he asked.**

**Rey smiled, rubbing her abdomen for a few seconds, then said, "I sure hope so, Mitaka. I'm so uncomfortable and ready to carry this baby IN my arms, not carry him or her _inside_ me anymore!" she joked back.**

**Mitaka smiled briefly at Rey, then turned to Rose and said, "Rose, I came to check on you. I want to be sure you feel comfortable down here."**

**Rose put her hand to the side of Mitaka's face and said, "things are going so well. Everyone here has been nice to me and is accepting me here as one of their own now," Rose said, pointing to her First Order uniform.**

**Rey chuckled, "Yes, you are 'official' now. A First Order uniform and all!"**

****

**As all three of them stood talking, Rey felt a sudden pain grip her that was more intense than any other pain she had ever felt. She almost doubled over due to the intensity of the pain.**

**"Empress?!?" Mitaka said loudly, looking visibly concerned for her.**

**Rey lifted her hand to Mitaka and said, "I...., I'm fine, whew..." she said taking a deep breath, "I've had these contractions before. Nothing to worry about."**

**Mitaka and Rose each looked back and forth at one another, not quite convinced of Rey's answer to them.**

**"Empress," Mitaka began, "let me get you to the Med Bay? Please?" he pleaded.**

**As soon as Mitaka had said this to her, Rey doubled over again in agonizing pain, gripping her abdomen and wincing her eyes.**

**"Empress, _please._ Allow me to take you to the Med Bay." Mitaka insisted. Rey looked up at Mitaka with a nod, her brow was already collecting perspiration as she huffed through the contraction, "Yes, (deep breaths here...) okay, Mitaka." she huffed out deeply.**

****

**Rose watched with her eyes widened as Mitaka began to lower his arms to pick Rey up. Right before Mitaka did so, he asked, "Empress, may I carry you? I don't want you walking." Mitaka asked.**

**"Yes, that's fine Mitaka," Rey agreed. Without wasting any time at all, Mitaka picked Rey up into his arms and carried her toward the door of the engineering room and Rose followed. Rey was huffing out grunts and groans as Mitaka carried her.**

**Mitaka felt comfortable enough with Kylo and Rey now to know that Kylo would not object to him carrying Rey to the Med Bay.**

**Rose was so proud of Mitaka. Ever since Kylo and Rey had attended their wedding months ago, he was gaining more confidence by the day. She would always try to bolster his self esteem too when they were in private.**

**Mitaka carried Rey into a turbo lift and once the doors were shut, Mitaka spoke to Rose and said, "Rose, see if you can get in contact with the Supreme Leader to tell him the Empress in labor."**

**Rose feverishly worked the COMM controls in the turbo lift, but turned to Rey and said, "Rey, do you know where Kylo is on board the ship?"**

**"Y'....yes..." she panted out breathlessly through the pain, "he....is...in, well, he's sparring with his Knights..." she managed to huff out, gripping Mitaka's uniform in her fists due to the pain she was in.**

**Rey gripped tightly onto Mitaka's arms as she winced in the horrible pain she was now feeling. Mitaka looked at her and said, "We're almost at the Med Bay, Empress."**

******************************

**The COMM activated in the training room and Trudgen went over to answer it, "Yes, what is it?" he asked, rather irritated because he was about to beat Vicrul in a battle!**

**"This is Rose, Mitaka's wife," she paused, " ummm the Empress' friend? Well, I need to speak to Kylo,..... I mean, the _Supreme Leader!"_ she spat out loudly, with a slight panicked tone to her voice.**

**Kylo overheard Rose's panicked voice coming over the COMM and walked briskly over to speak with her, "Rose, is everything alright? Isn't Rey with you? She said she was going to visit with you in engineering."**

**"Supreme Leader, we think Rey is in labor. Mitaka is carrying her in his arms right now to the Med Bay. You need to come quickly." she urged.**

**Kylo dropped his towel to the floor, "I'm on my way." he said firmly.**

**He put put his boots on, grabbed his tunic, cape and gloves and quickly dressed in his uniform so he could join Rey at the Med Lab.**

**"Master Kylo!" Cardo said, "Hurry, you're going to be a father today...." he said, slapping Kylo on the arm playfully.**

**Kylo nodded feverishly to Cardo, but said nothing, and hurried out of the room, practically sprinting down the corridors of the Finalizer to get to Rey!**

****

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey gives birth to she and Kylo's child.  
> Rose may have news of her own soon from the Med Bay.
> 
> Leia will be involved in the delivery of her grand child and helps Rey after the delivery.


	55. The Skywalker Line Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gives birth and the Skywalker Line continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read this story. I'm a new writer (very new) and have a lot to learn, so I thank you for the kudos and the comments of encouragement and for taking the time to follow along. I'm working on my outlines for other stories that are WIP's right now (and prompts I've received for new stories). Take care! Stay safe :o)

****

**Chapter 55: The Skywalker Line Continues**

**The doors of the Med Bay swung to the side as Mitaka feverishly rushed inside, carrying Rey in his arms, with Rose not far behind. The head doctor saw Mitaka carrying Rey like this and he exclaimed, "What's the meaning of this? Why are you handling the Empress like this?"**

**Rey spoke to the doctor of her _dislike_ for his comment to toward Mitaka and said, " _Stand down_ , doctor," she panted through grunts of pain, "I...., I asked Captain, Uhhh," she panted out, pausing to grip her abdomen, "I asked Mitaka to carry me here." **

**Mitaka carried Rey straight over to a bed and gently laid her down. The doctor acknowledged Rey's dislike of his comment by saying, "My apologies, Empress."**

**Mitaka stood off to the side of the room with Rose as the doctor went immediately over to check on Rey. "Empress, how far apart are you contractions?" he asked, while he was taking readings of Rey's heart rate and connecting her to a sono instrument so he could check the baby.**

**"I....," she grunted out,...."I've been timing them for the past...., uhh... hour or so..." she said through broken and deep breaths.**

**Rey laid her head back onto the pillow, wincing in pain. Rose went to her bedside and took her hand, "It's going to be alright, Rey, I won't leave you alone. Kylo ought to be here any minute now."**

**Rey just nodded to Rose her her appreciation and then said, "Mitaka, thank you."**

**Mitaka walked over to her bed side and said, "It was my privilege, Miss Rey."**

**Rose grabbed a soft blanket from off of another bed and pulled it over Rey's legs. Rey was beginning to shiver a bit and it was noticeable.**

**"Th....thank you, Rose," Rey said as Rose covered her a bit.**

**"Sure, Rey, you look cold.... I'm not sure why." Rose answered, giving Rey a concerned look.**

**Mitaka was taking steps back and away from the bed as Kylo came briskly walking through the doors of the Med Bay.**

**His eyes settled immediately on Rey and he walked over to take hold of her hand.**

**"Rey...." he whispered to her as he took her hand into his.**

**Kylo looked over at Mitaka, who was now standing off to the side of the room, and said, "Mitaka, you did well. Thank you for carrying her here."**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," Mitaka began, "I wasn't sure, Sir, how you would feel about my carrying her, but the Empress agreed to let me carry her here." he said.**

**"You did the right thing," Kylo started, "Once again, you've proven yourself to be a capable and loyal officer in the First Order _and_ a capable friend to the Empress and I." Kylo admitted, keeping eye contact with Mitaka for a few seconds.**

**Mitaka held Kylo's gaze for a few seconds, then said, " _Friend_ , Sir?" Mitaka was shocked by what Kylo had just said to him. **

**Rey lifted her head from her pillow and said, "You heard him _correctly_ , Mitaka," she paused to take a deep breath, then continued, "Kylo...uhhh," she moaned, pausing for another minute, then finished, "Kylo meant what he said. You've been a faithful officer _and_ friend to both of us."**

**Rey managed to get those words out to Mitaka before she rolled to her side, gripping the sheets in pain.**

**Mitaka looked over at Rose astonishment and then back to Kylo and said, "I'm, well, I'm honored, Supreme Leader." he nodded to Kylo and then stood at the back of the room with Rose.**

**"Mitaka," Kylo continued, "Open the COMM to General Organa's quarters please. I'd like my mother here with us." he asked.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, right away, Sir." Mitaka answered. He hurried over to use the COMM to contact Leia about Rey's labor.**

**Kylo noticed that Rey was shivering and he became visibly upset about it and directed his attention to the doctor, saying, "Why is my wife so cold? I understand about the pain she's in, but why is she shivering?" he asked.**

**"Supreme Leader, we are checking her blood pressure now, Sir. It may have something to do with that." he said.**

**Kylo kept hold of Rey's hand, but gave the doctor a stern look and said, "The best doctors in the galaxy are on board this ship. I want to know why she's shivering, _look_ at her! he said, unable to control his rising emotions.**

**"Y' Yes, Supreme Leader," the doctor spat out quickly, "I will do everything in my power to get to the bottom of this." he said, anxiously going to retrieve more medical equipment from the other room. As the doctor went off to get some more equipment, a nurse came to Rey's bed side to take her blood pressure readings.**

**Rose spoke up and said, "Supreme Leader, would you like us to step out? I want to make sure Rey is alright before we do, but if you'd like us to leave we will."**

**Kylo looked over at Rose and said, "No," he began, "you may stay for now. You have both been loyal to Rey. She will most likely not give birth in this room, so you both may wait here until she has our baby." he answered.**

**Rose smiled warmly at Kylo and nodded and kept hold of Mitaka's hand, "Thank you, Supreme Leader," she said.**

**Rey propped herself up on her elbows to look at Rose, while there was a lull in the contractions, and said, "Rose, call him 'Kylo'. The four of us are past those formalities with one another in a private setting. Address him formally only in public or when we are in meetings, but just call him 'Kylo'.**

**Mitaka and Rose exchanged glances of surprise and said, "Alright, if that's okay with you then...."**

**Kylo gave them a quick nod that it was fine with him. Both of them had proven themselves to Kylo and he didn't seem to mind.**

**Rey felt another strong contraction coming and she winced her eyes and grabbed Kylo's hand and gripped it tightly. Kylo put his other hand over Rey's hand and said, "Rey, you're the strongest person I know. You can do this. I'm right here." he said, bending down to kiss her forehead.**

**Rey looked up at Kylo with a weak nod, "Thanks, Ben. That's sweet of you to say, but I'm already exhausted and we haven't gotten to the pushing yet."**

**Kylo put his forehead to hers and said, "I love you, Rey, you can do this and what I said about you is the truth."**

**The nurse removed the blood pressure equipment from Rey's arm and said, "Doctor, the Empress has low blood pressure."**

**Kylo's eyes shot up immediately to the nurse and he said, "Why does she have low blood pressure? What's wrong with her?"**

**"Supreme Leader," the doctor began, "the Empress could be having complications. We need to run more tests first."**

**Kylo let out an impatient sigh as he watched the doctor scurry off for more equipment.**

**Kylo looked down at Rey, saw her shivering, and sat down next to her, rubbing her arms and pulling up the blanket higher over her body.**

**"Complications?" Rey asked, looking visibly troubled.**

**"It's alright Rey, I won't let anything happen to you or the baby," Kylo said, continuing to rub her arms to keep her warmer until the doctor came back out.**

**Kylo watched intensely as the doctors came back into the room with more equipment. Just as they did, Leia came walking through the doors of the Med Bay and straight at Kylo's side.**

**"Ben, I got here as quickly as I could. Rey is in labor?" she asked excitedly.**

**"Yes, mother, but she's shivering. The doctor tells us that she has low blood pressure. They're looking into it now." he answered.**

**Leia went to the other side of the bed and took Rey's hand and said, "Hi, Rey, everything is going to be alright." Leia said.**

**Rey looked up at Leia with a weak smile and said, "Leia, I'm glad you're here."**

**Rey was bracing herself for yet _another_ contraction. She rode out the pain by gripping both Kylo's and Leia's hands, taking deep, broken breaths.**

**"Empress," the doctor said, "I need to give you an internal examination, Ma'am. I need to see how dilated you are and if you can begin to receive pain relief." he said.**

**The doctor then began to wheel the bed Rey was on into another adjoining room and pulled a sheet across the area so she had privacy. Rose and Mitaka sat down far enough away from Rey as well so she had more privacy for this examination.**

**The doctor placed Rey's feet into stirrups and the nurse helped Rey to reposition herself in the bed for this. Leia waited on the outside of the room as well, giving her son and Rey some space.**

**Once Rey was positioned properly on the bed, the doctor began the internal exam of her cervix to see how fully dilated she was. The doctor took about a minute to examine her, then stood from his chair and said, "You are about five centimeters dilated, Empress, but I'm hesitating to grant you pain relief until we can get your blood pressure under control. Pain relief can make your blood pressure drop even more. We don't want that. We are going to give you some IV fluids now to try and raise your blood pressure. If we can do _that_ , I can give you some pain relief, alright?" **

**Rey nodded, still shivering, "Alright, doctor, I understand."**

**Kylo spoke up and said, "She and the baby aren't in any danger, are they?" he asked anxiously.**

**"No, Supreme Leader, she nor the baby are in immediate danger, but I ordered more sonogram images to be taken of the baby. I have a suspicion about something. I think I may know what may be causing the drop in blood pressure. She has had lower blood pressure for a few weeks now at her monthly check ups, and I want to follow up on my suspicions."**

**Kylo gave the doctor an impatient glare and said, "I want answers. She shouldn't be going through this. I want it solved."**

**The doctor was finding it difficult to keep Kylo calm right now. He was anxious not to make him displeased with anything.**

**"Here is the sonogram equipment now," the doctor began, "I will know in just a few seconds why her blood pressure has been so low these past few weeks."**

**Kylo nodded to the doctor, then turned around to call for his mother to rejoin them.**

**"Mother, you can come in." Kylo said. Leia walked into the area and past the sheet separating Rey from another part of the room, then stood by Rey's side and took her hand again.**

**The doctor ran the sonogram equipment over Rey's abdomen and looked at the monitor closely. He said out loud, "I don't know why our other doctors didn't pick up on this, but...."**

**"But???" Kylo asked loudly, "but what?" he asked.**

**The doctor looked up at Kylo, then stood beside Rey and said, "Empress, the reason your blood pressure has been on the low side these past few weeks and so low _now_ , during labor, is because you are carrying _twins_."**

**Kylo's eyes opened wide and his mouth parted slightly, "Did you just say _twin_ s?" he asked. **

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, twins. We will get her blood pressure under control and then once we do, we can give her some medication to help with the pain level she is in."**

**Kylo looked down at Rey with shock written all over his face. Leia had light tears rolling down her cheeks at the news.**

**"That explains a lot," Rey began, "now I know why I looked as big as a transport or your Command Shuttle." she joked.**

**Kylo chuckled and said, "Rey...." with a sigh. Leia looked up at Kylo and said, "Well, twins run in our family, Ben. My mother gave birth to myself and Luke at the same time. It's in the genes, I suppose."**

**Kylo still couldn't believe what he was hearing and bent down to kiss Rey on her cheek and said, "I'm right here and you're doing a great job, Rey. Perfect as a matter of fact."**

**Rey gave him a weak smile and then laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. The nurse noticed that Rey's blood pressure began to rise a bit.**

**"Doctor," she began, "The Empress' blood pressure is rising slowly. When would you recommend we administer the pain relief for her?"**

**Kylo looked up quickly at the doctor for his response, hoping that Rey could have relief soon.**

**"I'm bringing the pain relief now as we speak," he said, walking briskly over to Rey to administer the relief into her IV.**

**Kylo took a seat again next to Rey and rubbed her arms, while also bringing the blanket up and over her, "You should feel less pain soon, Rey. Hold on." he said, trying to comfort her.**

**Rey sighed back to him, "Alright...." and gritted the bed sheets through one more painful and long-lasting contraction.**

**Within a few minutes, the pain relief was flowing freely through Rey's IV equipment and into her body. She closed her eyes and sank back more deeply into her pillow with a sigh of relief, _literally._**

**Kylo kept hold of her hand watching her close her eyes in enjoyment of the relief that she was now feeling.**

**"Better, Rey?" he asked, smiling at her warmly. Rey nodded, "yes, much better."**

*************************

**Another couple of hours went by and Rey was the point of pushing now. The pain relief helped her pain level to drop, but not so much that she couldn't feel herself pushing during delivery.**

**"Ben," Leia said, "I'm going to wait just outside here. You and Rey need to be alone together through this next part, okay?"**

**Kylo nodded to her and then Leia exited the room until after Rey gave birth.**

**The doctor spoke to Rey, saying, "You are about to push for me now, Empress. When you feel a contraction coming, I need you to bear down and push with all your strength."**

**Rey nodded as Kylo wiped the perspiration from her forehead with a dry cloth. Rey smiled up at Kylo as he stood looking down at her. She noticed his deep brown eyes were giving her the most tender gaze.**

**She reached up to take his hand and said, "All of this is happening because of what happened between us when you found me on that _Ice Rock, Maldo Kreis_ ," she laughed out loud. **

**Kylo chuckled as he looked down at her and said, "Yes, I suppose so, I'm so sorry, Rey!" he said, half laughing, but half serious.**

**"I'm not sorry, Ben. This may not be easy, but it's worth it." she said, gripping his hand again.**

**The doctor was now at the foot of the bed and said, "Alright, Empress, I see a contraction coming. Push down as hard as you can, right now!"**

**Rey grit her jaw and closed her eyes, bearing down as much as she could. She let out a huge grunt and then drew in a deep breath afterward.**

**"Again..." the doctor said, "keep pushing."**

**Rey cried out, pushing as hard as she could. Kylo had a tear roll down his face watching Rey actually do this. He never knew such a thing could overwhelm him like this. He was already so in love with Rey, but to see her like this? Giving birth to their children?**

**Rey pushed and pushed and finally, the doctor managed to say, "One more push, then we will have the first baby born here." he said excitedly.**

**Rey gripped the bed on both sides and was bearing down as hard as she could and within seconds, the doctor said, "I have her, it's a girl." he said.**

**Rey fell backward onto the bed in a huge sigh of relief, taking just a few deep breaths before it was time to push yet again. Kylo wiped a tear from his face and watched the doctor put his daughter into the nurse's hands to clean her up. He returned his focus onto Rey. The difficult part was not over for her yet.**

**"Alright, Empress, I need a few more pushes from you. One more baby to go." he began, then continued, "I see a contraction, push now!"**

**Rey lifted herself up on her elbows and grit her jaw together and pushed again and again, and again. she pushed until she fell back in exhaustion onto the bed, heaving for air.**

**"One more good push, Empress." the doctor said.**

**Kylo leaned down to kiss Rey's cheek and said, "I'm so proud of you, Rey."**

**Rey gave him a weak smile through panting breaths, then said, "Okay, one more push," she said and bore down with all her strength. The doctor finally delivered the baby and said, "You have a son."**

**The sounds of two babies crying in the Med Bay filled the air and everyone was in tears.**

**Kylo looked down at Rey, completely mesmerized by what he had just witnessed, "Rey! You did it! We have a son and a daughter. I'm so proud of you."**

**Kylo leaned over and Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo's neck and held onto him this way for the longest time.**

**Kylo buried his face into her neck and said, "Rey, _oh_ I love you, Rey" he whispered out.**

**Rey pulled him more tightly into her arms and said, "I love you too, Ben."**

**"We have a son and a daughter.... I can't believe this." Kylo said, still mesmerized by it all.**

**Kylo called to his mother and said, "Mother, please come in now."**

**Leia came back into the room and was talking to Rey while Kylo stepped out for a moment and saw Rose and Mitaka still sitting in a far corner of the Med Bay, giving he and Rey privacy.**

**"Captain Mitaka, Rose, come on over. You can see Rey now." he said. Mitaka and Rose stood to their feet, somewhat surprised to have Kylo invite them into such a private moment. They crossed the room and then rounded the corner to see Rey looking utterly exhausted in her bed.**

**"Rey..." Rose said, holding her hand out to her, "Oh my! I'm so happy for you and Kylo."**

**"We have a son _and_ a daughter, Rose" Rey answered.**

**"I know! I can't believe it! Congratulations..." Rose said, rubbing Rey's hand in hers.**

**Mitaka stood to the side, not allowing himself to get too close to Rey. He could see what was taking place right from where he stood.**

**Leia was beaming the brightest smile as she looked at her son. All of what she could have hoped for had come true for her. She and her son were reconciled and now she was going to be an active part of her son's life and his children's lives.**

**The doctor came walking in with Kylo and Rey's daughter and a nurse carried their son with her. The doctor handed Kylo his daughter and the nurse put their son into Rey's arms.**

**Leia tears were flowing and she said, "Well, I know the perfect person to help take care of these two little ones while you and my son are ruling the galaxy!" she said, wiping her cheeks dry.**

**Rey smiled, "Oh believe me, Ben and I will take you up on that offer to help!"**

**Kylo stared down at his daughter in his arms, then he looked over at his son in Rey's arms. Rey couldn't help but notice the absolute lovesick wonder in Kylo's eyes as he looked at both of his children.**

**Rey touched her son's face and then did the same with her daughter and said, "They are so precious. I can't believe it." she said warmly, gazing at both of her children.**

**Kylo walked the room with his daughter for a few minutes, not able to look away from her. Leia came over to him and said, "Let me hold her for a few minutes. Go hold your son too."**

**Kylo gently handed his daughter over to Leia and then walked over to take hold of his son into his arms. He held him closely to his chest and said, "I _never_ thought this would happen to me." **

**Rey stretched her hand out to Kylo and he walked over to take her hand, while holding his son with his other arm, and Rey said, "The Skywalker line continues. I love you, Ben."**

**Kylo's eyes watered and he looked at his son in his arms and his daughter in Leia's arms and repeated Rey's words back to her, "Yes, the Skywalker line continues...."**

****

******************************

**I wanted to post this down below, just for the fun of honoring "Han and Ben", father and son.....**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I may or may not decide to add a part 2 to this story. I have some ideas swirling around in my head for a part 2 *** We'll see! (as Kylo would say, lol)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING......I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PARTICULAR JOURNEY


	56. A State of Survival: Alone With the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World PART 2 coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few requests to make a PART 2 to this particular story, I'm going ahead with it!
> 
> Thanks for the feedback! **** PART 2 will be started as a new work, but I will link it to this story****and be labeled in the title as Part 2.
> 
> So, without further delay, PART 2 will pick up where Rey has just given birth to the twins! Rose and Mitaka's story continues as well. More love stories and unexpected pairings will take place and new adventures since the First Order and the Resistance have signed their new peace treaty. I've already made an outline for a Part 2, so here it comes. I hope you will enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 of A State of Survival: Alone With The Supreme Leader On A Frozen World.......Will Start as a NEW work and be labeled as PART 2 in the title of the story.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553951/chapters/72629655  
> LINK for Part 2 HERE......

_**** _

****** After a FEW requests to make a PART 2 to this story, I'm going ahead with it!******

**Part 2 will pick up right after Rey has given birth to she and Kylo's twins! Rose and Mitaka will have some news of their own soon. Join in the second part of this story as more unlikely pairings take place and new enemies emerge in the future since the First Order and the Resistance adjust to their newfound peace treaty that has taken place. Kylo and Rey's friendship deepens with Mitaka and Rose and, of course, Mitaka will be surprised by it ;o)**

**New enemies will emerge as well, strengthening a tense peace treaty between the Resistance and the First Order and bringing both sides together more deeply. Kylo and Rey's dream of bringing balance to the galaxy and realizing a new government will unfold as well. General Organa will also have a major role in Part 2. Thanks for reading!**

**The story continues.........**

**LINK to Part 2**

**https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553951/chapters/72629655**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Chapter two will be another day of survival for Kylo and Rey. In between working on the Falcon, and trying to survey the condition of his TIE Whisper, Kylo will manage to try to soften Rey's heart even more. Will Rey give in to Kylo eventually and admit her feelings for him?
> 
> (((((***** TAGS ARE UPDATED AS STORY PROGRESSES*****)))))


End file.
